Arisugawa's Locket
by shanejayell
Summary: Juri opens a nightclub for anime Lesbians...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this fanfiction, nor do I profit from it in any way. Don't sue me, you won't get anything worthwhile out of it. Comments and corrections are welcome, flames and bad language will be totally ignored. Enjoy! 

Arisugawa's Locket

The small two story building was in a slightly disreputable part of Tokyo, but it stood out from the buildings around it. Unlike the run down buildings that were all around it, it was very well maintained. On the front of the building a newly erected pink neon sign glows in the fading daylight, reading in elegant script "Arisugawa's Locket." Hanging just below it, a animated sign shows a locket opening and closing, revealing a cartoon of a pretty girl inside of it.

Standing nearby the main entrance, Arisugawa Juri looked around the large room calmly, hiding any signs of the nervousness she might be feeling on this opening night. She took a quick walk around the bar to make sure that everything was all right for the grand opening they planned for later that evening.

She slid her hand along the top of the bar to check for cleanness, and gave a smooth smile to her two new bartenders. The twins were cleaning glasses and sorting the liquor bottles, Ryouko at one end, Minagi standing at the other. They were like night and day in their personalities, but both could sling drinks with the best of them.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "How's the setup we built for you?" Juri asked the two of them pleasantly.

Ryouko snorted disagreeably, and Minagi gave her a scolding look. "What my nasty elder sister means," Minagi said with a small smile, "is that the bar's great. I don't see us having any problems." She stopped talking and looked at Juri with a bit of concern, "Would you like me to make you something?"

Juri shook her head even as she reassured her with a small smile. "I'll just get myself a cup of coffee from the kitchen," she said as she left them there with a casual wave of her hand. She walked along the length of the bar to the mostly concealed door at the far end, pushing it open to reveal the pantry just beyond. She did a casual check of the shelves, then went through another door there into the busy kitchen itself.

Sasami calmly directed the several cooks in preparing the various dishes, never raising her voice or losing her sweet looking smile. Juri had been a bit dubious about hiring a young girl like her, but once she was reminded of Sasami's cooking skills, not to mention her true age, she decided not to worry too much about it.

"Hey, Sasami," Juri said to her with a easy smile. Sasami turned to her and without any prompting from Juri handed her a fresh cup of coffee, prepared just the way she liked it. "How did you know.. ?" Juri started to ask her, honestly surprised.

Sasami smiled, pointing to a phone that was mounted up on the wall nearby, "Minagi just called me to let me know." As Sasami said this, little hearts throbbed in her eyes. Juri felt a bit relieved that Sasami wasn't suddenly becoming telepathic or something. Before Juri could say anything more, Sasami was back at work orchestrating the meals for the evening.

Deciding not to disrupt Sasami's hard work any more than she might have already done, Juri headed back out to the bar, and then out across the large dance floor itself. The hardwood floor was smoothly polished, all ready for the feet of any patrons who might want to trip the light fantastic later tonight.

"Music," Juri called out quietly, and the high quality sound system she'd ordered installed came on, the music seemingly coming from all sides. "Thanks," she said with a grin, and it cut off again as smooth as silk. It was an effort to force herself to return to her normally cool appearance as she continued onward.

Several dining tables were set up on once side, informally arranged with chairs and settings that were able to be switched around as needed. Juri had originally thought of having a more 'fine dining' set up, but Sasami and the other restaurant staff had convinced her it didn't go with the feel she wanted in the place. A group of the barmaids were over there, making sure that everything was all right.

Keiko blushed under Juri's gaze, her two ponytails swinging as she gushed out, "Hello, Juri-sama!" Juri sighed at that, but she didn't try to correct her. It didn't do any good anyway, as Keiko just ignored her and kept calling her that.

Cyberdoll May smiled over at her cheerfully, "Hello, Ms. Arisugawa."

"Juriii!" Excel yelled happily, glomping Juri and sending the taller woman staggering about helplessly before she finally slid down Juri's back and released her. Juri again found herself wondering if Excel and Wakaba were related somehow.

Hyatt gave Juri a languid wave from where she had collapsed into a nearby chair. Not for the first time did Juri wonder where the two of them had come from, but they did seem to work well together. Besides, she needed the help.

Just beyond the tables was a group of chairs and couches nearby a fireplace, and a feature that Juri knew would make many of the guests talk. The library was four tall bookcases, all well stocked, and each carrying a variety of both lesbian fiction and nonfiction. She noticed someone sitting quietly in one of the couches reading a Naiad publication, and chuckled softly.

"Did all the invitations get delivered?" a smiling Juri asked the brown hared girl lounging there. Hitomi scrambled out of the chair and up to her feet, hiding the book behind her back as she blushed fiercely. She was wearing her old school uniform, despite her being out of school for quite a while. For just a moment, Juri saw what looked like white wings shimmer around the girl, though they disappeared just as fast.

"Don't worry," Hitomi said with a smile, "I hand delivered them all." She stopped, and looked at Juri a bit anxiously, "Is it still OK if my friend Merle comes tonight?"

"It should be fine," Juri said with a nod.

She opened a door not too far from the library and walked into the medium sized sound proofed room. She smiled a bit as she looked around, she might have felt she had to install the karaoke machine, but at least this way it wasn't inflicted on everybody else.

As stepped back out into the main room to take another swing around the large interior, she saw a light on upstairs, in her business office. She took the back stairs up, past the several for rent rooms and to her office.

She swung the door open quickly, and saw Tendo Nabiki sitting at Juri's desk, going over her papers with a calculator in hand. "If we keep spending money like this, we'll never be able to make a profit," her accountant complained to Juri sourly.

"Would it surprise you to learn that I'm not in this for the money?" Juri asked her with a impish smile on her face, knowing how the young lady would react.

Nabiki looked up at her like she was totally insane. "OK, fine, whatever you say," she said, throwing her hands up with a melodramatic sigh.

As Juri walked out she added over her shoulder, "Oh, if you try selling any more pictures of us from the community showers again, I'll fire you on the spot."

Nabiki grinned back at her, "Just trying to make some spending money. Besides, weren't you complimented that your pictures went the highest?"

Juri quickly decided not to answer that particular question. Instead, she went right back downstairs, and returned to her position standing guard by the main entrance. Juri took a final look around as she said to herself softly, "It looks like we're all ready to go."

Our Cast: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi and Merle are from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this fanfiction, nor do I profit from it in any way. Don't sue me, you won't get anything worthwhile out of it. Comments and corrections are welcome, flames and bad language will be totally ignored. Enjoy!  
  
Arisugawa's Locket: Later that Night  
  
Rei Ayamani was totally plastered, swaying back and forth up on the karaoke stage singing rather off key but with a lot of enthusiasm. Misato, Maya Ibuki, Asuka Langley and Ritsuko were all sitting at their table and looking on with a great deal of amusement.  
  
"I'm surprised only two beers would do that to her," Ritsuko said to Misato quietly, so that the girls couldn't hear them.  
  
"Maybe she's never drank before?" Misato answered her with a shrug, before taking another long drink of her can of beer.  
  
Asuka squirmed a bit uncomfortably in her seat as Rei looked at her intensely. She'd been doing it all through the song, but now she seemed to put it up a notch.  
  
"You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore," Rei sang, smiling warmly at Asuka, who only sweatdropped a bit.  
  
Juri smiled a bit, noticing the light on over the karaoke room door. It had been occupied pretty much constantly all night. 'To each their own, I guess," Juri thought to herself ruefully, 'but it looks like Nabiki was right about it.'  
  
She smiled, making her way through the crowd, greeting the newcomers and welcoming some of her old friends. Utena and Anthy looked like a fairytale couple, dancing together to the slow tunes. The pink hair was a bit shorter, and the darker girl seemed more confident, somehow, but they still fit together beautifully.  
  
"Miss Juri?" a pleasant voice inquired behind her. She turned to see a smiling Ayeka standing right behind her. "I hope things are going well for your opening night," the purple haired girl said with real sincerity.  
  
"Pretty good, Princess," Juri said with a nod. She looked towards the bar with a small smile as Ryouko poured drinks with her typical style, "Your girlfriend's being kept pretty busy, but I bet she'd like a visit."  
  
Ayeka blushed brightly at that, following Juri's gaze with her own violet eyes. "You might be right," she conceded, and began to make her way through the teeming crowds to the bar. Ryouko saw her coming and stopped pouring the drinks to sweep the startled girl into a fierce kiss as the crowd cheered it's approval.  
  
Juri looked around the bar hopefully, but she didn't see the purple haired girl she was looking for. Not that she was really expecting the married Shiori to come, but still.  
  
While she was looking around, she noticed something odd at the dining tables and made her way over to the table full of young women there. She put her hand on a red head's arm as she said to her coldly, "Technically, I shouldn't let you in here, Ranma."  
  
Ranma tried to look as innocent as possible even as Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo looked on with wide smiles. "She is a girl who loves other girls," Akane pointed out to Juri reasonably, fighting to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Half the time," Juri said dryly, "the other half she's a boy who loves girls." Everybody gave her puppydog eyes, and she relented, "OK, you can stay." They all cheered up until she added, "No trouble tonight, though. If you do, out you go."  
  
"Hey, I never start trouble," Ranma protested. Juri rolled her eyes at that, even as Shampoo and Ukyo snickered softly.  
  
Hyatt took the nearby table's order, then she turned a odd shade of blue and promptly fell right over. She stayed on the floor and then snake crawled her way over to the kitchen even as Juri watched, sweatdropping. Looking a bit worried she quickly flagged down May to ask her, "Does she always do that?"  
  
Cyberdoll May nodded, adding "Strangely, she gets her orders in faster and the meals all come back perfectly well." She shrugged eloquently.  
  
Juri nodded a bit dubiously in return. "Could you keep an eye on her for me?" Juri asked her quietly, watching Hyatt weave through the dancing figures without disturbing a single one. It was almost eerie to watch.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Arisugawa!" May said, standing at attention.  
  
Juri winced a little at that. "Just calling me Juri would be perfectly fine," she said with a sigh. She looked at the expression of hurt incomprehension on May's pretty face and just decided to leave to alone.  
  
"Hey, Juri!" she heard from near the main entrance. She looked up to see Haruka, Michiru and a third girl she didn't recognize come in. She went over to meet them and Haruka pulled her into a sudden hug, pounding her back.  
  
"Hey, I'd like to use that back later," Juri grumbled under her breath, even as Haruka let her go with a soft laugh.  
  
"We haven't seen you in months," Michiru scolded her gently. She looked around the bar admiringly, "I guess this has been what's kept you so busy."  
  
"Rebuilding this old club into what I wanted it to be," Juri nodded her agreement. She looked at the blue hared girl standing beside them and felt her stomach suddenly drop. The girl almost looked like a female Miki!  
  
"Down, girl," Haruka whispered to Juri, "I think she's taken." More loudly she continued, "Asisugawa Juri, I'd like to introduce our friend, Mizuno Ami."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ami," Juri said charmingly as she shook Ami's hand gently. "Is this your first time in a club like this?"  
  
Ami blushed, "Very nice to meet you." She looked up at Juri to ask, "Is it that obvious that I'm new at this?"  
  
Juri smiled, "No, it's just that you're so good looking that I'm certain that I would have remembered you if I saw you before." Ami blushed at the compliment, even as Haruka not so discreetly elbowed her in the side. "Ooof!"  
  
"Michiru, could you and Ami go get us some drinks, please?" Haruka asked even as she communicated with her girlfriend non-verbally with her eyes. Once she and Ami were safely gone, Haruka glared at Juri.  
  
"I was a bad girl, huh?" Juri said with a little smile.  
  
Haruka looked serious as she said quietly, "Ami has the whole unrequited love thing going on with a friend right now." With some irritation she added, "She does not need a much more experienced girl loving and then leaving her!"  
  
"Point taken," Juri said, sounding a little hurt. "Do you really think I'd be that cruel to her?" she asked with a frown.  
  
Haruka smiled suddenly as she drawled, "Either that or you'd end up falling in love with her. Personally, I'm not sure which would be worse!" Juri punched her in the shoulder, making Haruka loudly exclaim "Ouch!"  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Rei Ayamani, Misato, Maya Ibuki, Asuka Langley and Ritsuko are all from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Utena, Anthy and Shiori are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Princess Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo. Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo are from Ranma 1/2. And finally, Haruka, Michiru and Ami are from Sailor Moon. 


	3. Juri's Tales One

Juri's Tales: Part One  
  
"How did I meet them?" Juri repeated the question, one of her elegant eyebrows raised slightly. They were closing up after a hectic day, clearing the tables and cleaning up. Juri tried to help, on the principle that misery shared causes less trouble.  
  
May blushed a bit under Juri's gaze. The cyberdoll hesitantly continued, "I guess I was just wondering how you met Ryouko and the others. It's obvious you've known them all for a while."  
  
Juri noticed Excel, Hyatt and Keiko all listening intently as well. She sighed, "Back to work, and I'll tell, all right?" She was greeted with eager nods. "It all started after I graduated. I took a year off to travel across Japan, and ended up visiting a older gentleman I traded letters with at a very odd little shrine...  
  
  
  
Juri walked rather wearily up the long flight of rough stone steps. She is dressed for travel, with a long coat, pants and her orange-gold hair tied back, all a bit dusty from the road, along with a large pack and a sword across her back. A fiercely beautiful woman, she looks wild and more than a bit dangerous. As she reaches the top she sees the gate, and the shrine beyond it. She looks around tiredly a moment, and is seen by a young man. He is a fair bit shorter than her, with short dark hair, white shirt and dark pants.  
  
"Hi," he said, offering his hand, "I'm Tenchi, are you here to visit the shrine?"  
  
Juri took his hand, answering "Nice to meet you. I'm Arisugawa Juri, and I'm here to see your Grandfather about sword training." She noticed him looking at the sword strapped to her back, and smiled slightly. Making a small gesture to the sword, she said "You'd be surprised what you can get a license for if you try long enough." Tenchi laughed, and began to lead her over to the shrine.  
  
"So you're the one grandfather's been trading letters with! How did you talk him into training you ?" Tenchi asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"He actually invited me. He mentioned he needed a sparing partner for his student, so once I finished school, I sent him a letter accepting his offer." Tenchi nodded with a slight smile. She smiled back, adding "I take it you'll be my fellow student ?"  
  
Before Tenchi could answer her, happy cries of "Tenchi!" echoed down the path. He had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face as two young woman suddenly came around the nearest building. One was dressed in a kimono style garment, that went well with her purple hair, while the other was in a form fitting bodysuit that was revealing cleavage, her hair a mix of different tones. Excellent survival instincts got Juri out of the way as the two latched onto Tenchi, talking pleasantly to him and snipping at each other.  
  
Watching this, she heard a "Myah!" from below. She looked down, and saw a cute if odd-looking creature. It had the front of a cat, with large ears, cute face, and the front paws, but the rear end resembled a rabbit's, fluffy tail, big feet and all. "Myah, myah!" it repeated, looking at her entreatingly. She smiled a bit, and picked it up, even as the fight over Tenchi escalated in the background. The little creature nibbled the ends of her orange/gold hair, then mournfully "myah"ed softly.  
  
"Do you want something?" Juri asked.  
  
"Myah!" the creature affirmed.  
  
Juri thought for a moment, looking at the sad little creature. She wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe she should just call it a cabbit? She thought quickly, running through orange foods in her mind. "Oranges?" The little cabbit looked sad. "Carrots?"  
  
"MYAH! Myah, myah, MYAH!" The cabbit bounced in her arms happily as Juri laughed. She eased her backpack to the ground, keeping a grip on the happy cabbit, and fished out her bag of carrot slices. Being a bit tired from her walk, she sat down on the ground and fed the carrots to the cabbit, while watching the girls' fight.  
  
It was quite a sight, she had to admit The one girl with streaked hair was flying, energy sword swinging, as the other girl manipulated energy as a shield, and lashed out with electrical bursts. Tenchi noticed her watching, and carefully made his way to her side. Sitting down beside her, he said "I suppose I couldn't convince you this was all an optical illusion?"  
  
She smiled slightly and answered "Nope." He sighed mournfully, then fed the cabbit a slice of carrot .  
  
"I see you've met Ryo-oh-ki." he said, gesturing to the little cabbit. "If you have carrots, she's your best friend for life." They watched the fight go on for a few minutes. "The woman with the sword is Ryoko, the purple haired girl is Ayeka. Once they calm down, I'll introduce you."  
  
Juri chuckled, shaking her head. "No hurry. Those two do this often?" Tenchi nodded sadly. She clapped him on the shoulder as she said, "You have my sympathies. I've been in love triangles and they are NOT fun." A younger girl with long, blue hair came up the path, saw the escalating fight and shook her head mournfully. Making her way around as well, she sat down by Tenchi and Juri.  
  
"Juri, I'd like you to meet Sasami. Sasami, this is Arisugawa Juri, here to train with Grandfather." Juri shook hands with the younger girl, and noticed the way she looked at Tenchi when he wasn't looking.  
  
Not just a love triangle, she thought. "Hi Sasami," she said, offering her hand. "Just call me Juri, OK?" The young girl nodded happily in reply. They talked for a few moments, Sasami asking about Juri's sword, her schooling, how long she would be staying, all with a young girl's honest enthusiasm. Eventually, Ryoko and Ayeka ran out of steam, and Tenchi and Sasami were able to separate the slightly smoking girls.  
  
Then, the two noticed how long Tenchi and Juri had been talking, and their eyes lit up with pure, unadulterated jealousy. Juri saw the girls head for her with murder in their eyes and quickly gets up and makes a "T" sign with her hands even as she cried, "Whoa, time out!" The two girls come to a stop, surprised. Juri gave them her patented Ice Queen look as she said "I'm sorry, I just finished a very long day getting here, I am very tired, and I just want to go see Tenchi's Grandfather, then find someplace I can lie down and die in, O.K.?" She looks tired all of a sudden, weary from her trip. "If you two want to tear into me, could we maybe save it for tomorrow?"  
  
Sasami frowned disapprovingly at Ayeka, muttering under her breath. Ayeka looked a bit embarrassed, and the group helped Juri with her stuff as they headed for the main shrine. She had a quick "Hello, how are you, I'd love to stay, etc., etc." conversation with the impishly smiling older man, who asked her to call him "Grandfather" and ordered her to be housed in the Masaki home, which did not thrill the two ladies at all.  
  
"You'll have to share a room, I'm afraid." Tenchi said as he led her to one of the upper floors of the house. The building itself seemed kind off odd to her, as it seemed to be a medium sized dwelling from the outside but had at least three floors from the inside, maybe more. Tenchi noticed her odd expression and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll try to show you around and introduce you to the others tomorrow, but for now I'll just introduce you to your temporary room- mates," Tenchi said. He pushed open the upper floor room after knocking, and receiving a greeting. It was mildly messy, with two mats made up as beds on the floor. Two young women stopped talking, and waved happily to Tenchi and looked with curiously at Juri. Tenchi introduced Kiyone and Mihoshi, and Juri settled down for a rest.  
  
"Yes," Kiyone said, as she showed Juri around the house, "it really is bigger inside than outside, thanks to our resident scientific genius." She knocked on the closet door under the stairs, and they heard a shouted "Come in!"  
  
The door opened into a massive space, with darkness stretching into the distance. A short distance in, they saw a massive laboratory, and a childlike figure working at one of the benches. She looked, physically, about the same age as Sasami, but somehow seemed much older. She watches them approach, types into her floating keyboard, then nods decisively.  
  
"Juri," Kiyone said with a smile, "this is Washu, a good friend of Tenchi and a super genius. Washu, this is Juri..." Washu cut her off with a gesture, circling Juri thoughtfully.  
  
She smiles sweetly, causing Kiyone to quickly back away, and says "Hi, I'm Washu, and you're interesting! How would you like to participate in my experiments ?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabs Juri, pulls her over to large banks of equipment and straps her to a chair!  
  
Juri, firmly strapped to the chair, various electrical connections stuck to her all over, sweatdrops as she smiled slightly and remarks, "Up till now, I've always been the strangest one in any group I've been in." She looks thoughtful before adding, "But I don't hold a candle to all of you..."  
  
  
  
May chuckled softly. Juri smiled, "I stayed there for a few months, training and getting to know them all."  
  
Excel finished with her tables with a cheery smile, "So when you started this place up, you thought of them?"  
  
"I noticed something was going on with Ayeka and Ryouko," Juri shrugged, "and once Sasami introduced me to Minagi." She shrugged, remembering the young girl's idolization of the older girl.  
  
"So why did you leave the shrine?" May asked curiously.  
  
Juri noticed the lateness of the hour and smiled slightly. "I'll tell you another time," she said. "We all need to rest up for tomorrow night."  
  
"And what are we going to do tomorrow night?" May smiled, giving the straight line.  
  
"The same thing we do every night," Excel chimed in, then all together, "Try to take over the world!"  
  
The young women broke up laughing, and Juri sighed.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Tenchi, His Grandfather, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, Ryouko, Minagi, Ayeka and Ryo-oh-ki are all from Tenchi Muyo. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. May is fron Hand Maid May. Finally, Juri and Keiko are from Utena. 


	4. Chapter Three:Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this fanfiction, nor do I profit from it in any way. Don't sue me, you won't get anything worthwhile out of it. Comments and corrections are welcome, flames and bad language will be totally ignored. Enjoy!  
  
Halloween  
  
There were low groans of dismay last night as Juri made the announcement at closing time. "I'll be expecting to see everyone in their costumes on Halloween night," she said calmly.  
  
"Will you be dressing up too?" Nabiki asked her dryly.  
  
Juri chuckled softly, "Actually, I already have my costume picked out."  
  
"Who are you going to be?" Excel asked her cheerfully.  
  
A soft laugh. "Wait and see," was her enigmatic reply.  
  
  
  
Excel was the first to walk out of the bathroom in her costume. The blue tights, baggy white shirt and rapier sword at her side easily defined her as a fairy tale prince. She pushed a cart with a figure laying on top in a glass case, dressed up in a very old fashioned looking gown.  
  
Nabiki stepped out in a top hat and tails, walking cane in hand. At Excel's questioning look, she explained simply, "I'm a millionaire." She grinned at Excel's expression, before asking her "What are you and Hyatt going as?"  
  
"I'm a prince," Excel said with a shrug, "and Hyatt's my Sleeping Beauty." Hyatt sat up a bit to wave, her face got a odd color, and she flopped back over.  
  
May stepped rather hesitantly out dressed in a naughty french maid outfit. "Does this look all right?" May asked them hesitantly. When she bent over the teeny mini-skirt hiked up, revealing a flash of panty. She pulled it back down, blushing.  
  
Nabiki hesitated before finally saying, "But May, it's not very much different from your regular maid's outfit."  
  
May blushed brighter as she softly explained, "Well, I just don't feel comfortable out of my maid uniform."  
  
"Leave her alone," Keiko said with a little frown, "it's not her fault." She was dressed in a boy's school uniform, long pants and all. Surprisingly, the brown haired girl looked kind of cute, something May, at least, seemed to notice.  
  
"Be of good heart, friends!" A voice then declared, "Your hero is here!" Sasami stepped out of the shadows. Her costume was mostly pink and really, really cute, with lots of big bows and ruffles. "I'm Pretty Sammi!" she declared.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped at that costume. Ryouko and Minagi didn't step out, they teleported, and everybody began to chuckle softly. Ryouko blushed, adjusting her sailor senshi uniform self consciously, while Minagi in her matching outfit just grinned.  
  
"I hope none of the Senshi come in tonight," Minagi chuckled.  
  
"I hope nobody I know photographs me tonight," Ryouko loudly grumbled, "because I'll never live this down."  
  
"Back to work," a voice cried, and a whip cracked down loudly. Everybody turned to look, and beheld a incredible sight. Juri grinned at them between spiked shoulder pads, a long red cape swirling around her. A red leather corset barely held back her charms. Red leather boots and stockings led up to skimpy red leather panties and a sensuously exposed middle. "The Red Queen is here," she said with an evil smile.  
  
"Wow," Keiko whispered softly. There was complete agreement from the other young women standing around there.  
  
Juri smiled slightly, looking around at her costumed staff. "It'll be a busy night tonight," she said calmly, "we'd better get to work."  
  
Later that night, it was a very odd crowd indeed that filled the locket near to bursting. Not just the costumed ladies, though they were abundant. School girl and boy uniforms, togas, cowgirls, and wicked witches scrabled through the teeming crowds. But there was also a few of the more... unusual customers.  
  
Miyu smiled slightly, drinking something that was red and thick from her delicate tea cup. A brown hared woman sat beside her, a fierce blush on her cheeks in her skimpy vampiress outfit. The cape concealed a lot, but the leotard barely covered her body, and the leather boots and gloves were uncomfortably snug.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Himiko said with a sigh, looking over at the childlike vampire fondly. It had taken her awhile to see that her desires for her were fully adult, but once she had! Himiko shivered a bit in pleasure.  
  
Mara shifted her white angel wings a bit uncomfortably, before pushing a share of the angelfood cake across the table to her companion. Urd chuckled, her skin-tight red devil costume hugging every gorgeous curve.  
  
"You're an angel," she said thankfully, then broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
Mara just sighed softly in reply. "Don't push your luck," Mara cautioned her. "The truce only lasts for tonight," she continued.  
  
Urd smiled slightly, "Then shall we go upstairs and make the most of it?"  
  
Mara looked a bit surprised, then she grinned. "Let's go," she said, grabbing Urd's hand. The crowd cheered as the Angel and Devil clad women ran upstairs.  
  
Saya looked thoughtfully over at Miyu for a moment, before finally deciding that she was none of her business for tonight, at least. She felt the waitress coming to her before she arrived, and said softly "Thank you, May."  
  
May handed her a large glass of o-positive with an odd expression on her pretty face. Absentmindedly she slapped a hand away from her bottom. 'I know I was being quiet,' she thought. "Will there be anything else?" she asked calmly.  
  
Saya looked at the standing May thoughtfully for a moment. 'She's not afraid of me at all,' she thought with a bit of relief. 'It feels kind of nice,' she admitted to herself, looking up at the french maid with a bit of amusement. "Nothing else, but thank you," she said with slightly more warmth in her voice.  
  
Keiko watched a bit nervously until Saya let May go. A woman in a long cloak waved at her, and she rushed over. "What'll it be?" she asked.  
  
The cloaked figure looked up, NACHO'S PLEASE. I'M EXPECTING COMPANY. The voice seemed to echo in Keiko's bones, not something she heard with her ears at all. She felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
"You really don't need to do the voice," came from behind Keiko. She whirled around, a young woman had just appeared right behind her. Her hair was dark black, but her skin was pure white except for a bit of black paint around her eyes, matching her dark clothes. Around her neck hung a simple ankh pendant.  
  
I SUPPOSE your right," Keiko heard the other figure's voice change. She turned to see the hood flipped back to reveal a severely dressed young woman, her black hair offset by a single white streak. "It's good to see you, love," she continued to the pale skinned figure.  
  
"You too, Susan," she said with a smile. She sat on Susan's lap and quickly snuck a quick kiss before adding "Do you want to stay, or take off?"  
  
Susan reached up to stroke the girl's hair back from her face, "Let's stay. I think even Death herself could have a good time here," she said with a wink. Death laughed a bit in reply, snuggling closer to her. Keiko decided things were getting too weird even for her and left.  
  
Hitomi quite happily sat in the young lady's lap, smiling widly. She was wearing her school girl uniform again, though it seemed a little tight across the top. The other girl almost looked like a pirate in her leathers and silk blouse.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me," Milerna said with a wicked smile, before leaning forward to nibble on Hitomi's ear.  
  
Hitoimi gasped, wiggling a bit in her lap. "You're welcome," she managed to get out.  
  
Major Motoko Kusanagi looked like she was having a good time, having a drinking contest against all comers. Her skin zombie green and dressed only in a leotard she took ruthless advantage of her cyborg nature to drink anybody under the table.  
  
"Bring on the next victim!" she cried, waving the stump of one arm dramatically. Her cyborg hand was actually laying on the table, twitching occasionally. Soft footsteps echoes behind her, and she smiled admiringly as Juri slinked towards her.  
  
'I think you've beaten all comers," the red leather clad lady said with a smirk. Juri laughed, "What did I tell you about doing that, by the way?"  
  
Motoko made a face, "Oh come on! I'm just using a natural... well, built in advantage! It's not like I'm cheating!"  
  
Juri sighed softly in resignation, "Come on, Ryouko makes a mean rum and motor oil. My treat." She led the eager looking Motoko away from the several dining tables covered with her unconscious victims.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Miyu and Himiko are from Vampire Princess Miyu OVA. Mara and Urd are from Oh My Goddess. Saya is from Blood the Last Vampire. Susan is from Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels. Death is from Neil Gaiman's Sandman. Major Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell. Finally, Milerna is from Escaflowne the movie. 


	5. Chapter Four:Winter's Night

Winter's Night  
  
"What would you like?" Minagi asked the office lady with a smile. She was pretty good looking, if you liked a girl in a suit. Her face was a bit elven pointed, and her short hair was very butch. Her eyes, however, were dark and sad, as if they were carrying a deep regret.  
  
"Rum and eggnog, I think. For the season." the woman said with a smile. Minagi teleported, reappearing in an instant in front of a freezer not far down the bar. She mixed the drink quickly and carefully, only to reappear in front of the lady with the full glass.  
  
"Sip first," Minagi suggested with that same cheery smile. The woman took a small sip, and sighed in contentment. "Looks like I got it right," Minagi said with a smile.  
  
Down the bar another woman cried to her, "Hey, Minagi!"  
  
"Sorry, gotta go," Minagi said to her, and promptly disappeared again.  
  
Juri smiled a bit, noticing the new woman looking around her in awe. It loked like she was there alone, so Juri began to make her way to her side. As she got closer, she noticed the lady stop in surprise, saying out loud "Is that a library?"  
  
In an slightly amused tone of voice Juri said, "Yes, it is." She gave the woman a chance to look her over before she smiled down at Sonomi and said, "I'm Arisugawa Juri, and I'm the owner of this loony bin."  
  
"Daidouji Sonomi," she answered reflexedly, offering her hand. Juri took it, smiling at Sonomi warmly. She blushed, not really knowing why.  
  
"I noticed it's your first time here," Juri said with a smile, "and I just wanted to wish you a good time, tonight."Juri left the faintly blushing woman there, before moving off into the crowd for her hosting duties.  
  
Sonomi got up, skirting the busy dancefloor to reach the dining tables. She took a seat, and picked up a menu off the tabletop. A few moments to read, and a server appeared at Sonomi's side. She looked up to order, and had to smile at the girl's costume.  
  
"Can I take your order?" Cyberdoll May asked her pleasantly, her maid's uniform crisply neat and a small notepad in hand.  
  
"Sure," Sonomi answered, looking at the girl curiously. She noticed a descrete nametag reading 'May' on the front of her dress. "Miss May," she started to say.  
  
"You don't need to say Miss," May answered her with a sweet smile, "just calling me May is fine." She quickly jotted down Sonomi's order and then radioed it off to a kitchen before she had to trot off to answer another customer's eager wave. "She's a first timer," she added to Sasami a little while later, "so make sure everything's perfect. First impressions are important!"  
  
Sasami laughed in reply. "Is anything that comes out of my kitchen not perfect?" she asked her pointedly.  
  
May laughed, "Well, I do remember that time you let Ayeka help out..." They shared a short laugh at that little disaster and split up to get back to work.  
  
A little while later, Juri smiled a bit, noticing that Sonomi was sitting with another of the new customers, Mitsuki Kaho. It was good to see the two of them laughing together, occasionally bending over the table to whisper to each other.  
  
Bones came over to tap Juri on the shoulder and point at one of the tables. A little smile quirked her lips upward as she made her way to Haruka, first. "I think Ami got followed," she said softly, pointing out Rei, Usagi and Minako sitting nervously at a table.  
  
They both heard a quite nervous sounding Minako ask her pretty two friends, "Is this place what I think it is?"  
  
Haruka sighed softly, and to the sound of Juri's soft laughter went to tell Michiru first. "Gee, I guess this was a shock," Michiru said to her dryly.  
  
"I'd better go find Ami." Haruka said. She looked around the room, eventually spotting her talking to someone over in the book nook. "It figures." Haruka muttered. She walked over, rather regretfully interrupting Ami's conversation with an good looking if slightly older woman. "It seems you've been followed." Haruka said, pointing over her shoulder to where Usagi, Rei and Minako were nervously sitting.  
  
Ami didn't even look, keeping her back to them. "Let me guess, it's Minako, Rei and Usagi. Right?" Haruka nodded, slightly surprised. "Makoto's too private of a person to do pull something like this." she said somewhat harshly, and looked over at their table.  
  
Misaki Suzuhara looked over at the table where the three young woman sat thoughtfully. If there was just one girl, she wouldn't feel quite so nervous about walking over there. 'I can't go up to her in front of her two friends and ask her out! What if she says no?' she thought, gazing longingly over at the black hared girl.  
  
"We'd better go rescue them." Ami sighed to Haruka, who nodded reluctantly. They picked up Michiru and walked over to the table. Ami and Haruka detoured a moment to warn the butches that the new girls were straight, then sat with the very relieved trio.  
  
Upon hearing that bit on news, Misaki sighed to herself sadly and then went off in a search for greener pastures. She passed a chair and stopped, her eyes wide. She sat down with a thump. 'She looked a lot like a grown up Hatoko,' she realized.  
  
Haruka and Michiru quickly took their seats, but Ami remained standing, glaring down at her three friends. "Would you mind explaining?" Ami bit out.  
  
Haruka put her hand on Ami's arm. "Grab a seat, and drink your drink, O.K.?" she said to her quietly. Ami paused a second, then with a soft sigh sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei said quietly. "I started this, so if you want to be angry, be mad at me." she finished, looking steadily at Ami. Before Ami could say anything to her, the table was suddenly obscured by a long shadow.  
  
"Ah, it's break time!" the bouncer said to them happily. "Hey, Haruka, Michiru, Ami! How's the night been treating you?" She didn't wait for an answer, and turned and smiled down at Minako. "I'm Bones," she said, "would you like to dance?" Minako looked up at the tall woman for a moment, frozen, then slowly smiled back at her.  
  
"I'd love to." Minako answered, taking Bones' hand. It was a fast number, and in moments Minako and Bones were lost from sight in the midst of the dancing crowd.  
  
A soft clearing of the throat, and they noticed Hyatt standing nearby. The girl's face went awfully pale, and Haruka barely caught her before she fell right over. Leaning sideways, looking much like the Leaning Tower of Piza, she asked them, "Can I take your order?"  
  
"Pop for my four friends, whisky for me, and..." Haruka paused and looked over at Michiru enquiringly.  
  
"Tropical wine cooler," Michiru ordered. Haruka made a face at that, and Michiru laughed softly. Everyone sweatdropped as Hyatt continued her fall, only to snake crawl her way across the dancefloor and up to the bar.  
  
Ami sighed. "I guess because I was so mysterious when we talked at lunch, you and the others came up with this plan?" she asked the three of them. Rei nodded mournfully in reply. Ami tensed a bit. "So now you know," Ami said quietly, "that I'm a lesbian, I mean."  
  
Rei smiled warmly back at her. "If you're happy as a lesbian, then I'm happy for you." she answered softly.  
  
Usagi still looked like she was mildly stunned, as if she'd been hit on the back of the head. She suddenly hugged Ami, laughing aloud. "I was worried because you weren't dating boys! I'm so happy! Do you have a girlfriend?" Usagi eagerly asked.  
  
Rei laughed. "Slow down, meatball head! Give her a chance to breathe." Usagi blew her a loud raspberry. Conversation paused as Hyatt made her way back to their table, got vertical again, and passed out the drinks.  
  
Once she left, Haruka gently shook her head. "How does she do that?" she asked the others plaintively.  
  
Juri watched them, not too far away, noticing how the girls interacted. Ami seemed to hang on Rei's every word, her eyes lighting up happily. 'Guess Rei's the unrequited love Haruka had mentioned,' Juri thought just a bit regretfully. Ami really was the type that Juri usually went for, except for rare exceptions.  
  
Juri felt a soft hand come to rest on her arm, and turned to see who it was. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise as she gazed down at the beautiful young woman standing there before her. The passage of years hadn't harmed her beauty, instead it had seemed to merely smooth away the few rough edges of inexperience. Her eyes looked into Juri's own, and they seemed to see into Juri's very soul.  
  
"Hello, Juri-sama," Shiori said to her softly, a little smile on her pretty face, "It's been a long time."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Daidouji Sonomi and Mitsuki Kaho are from Cardcaptor Sakura, Bones is from Cool Cat Studio (www.coolcatstudio.com), Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Rei and Usagi are from Sailor Moon, Misaki Suzuhara and Hotoko are from Angelic Layer, and finally Shiori is from Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
  
Parts of this episode , in a somewhat different form, have appeared previously in: Cardcaptor Sakura:Darkest Before the Dawn, and in Sailor Moon:Ice on Fire, both by me. 


	6. Chapter Five: Winter's Night Two

Winter's Night, Part Two  
  
Juri stood there, stunned by what she was feeling. Obviously, she wasn't as over Shiori as she had thought she was. She stood by the pantry door, and could feel something softly bump her leg. Probably Hyatt, doing her snake impersonation again.  
  
Sidestepping Hyatt's prone body, a badly shaken Juri managed to get out, "Hello, Shiori. It's been a long time."  
  
Shiori smiled up at Juri shyly, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here for the grand opening, Juri-sama. I really wanted to, but..."  
  
Juri smiled back at her, "It's all right. I'm just glad you came." She gently took Shiori's arm, leading her over to the bar. A space there was instantly cleared for the two of them, and Minagi smiled sweetly at them both.  
  
Her twin facial scars seemed to catch the dim overhead light as she cheerfully asked, "So what'll it be, ladies?"  
  
"My regular, please," Juri said, and she smiled as Minagi poured her a glass of colored ginger ale from an exotic looking bottle. She had decided to avoid alcohol on the job, and right now she needed her thoughts to be clear around Shiori.  
  
Shiori ordered her drink, and then she sat down on the nearest barstool. Juri gulped, watching the hem of Shiori's short dress draw up to reveal the tops of her stockings and the clips of her garters. She turned back to Juri with a smile, "This place in incredible," and gently put her hand on Juri's arm, "could you show me around?"  
  
Something glinted on that hand, drawing Juri's gaze over. She froze, and then quickly excused herself, begging off the tour due to work. Then she all but fled the young lady. She made sure to avoid Shiori for the rest of the evening, keeping herself as busy as possible with the patrons and her other managerial duties. Every now and then, she'd look up, meeting Shiori's gaze from one of the tables, or the dance floor.  
  
Shiori only caught up with her again near closing time. "Thank you for inviting me," Shiori said, blushing faintly. Her eyes met Juri's shyly, "I hope I'll get a better chance to see you next time I'm here."  
  
"We'll see," Juri said softly, holding the door open for her as she left. She turned to return to the bar when she met May's angry glare.  
  
"Juri-sama," May said, "why did you treat her that way?" She blushed, "It's obvious she really likes you."  
  
Juri sighed softly, remembering again what she saw on Shiori's finger. "She was wearing a wedding ring," Juri said to May gently, "and there's absolutely no way I'm becoming involved with a married woman."  
  
May blushed brighter, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."  
  
A soft clearing of the throat behind her got Juri's attention. Sakurada Natsuna smiled over at her, "Hey, Juri. I have a big favor to ask." The brown-hared police officer said uncomfortably, "Would it be all right if I brought my sister here tomorrow night?"  
  
"Your sister?" Juri echoes, surprised.  
  
Natsuna looked more uncomfortable, if that was possible. "She just had a big break-up," she said, and noticing May's curious look added, "of the straight variety. She wants to go out drinking, and at least here I can keep an eye on her."  
  
Juri met the pleading woman's gaze and sighed softly. "All right, she can visit. But keep an eye on her, please," Juri said feelingly.  
  
Things were as busy as ever the next day. The girls were kept jumping, but they all noticed the new arrival. The tall girl may have been wearing feminine clothing, but she was very obviously tough. Brown hair down her back, a well endowed body, and green eyes that were strikingly vivid in the bar's shadows.  
  
Keiko noticed her heading towards where one of the new girls was sitting, so she casually made her way over. The long hared blond smiled up at the other girl with the familiarity of long time friends.  
  
"Hey Makoto. How'd it go?" the blonde haired girl asked her quietly. Makoto smiled a bit mysteriously, and the other girl sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
"So Minako, is your new heart throb here tonight?" Makoto asked her teasingly.  
  
The girl called Minako actually blushed a bit as she answered her "No, darn it." Makoto laughed softly at that. Deciding to stop ease dropping, Keiko casually made her way to where the two girls were sitting.  
  
"Anything I can get you?" she asked them cheerfully. Makoto quickly ordered a glass of Coke, but the blonde seemed to be struck dumb.  
  
Keiko followed her gaze to a familiar woman sitting at the bar, one of the semi-regulars. Sakurada Natsuna sat at the bar, talking with another woman to whom she bore a resemblance. Deciding to stay out of it, Keiko took Makoto's order and left.  
  
Makoto touched Minako lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. "Are you all right?" Makoto asked Minako quietly.  
  
Minako pointed them out. "Remember her?" she said softly. "Natsuna's a police officer, and she chased me back when I was Sailor V."  
  
"Wasn't she interested in you?" Makoto asked quietly. Minako just nodded softly. "Do you want me to keep you out of sight?"  
  
"No, I can't hide in a corner forever." Minako said smiling. "See you later, Makoto" she finished, as she got up and began to walk over to the bar.  
  
Ryouko served up the drinks, trying not to listen to the family feud going on at the bar. A clearly exasperated Natsuna finally said, "I'm sorry about your breakup, but getting drunk won't help. Let me take you home."  
  
Haruna shook off her younger sister's grasp and stalked off into the crowd, and Ryouko made a mental note to be carefully how much she served her. She raised her eyebrows, and smiled slightly as the pretty blonde waited for Natsuna to notice her. Ryouko cleared her throat, pointing subtlety. Natsuna turned and saw her, her jaw dropped, then her face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Natsuna," the little blonde said shyly.  
  
"Minako," Natsuna said, and you could hear her happiness in her voice. Minagi drifted over to listen as Natsuna moved to hug the younger woman, but stopped herself. "How have you been?" she instead asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm great," Minako answered. She looked at the brown hared, handsome woman and found her smile widening, a slight giggle escaping her lips.  
  
"What's so funny?" Natsuna asked.  
  
"Sorry," Minako said. "I was just thinking what a fool I was, back in my Sailor V days," she said quietly. "I wish I had let you catch me then," she admitted.  
  
"Is it too late to catch you now?" Natsuna asked her with a charming smile. Minako looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Do you still want to?" Minako asked shyly.  
  
Natsuna smiled. "Yes, please. Unless someone has already caught you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm free as a bird." Minako answered her, smiling.  
  
Minagi and Ryouko exchanged a knowing grin. Softly, Ryouko said, "Bet you they end up going home together."  
  
"Sorry, that's way too obvious," Minagi chuckled softly in reply. She looked at the two of them, staring dreamily into each other's eyes, "They're certainly cute together."  
  
Excel had to fight the urge to laugh about what was happening on the dance floor. Poor Makoto had been dancing with young ladies half the night, but there was still a crowd of women waiting for a turn with her. Just then, Haruka cut in to take Makoto's current dance partner, while Michiru gracefully settled into Makoto's arms.  
  
"I never knew you could dance this well, Makoto" Michiru commented with a smile. "Sorry about the mob, but once the femmes discover a new butch who can dance, well..." she trailed off and shrugged, smiling.  
  
Makoto blushed a bit, "I don't know if I'd call myself butch." Michiru didn't comment, just smiled up at her mysteriously.  
  
Excel took her break, and walked up to a resting Hyatt. "May I have this dance?' Excel asked her gentlemanly.  
  
Hyatt's pale face seemed to light up as she gazed at Excel, softly answering "I'd love to." Hyatt settled into Excel's arms, slow dancing together. They passed Makoto, who smiled at the two of them wryly.  
  
"Sorry, may I cut in?" they heard a shy voice ask Makoto. A shorter woman looked up at Makoto pleadingly. Makoto shrugged at Michiru and gently took the other woman's hand. "Thank you," Haruna said in a relieved whisper, "I'm Haruna."  
  
They danced together awkwardly at first, until Haruna relaxed a bit. Makoto looked at her questioningly, and the slightly drunk Haruna giggled a bit. She pointed with her little finger, towards an overweight, T-shirt and jeans clad woman who was putting the moves on another girl. "She was trying to pick me up, until I told her I had a date. Then she asked me who, and I looked around and saw you. Sorry," she said again.  
  
Makoto laughed softly, "It's no problem. You see, rescuing damsels in distress is a specialty of mine."  
  
Haruna laughed, smiling up at Makoto. Excel sighed a bit in disappointment when they left the dance floor together, they were awfully entertaining. Then Hyatt collapsed into a boneless heap, and Excel had other things to worry about.  
  
They two sat together at a table and talked for much of the evening. An odd couple, the older woman and younger, but they seemed to fit together well. Makoto drank very sparingly, but Haruna eventually got blotto, which created a new problem: how to get her home.  
  
Juri walked by, noticing the drunken older woman and the younger one trying to take care of her. "Anything I can do to help?" she offered.  
  
Makoto pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Could you call us a cab?" Haruna looked up at the two of them cheerfully, and Juri was struck by how familiar she looked.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem," Juri said thoughtfully, trying to place where she had seen the drunken lady before. "What's her name?" she finally asked.  
  
The drunken lady said cheerfully, "Sakurada Haruna."  
  
"She's Natsuna's sister," Juri said wearily. " 'I'll keep an eye on her,' she said," and Juri shook her head back and forth.  
  
Before Makoto could think of what to say, Juri whirled around to see about getting the cab. Haruna and Makoto quietly watched her go, before sitting back down.  
  
"Gee, she's crabby," Haruna commented, and was struck with a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Haruna and Natsuna Sakurada are from Sailor Moon, and finally Shiori is from Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
  
Parts of this episode , in a somewhat different form, have appeared previously in: Sailor Moon:Love and Lightning. 


	7. Another Winter's Night

Another Winter's Night  
  
Hitomi smiled up at Makoto as she walked in. 'She's so cute,' Hitomi thought, looking the taller girl over, her athletic form dressed in a tight, business style dress. 'She's even wearing a tie,' Hitomi sighed, unconsciously adjusting her own school uniform.  
  
Her smile instantly turned into a little frown when she realized Matoko was here with a date. Haruna Sakurada followed Matoko in, wearing a slinky, long dress that swept around her. 'Oh, well,' Hitomi thought a bit mournfully, 'I guess all the good ones are taken.'  
  
Before Hitomi could think of anything else, strong arms slid around her body from behind her. She loudly squealed as they squeezed her, and she whirled around to see Milerna standing right behind her, a little smile on her face. She wore a loose while shirt and skintight leather pants, a jacket resting over her slim shoulders.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Milerna asked her with a cocky little grin, looking almost pirate like in the dim light of the bar.  
  
As they walked inside, Makoto smiled as a slow song came on over the sound system. "You look lovely tonight," Makoto said softly into Haruna's ear. She bent closer, whispering, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," Haruna said, looking up at her with a smile. Makoto gently led Haruna over to the dance floor and then took her into her arms. She snuggled in to Makoto as they slowly swayed together to the music. One slow song seemed to flow into another as they lost themselves to the pleasures of the dance.  
  
Over by the jukebox, and concealed from their line of sight, Natsuna and Minako fretted as they went over the music selection. "We're running out of slow songs," Minako complained, frowning down at the list.  
  
"It looks like they're having a good time though," Natsuna said, looking out at Haruna and Makoto dancing together. Makoto gently held Haruna in her arms, in a posture that said 'I have no intention of letting you go, ever'. "Are there any not-so-fast songs?" Natsuna asked.  
  
Minako nodded, feeding more coins in and then pressing more buttons. "I hope they appreciate this," Minako said wryly.  
  
"Don't worry," Natsuna said archly to her, "I promise I'll reward you myself, later." Minako blushed faintly.  
  
A tall, pink haired woman came over to them, her long hair flowing down her back. She wore a man's suit, slightly altered to fit, and looked both classy and cool. "Could you do me a favor and put 'Sometimes, Love can' on, please?" she asked, pressing some coins into the surprised Minako's hand. She soon was swaying out on the dance floor, holding a dark skinned girl with purple hair held close to her.  
  
Elsewhere on the large dance floor, Misato relaxed in Priss' arms as they swayed to the music. "Hmm, I've missed you," Misato sighed.  
  
A gentle kiss, "With my job and yours we don't see each other as often as I'd like." A thoughtful look, "But if we did it more often, I figure one of us wouldn't survive."  
  
"I'm not that demanding!" Misato protested cutely. 'Still, I was the one who suggested a morning quickie last time,' she admitted to herself. "Some progress of the Rei and Asuka front," she reported to Priss with a smile.  
  
Priss grinned, thinking of that odd little couple, "What's happened?"  
  
"Rei's moved into Asuka's room," Misato said with a grin.  
  
Priss was about to ask about that when she was bumped into by someone. She turned around, only to see... herself.  
  
Urd looked over at the older Priss and the strange lady in surprise, keeping a firm grip on her own Priss' arm. "Well, this is interesting," she said dryly.  
  
"What in the world?" Misato said, holding on to her Priss firmly, too.  
  
The longer, spiky haired Priss found herself meeting the eyes of a slightly older, less punk version of herself. "I don't think I want to try and figure this out," one Priss finally sighed out softy to the other one.  
  
The other Priss firmly nodded her agreement. "I really need to get a beer," she said with a smile, and both of them laughed softly.  
  
Misato and Urd exchanged a knowing look, and each of them took a hold of their Priss and then headed off in opposite directions. "You're probably a bad influence on yourself, you know that?" Urd remarked.  
  
Makoto smiled a bit sadly as Haruna eased herself back a bit from her grip. She looked up, Makoto's hands resting on her shoulders, then pulled Makoto down into a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and kept on kissing, until they had to separate for a breath. 'Wow,' Makoto thought dazedly.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for the last few weeks," Haruna admitted. She smiled shyly. "It was as nice as I hoped."  
  
Makoto leaned down and kissed Haruna this time, using all the kissing experience she had gathered over they years. "How was that?"  
  
"Even better," Haruna admitted breathlessly.  
  
"Do you want to come home with me again?" Makoto asked with a smile.  
  
"As long as we're both in that comfortable bed of yours," Haruna answered.  
  
"I think I can guarantee that," Makoto said, sliding a arm around Haruna's shoulders.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Hitomi and Milerna are from Escaflowne the Movie, Makoto, Minako, Haruna and Natsuna are from Sailor Moon, Misato, Rei and Asuka are from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Urd is from Oh My Goddess, And finally the two Prisses are from Bubblegum Crisis, original and 2040.  
  
Parts of this episode , in a somewhat different form, have appeared previously in: Sailor Moon: Love and Lightning.  
  
Author's Note: In A Goddess Comes to Call, Priss Asagiri (2040) meets and falls for Urd. In Girls Night Out, Priss (Original series) meets and becomes the snuggle bunny of Misato.  
  
An cute little imaginary SD version of Priss Asagiri pops up, angrily proclaiming to everyone who can hear her, "I'm not her snuggle bunny!"  
  
SD Misato tackles her, loudly proclaiming "Yes you are!" Both SD characters fall into a tangle of arms and legs, and from the sound effects it appears that they're having a good time.  
  
The problem is, I had both versions show up in the Locket at different times. So. I decided, why not have them meet... 


	8. Juri's Tales Two

Juri's Tales: Part Two.  
  
Priss, the relief bouncer, looked at the two young men rather distainfully. Mr Morden held up a small slip of paper, pleading, "But we've got invitations and everything!" Shane hid just behind him to protect himself from the tough looking lady. In the background, the Akio-car sits, it's engine softly purring it's contentment.  
  
"I don't care," Priss pointed out to them calmly, "this is a ladies bar, understand?" She gave them a glare, and they took a involuntary step backwards.  
  
Realizing they were not getting by her, they sighed sadly, and took off to drown their sorrows elsewhere. Meanwhile, inside the bar...  
  
Sylvie looked at Minagi with a look of honest surprise on her face. "You've got EX?!" she squeaked out happily.  
  
Minagi handed her the requested can of beer with a small chuckle. Sylvie looked at it with a grin before chugging it in one smooth gesture. "We carry a wide variety of drinks, too," Minagi said with a smile.  
  
Sylvie gets a bit teary eyed, her lower lip quivering, "But I like my EX!" Minagi just sighed softly in reply, noticing the odd looks they were getting. Ryouko stood against the other side of the counter, laughing softly.  
  
Juri walked by one table, where Umi and Fuu sat looking remarkably irritated about something. "What's going on?" Juri asked them with a frown. If there was a problem with the club, Juri wanted to know imediately.  
  
Umi scowled and pointed out onto the dance floor instead of answering aloud. Juri looked at the crowd of dancing young women with a frown, then she saw what Umi was pointing at. Juri smirked slightly, getting a glare from both seated young ladies.  
  
Connie and Hikaru broke from the crowd, dancing closely together. Connie kept a firm grip on the cutie, looking quite obvious in her intent not to let her go for the rest of the evening. Juri gave the two remaining Magic Knights a shrug before heading off.  
  
Juri smiled, looking over her special guests with a bit of amusement. The young women all looked like they were having a good time. She looked a bit concerned when she noticed a tall woman cutting through the crowd towards one of the guests.  
  
Roxanna looked up from her drink, her eyes widening. The blonde looked down at her with distain, her eyes filled with arrogant pride. She looked much like a huntress who had just discovered her very favorite prey.  
  
Goldie slid a finger under Roxanna's chin, pushing her face up so that their eyes met. "I understand you've been writting stories about me," she said in a dangerous purr.  
  
Roxanna had a 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something in her own defence, but Goldie gently pushed her mouth closed. She tugged Roxanna up to her feet, putting them face to face and making Roxanna drop her strawberry daiquiri.  
  
Her lips brushed Roxanna's ear as she whispered, "Upstairs, room number three." She turned and walked to the stairs, her body swaying sexily. Roxanna stood there in stuned shock a moment, before scrambling after her.  
  
Juri sighed in relief, watching them go. She just hoped Roxanna knew what she might be getting into, going off with that dangerous lady. She noticed a woman sitting in a corner, drinking quietly and watchig the goings on. Juri made her way through the crowd, pulled out a chair, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Nice to see you, Rehanna," Juri said a bit nervously.  
  
Rehanna raised her glass with a friendly smile, and Juri instantly felt a bit better. "We've missed you over at the Miko," she chided Juri gently.  
  
"Sorry," Juri said with a little shrug, looking around her, "I've been a bit busy lately." She gestured, and May came over to take her order. "One of my specials, please," Juri said.  
  
May came back, put Juri's drink down as well as a refill in front of Rehanna. "But I didn't order," Rehanna started.  
  
May bowed, smiling at her sweetly, "Compliments of the house." Before she could say anything else, another table asked for a refill. "Coming!" she cried, and jogged off.  
  
Rehana smilied thankfully at Juri, and they clinked their glasses together in a toast. "I'm not surprised you're busy," Rehanna commented knowingly. She looked at Juri thoughtfully, "I never really saw you as the nightclub type. I was wondering, why did you..." she trailed off, and looked around the bar.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story," Juri said with a little smile. Rehana looked at her curiously, so she cleared her throat, took a sip of her ginger ale, and started...  
  
"I guess it all began with my Aunt. She was an incredible business woman, knowing when to invest and when to sit on her money. By the time she was twenty, she had made her first million, but it wouldn't be her last." Juri chuckled softly, "As you can imagine, my family spent much of their time trying to suck up to the old lady."  
  
She took a sip, "But as much as they may have admired her wealth, they just as strongly disapproved of her personal life. You see, she had lived for years with a longtime companion of the female variety. Anyway, she held the family in a great deal of contempt for their hypocracy."  
  
"Personally, I never joined in the attempts to butter the old lady up. I went about my life, and when I turned twenty one, I came out of the closet. A day later, and I was officially kicked out of the house."  
  
"My Aunt was furious at my father, not to mention quite devious, and she rewrote her will soon after. A few years later she died, and the family gathered like circling vultures for the reading of the will." She smiles slightly, "They nearly died when they found out my Aunt left all her money to me and her companion, with some stipulations."  
  
"Stipulations?" Rehanna echoed.  
  
"I had to be very much 'out of the closet' to inherit, and in a way that highlighted my identity. Hence the name of this little club," she laughed. "Not something my dear old dad can sweep under the rug,"  
  
"So you did this just to inherit the money?" Rehanna asked, sounding just a little disapointed with Juri.  
  
Juri shook her head, "Maybe in the beginning." She smiles, "I've found that I really enjoy this, running a nightclub and making a place where my friends can come to and be themselves safely, no matter what."  
  
Rehanna nodded thoughfully, "You do look like you're happy." She got up, smiling down at Juri, "I hope we'll see you at the Miko occasionally, though."  
  
"Will do," Juri said, giving her a sketchy salute.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Mr Morden, Sylvie, Connie, Roxanna and Rehanna are all real people whom the Author, Shane, talks with online! Priss is from Bubblegum Crisis, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are from Magic Knight Rayearth, and Goldie is from Gunsmith Cats.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Author's Notes: Don't worry, I don't plan on having real people in these stories very often. "The Miko" that Rehanna and Juri both mention is "The Drunken Miko" a series of online episode stories Rehanna has written, often featuring real people in cameos, myself included. They appear semi- regularly on the Blood Soaked and Honor Bound Yahoo Group, and are quite entertaining. Mr Morden, Sylvie and Connie all post on that group as well. Roxanna Ohtori, the leader of the Insanity Brigade Yahoo Group, is a author of darky erotic Utena, Sailor Moon, and recently, Gunsmith Cats fics. She rather likes Goldie, so...  
  
Bonus Material! Section 1 by Mor'loki, Section 2 by Akio-sama, both from the Blood Soaked and Honor Bound Yahoo Group!  
  
1) ::Mor'loki, Zi-chan, and Ranma approach Arisugawa's Locket, very giggly (nix Zi-chan) and very PVC.::  
  
Ranma: Ano, Priss-san  
  
Priss: No  
  
Zi-chan: Priss-sensei?  
  
Priss: No  
  
Mor'loki: Priss-sama?  
  
Priss: What part of no don't you understand?  
  
Mor'loki: The 'no' bit  
  
Priss: You're all bi  
  
All: Hah?  
  
Priss: Only dykes in the bar. No halfsies  
  
Mor'loki: But! But! But!  
  
Priss: Go to Babylon if that's what you want.  
  
Zi-chan: Ah fuck.  
  
Ranma: Let's just go home  
  
Mor'loki: ::being dragged away:: Juri-san! Shane-san! Onegai!  
  
-Mor'loki  
  
2) ::Walks up to Shane and Mr. Morden::  
  
Purple Haired Guy: I know how to gain access. Just follow me.  
  
::The two follow obediently as Purple Haired Guy ushers them into his special version of the Akio Car. The trio drive off::  
  
::A few minutes later...::  
  
::All three disembark. Now they stand in front of mysterious looking building. Entering, they witness an interesting site: Kojiro, Marron, and Kuja in full cross-dressing outfits helping others dress the same::  
  
Sephiroth: Ow! Hey! Careful of my hair!  
  
Yukito: ::holding a comb with hairpins sticking out of his mouth:: Sorry.  
  
Eagle: Hm, which color do you think I should go with?  
  
Yaten: ::hands him a tube of lipstick:: This one. It brings out your eyes.  
  
Purple Haired Guy: ::shouts to Marron:: We've got a couple more for you.  
  
Marron: ::gives the OK sign::  
  
Purple Haired Guy: ::turns to the others:: See, we know all about Juri's little "ladies bar." We thought it'd be funny to pay them a little...visit.  
  
Ilpalazzo: ::speaks up from where he's preparing Fish Eye's hair:: Yes. My agents have gone AWOL. Again. ::grins as he day dreams about blowing Excel up with a rocket launcher again::  
  
Shane: Are you sure that's such a smart idea? What if we get caught?  
  
Purple Haired Guy: ::shrugs:: Then we figured we'd all go to the Anime Moulin Rouge and get smashed there.  
  
::Just then, Pegasus and Dilandau come over and lead the two away to be "bishounen-ized"::  
  
Purple Haired Guy: ::sits down at his own personal chair::  
  
Kaworu: So, what sort of look do you want?  
  
Purple Haired Guy: ::smiles:: Gimme an "Ceres Alexander Special."  
  
Kaworu: Coming right up...  
  
-Akio, The One to Blame  
  
PS. Alexander is the name of the scientist in "Ceres" that has blond hair and spectacles. While I don't like his hair color, I like the way it's designed. Can you tell I have a thing for gray haired bishies? They rock!  
  
Cast: Shane, Mr. Morden, Purple Haired Guy, Kojiro (Pokemon), Marron (Bakuretsu Hunters), Kuja (FF9), Sephiroth (FF7), Yukito (CCS), Eagle (MKR), Yaten (Sailor Moon), Ilpalazzo (Excel Saga) , 


	9. Slow Night

Slow Night  
  
Juri looked around her quite disapprovingly. The bar was deserted, the dance floor empty, and only one or two of the regulars were sitting at the tables for dinner. 'Where is everybody?' she thought to herself somewhat worriedly.  
  
Nabiki had a frown on her face as she walked over to Juri's side. "If it stays like this," Juri's accountant sighed, "we'll be closed in a month or so." She looked rather mournful as she said, "It's too bad, I was starting to like it here."  
  
"I'm sure things will pick up," Juri said, forcing herself to sound more confident than she really felt. She frowned, noticing something else was amiss.  
  
Excel smiled sweetly to the young lady in front of her, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to make that. But we have some great beers!" She delivered the last with an endearing perkiness that seemed to win the lady over. Beer in hand, she left.  
  
"What are you doing tending bar?" Juri walked up to ask her with a frown on her face. "And where's Ryouko and Minagi, anyway?" she continued.  
  
"They asked Hyatt and I to watch the bar while they took their odd friend in back," Excel explained, pointing towards the pantry door. She blushed suddenly, putting her hand over her mouth as she blurted, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"  
  
"I won't mention you told," Juri growled. A little frown, "You said Hyatt's helping you, but where is she?" Then Juri noticed Hyatt lying prone on the floor at Excel's feet, passing up beverages as necessary. With a sigh, Juri pushed the pantry door open and went in.  
  
Minagi, Ryouko, Sasami and another figure were gathered to one side of the pantry, bent over a softly glowing object of some kind. Juri took a few steps into the room and instantly recognized the other woman there as Washu! "What have you done to my bar?" Juri demanded, quickly assuming the worst.  
  
"Don't interrupt a genius while she's working," Washu snapped back, then the little red headed scientist bent back to work. Minagi and the others looked at each other, silently debating who would get to explain to Juri.  
  
"If I don't get an explanation in five seconds," Juri said to them quite calmly, "I'm going to go get my sword. Understand?"  
  
Ryouko walked over to her and took her arm, teleporting them both out of the room and in front of the long bar on the other side of the wall. "I'll explain everything," Ryouko said, leaping over the bar to pour out a stiff drink, "once you drink this." She carefully sidestepped Hyatt and jumped back over to stand beside Juri,  
  
"Why...?" Juri started to ask even as Ryouko slid the drink in front of her. She looked quite dubiously at the nearly clear fluid in the glass.  
  
"Because after hearing Washu's techno-babble I really needed to go have a drink," Ryouko wisely explained. Juri looked at her a moment before picking up her drink and then downing it all in one shot before visibly shuddering at the taste. "Way to go!" Ryouko congratulated her with a slap to the shoulder.  
  
"Now that I'm sufficiently medicated," Juri said fiercely, "what on Earth is that thing and what's it doing in my bar?"  
  
"It's a variation on Washu's Time and Space device," Ryouko said, and had to suppress a smile at the panicked look that passed over Juri's face. She remembered Washu had activated it once while Juri was training at the shrine. "It's a lot more harmless device than the original one," she rushed to reassure her.  
  
"I don't think any of Washu's inventions are harmless," Juri said dryly. "So what does this variation do, exactly?"  
  
"Putting it simply," Ryouko smiled a bit, "it lets the bar exist across multiple dimensions, and allows people from those dimensions to visit the bar."  
  
Juri's eyes went wide, "That's why we've been so crowded up until now?" She sounded more than a bit disappointed that a machine had made the bar so popular.  
  
"The machine may have helped get them in the first time," Ryouko reassured her, "but our service has been what's been keeping them coming back."  
  
Juri smiled a bit, nodding as she said, "Good point."  
  
Minagi stuck her head out the pantry door, a smile on her face, "Would you two mind coming in here?"  
  
Juri and Ryouko filed in, noticing the broad smiles on Minagi and Sasami's faces. "It's fixed," Washu announced, and pressed a switch on the device's side. It flared brightly a moment, then dropped down to merge seamlessly with the pantry floor.  
  
Juri tensed a bit, looking around a bit nervously. "Nothing feels any different," she said a little nervously. She half expected something strange to happen.  
  
"Let's look at the bar, shall we," Ryouko drawled, leading the charge to the pantry door. She opened it and gentlemanly gestured the others out to the bar itself.  
  
A bar that was rapidly filling up with people. Many third or even fourth time customers shouted their greetings to Juri and the others before taking their favorite places. Old and new friends cried out greetings to each other, and up at the long bar itself, poor Excel looked like she was going to be overwhelmed by drink requests.  
  
"Lets go," Minagi said calmly to Ryouko. The other woman nodded in reply and the two stepped up to rescue Excel and Hyatt from the thirsty mob.  
  
Nabiki grinned, running up to Juri's side, "Forget what I said earlier." She bolted off to recalculate her numbers, again.  
  
May, Keiko, Excel and Hyatt worked to quickly get people to their tables while taking their orders for food and drink. The music started up, and the dance floor became a single mass of happily dancing women.  
  
Hitomi smiled sunnily at Juri from the door before going back to her semi-official duties as the bar's greeter. Somehow, having a cute young woman at the door in her school uniform just seemed to give the place the right tone.  
  
Juri looked around her domain with a small smile on her face before softly murmuring, "Now that's more like it."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko, Washu and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2. 


	10. Ready? Fight!

Ready? Fight!  
  
"Hey, Juri," Haruka said with a smile, settling down into a seat beside her at the bar. She was dressed as stylish as usual, her short blond hair done boyishly cool, a man's suit tailored to hug her slim form. Juri tried not to laugh at the small crowd of pretty young ladies that were following Haruka around with hearts in their eyes.  
  
Juri raised her glass of colored ginger ale in a small toast to her before pleasantly asking, "Are the others here with you?"  
  
"Michiru's stuck in violin practice tonight, but she'll be by later," Haruka said with a shrug. She looked over at Juri searchingly, "Has Shiori been by again?"  
  
Juri looked at her in honest surprise before sighing softly, "I see the rumor mill is running as fast as ever." She shrugged a bit, "Shiori's been by a few times, trying to talk." She took another drink, suddenly wishing that there was something stronger in her glass.  
  
Haruka shot back her glass in a single smooth movement. "You're going to have to deal with her eventually, you know," Haruka said to her quietly in return.  
  
Before Juri could form a reply, something got her attention. She faintly heard the sounds of a scuffle, and then a soft cry came from down the hallway. Juri sprinted down the passageway to the outside door, throwing it open to see what was going on outside. Bones the bouncer lay sprawled on the pavement, a livid bruise on her temple.  
  
A small, compact man, heavily muscled, stood right above her, his fists clenched. He had a cold sneer on his face, eyes narrowed as he looked towards the building. His hair was his oddest feature, spiked straight up and nearly adding a foot to his height.  
  
He looked up, noticing Juri standing there, and smiled slightly. "With some training," he said to her harshly, nodding to Bones "she could actually be a good fighter." He looked down at her, "But she tried to bar my way, and that can not be tolerated."  
  
Juri quickly knelt down at Bones' side to check her over, then she rose to face him, her expression one of cold fury. "She stopped you on my orders," Juri said, forcing her voice to stay calm, "this is a ladies' bar." She looked him right in the eye as she continued, "And you will regret hurting one of my people."  
  
The man looked at her incredulously, barking out "I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race, and I am here for my woman!" Juri was suddenly buffeted by a wave of force, watching Vegeta crying out to the sky as energy built up all around him. Suddenly, his hair shifted from black to gold, energy arcing around him.  
  
"I'm not impressed," Juri said calmly in reply. She took a guard stance, her eyes narrowed in concentration, and suddenly a battle aura sprung up all around her as well. Her body glowed a fierce orange, shimmering in the darkness, and Vegeta found himself blinking at her in surprise. "You are not coming inside," Juri continued.  
  
Before he could say anything else, two figures came outside to flank Juri. Minagi glowed a sky blue, her energy blade firmly held in her hands, while Ryouko blazed blood red, a eager smile on her face. "You weren't going to leave us out, were you?" Minagi said to Juri with a cool smile on her scarred face.  
  
"Or me," Ranma said, coming up beside them. She swept her red hair back, making it clear she was ready to fight, her own battle aura shining.  
  
The rest of the bar patrons began to emerge, in ones and twos at first, then in groups, all of them assembling against the threat to them all. Vegeta looked the mob over, his eyes narrowed as the combined power they had began to wash over him, and realized that he might just have bit off a bit more than he could chew.  
  
His eyes narrowed in anger, Vegeta snarled out at them, "You will pay for thwarting me!" He rose into the air and in a final burst of power flew off into the distance.  
  
Juri waited until he was gone before letting herself slump in relief, the battle aura fading. She bent down, helping a groggy Bones to her feet, before she noticed the admiring glances she was getting from many of the bar's patrons.  
  
A little smile tugged at Ryouko's lips as she said, "I didn't know you had it in you, Boss." She stepped up to help carry Bones inside.  
  
Several other volunteers stepped up, and in a few moments they had her inside on one of the reading couches. "Sorry, Boss," Bones sighed softly, "I didn't even see the punch coming."  
  
"I probably wouldn't have seen it, either. Congratulations," Juri said with a smile, "You get the rest of the night off." Bones tried to protest, but in a few moments she was sitting at a table with several ladies fussing over her.  
  
"I volunteer as bouncer for the rest of the night," Ranma spoke up quickly, waving her hand. At Juri's slightly surprised look she added with a smile, "I'm almost hoping he does show up again." As an afterthought the redhead added, "Could someone put a kettle on, just in case?" With that, Ranma headed outside.  
  
"Thank the kami he didn't call my bluff," Juri said with a little sigh, "my battle aura is mostly for show."  
  
There was a soft snort of laughter from Nabiki, "Don't be modest, Arisugawa." She grinned, adding, "By the time you left the dojo you were a very formidable fighter."  
  
"My sister has a point," Akane quietly added, "I certainly couldn't lay a hand on you before you decided to leave us." Juri actually blushed a bit, under those compliments, and Nabiki smiled at her knowingly.  
  
"I'd still like to know who he was chasing though," Minagi said with a little sigh.  
  
A woman's voice coming from the upstairs rooms sighed softly, "That would be us." Juri turned to see a older woman with blue, kind of poofy hair and a blonde haired younger woman coming down stairs together.  
  
"Bulma, you couldn't have known he'd follow you here," the blonde said to the other girl.  
  
"Maybe," Bulma sighed, "but I should have expected it, 18."  
  
"18?" Sasami echoed, stepping out of the kitchen a moment. "Is that your name or your age?" she asked with a smile.  
  
18 just laughed softly in reply.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Shiori is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ranma and Akane are from Ranma 1/2. Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon. And finally, Vegeta, Bulma and Android 18 are from Dragonball Z.  
  
Authors Note: I was considering using Goku at first, having him here looking for Videl and 18, but I couldn't see him being mean enough to be a credible threat. So, I decided on Vegeta. 


	11. Juri's Tales Three

Juri's Tales: Part Three  
  
Juri bowed, Haruka bowed to her in return, and they began. They fought from one end of the dojo to the other, each giving just as good as they received. They shifted styles and disciplines, trying to test each other's skills to the very limit as they fought onward. As the fight continued, the other students who were nearby stopped to watch the match in awe.  
  
Finally, they just stopped, standing separate to look into each other's eyes a moment, calmly. A little smile tugs at Haruka's lips, "Nice, Arisugawa."  
  
"Not bad yourself, Tenoh," Juri replied, smiling in return. They exchanged bows, and headed for the showers together.  
  
A small army of young girls sigh mightily as the two of them leave the room. One girl softly speaks up as she admiringly says, "It's worth putting up with the jerks around here just watch them when they work out alone!"  
  
"And when they fight together!" another pipes up.  
  
There was a chorus of dreamy sighs, before the teacher finally put them back to work.  
  
Not long after found Juri and Haruka sitting at a outdoor cafe, cups of tea sitting in front of them, and a small plate of treats nearby. Michiru smiled at the two of them, pulling out a chair to sit down beside them.  
  
"Are you two having an affair?" Michiru asked them archly. She pouted cutely, "Haruka, you promised me we'd share Juri."  
  
Both Juri and Haruka went red. "Don't joke," a blushing Juri chuckled, adding teasingly, "who knows, I might just take you up on it."  
  
Michiru just smiled, not bothered in the least by the idea. A waitress filled her tea cup, and she thanked her softly. "So did you two have fun beating up on each other?" she asked, and more quietly added, "Did any of the girls follow you again?"  
  
"It was a good workout," Juri nodded, then she frowned slightly, "What do you mean, did any follow us?"  
  
"One or two," Haruka chuckled softly. She pointed unobtrusively, "They're hiding behind the shrubbery over there."  
  
Juri gave a careful glance, and saw two blushing young women hiding there, teens with big hearts in their eyes. It was kind of cute looking, actually.  
  
Juri looked over at Haruka thoughtfully, "So does this happen to you often?"  
  
Haruka and Michiru exchanged a amused glance, smiling a bit oddly. Haruka took a drink of her tea, "They're here following you, actually." At Juri's startled look, she elaborated, "Everyone knows that I'm taken."  
  
Michiru smiled as Juri's face went red again. "There's nothing cuter," she said to no one in particular, "than a blushing butch."  
  
Juri decided it was safest just not to reply to that, so she ate some more cookies before drinking a bit more of her tea. She noticed Haruka giving her a thoughtful look, so she raised an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
"When we were fighting, I noticed some of the moves you used were from the Anything Goes School," Haruka commented. When Juri didn't reply she asked her directly, "Where in the world did you pick that up?"  
  
"The Tendo dojo, of course," Juri answered, as if that simple answer should have explained everything to them.  
  
Haruka tapped a nail on the table, giving Juri a severe look. "If you don't tell me the full story," she said dangerously, "I'll have to ask embarrassing questions about how Shiori keeps coming around to try and see you."  
  
"Oh no, anything but that," Juri mock pleaded. "All right, all right," she sighed. "I started getting more seriously into martial arts after I left the Masaki shrine. Grandfather thought that I relied far too much on my weapon, not enough on my own strengths, so he suggested a certain dojo, and a technique to get me in...  
  
  
  
She checked the card, then looked over the building. This was the Tendo dojo, all right. She knocked, and heard an answering call from within. In a few moments, the door slid open, revealing an very odd looking pair of men. Mr. Tendo was tall, and thin, and the fellow standing beside him was shorter, and rounded, but both gave a feeling of restrained power.  
  
Juri bowed to them respectfully, and said "I'm Arisugawa Juri. Pleased to meet you. Did you receive my letter?"  
  
"Tendou Soun," the taller man introduced himself with a frown.  
  
"Saotome Genma," the shorter man introduced himself, then continued, "I believe you may have misunderstood. We do not train amateurs, no matter how highly recommended..." he trailed off as Juri handed him a cheque. His eyes bugged out, and he passed it to Soun, who was also rather startled by the amount.  
  
Soun, a bit stunned, said "We would also be taking valuable training time away from our other students to train you, and..." A second cheque was quickly passed over, making his eyes boggle. "On the other hand, this could be a big help in yours and their training! Welcome to the Tendou Dojo!"  
  
Juri smiled at the two of them modestly, bowing again, "Thank you, Mr. Tendou, Mr. Saotome, I'm happy to be here."  
  
She was quickly introduced to Soun's two daughters, Kasumi and Nabiki, then she was led out back to meet her two training partners. The door to the dojo itself was opened, and she saw two figures going at it like characters from some action film.  
  
The boy was incredibly fast, leaping and dodging around the room, pursued by a darker hared girl with short hair. Her eyes flashed with rage as she tried to land a blow on him, shattering boards and denting the walls when she missed.  
  
Finally, the young man sidestepped a blow to gently tap her on the forehead, and with a little smile he said, "Gotcha."  
  
"Ranma! Akane!" Genma called, and the two turned to see them standing with Juri.  
  
An instantly suspicious look crossed Ranma's face. "This isn't yet another fiancée, is it, Old Man?" he asked him dangerously.  
  
Juri looked a bit startled at that. "No," Soun said, giving Genma a bit of a glare, "this is Arisugawa Juri. She's starting as a student today."  
  
Ranma visibly sighed in relief. Akane smiled over at Juri and said, "Welcome to our home, Ms. Arisugawa."  
  
"Call me Juri," Juri answered her, a bit startled by the feelings the girl's smile had generated inside her. It seemed to make the normally very average looking girl light up, causing a warm feeling deep inside Juri.  
  
  
  
Haruka gave Juri an odd look as the other woman paused in her story. "You didn't really fall for Akane, did you?" she asked her.  
  
"I did not," Juri protested. Michiru and Haruka both looked disbelieving, so Juri confessed, "All right, maybe a little. Of course, that seems to happen to most everybody she meets."  
  
"Really?" Michiru said, a bit surprised.  
  
Juri just nodded glumly. "Anyway," she picked up the story, "I trained with them for a few months. Got to know Nabiki back then, too. Still, I never progressed all that far."  
  
"Oh, really?" Haruka said as she raised an eyebrow. "That's not what the others at the bar say," she said to Juri pointedly.  
  
Juri rolled her eyes. "Compared to Ranma and friends," she said with a grin, "I'm an amateur, believe me."  
  
"Good point," Michiru agreed, and they shared a quiet laugh as they finished their drinks. She and Haruka headed off together, and Juri started her own walk back to the Locket, to ready it for today's opening.  
  
Juri felt the cold air on her face, wondering when it was going to snow again. As she neared the building, she noticed that something was obviously amiss. A figure sat by the front door, curled up to save warmth, bundled up in a heavy coat.  
  
Juri's eyes widened as she recognized her. Shiori got up, brushing herself clean, then she looked at Juri with determination in her eyes. "Can we talk about what happened between us, please?" she asked her softly.  
  
Momentarily at a loss for words, Juri could only stand there. Finally finding her voice, she asked "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Trying to talk when you're at work hasn't worked," Shiori answered.  
  
Juri sighed softly, "All right, I'll unlock, then we'll have that talk tonight." She noticed Shiori's skeptical look, "I promise."  
  
They walked inside the Locket together.  
  
Cast this Episode: Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon S, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma, Genma and Soun are from Ranma 1/2, and Juri and Shiori are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


	12. Open with caution

Open with caution  
  
Juri knocked on the door, and Nabiki stuck her head out to look at her curiously. "Can I have my office back for a bit?" Juri asked her dryly.  
  
Nabiki gave her a cool smile and nodded, "Not a problem, boss." As she walked by her she gave Shiori a withering look, before heading down the stairs to help out with opening up the Locket for the day's business.  
  
Shiori frowned at Juri, saying accusingly, "I guess she's heard all about us."  
  
Juri looked at her calmly as she answered, "Not from me."  
  
Shiori nodded, feeling a bit abashed. "No, I guess not," she admitted softly. A little smile, "You always were the perfect gentleman."  
  
"Grab a seat," Juri invited her, letting Shiori sit first. After Shiori grabbed the couch, Juri sat down in the desk chair.  
  
"I don't bite," Shiori said with a little smile.  
  
Juri didn't respond to that quip. "Are you still doing the fencing?" she asked Shiori softly.  
  
"No," Shiori answered, shaking her head a bit regretfully, "it was never really my thing. I just got into it to be close to you."  
  
Juri looked a bit startled. "I didn't know that," she said softly.  
  
  
  
Keiko looked more than a bit alarmed. "Shiori's up there?" she asked Nabiki shrilly. The other woman nodded coolly. "And you left them alone! One of us should be up there," she said, looking honestly concerned for Juri.  
  
"I'm sure that Arisugawa can take care of herself," Nabiki said, trying to sound as confident as she possibly could.  
  
"Not around Shiori, she can't," Keiko sighed.  
  
Keiko found herself remembering some of the wilder stories about Shiori and Juri that had been circling around Ohtori way back when. She was about to head up the stairs to try and rescue Juri when a gentle hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
May lifted her hand and smiled over at her sunnily, "I really think Juri needs to deal with this on her own." She added softly, "If she doesn't, she will always feel that Shiori has some kind of hold on her."  
  
Keiko sighed softly. "I guess your right," she quietly admitted.  
  
"And if she does hurt Juri somehow," Minagi said as she calmly wiped down the top of the bar, "we'll all just hunt her down and kill her." Ryouko nodded her agreement.  
  
May sighed this time, "That might be just a bit extreme."  
  
"Not to me," Ryouko said, sounding deadly serious. Hyatt and Excel both gravely nodded their agreement, before Hyatt flopped over.  
  
  
  
Shiori suddenly sneezed for no apparent reason. She sniffled slightly, rubbing at her nose as discretely as she could manage.  
  
"Are you all right?" Juri asked her curiously.  
  
"I guess someone must be talking about me," Shiori chuckled softly. She noticed the bottles in the office's mini-bar, and got up to prepare some drinks.  
  
Shiori pulled down one fancy looking bottle, and with a soft chuckle Juri said "Don't pour that unless you just want ginger-ale." At Shiori's questioning gaze, she explained, "I don't drink on the job. If I have to drink, I just have something non-alcoholic."  
  
"I learn something new about you everyday," Shiori said softly. She poured herself a whisky, then sat down on the couch again. There was a thin band of white on her finger, where her ring had been the last time.  
  
"Here's something new for you to learn," Juri said softly, leaning forward to look into Shiori's eyes. "I was in love with you, back in school," she said softly.  
  
Shiori's eyes were wide with startlement, but not really surprised. "I don't remember you being this frank," she said softly, with a little smile. Juri just shrugged, looking over at Shiori calmly. "I knew," Shiori finally admitted, "or I figured it out, eventually."  
  
"Then why," Juri asked with a bit of honest anger in her voice, "did you treat me the way you did? You ran away from me, Shiori, more than once."  
  
A flush marked Shiori's cheeks. "I'm not running from you now," she said softly. She took a drink, "I know I made some mistakes, Juri, but I'd like to make it up to you if I can."  
  
Juri digested that statement, wondering just what she meant by it. "Are you married?" she asked her, out of the blue. Shiori looked a bit startled at that so she said, "I can see where the ring was, Shiori."  
  
Shiori rubbed at her finger gently, where the ring had marked her. "Divorced, actually," she said softly. She looked up, her eyes dark with sorrow, "I don't like to think about what I put the poor man through. I was never happy, and I took it out on him."  
  
"I'm sorry," Juri said awkwardly.  
  
Juri got out of her chair and nervously sat down by Shiori on the office's small couch, comfortingly patting her on the shoulder. Shiori smiled up at her gratefully, and it took Juri a great deal of effort to fight the old impulse to pull her close.  
  
"It's not your fault," Shiori sighed. "I wanted to prove to myself that I was straight," she said ruefully, "and that poor fool was the one I picked to do it." She looked up at Juri, "I was very attracted to you back then, too, but it scared me to death. It was so much stronger than anything I had felt with a boy, before."  
  
"So you ran from me," Juri said softly, understanding some of the things Shiori had done back then. She looked searchingly into Shiori's eyes, trying to see her intentions. "What do you want from me, Shiori?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm not asking you to turn back the clock," Shiori said softly. "But I could use a friend right about now," she smiled a bit, "and if that old fire comes back, fine. But if it doesn't, I think that would be fine too."  
  
"Friends," Juri echoed, and she realized that was all that Shiori was to her now. She was attractive, yes, but no more than dozens of other girls that came into the locket every day. With a more relaxed smile Juri said, "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
They left the office together, and Juri fought a smile. She pointed out discretely the crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs, trying to hear what was going on upstairs. Shiori muffled a laugh, "You have loyal friends, Juri."  
  
"I like to think so," Juri answered, her smile including Shiori in that group. The two of them reached the top of the stairs and she saw the group of the scatter. They made their way down and saw all of them back on the job, pretending they hadn't been listening in at all.  
  
The first few customers started to come in, and Juri excused herself to get to work. Shiori gently took her arm, and with a smile said, "Thank you, Juri."  
  
"Anytime," Juri answered.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast this episode: Shiori is from Revolutionary Girl Utena too, and was the focus of much angst on Juri's part. 


	13. Chapter Ten

Another New Arrival  
  
The three paused at the door to give Bones a friendly nod, then they headed inside. Hitomi gave them a sweet smile, "Good evening, Haruka, Michiru." She noticed the tall, dark hared woman with them and smiled, "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket."  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna said with a smile. She tried not to gawk as Haruka and Michiru led her inside, pointing out the sights.  
  
"There's Ryouko and Minagi over at the bar," Haruka gestured, "and the dance floor's just over there." She then helped them elbow through the crush of people expertly, making their way towards the long bar.  
  
"There's dining tables and a library," Michiru smiled, pointing those out, "and even kareoke if you're so inclined." Haruka grinned, and Michiru rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't that bad," Haruka protested. "I thought you said I did a pretty good Elvis," she added, sounding hurt.  
  
"No," and Michiru smiled wickedly, "I said you were a king in the sack." Haruka blushed at that, and Michiru just smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't think I want to know," Setsuna remarked coolly.  
  
"Well, well," Ryouko remarked as they reached the bar, "if it isn't the lovebirds." Without being asked she poured a whisky for Haruka and got a bottled tropical wine cooler for Michiru. She smiled at Setsuna, "What'll you be having?"  
  
"Sake," Setsuna asked for the first thing that came to mind. Ryouko quickly produced a bottle and saucer, but before she could say anything else she was called away up the bar.  
  
Minagi and Ryouko moved like poetry in motion, back and forth, up and down the bar. Bottles were twirled and tossed as friendly conversation was made, the cool women handling the crowds easily. It was quite entertaining to watch.  
  
"I'm still a little nervous about leaving Hotaru with Usagi," Setsuna admitted softly.  
  
"But Chibi-Usa wanted to have Hotaru over anyway, so what's the harm?" Michiru smiled. "Besides," she said to Setsuna with a bit more serious tone, "you really do need to take a bit more time for yourself."  
  
"Hey, Juri!" Haruka yelled, waving her hand over the heads of the crowd.  
  
Setsuna felt a bit of nervousness that she very quickly suppressed. She had heard a lot about Haruka and Michiru's friend Juri, but she hadn't really expected to meet her so soon. She turned to look out at the crowd, wondering how the legendary Arisugawa Juri would look like.  
  
The woman who came out of the crowd was as tall as Setsuna herself, but that was almost the only similarity. Her long, orange hair vibrantly caught the light, her clothes stylish and obviously expensive. She was clearly athletic, her slim body moving with an unconscious grace, but her face was her most arresting quality, her eyes confident and clear of deception.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru," Juri smiled at the two of them, a shaking of hands for Haruka and a gentle hug for Michiru. She looked over at Setsuna enquiringly.  
  
"Juri," Haruka smiled, "I'd like you to meet Setsuna."  
  
Juri gently took Setsuna's hand, and them with a bow smoothly kissed the back of it as she said, "I'm honored to meet you."  
  
Setsuna was a bit taken aback by the outrageousness of the gesture, but she smiled politely, "I've heard a great deal about you."  
  
Juri chuckled softly, looking over at Haruka and Michiru thoughtfully. Both of them tried to look as innocent as possible. "I'd advise taking anything they said with a grain of salt," Juri said to Setsuna with a sigh.  
  
Setsuna smiled back at her, and decided not to mention that most of what her friends had said was quite complimentary. "This is quite the place you have here," she remarked to Juri instead.  
  
"Thank you," Juri nodded. She seemed to be looking for something to say, when a noise from the dance floor distracted her. She craned her neck, then cursed softly. "Sorry," Juri said with a bow, "got to go."  
  
Juri pushed her way through the crowd, and then they could hear her yell out, "Videl! Ranma! If you two want to spar, take it outside!"  
  
"Is this place like this all the time?" Setsuna asked Haruka quietly.  
  
Haruka chuckled softly, "Not really. You should see it on a busy night."  
  
Setsuna sighed, "I walked right into that one." She took a moment to look around, taking in the odd group around her. Couples danced together, stood and talked, and sat together at the dining tables. One colorful trio really caught her eye.  
  
The redhead was eating her dinner with enthusiasm, while her companions watched indulgently. She paused, "Umi, Fuu, why aren't you eating?"  
  
Umi smiled, pushing her long straight hair back, "I'm not really hungry, Hikaru."  
  
Fuu took a little drink, "At least, not for food."  
  
Hikaru stopped eating, "Why didn't you tell me? I can always eat later." She bounced to her feet, grabbing her friend's hands, "Let's go upstairs!"  
  
A little smile teased at Setsuna's lips as Hikaru pulled the blushing Umi and Fuu towards the stairs, despite both girls being much taller than her. "Cute, huh?" a familiar voice mentioned from beside her.  
  
She quickly turned to see Makoto smiling at her. "Michiru mentioned you were coming here," Setsuna remarked.  
  
An auburn haired woman came up from behind Makoto, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. "A friend of yours, love?" she asked, looking over at Setsuna with a smile.  
  
"Haruna," Makoto smiled, gently taking her lover's hand, "I'd like you to meet Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna saw the happiness on her young friend's face, and fought a smile. "Nice to meet you," she said to her gently. Haruka and Michiru, she noticed, had slipped away almost as soon as Makoto had arrived. "Am I being chaperoned?" she asked her curiously.  
  
Makoto blushed. "Well, we wanted to make sure you'll be all right," she admitted, "Ami, Rei, Minako and Natsuna are all ready to help out."  
  
"I'm not a babe in the woods, here," Setsuna said, sweatdropping slightly. "Besides," she said with a slightly naughty look, "having you all watching over me rather defeats the point of my being here, hmm?"  
  
Haruna chuckled softly, while Makoto gave her a glare. "All right, you've got a point," Makoto admitted. Quietly, she added, "So have you seen anyone you're interested in?"  
  
Setsuna's first instinct was to say no, but instead she found herself asking, "What do you think of Arisugawa Juri?"  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Bones is from Cool Cat Studio at www.coolcatstudio.com  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Makoto, and Haruna are all from Sailor Moon. Videl is from Dragonball Z, Ranma is from Ranma 1/2, and finally Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are from Magic Knight Rayearth. 


	14. Chapter Eleven

A Night before Christmas  
  
Juri smiled, ushering out the last few customers out for the night. She locked the door, then joined the others in cleaning up for the evening. She helped Excel, Hyatt, Keiko and May in clearing the tables and stacking up the chairs.  
  
Walking by the bar Juri noticed some half full glasses, so she dumped those in the sink. Collecting bottles and cans was pretty easy, so Hyatt got that job. Juri joined Minagi at the sink to wash glasses, as Ryouko wasn't delicate enough to do it. Personally, Juri thought that Ryouko just broke the plates intentionally, but it didn't bother her.  
  
Sasami stepped out to announce that the kitchen was locked up for the night, so Juri quickly dried her hands to make her announcement. She got Nabiki from the office with the envelopes and them met everyone at the door.  
  
"We've had a good six months since we opened," Juri smiled, "good enough that I think bonuses are justified." She passed an envelope to each of them, and had to fight a smile at the looks on their faces.  
  
Ryouko whistled softly, "Thanks, boss!" She seemed to sum up the feelings of them all, as they all tried to thank Juri at the same time.  
  
"Now that I've buttered you up," Juri chuckled, "here's the schedule. I plan on opening on Christmas eve, but Chirstmas day will be closed. The 26th will be our staff party, and you're all welcome to bring anyone you want, men included."  
  
"Anything special planned for Christmas eve?" May asked curiously.  
  
"I'd like to give out gifts from the Locket," Juri admitted, "to every customer. But I've never been very good at buying gifts. Who'd like to help?" she asked them hopefully.  
  
Minagi waved her hand first, then Ryouko reluctantly did. Sasami volunteered eagerly, as well as Excel and Hyatt. By the end, everybody had volunteered, and a relieved Juri handed another set of envelopes out.  
  
"You still have to shop, too," Keiko said, giving Juri a scolding look.  
  
"Ok, Ok," Juri said, waving her hands in defense. "Try not to go over $10 a gift," she added, "you've each got $200, so it should go far."  
  
Nabiki smiled, rubbing her hands together, "This is going to be fun!"  
  
The doors were locked, and they all split up for the night. And a day's Christmas shopping, too. Juri smiled, walking home as she considered what to get the staff. She wanted to give them each a gift, as well as the bonus.  
  
  
  
Nabiki Tendo smiled as she walked down the street, the money in her pocket. Some people thought she was cheap, but that was only with her own money. Other people's money, she had no problem spending!  
  
Nabiki walked by the shop absentmindedly, then stopped cold. She walked back, looking up at it curiously, then started to laugh. She ducked inside quickly, and several scruffy men quickly left. Several minutes passed, then Nabiki came out hauling several large bags of goods. She passed the shop's sign as she walked away, "Adult Toys and Novelties."  
  
  
  
Ryouko carefully picked and chose, pushing her cart up and down the aisles. Bottles of different styles and sizes built up, each one having been tried before and determined to be good.  
  
The teller's eyes were wide as Ryouko pushed the cart full of booze up to her till. "Will that be cash or credit?" she asked faintly.  
  
Ryouko grinned, "Cash."  
  
  
  
Hyatt and Excel rampaged from store to store, selecting items based on several qualities but mostly for their pure kawaii-ness.  
  
"This is so cute!" Excel squealed, picking up the Sailor V doll.  
  
"Sempai?" Hyatt blushed, holding something else up for examination: panties, with a cute Sailor V blowing kisses and hearts on them.  
  
"We've got to buy that!" Excel sighed. She chuckled, "I wonder if any of the senshi wear ones like that?"  
  
  
  
Sasami and Minagi looked into their half full shopping cart doubtfully. "Are you sure we should just get cooking stuff?" Sasami asked. She'd like it, but still.  
  
"You're probably right," Minagi admitted. They pushed the cart along, then Minagi's eyes lit up at the T-shirt shop. "Look at that," she chuckled.  
  
Sasami read some of the naughty slogans and blushed. "Are you sure Juri would approve?" she asked. One had a nearly naked lady, and read, 'Santa, I've been good, very good!'  
  
"No," Minagi laughed softly, "but I think that's kind of the point." They went in the shop together, chuckling evily.  
  
  
  
May carefully selected from each aisle, putting the boxes of chocolates together with the utmost care. She selected flavors and fillings to balance each other, while the shop attendants watched her in awe. Clearly, they were in the presence of a master.  
  
"You wouldn't want a job, would you?" the girl wrapping the boxes of candy asked.  
  
"Sorry," May shrugged, smiling at her sweetly to soften the blow.  
  
  
  
Keiko smiled, stacking up the manga's carefully. "Ragnarock City, Chirality, Rose of Versailles, Miyuki-chan, X, ... hmmm..." she said thoughtfully. She kept piling, eventually getting together all the titles she could find that were even mildly shoujo-ai.  
  
"Anything you'd recommend?" Keiko asked the shop girl.  
  
She looked at the pile in awe. "Clockwork Angels," she suggested, "and the Kat and Neko manga from the west, maybe."  
  
"I'll grab those, too," Keiko smiled.  
  
  
  
Juri browsed through her cart, checking to see if all the gifts were ready. She had wrapped everything for the staff, while also buying her share of gifts for the patrons. She nearly bumped into someone, and quickly apologized.  
  
Setsuna looked into the cart in surprise, holding the hand of a somewhat younger, dark hared girl. "Finishing your Christmas shopping at the last minute?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Something like that," Juri smiled. The girl was looking in the shopping cart in longing, especially at the plushie of Chibi-Moon. Juri chuckled as she pulled it out and handed it to her.  
  
"You shouldn't," Setsuna started to say, but she noticed how her companion held the doll with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Juri said quietly, "You're not getting that away from her unless you use force, I think."  
  
Setsuna nodded, "I guess your right." She smiled, "I'm forgetting my manners. Arisugawa Juri, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hotaru."  
  
"Daughter?" Juri echoed, surprised.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Setsuna and Hotaru are from Sailor Moon. 


	15. Christmas at the Locket:Part One

Christmas Eve at the Locket: Part One  
  
Juri blinked in surprise, seeing the big pile of gifts sitting on the bar. "Aren't these supposed to be by the door?" she asked, looking at the much larger stack sitting by the front door. They would be handed out to anybody who came in tonight, by Hitomi to start with, then by the other staff whenever they could find the time.  
  
"Actually, no," Nabiki smiled, "those are from and to the staff."  
  
Juri looked over and realized that, yes, they were all tagged to members of the staff. She began to laugh, then got her own bunch of gifts out to add to the pile. "So, should we hand them out now?" she asked.  
  
"Why not," Ryouko laughed. The staff was gathered around the bar and with real eagerness the Juri handed her gifts out first. Ryouko tore at Juri's package, then large hearts appeared in her eyes. "Demon dance sake! I've never been able to afford this before," she sighed.  
  
Sasami laughed softly, quickly pulling on her gift. "Kiss the cook," it read boldly, and the obviously custom made cartoon on it depicted a chibi Sasami and Minagi kissing. "Thank you very much," Sasami said, beaming at Juri.  
  
Minagi was blushing faintly. She carefully opened her gift, and began to laugh. A T-shirt, with the same image as Sasami's, saying "Kiss the cook's girlfriend!"  
  
Excel helped Hyatt open up her gift, and both of them chuckled. It was a personalized first aid kit, with all the trimmings. "Thank you, Juri," Hyatt managed weakly.  
  
A pair of chibi Excel and Hyatt dolls lay in Excel's box, holding each other close. "So kawaii," Excel sighed happily, crushing the dolls to her.  
  
Bones slid on the high quality, padded leather gloves slowly, savoring the feeling. The black hared girl grinned as she said, "Thanks boss." She cracked her knuckles once for emphasis before heading towards the doors.  
  
Nabiki blinked in surprise, noticing that her gift was just a small card. She opened it, and her eyes grew wide, then she looked up at Juri with tears in her eyes. "Thank you!" and she threw her arms around Juri's neck.  
  
"What is it?" Keiko asked, surprised..  
  
"An invitation from my father," Nabiki said softly, "I'm invited home for Christmas." She met Juri's eyes, "I don't know how you managed this, but thank you."  
  
"So why's that so important?" Hyatt asked Keiko quietly.  
  
"Nabiki got tossed out of the house when her father found out she was gay," Keiko explained equally quietly, "He could accept Ranma and Akane together because of the curse he's under, but apparently not Nabiki."  
  
Hitomi blushed furiously, quickly closing the box. She noticed the confused looks she was getting and explained, "It's a naughty school-girl costume!"  
  
Juri grinned, "Well, you're always wearing you old school uniform." She paused, adding, "I'm sure Milerna will like it, too."  
  
Hitomi blushed even brighter at that.  
  
May decided to take mercy on Hitomi, drawing everyone's attention to her as she gently unwrapped her own package. She smiled happily, holding up the crisp new maid's uniform up to her, "Thank you, Juri-sama."  
  
"Keiko, why not open yours next," Juri suggested.  
  
Keiko looked at her curiously, then nodded. The wrapping paper fell aside, then her eyes widened. The black men's suit was obviously tailored to her, and looked like it would fit like a glove. "Thank you," Keiko said softly, noticing the admiring gaze May was giving her. "Would you mind if I wear it tonight?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Go for it," Juri smiled, and both May and Keiko rushed off to get changed. She looked over at the others, "Let's open the rest later. I promise to open my gift's in front of you before we all go home."  
  
"We'll hold you to that," Excel warned her.  
  
They then broke up and scattered to prepare for the Christmas party. Excel and Hyatt made sure the tables were draped with garlands, and all had red and green tablecloths. "Ready!" Hyatt exclaimed right before collapsing again.  
  
Ryouko and Minagi checked the fridge for the extra eggnog, and that all the mixers were ready. A teat run of the red and green colored beers were performed, and it tasted fine. "We're ready over here, Juri," Minagi reported.  
  
Nabiki stuck her head out of the karaoke room to say, "The Christmas songs are all loaded up and ready to go."  
  
Keiko came out into the main room, and looked quite transformed. The black suit was stylish, hugging her like a glove, and she had taken her hair out of it's ponytails. Instead, a single braid ran down her back, giving her a much more handsome look.  
  
May gently took Keiko's arm, smiling at her warmly in her crisp black and white maid's outfit. They looked like a matched set, and certainly made quite the couple. "Let's test out the sound system," May volunteered, pulling Keiko to the dance floor.  
  
'Sometimes, love can,' started up, as Keiko gently led May across the dance floor. They swayed gently, their bodies close together, seemingly lost in each other's eyes. "Thank you," Keiko murmured softly, and gently kissed May.  
  
"About time," Juri muttered softly.  
  
Sasami stuck her head out of the kitchen, "The first few turkey's are done!" She saw the two dancing, and sighed softly, "Kawaii."  
  
Juri checked the time, then raised her voice to declare, "OK, it's time to go!" She went over and unlocked the doors, even as the others rushed to their places.  
  
Haruka was the first in, Michiru just behind her. "Merry Christmas," Michiru said, gently hugging Juri with a smile.  
  
"We can't stay all evening," Haruka said reluctantly, "the Senshi's party is later tonight. But I wanted to be here tonight."  
  
"Good to see you," Juri grinned, even as a beaming Hitomi passed them their gifts. Juri felt a pang of disappointment at not seeing Setsuna with them, a feeling that surprised her a little. She had only met the elegant, beautiful woman twice, so why was she feeling like this?  
  
"Setsuna and the others will be by soon," Michiru said with a little smile on her face, and almost had to laugh at the look on Juri's face.  
  
"That's good," Juri answered, trying to act casual. She saw more people coming, and excused herself.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting," Haruka remarked.  
  
Juri was a bit surprised to see some newcomers, tonight of all nights. The one lady had long brown hair, reaching her waist, and wore a rather formal looking dress. She hung on the arm of a much more modern looking young lady with shorter, darker brown hair.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been in a place like this before, Linna," the long haired girl said to the other girl a bit shyly.  
  
Linna smiled down at her comfortingly before saying, "If it gets uncomfortable, we can always leave, Belldandy."  
  
Priss and Urd followed in right after, and Juri suddenly realized where she recognized those two names from. She approached the two and smiled, "Hello, I'm Arisugawa Juri. Priss talks about you all the time."  
  
Linna gave Priss a suspicious glance before saying dryly, "Then you should probably ignore most of what she said."  
  
Priss looked wounded, but before she could shoot back a reply, Juri took some gifts from the pile and started handing them out with a cheery, "Merry Christmas."  
  
A striking woman with silvery hair followed them in, looking around her thoughtfully. Priss stepped up, "Sylia Stingray, meet Arisugawa Juri."  
  
"Charmed," Juri said, going into her most gentlemanly behavior. She gave the gift to Sylia with a smile, letting her fingers gently brush the other women's  
  
The five moved off into the crowd, talking softly. "Did you notice how she looked at you?" Hitomi asked quietly.  
  
"She's taken," Juri said with a calm little smile.  
  
"What?" Hitomi said, surprised. "How do you know?" she protested.  
  
"Trust me, I know," Juri said smoothly.  
  
Asuka, Rei, Maya, Ritsuko and Misato all came in together, and soon Juri and the others had a bustling crowd to deal with. Misato walked over to the bar and grinned at Ryouko, "Try to guess what I'm going to order."  
  
Ryouko grinned back, "Beer."  
  
Misato pouted, "I guess that was too easy, huh?"  
  
Keiko got a lot of compliments, not to mention a few longing glances, because of her new look. "Would you like to order?" she asked, leading Maya, Ritsuko, Rei and Asuka over to one of the dining tables.  
  
"Four house specials," Ritsuko ordered, and a faint blush appeared across her cheeks, "could we book an upstairs room for two in an hour, as well?"  
  
"Those two are insatiable," Asuka complained quietly to Rei.  
  
"I don't know," Rei smiled one of her little smiles, "I was thinking of booking a room for us, too." Asuka blushed faintly at that.  
  
Outside the Locket, the snow had begun coming down again. "Hey, Sonomi, it's nice to see you," the red headed woman said as she watched them approach, leaning up against the wall nearest to the front door.  
  
Kaho smiled at her, "Good evening, Ranma." She looked a bit concerned as she asked her, "Are you still on bouncer duty?"  
  
Ranma smiled and gave a little shrug. "Until we're sure that Vegeta isn't going to be coming back here, we're rotating the duty," she explained. She had just sent Bones in for some Irish coffee, but she wasn't going to distract from her potential heroism.  
  
Ranma's eyes seemed to light up when she noticed Sakura and Tomoyo standing there just behind Sonomi, and she thought 'Especially in front of two cute young ladies.' Kaho hid a smile, while Sonomi just grinned at her.  
  
"Down, girl," Sonomi chuckled softly, adding, "they're both taken, anyway." Ranma sighed out her disappointment, and Kaho chuckled softly. "Sakura, Tomoyo," Sonomi said, "I'd like you to meet Saotome Ranma."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said with a smile and little bow, while Tomoyo murmured her greetings as well.  
  
"Just head on inside," Ranma commented, as the winter wind whistled all around them, "we can talk later." She pulled open the door and waved them all inside.  
  
"Good evening," a pretty brown hared girl in her school uniform said to them with a cheery smile. From a large pile right beside her she passed over a brightly wrapped gift to each of the surprised members of the party.  
  
"Hi, Hitomi," Sonomi smiled at her. She shook her gift cautiously, "I see Juri's doing Christmas in style this year. Who went out to buy the presents?"  
  
"We split the duty up between everybody," Hitomi explained. A little blush appeared on her cheeks, "I suspect at least some of the gifts are a bit... naughty." A smile, "Would you like a table, or are you visiting the bar first?"  
  
"I think our friends need some relaxation medicine, first,' Kaho said, smiling at Tomoyo and Sakura. "We'll see you later, all right?" Hitomi gave them a wave as they made their way through the crowd to the bar.  
  
"This place is incredible," Sakura said, looking around her in awe. It was packed, women filling all the tables, lined up along the long bar, and covering the dance floor. She carefully shielded Tomoyo from the crush, receiving a grateful smile.  
  
"Oh, yes," Tomoyo said with a smile. A bit more quietly she added, "I came here alone once before, but it was quite a while back." She continued softly, "It was long before Sakura moved in with me."  
  
Both Sonomi and Kaho looked at Sakura, worried about her reaction.  
  
"It's all right," Sakura said, gently taking Tomoyo's hand in her own. "I should know that a beautiful girl like you would have her share of suitors," and she smiled at her widely, "I'm just glad that I've got you now."  
  
"That was so sweet," a red headed girl said, just beside them. All four of them startled slightly at her sudden appearance.  
  
"Asuka," her blue hared companion gently chided her, "I think that was meant to be a private romantic moment."  
  
"You're right, Rei," Asuka said, blushing a bit. "Sorry," she said with a little bow as Rei pulled her aside.  
  
Sonomi and Kaho were fighting a case of giggles. "Sorry," Sonomi said, finally breaking up laughing as Tomoyo glared at both of them.  
  
They finally reached the bar, and in only a few seconds a woman literally appeared from seeming nowhere right in front of them. "What can I get you folks?" Minagi asked them all.  
  
"We'll start with some rum and eggnog, I think," Sonomi said, looking over at the others. She received a chorus of agreeing nods, and Minagi disappeared, reappearing in front of a freezer to pour them their drinks.  
  
Juri smiled, noticing Sonomi and Kaho standing together at the bar. They had really seemed to hit it off the last time they were at the bar, and she was glad to see they were still together. The two young ladies with them were strangers to her, however.  
  
"Good evening," Juri said. The red-head turned around, and Juri noticed her obviously athletic grace. She looked strong willed and quite capable. The dark hared girl stood close by her, and it was obvious they were a couple. "I hope you're having a good time?" she asked them with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I am," Sakura said shyly, wondering who this woman was.  
  
"Turn off the charm, Juri," Sonomi said to her with a smile, "she's taken." She offered her hand, which Juri took wishing her, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"All the good ones are," Juri said sadly. Tomoyo reflexedly took Sakura's hand, and a little smile teased at Juri's lips as she said, "Don't worry, I'm harmless."  
  
There was a soft snort of laughter from Minagi as she delivered the four drinks. Juri gave her a wounded look, and Kaho fought to hold back a laugh.  
  
"I think I'm not going to get very much respect here tonight," Juri chuckled softly. "I'll see you all later on tonight, maybe," she said with a wave over her shoulder as she went off to mingle with all the other guests.  
  
Juri had to smile as she heard Sakura ask her friends, "Can I be her when I grow up?"  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon, Belldandy and Urd are from Oh My Goddess, Priss, Linna and Sylia are from Bubblegum Crisis 2040, Rei Ayamani, Misato, Maya Ibuki, Asuka Langley and Ritsuko are all from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ranma is from Ranma 1/2, and Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho, and Sonomi are from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Parts of this episode have appeared in a somewhat different form in, or the characters are featured in the stories: Cardcaptor Sakura, Darkest before the dawn: Part Five Bubblegum Crisis/Oh My Goddess: A Goddess comes to Call Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girl's Night Out 


	16. Christmas at the Locket: Part Two

Christmas Eve at the Locket: Part Two  
  
The group forged towards the nearby dining tables, when Sakura saw something odd about a couple that was dancing over in the corner. Excusing herself for a moment, she crept up behind the two of them and gently tapped one of them on the shoulder.  
  
The Dark turned, looking over at Sakura in honest surprise. The Light peered over the Dark's shoulder, looking kind of startled as well. "Mistress Sakura," the Dark said, and then she asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Sakura said dryly, continuing, "How did you get out of the Book of Clow, anyway?"  
  
"You are our Mistress," Light explained, "but that does not prevent us from leaving for short periods of time."  
  
"Let us finish our dance," Dark said, gently stroking at the Light's cheek, "and we will happily return to our place in the Book."  
  
Sakura smiled at them both, "Promise me you won't cause any trouble, and you can keep dancing all night, OK?"  
  
"No trouble," the Light said with a nod, still swaying gently to the music in the Dark's arms. The Dark nodded as well, and Sakura decided that it would have to do.  
  
Sakura turned to go to the table, when she saw Tomoyo standing there with her video camera. "Just like old times," Tomoyo said with a grin.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, took Tomoyo's hand, and headed to the table.  
  
"So, four Christmas dinner specials, and you'd like to book an upstairs room for two later on tonight? No problem!" Excel said, sounding very hyperactive, but kind of cute, too. She bounded off with their orders.  
  
"Thanks, Excel," Kaho called out after her. She noticed Sakura and Tomoyo standing by the table, Sakura looking confused while Tomoyo was giving them a knowing smirk.  
  
Sonomi blushed faintly. "We ordered dinner for you two," she said quickly.  
  
"Why does a club like this rent out rooms for the night?" Sakura asked them curiously. The other three blushed, while searching for the words to explain. A faint blush began to appear on Sakura's face, as she finally got the idea. "Never mind," she muttered, blushing brighter.  
  
"Sit down for dinner," Kaho invited, blushing a bit herself.  
  
Another young woman appeared, rising up from the floor like someone coming back from the dead. "Your dinners," Hyatt said, dropping off the plates with a weak smile. She went green, and fell right over.  
  
A wide eyed Sakura watched her slither away through the bustling crowd. "Is she all right?" she asked them worriedly.  
  
"She's like that all the time," Sonomi said calmly, digging into her dinner.  
  
Tomoyo raised her glass, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Sakura. "To life," she toasted softly, wondering if she would remember the cue.  
  
Sakura smiled, tapping her glass gently against Tomoyo's "To love." They smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes.  
  
They both drank, then Sakura smiled softly, rising to give Tomoyo her hand. "Would you like to dance?" she invited her.  
  
"I'd love to," Tomoyo answered with a smile.  
  
Kaho and Sonomi watched the two leave hand in hand. "Isn't love grand?" Kaho said with a little sigh. Sonomi surprised her, getting out of her seat to kneel by her side.  
  
"Yes, it is," Sonomi said, taking Kaho's hand. She took a deep breath, and smiled at her wryly, "I was planning to do this after the party." She puled a little box out of her pocket, "I love you, Kaho, and I want you to stay a part of my life." The box opened, and a diamond ring gleams inside, "Will you marry me?"  
  
The bar is nearly silent as everyone hangs on Kaho's answer. Tears streak her face as she wraps her arms around Sonomi, "Yes!"  
  
Cheers rang out around the bar at that answer. Minagi appeared by their table, carrying champagne and glasses, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Way to go, mom," Tomoyo whispered, a few tears in her eyes.  
  
Juri made her way over through the mob of well wishers to offer her own congratulations, and noticed Tomoyo and Sakura dancing while they kissed under the mistletoe. 'I hope things work out for them,' she thought with a smile.  
  
Rei and Ami gave her a wave, and Juri cursed not noticing them before now. She scanned the crowd, seeing Haruna and Makoto together by the bar, and Minako and Natsuna eating together. 'So where is she?' she wondered.  
  
Setsuna stood near the library, looking as elegant and reserved as ever. Juri sighed softly in relief, and began to make her way over. As she neared, she noticed the stylish clothes and casual stance, the dark eyes focused down on the book she held.  
  
"I'm sorry," Juri said to her, her expression serious.  
  
"For what?" Setsuna asked, looking up at Juri coolly.  
  
"I reacted very badly," Juri admitted, "when I found out that Hotaru was your daughter. I'm very sorry for my rudeness."  
  
Juri felt Setsuna's gaze, almost like the truth of her words were being weighed in those dark eyes. Finally, she gave her a gentle smile and, "Apology accepted."  
  
"Thank you," Juri smiled. They both stood there a moment, the noise of the party washing over their island of quiet.  
  
"Have you known Haruka and Michiru long?" Setsuna asked Juri curiously.  
  
"I met them a few years ago," Juri smiled, "at a fencing tournament. Haruka was the only one to give me a real fight." The last bit was said quite casually, no boasting involved. Just a simple statement of fact.  
  
"Did Haruka take loosing well?" Setsuna asked, a little smile on her face.  
  
A soft laugh, and Juri said, "About as well as I do, I think. She immediately asked me to show her the move I used to disarm her, which I did. After that, she introduced me to Michiru and we all went to get some coffee."  
  
Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. There was something about Juri, she noticed, that could be quite engaging. She could easily see her quickly becoming friends with someone, but she suspected it was harder to get under her skin.  
  
A slower song came on, and Juri decided to seize the moment. "Dance with me?" she asked Setsuna, offering her hand.  
  
Setsuna hesitated a moment, then took it. "One time," she smiled, and the two stepped out on the dance floor together.  
  
Saya, Miyu, and Himiko stood in a dark corner together, Himiko carefully keeping herself between the two vampires. She didn't think Saya would start something with Miyu tonight, but she wasn't taking any chances, either.  
  
"I'm a little surprised you are out, this time of year," Himiko admitted.  
  
Miyu chuckled softly, "We know all about birth, death and rebirth, m'love."  
  
"Indeed," Saya nodded, drinking some of her punch. Well, at least it was reddish, whatever she was drinking.  
  
Back at the bar Videl waved her hand, "Rum and eggnog, please."  
  
Ryouko prepared the drink, depositing it in front of the black hared fighter. "Good to see you, kid," Ryouko smiled.  
  
"Don't call me kid," Videl rolled her eyes. She sighed softly as she looked out at the dance floor and saw Bulma and 18 dancing together.  
  
"Why not ask her to dance?" Ryouko asked sympathetically.  
  
Videl shook her head, finished her glass, and headed off into the crowd. Ryouko wiped the bar off with a sad little smile, wondering if the kid would ever fall for someone who was actually available, other than Gohan.  
  
Ryouko noticed a dark-hared woman making her way through the crowd to the bar. She was polite, but still had a dangerous aura about her, an aura that Ryouko recognized. When she reached the bar Ryouko asked her quietly, "Major, is that you?"  
  
Major Motoko Kusanagi smiled, "Recognized my ghost, huh?" Ryouko poured her a rum and motor oil, which the cyborg smoothly slung back. "Thanks. I just wanted to ask you to tell Juri Merry Christmas for me. I won't be in for a while, and I've got to lay low for a while," she said quietly, carefully watching the crowd.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Ryouko asked eagerly, adding, "You know we take care of our own."  
  
"More espionage style trouble," Motoko smiled. She chuckled at the idea of sicking Ryouko and friends on the Mossad, but quickly dismissed it. With a smile and a wave, she slipped off into the crowd.  
  
Nabiki noticed the group at one of the tables and made her way through the crowd to them. She slid into the seat beside Akane before asking, "How did she do it?"  
  
Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyo looked rather surprised at that sudden question, but Akane handled it calmly. "Juri took father on for the right to be the head of the school," she quietly said with a smile.  
  
Nabiki looked at her in disbelief, suddenly understanding why Juri had been training so hard with Tenoh Haruka and the others. "Did she win?" she asked.  
  
"No," Ranma grinned, "but she gave him a real run for his money. Then she pointed out that if a woman like her could do that to him..."  
  
"I might also be acceptable," Nabiki said with a nod. "Remind me not to get Juri angry," she said quietly. Ukyo and Shampoo got up to dance, smiling at each other sweetly. "When did that happen?" Nabiki asked, a bit surprised. Ranma shrugged.  
  
There was the soft sound of a fork taping on a wineglass, and the room quieted down as Juri climbed up on the bar to get everyone's attention. "First of all," she said, "Merry Christmas, to anyone I haven't talked to yet tonight!"  
  
There was a rousing cheer from the crowd, as May, Hitomi, Excel, Hyatt, Ryouko, Minagi, Nabiki, Sasami and Bones all gathered by the bar. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu came out of the karaoke room, and the crowd swelled as the women left the dining tables and the dance floor to gather around the long bar.  
  
"We'll be closing up soon," and there was a groan of disappointment from the ladies. Juri smiled as she continued on, "So that you can all hit the other parties, too!" Another cheer, she continued, "But I wanted to say a few words before you go."  
  
Juri stopped a moment, looking around at the crowd, at all the women there. She thought of all the friends who were here tonight, of the friends that were absent. She'd had a few bad Christmas times over the years, and the differences between then and now was immense.  
  
"I don't really have a family anymore," Juri admitted with a smile, "and I suspect I'm not alone in that around here. But over the past few months, I'd like to think we've been building a new family for us all, right here."  
  
Juri passed her cup down to Ryouko, who filled it with a smile. Juri raised it in a toast, and the crowd followed, "So to all of my family, Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" the crowd boomed back, and cheers rang out.  
  
Juri climbed off the bar as the customers began to reluctantly head for the exits. A hand caught her arm, and Excel smiled.  
  
"Before you go, you promised to open your presents," Hyatt reminded Juri from right beside her.  
  
"Right," Juri smiled and nodded. They all tried to finish closing up pretty quickly, and then Juri stood at the bar with her pile of gifts.  
  
Nabiki smiled, taking the first gift from the counter and passing it to Juri. She unwrapped it, placing the mug gently in Juri's hand, not disturbing the gold chain wrapped around it. Juri drew the chain out, revealing a necklace with a gold and diamond sword hanging from it.  
  
"Wow," seemed to be the general response to that. Juri's eyes met Nabiki's, and they exchanged a small nod.  
  
She picked up another gift, and was surprised when Ryouko spoke up, "Open that last, OK? It'll take some explaining." Juri raised an eyebrow, but put it down.  
  
Keiko's gift was next in the pile, so Juri chose that. She gasped softly, drawing out the fencing suit reverently. Pure white, it had Juri's name running down one leg, as well as stitched on the shoulder. "Thank you," Juri grinned.  
  
May's package seemed a natural to pick next, and she had to smile when she saw it. A pack of twenty coupons, each one redeemable for May to clean Juri's apartment for her.  
  
"I've seen bachelor apartments," May smiled, "so I suspect those will come in handy."  
  
"It's not that bad," Juri blushed, but decided not to argue too hard.  
  
"Open mine next," Sasami smiled. Juri took the wrapped off and grinned at the label Sasami had put on underneath it: Bachelor Survival Kit. She opened that box, revealing several packs of Ramen noodles, gift certificates to a Laundromat, and a book titled "Cooking for Dummies."  
  
"You and May got together on this, didn't you?" Juri chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
Hyatt's gift was next, a T-shirt reading boldly, "She who must be obeyed!"  
  
Juri unwrapped Excel's package, and stopped cold. A large, framed photograph of all the staff dressed in their Halloween costumes, with Juri front and center in her red leather "Queen of Hearts" outfit.  
  
Hitomi's package opened easily, but Juri wondered at what it was. The large red stone was as big as her fist, and the light within it pulsed like a living heart. "It's a Drag Energist," Hitomi explained to her, "Millerna and Merle helped me get it. If you ever want a vacation, hold it above your head and concentrate, and you'll be sent to Gaea." She smiled suddenly, "I can guarantee you won't be bored."  
  
Bones simply walked up, and in a smooth gesture pulled her long leather jacket right off. "But, I can't," Juri started to protest, but Bones shushed her.  
  
"I have a closet full at home," Bones shrugged. Juri slid the coat on, it reached her boot tops, making her look dark and mysterious. "Very nice," Bones nodded with a smile.  
  
Juri looked over at Ryouko, who nodded. As Juri unwrapped the last gift, she noticed it was from Minagi as well. Juri turned what looked like the finely carved wooden hilt to a sword in her hands, an off look on her face. "Is this what I think it is?" Juri finally asked, gently touching the large red gem on the base.  
  
"It's not a master key," Minagi smiled, "but it is a sword. Ayeka helped us to get it for you. Hold it and concentrate, and the blade should appear."  
  
Juri held the hilt carefully, focusing on the weapon. In a moment, a bright orange blade sprung up from the hilt, lighting up the bar. "Wow," Juri murmured. But once her concentration faltered, the blade was gone.  
  
Juri took a moment to hug each of them before finally letting them go for the night. "Remember the staff party," she reminded them, "I'd like to see you all there, with guests."  
  
Once they were all gone, she took a moment to look around the bar before locking up. It was a bit too quiet, but the place would be filled with life again soon enough. She locked the door behind her, only to stop in surprise.  
  
"Setsuna?" Juri called out.  
  
The tall, dark hared woman turned to see Juri, clearly looking annoyed. "Could you call me a cab?" Setsuna scowled, "It seems that my ride here forgot about me."  
  
Juri silently thanked the gods. "Stand there a moment," Juri said, and hurried around the side of the building. A few minutes later her sports car cruised to a stop in front of Setsuna. "I'll give you a ride," Juri smiled.  
  
Setsuna looked at her rather dubiously, and Juri smiled back at her winningly.  
  
"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," and Juri held up two fingers, "scout's honor."  
  
"Where you ever a girl scout?" Setsuna asked, climbing in beside Juri with a smile.  
  
"Well, no," Juri admitted, "but it sounds better than butch's honor or something." She turned the heater up a bit before asking, "Where to?" And a few moments later they were off.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our (very big) Cast This Episode: Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho, Light, Dark and Sonomi are from Cardcaptor Sakura, Rei, Ami, Haruna, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Natsuna and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon, Miyu and Himiko are from the Vampire Princess Miyu OVAs, Saya is from Blood the last Vampire, Videl, Bulma and 18 are from Dragonball Z, Major Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell, Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2, Millerna and Merle are from Escaflowne the Movie, Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo and finally Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are from Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
Parts of this episode have appeared in a somewhat different form in: Cardcaptor Sakura, Darkest before the dawn: Part Five 


	17. Dec 31, Afternoon

Afternoon, December Thirty-first  
  
"I just wanted to personally come in to say thank you," Juri smiled at the police officer with a smile. "I understand that some undercover officers from your unit were instrumental in stopping the gaybashings," she said.  
  
Juri smiled to herself as she left the office, 'Not that we couldn't have handled it ourselves. Still, I was pleasantly surprised that the police got involved.' She walked like she owned the place, her long black coat nearly sweeping the ground.  
  
"Juri?" a pleasant female voice asked, sounding somewhat surprised to see her.  
  
Juri turned to see a tall, brown hared woman looking over at her in surprise, her police uniform stylish and neat on her lean body. She walked over to Juri with a unconscious grace, almost perfectly feminine. "Aoi," Juri smiled, offering her hand.  
  
"It's good to see you," Aoi smiled. She looked at her curiously, "So what are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Came by to thank the force for dealing with the gaybashings so quickly," Juri smiled at Aoi, and noticed a quickly suppressed amusement. "They were happening near my club, so I was a bit concerned," she shrugged.  
  
"I heard about your new club, the Locket," Aoi smiled. She paused, "I thought about stopping in, but I wasn't sure I'd be welcome."  
  
"I think we could make an special exception in your case," Juri chuckled. She looked over at her curiously as they walked together towards the main entrance, "Have you had any luck finding a girlfriend?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Aoi admitted with a smile. As Juri was leaving Aoi added, "Maybe I'll bring her with me."  
  
Juri shook her head with honest admiration as she climbed into her car. Aoi Futaba was probably the best cross dresser Juri had ever met, she had even managed to fool Juri. It wasn't until they were back at Juri's apartment that Juri had actually realized that Aoi was really a he!  
  
Once they both figured out what the situation was, they had decided to get drunk together, lamenting the many difficulties of finding a girlfriend. Both of them were badly hung over the next morning, but Aoi had to get to work. Juri drove her there in her sport's car, and the looks on the police officer's faces had been priceless.  
  
Juri shook her head, concentrating on the road ahead. She had other things to think about, like the looming New Year's party. The karaoke stage was set up, drinks were ordered, and they had enough party favors even if they went beyond capacity.  
  
'I wonder if Setsuna's coming?' suddenly popped up in Juri's mind.  
  
  
  
"So does Juri have a date for tonight?" Ryouko asked the others as they all rushed to get things ready.  
  
"Not sure," Keiko admitted. She carefully carried the clean tablecloths over, before May helped her place them on each table. The two exchanged a smile, stopping for a moment to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"Too bad we couldn't have gotten Juri and Setsuna under the mistletoe together on Christmas Eve," Ayeka sighed. She smilingly helped Ryouko carry the cases of beer up to the fridge, the two making a game of the work.  
  
"Neither one's really the maneuvering type," Excel chuckled softly.  
  
"You've got a point," Minagi smiled. "Juri and Setsuna both strike me as the strong willed type," she noted.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to see what happens," Nabiki said, working on the books kind of absentmindedly. She seemed distracted, but a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
'Guess thing's went well with her family,' Hitomi thought. Personally, she had spent her Christmas night back on Gaea, introducing Milerna to the concept. She blushed faintly, remembering Milerna's gift to her. "So do you think we should be trying to matchmake?" she finally broached the question to the others.  
  
Bones shook her head, "Bad idea!"  
  
Ryouko shrugged, "She's got a point. Besides, I don't think Juri would much appreciate us messing around with her love life."  
  
"And how would we do that, anyway?" Minagi smiled, adding, "Short of locking them in a room together, anyway."  
  
"They'd just bust out," Sasami chuckled softly, obviously amused by the mental image that conjured up.  
  
Quiet laughter spread around the room, even as the front door opened up and Juri walked in. "What's so funny?" she asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks, trying to come up with something. "Long story," Sasami finally just smiled and shrugged.  
  
Juri looked around the room, then decided that she just didn't really want to know. "How are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just about all set," Ryouko smiled.  
  
"That's good," Juri smiled, and headed towards the stairs. She paused, "Nabiki, could I talk to you a moment?"  
  
Juri unlocked her door, then sat down at her desk with a sigh. She was going to be on her feet a lot tonight, even if she was looking forward to it. Nabiki knocked, then she pushed the door open to smile over at Juri.  
  
"Grab a seat," Juri smiled at her. Once Nabiki was comfortable, she asked her quietly, "How did things go?"  
  
Nabiki sighed softly, "It was a bit uncomfortable at first. I'm not sure if father had quite thought out what he was going to say or do."  
  
Juri got up during a pause, pouring a glass of liquor for Nabiki, who drank it gratefully. "He actually apologized," Nabiki said softly.  
  
"I'm glad," Juri smiled.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Aoi Futaba is from You're Under Arrest, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon, and Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo.  
  
Note: The gaybashings comment refers to You're Under Arrest:Friends and Lovers, also by me. 


	18. New Year's Eve: Part One

New Year's Eve: Part One  
  
Haruka was up on the karaoke stage, looking more boyish than she usually did as she sang to "Blaze of Glory" by Bon Jovi. A screaming crowd of young woman were gathered around the stage, but it was obvious that she only had eyes for Michiru.  
  
"Ask about my conscience," Haruka smoothly sang, her eyes meeting Michiru's, "and I'll offer you my soul," and she continued.  
  
"Looks like Nabiki's right again," Juri sighed to Ryouko softly.  
  
"About business, she usually is," Ryouko laughed. She looked over at Juri and asked, "What was she right about this time?"  
  
"Moving the karaoke stage out here," Juri sighed, before muttering under her breath, "I really hate karaoke."  
  
"Why is that?" Ryouko frowned.  
  
"Have you ever had the chance to hear Anthy's singing?" Juri asked her. Ryouko shook her head, and Juri smiled grimly as she said, "You're lucky, then. I think that pretty much cured me of karaoke for life."  
  
Juri scanned the crowd, taking in all the regulars who were already there, then she noticed a commotion at the entrance. "Excuse me," she said over her shoulder before going over to see what it was all about.  
  
"I'm a friend of Juri's," the patient voice explained, "and she invited me here."  
  
Bones' distinctive voice, "I'm sorry, but..."  
  
Hitomi asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"It's all right," Juri stepped up, smiling apologetically at Aoi. "She's a special case," Juri said to Bones calmly. The taller woman nodded and headed back to watch the door.  
  
"Sorry, Aoi," Juri smiled at her friend.  
  
Aoi Futaba smiled back, clearly unruffled by all the fuss. A shorter young woman stood at her side, looking up at Juri curiously through her glasses. Aoi, always the perfect lady, performed the introductions, "Juri, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Yoriko."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Yoriko said, a bit nervous as she pushed her long straight hair back from her face.  
  
"Same here," Juri said, gently smiling at the clearly nervous young woman. "I'm quite impressed that you could manage to tame her," Juri teased, looking over at Aoi.  
  
"It wasn't easy," Yoriko smiled back.  
  
"What's taking so long?" a woman's voice complained from the hallway.  
  
Another voice, "Natsumi! Be nice!"  
  
"Sorry, Miyuki," Natsumi answered sheepishly.  
  
"And," Aoi said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet Natsumi and Miyuki, fellow officers who help us bust the gaybashers a few weeks ago."  
  
Juri took one look at the two of them and just knew they were a couple. The way they stood together practically screamed it to anyone looking. Miyuki held on gently to Natsumi's arm, and the two would often exchange a longing glance.  
  
'Just started a relationship,' Juri noted, 'and they probably haven't been out of the bedroom for a few days.' Juri smiled at the four of them as she said aloud, "Well, I'd like to welcome you all to Arisugawa's Locket."  
  
Juri, Aoi and Yoriko walked over to the bar together as Natsumi and Miyuki went off to look around on their own. "So how's your girlfriend situation?" Aoi asked Juri quietly.  
  
Yoriko looked a bit startled at the forwardness of the question, so Juri explained, "We've been friends for a long time, and I kind of like having someone to be very direct with me. Even asking the hard questions."  
  
Yoriko nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense." She looked over at Juri and smiled impishly, "So do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Juri and Aoi both laughed softly. "Not right now," Juri said. They stood at the bar, receiving quick service from Minagi. "There's someone I'm interested in, though," Juri admitted.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Aoi asked. She was a bit surprised to see Juri less than confident, having seen Juri's charms in action herself. Usually, if Juri really wanted something, she took steps to get it.  
  
"I think I'm a little out of my league," Juri admitted. "She's elegant, beautiful, and never seems to be thrown by anything," and she paused a moment. "And she has a daughter." At Yoriko and Aoi's startled looks, she elaborated, "Adopted, thankfully."  
  
"So who is she?" Yoriko asked quietly, and Juri discretely pointed towards where Setsuna was standing.  
  
Setsuna watched the karaoke performances with a great deal of amusement. She drank sparingly, and the crowd seemed to leave a bubble of space around her. Her long black hair blew gently, the slight greenish tint going well with the red dress she wore.  
  
Aoi saw merely a fairly attractive woman, not the figure that Juri described. But she turned to see Juri gazing at Setsuna like a love-struck boy, and realized she was looking through the rose colored glasses of infatuation.  
  
"I think you'll manage," Aoi smiled.  
  
Minagi fought back a smile as she listened. She couldn't wait to tell Sasami and the others about this later. Another woman waved, and Minagi scooted down the bar to serve her.  
  
Setsuna noticed them looking at her, and it took a great deal of self control not to bolt for cover. 'Why does she bother me?' she wondered, suddenly feeling rather warm in her dress. 'I should never have let Michiru talk me into wearing it,' she thought.  
  
Setsuna snuck a glance, noticing that Juri and her friend were still talking. Juri had been a perfect gentleman while driving her home on Christmas Eve, and even took her to her door. Of course, once it opened Haruka and Michiru realized they had forgotten her, and hauled Juri in to thank her. Then Hotaru had noticed that the two of them were standing under the mistletoe!  
  
To the teasing cries of "Kiss! Kiss!" Juri had met her eyes, then slowly bent forwards, giving Setsuna plenty of time to move away. Instead, Setsuna had stood her ground, and leaned into the brushing of lips.  
  
A flash of fire ran through her even now as Setsuna thought of how that kiss felt. She had excused herself as politely as she could and quickly retired for the night, leaving a bewildered Juri standing there behind her.  
  
Rei Ayanami took the stage, her white dress swirling around her. She was stone cold sober as she met Asuka's eyes in the crowd, singing directly for her. Finally, her voice took on a certain emphasis as she reached a certain part.  
  
"You are all I long for," Rei sang to the delight of the crowd, "all I worship, and adore. In other words, please be true, in other words, I love you!"  
  
Asuka met her at the edge of the stage, "I love you, too." Then to the delighted cheers of the crowd, she kissed her.  
  
Excel bounded over, "Hii! What can I get you?"  
  
Sylia Stingray pushed her silvery hair back, "The dinner special, please."  
  
Excel paused, "And your companion?"  
  
Sylia looked a bit startled, and Mara stepped out of the shadows to stand beside her. Mara smiled, "Dinner, too."  
  
"Be right back!" and Excel was gone.  
  
"May I join you?" Mara asked Sylia with a gentle smile. "I don't see any of the others around tonight," she noted.  
  
Sylia looked up searchingly at Mara, then she smiled, "I'd love some company."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Anthy is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Aoi Futaba, Yoriko, Natsumi and Miyuki are from You're Under Arrest, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon, Rei and Asuka are from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sylia Stingray is from Bubblegum Crisis 2040, and finally Mara is from Oh My Goddess.  
  
Notes: The You're Under Arrest characters appear from my fic, Friends and Lovers. The Sylia/ Mara romance is from my Bubblegum Crisis 2040 fic, A Goddess Comes to Call. 


	19. New Year's Eve: Part Two

New Year's Eve: Part Two  
  
"The Sunlit Garden" played as a duet flowed across the patrons of the Locket like a gentle musical wave. Kozue Kaoru smiled slightly, letting her fingers dance across the portable keyboard. Beside her, Ami Mizuno followed where she led, adding structure and skill to spirited playing. Finally, the song came to a close as both young women breathed a sigh of relief hidden by the soft round of applause they received.  
  
"Thank you," Kozue said, smiling over at Ami in honest pleasure. Her blue hair was a bit longer, reaching her shoulders, and her eyes glowed in the dim lights.  
  
"Why did you want to do that so badly?" Ami asked her quietly, her own boyish cut drawing a few admiring gazes.  
  
A wry smile marked Kozue's lips as she explained, "There was somebody I had a lot of issues around. That song became mixed up in it all, so I guess I just wanted to prove I could master it, even if only to myself."  
  
Rei nodded thoughtfully, gently sliding her arm over Ami's shoulder. "I can see what you mean," she said softly.  
  
Kozue got up, smiling as she thanked them both again. 'Too bad they're a couple,' she found herself thinking as she mingled with the crowd.  
  
Nagisa looked around nervously before pushing her long blue hair back. She took a drink, letting the wine linger a moment in her mouth before swallowing it down. "Are you here alone?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
Nagisa turned to see a striking young woman with purple hair standing there. She was dressed very feminine, but there was a bit of iron in her gaze. Liking what she saw, Nagisa smiled, "I'm alone, actually."  
  
"That's almost a crime," Shiori smiled, sitting down beside here. "My name is Shiori," and she offered her hand.  
  
"Nagisa," she answered, and shook it firmly.  
  
May fought a smile as she took orders nearby. 'I wonder if I should tell Shiori that Nagisa is a dominatrix employed by the mob?' she wondered. She looked at the two of them and decided not too. A hand waved, and she made her way to a pair of newbies.  
  
Natsumi smiled up at May from her seat, "What would you recommend tonight?"  
  
May rattled off a few options before cheerfully finishing, "And the house special is also very good tonight."  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki exchanged a glance, and then Miyuki said "Two of the house special, please."  
  
May tucked her notebook away and bowed, "Coming right up!"  
  
Two young ladies danced by the table, both dressed in skin tight costumes colored red and white. "Wow," Natsumi murmured, watching bottoms sway. A slap upside the head, "Ow!"  
  
Miyuki rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you."  
  
Natsumi smiled at her, "I may look, but I'd never stray."  
  
Juri watched the crowd with a smile, glad to see things bustling. Hearing "Sunlit Garden" brought back a lot of memories, some good, some bad. She pulled out the letter she had just received and read the enigmatic contents yet again.  
  
"Need to meet with the duelists urgently," it read simply, a location, date and time was listed below, and it was signed simply, "Anthy and Utena."  
  
'What in the world's going on?' Juri wondered. She thought she knew Utena fairly well, and she wouldn't send a letter like this out on a lark. Anthy, on the other hand, was a bit more of a mystery to Juri.  
  
"You look remarkably serious," Haruka remarked. The tall blonde had come up beside Juri by the library, looking at her friend with a bit of concern.  
  
Juri smiled slightly, putting the letter away as she remarked, "Old business, stuff I thought I had put behind me long ago."  
  
"If you need some backup," Haruka said seriously, "just let me know."  
  
This time, Juri's smile was a bit wicked as she asked, "I wonder who would show up, you or Sailor Uranus?"  
  
Michiru stepped up to take Haruka's arm. She smiled innocently at Juri, "I'm sure that Haruka has no idea what you're talking about." A little smile tugged at Michiru's lips even as she said that, though.  
  
Juri snorted with amusement. She was fairly certain she knew who all the senshi were, but she didn't mind maintaining the illusion that their identities were a secret. Besides, she still kept a few secrets herself.  
  
"You're much too serious," Michiru noted. She grabbed Juri's arm even as Haruka grabbed the other, "Come on, it's your turn to karaoke."  
  
"Oh, no!" Juri protested.  
  
"One song won't kill you," Haruka smiled, helping pull Juri along.  
  
Several other patrons noticed what was going on, and Juri got desperate. "All right," she finally said, "I promise to do karaoke before the night is over, OK?"  
  
Michiru and Haruka exchanged a look. "Not as good as doing it now," Michiru noted.  
  
"But better than nothing," Haruka pointed out. Juri quickly extricated herself, fleeing with as much dignity as possible.  
  
"Spatula Girl good dancer," Shampoo admitted as Ukyo gently swayed her to the music. She was wearing a long red dress that was almost skintight, hugging every generous curve while her long purple hair bounced free.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Ukyo smiled down at her. The boy's school uniform she wore made her look quite handsome, catching many young ladies eye. Softly, she asked, "Why did you finally decide to say yes to me?"  
  
Shampoo looked up at the boyish young woman, enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around her. "Shampoo always kind of like you," she admitted softly.  
  
"Juri's doing karaoke?" Sasami said happily. She and Minagi were taking a snuggle break when the topic came up.  
  
"Why, is she good at it?" Minagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's got a good voice," Sasami smiled happily. She looked thoughtful, "We should make sure she doesn't forget, though."  
  
"Not a problem," Minagi chuckled, "enough patrons heard that I doubt she'll be able to slip out of it."  
  
Sasami grinned, "I'll pass the word around the staff, just in case."  
  
Excel and Hyatt kept laying out plates of food for the two young woman until they finally unloaded them all into a huge mountain in front of the two young women. "This should do," Lina Inverse smiled, "for a first course."  
  
"Do you have rooms to rent for the night?" Naga the White Serpent asked. Her breasts bounced in their leather bikini when she moved, and Excel found her head involuntarily bobbing right along with them.  
  
At least until Hyatt jabbed her in the ribs. "Yes, there should still be a room or two left. Do you want one for a few hours, or the entire night?" Hyatt asked.  
  
"The night, of course. Why would anyone want to rent a room for a... few... hours..." Lina trailed off, then a blush appeared on her cheeks as she finally got it.  
  
"One room for the night," Excel repeated cheerfully, and bounded off.  
  
Juri walked up to the bar, to be met with a broadly smiling Ryouko. "So, when are you doing karaoke, boss?" she asked her.  
  
Juri looked at her in surprise, then groaned softly. "How many of the others have heard about that?" she asked rather desperately.  
  
"Well, Bones told Hitomi, who told Excel and Hyatt, and then they passed it to me," Ryouko smiled. "I'm not sure who told Bones, though," she shrugged.  
  
"I did, after Sasami told me and Nabiki," Minagi put in.  
  
Juri looked back and forth between them before she thumped her head on the top of the bar, loudly. "I'm doomed," she said mournfully.  
  
A young woman dressed in a scarlet magician's outfit took the stage, followed by another woman in a nun's habit. They exchanged sweet smiles, each taking a microphone.  
  
Saint Tail started off, "She came in through the bathroom window!"  
  
"Protected by a silver spoon," the nun sang sweetly.  
  
"But now she's such a golden wonder," they sang the next bit together, "by the banks of her own lagoon!"  
  
"That was cute," Maya sighed softly as she slow danced with Ritsuko.  
  
"So are you," Ritsuko smiled, gently kissing the shorter brown haired woman. A soft chuckle, "Did you see Rei and Asuka running around in their Eva uniforms?"  
  
"I bet that turned a few heads," Maya laughed. She noticed Priss and Misato sitting at the bar, trying to out drink each other yet again. "They better not get sick in the jeep again," Maya said dangerously.  
  
Just then, Juri began to make her way nervously towards the stage. Setsuna quickly intercepted her, "Wait a moment."  
  
Juri flushed a bit, "Hello, Setsuna. What can I do for you?"  
  
"It wasn't fair for Haruka and Michiru to push you into doing karaoke," Setsuna said firmly. She paused, looking away shyly, "If you like, I'll join you up there."  
  
Juri blushed brighter, "Thank you, I'd really appreciate that." Juri climbed up on the stage first, reaching down to help Setsuna up.  
  
The crowd noticed Juri up on the stage, and began to quiet. The silence spread, and soon everyone was focused on Juri and Setsuna up on the stage.  
  
"It's just about midnight," Juri smiled, "and I've made a foolish promise that I'm going to keep. Haruka, could you put on..."  
  
"Let us pick the song!" Haruka piped up, and she and Michiru bent over the console.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this," Setsuna murmured to Juri softly, and Juri nodded her agreement. As soon as the words began to come up, both Setsuna and Juri glared at Haruka.  
  
They both finally decided just to play along, but was Juri ever going to make Haruka and Michiru pay for this later. Juri stepped forward to take the first part, and the room was shocked silent by the power of her voice, and the intensity she brought to the normally sappy words.  
  
Deep in my soul, love so strong, it takes control, Now we both know, the secret's bared, the feelings show, Driven far apart, I make a wish on a shooting star,  
  
Setsuna took up the next verse, and the undisguised longing in her voice took the crowd's breath away. She seemed so very alone, but as she completed the final line Juri stepped up to stand there beside her.  
  
There will come a day, somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, my only love, Even though you're gone, love will still live on, the feeling is so strong, my only love, my only love.  
  
Their two voices swelled together for the final verse, gazing more at each other than the karaoke screen in front of them. Two voices so very different flowed together, and the room became nearly silent as they sang the final lines.  
  
There will come a day, somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, my only love, You've reached the deepest part, of the secret in my heart, Known it from the start, My only love, My only love...  
  
"5... 4... 3.. 2... 1... Happy new year!"  
  
Juri glared at Haruka and Michiru, even as Haruka smiled weakly, "It was just a random selection, really!"  
  
Juri rolled her eyes at that. Setsuna stood nearby, looking on with a certain amount of amusement while she waited for her turn at them. "You go first," Juri finally sighed, "I need to start closing up."  
  
Setsuna waited before Juri was out of range, then she asked "What were you thinking, choosing a song like that?"  
  
"Hey, all you've been talking about for the past few days is Juri," Michiru frowned. "I admit our approach lacked subtlety, but still..."  
  
Setsuna blushed, "I haven't been that bad."  
  
Juri came back, smiling with satisfaction. "The last of the customers too intoxicated to drive are in cabs on their way home," Juri nodded. She looked over at Haruka and Michiru seriously, "You shouldn't have embarrassed Setsuna like that."  
  
Setsuna was a bit startled by that. 'She's worried about how I feel,' she thought, looking over at Juri thoughtfully.  
  
Both Haruka and Michiru looked intrigued by that as well. "You're worried about us embarrassing her, not you Juri?" Haruka smiled.  
  
"What?" Juri seemed a bit flustered under Haruka and Michiru's gazes.  
  
Setsuna reached out, laying her hand on Juri's arm. "It's all right, Juri," Setsuna smiled at her. A bit of a flush marked Juri's cheeks, and she looked away from her shyly. Setsuna leaned over, and gently kissed her on the cheek, "My hero."  
  
Juri almost went beet red. "You're welcome," she finally managed to get out.  
  
  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Kozue Kaoru, Shiori, Anthy and Utena are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon, Nagisa is from Here is Greenwood, Miyuki and Natsumi are from You're Under Arrest, Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2, Lina and Naga are from the Slayers movies, and Saint Tail is from Saint Tail.  
  
  
  
"My Only love" is from the Sailor Moon English dub. Lame, I know, but I've always had a fondness for that song. Also, I wanted Haruka and Michiru to pick out something romantic but somehow Sailor Moon related, so... 


	20. Juri's Tales: Four

Juri's Tales: Part Four  
  
Juri knocked, then boldly opened the door of the Tokyo apartment. 'What in the world?' she found herself wondering, looking around at the small crowd gathered there. The entire Ohtori student council waited in there for whatever mysterious announcement Utena and Anthy had said they were going to make.  
  
"Juri-sempai!" Miki Kaoru smiled at her happily. He got up out of his chair to bound over to her side. Juri managed to stop a hug, and instead shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Good to see you, Miki," Juri smiled at the blue hared boy. He had matured a bit, over the years, but he still looked like the thin pianist she once knew.  
  
"C'mon, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend," Miki smiled, tugging at her hand.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Juri echoed him, slightly surprised. She was even more surprised to see who it actually was.  
  
Nanami Kiryuu smiled at her honestly, "How have you been, Juri?" The blonde's hair was only shoulder length, but the biggest difference was in her eyes. A easy confidence shown forth, a self knowledge she had once lacked.  
  
"Things are going well for me," Juri smiled. It was obvious that they were happy together, so with a smile she asked, "How long have you been together?"  
  
"About a year," Miki smiled. He gazed fondly at Nanami, "A company I was recording at is a subsidiary of Kiryuu communications, and I ran into Nanami there."  
  
"More like I tracked him down," Nanami chuckled. "We got together to talk and we just seemed to click," she shrugged.  
  
The two looked into their eyes and seemed to become lost. Juri grinned and excused herself quietly to mingle a bit. Something odd struck her then: Touga and Saionji were standing at opposite ends of the room, the farthest apart they could get.  
  
"Touga," Juri greeted him quietly, as he was the closest. Up close, and the red hared duelist didn't look so good. His color was mostly from cosmetics, and his eyes were just a bit off focus.  
  
"Juri," Touga nodded. A slight smile, "Are you still chasing the ladies?"  
  
Juri was a bit startled by the brazenness of the question, but answered gamely, "Yes, I am. How about you?"  
  
Touga grinned, "But of course." He hefted a glass of something that smelled quite potent and took a deep drink.  
  
'He's a bit too much into being the playboy, I think,' Juri thought to herself a bit sadly. With as much dignity as she could muster, she excused herself. She looked around, and noticed Saionji looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
She decided to see everyone and headed across the room toward him. "Hello, Saionji," she smiled cautiously.  
  
"It's good to see you," Saionji smiled at her. His green hair was tied back, and his face showed the lines of an easy smile. The cold formality and anger that had been his trademarks were gone, replaced by a feeling of kindness.  
  
"I can't get over how much everyone's changed," she remarked quietly.  
  
Saionji chuckled softly, "Including yourself, Arisugawa?"  
  
"What?" Juri said, sounding somewhat startled.  
  
There was a twinkle in Saionji's eye as he said, "I've seen you smile more in the last few minutes than the entire time I knew you in the student council." Still smiling, he headed off to talk with Miki and Nanami.  
  
Anthy came out of the other room first, followed by Utena. Both of their expressions were quite grave, drawing the attention of the entire room. "I'm sorry about the cryptic letter," Utena apologized, "but I thought I should explain in person."  
  
"Explain what, Tenjou?" Touga asked disagreeably. "I've been greatly inconvenienced by all of this mystery," he complained.  
  
Saionji shot him a look, "Be quiet, Kiryuu." He looked up at Utena, "Carry on, please."  
  
"We all fought in the duels," Utena started, "competing for the Power of Dios, the power to revolutionize the world. And in the end, I was the victor of the duels."  
  
"That's debatable," Touga muttered, only to receive a slap to the back of the head by Nanami. "Ow!" he winced.  
  
"The problem was," Utena said forcefully, "that I realized the power was too much for one person to safely possess. Akio was corrupted, and there was no guarantee that I wouldn't be, either. So," she paused, and in a rush said, "I gave some of the power to all of you."  
  
You could have heard a pin drop after that little revelation. Miki recovered first, asking, "So what, exactly, will this do?"  
  
"We aren't entirely sure," Anthy took up the question. "But the little power Akio retained made him nearly ageless, and I suspect that it could do much the same to you."  
  
  
  
After the meeting was over, Juri walked along the street home, lost in her thoughts. 'Ageless, nearly immortal,' she mused, 'what does that mean? Will all my friends grow old and die all around me?' She felt a bit of comfort knowing Ryouko and the others, near immortals that they were, but it still was a disturbing thought.  
  
A horn's honk startled her greatly, and Juri turned to see Haruka looking at her in concern. "Are you all right?" Haruka asked her in concern. "I honked at you a few times, and you didn't even notice," she noted. She popped open the passenger side in invitation, and after a moment Juri decided to climb in.  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled. "I guess I just had something on my mind," she explained her earlier distraction. She slid into the seat like a cat, settling comfortably.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Haruka offered as they pulled away from the curb. The sandy hared woman drove with her usual confidence, easily handling the powerful car.  
  
"What did it do to you, when you first became a Senshi?" Juri asked quietly.  
  
Haruka looked over at Juri in surprise, and saw that the woman was dead serious. She debated for a moment silently, then decided to answer her.  
  
"It shook me up some," Haruka said softly, "I suddenly had a whole new set of options, but also many new obligations. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"According to a fairly trustworthy friend of mine," Juri smiled slightly, "I may be nearly ageless, possibly even immortal."  
  
Haruka nearly swerved the car, but then recovered. "You didn't receive a transformation wand at the time, did you?" she asked wryly.  
  
"Uh, no," Juri said, blinking with surprise.  
  
"Oh, good," Haruka smiled. The idea of Juri in a sailor fuku was pretty scary, so she felt a bit relieved at that.  
  
Juri suddenly got what she was driving at, and began to laugh.  
  
Haruka used her hands free cellphone to dial home, "Michiru? I'm bringing company home for dinner. Let Hotaru and Setsuna know, all right?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Juri protested.  
  
"If you want to talk about it, Setsuna's the best expert I know," Haruka shrugged. "And you'll get a good meal out of it, too," she smiled.  
  
"You're just looking for an excuse to matchmake me with Setsuna again," Juri grumbled softly. Haruka's best attempt at looking innocent didn't really help much.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Utena, Anthy, Miki, Nanami, Touga and Saionji are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. 


	21. Setsuna's Side

Setsuna's Side  
  
"Haruka's bringing Juri home for dinner?" Setsuna repeated what Michiru was saying with a little frown on her face. Under her breath she added, "I just hope this isn't another matchmaking attempt of hers."  
  
Michiru shook her head no, "I don't think so, not from the tone of her voice. Haruka sounded pretty serious, actually."  
  
"Do you need any help with dinner?" Setsuna inquired. At Michiru's reassuring smile, "Then I'll go tell Hotaru we have company coming."  
  
Hotaru looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged on top her bed. Once again Setsuna was struck by how old this girl seemed, looking into her dark eyes. Other than that, she seemed your typical young teenager.  
  
"Yes?" Hotaru inquired to her quiet knock on the open door.  
  
"We're having company over for dinner," Setsuna said, "Arisugawa Juri."  
  
Hotaru got up and stretched, smiling, "Did you invite her over?"  
  
Setsuna looked a bit startled, "Ah, no, Haruka did."  
  
"That's too bad," Hotaru chuckled. She frowned slightly, "I wondered why Haruka decided to bring her here so suddenly?"  
  
"Michiru said that Haruka sounded serious," Setsuna said.  
  
"Do you know what it's about?" Hotaru asked curiously as Setsuna prepared to go.  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly, "I choose not to know about the future."  
  
It wasn't long after that Haruka arrived, and right after her came Arisugawa Juri. Again, Setsuna noticed how the woman seemed to fill up any space with her presence. 'And she seems so unaware of it,' she thought. She tried to look at Juri dispassionately, but it wasn't easy. The woman had been occupying her thoughts a great deal, and Setsuna wasn't quite sure what to do about it.  
  
"We're here," Haruka smiled, slipping her shoes off gracefully. A gentle kiss, then Michiru moved on to Juri.  
  
"Welcome," Michiru smiled, giving Juri a gentle hug.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm imposing," Juri apologized smoothly.  
  
"It's no trouble," Michiru said, but it was obvious to Setsuna that she appreciated the casually given gesture.  
  
Then Juri looked up and met Setsuna's eyes, and she had to force herself to merely walk and not run over to offer her hand. "It's nice to see you," Setsuna managed to get out as Juri slipped her fingers into Setsuna's own.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," was Juri's smooth response. She noticed Hotaru and with a smile asked "Do you still have the Chibi-Moon doll?"  
  
Hotaru blushed and with a shy laugh, "Yeah."  
  
"C'mon," Haruka gestured to the living room, "we can sit down for a bit and you can tell the others all about your little situation."  
  
Setsuna frowned slightly as she followed them into the living room. 'What does she mean, situation?' she wondered. Haruka sat down and Michiru settled down beside her, gently laying her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
It took a lot of Setsuna's self control not to feel just a bit sorry for herself. All the other Senshi seemed to have paired off, and here she was, all alone. She was a bit startled when she noticed Juri giving her a sympathetic glance.  
  
"What did Papa-Haruka mean, your situation?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Papa?" Juri echoed, a smile teasing at her lips.  
  
Setsuna took pity on the blushing Haruka and explained, "We, that is, Haruka, Michiru and I, all helped raise Hotaru together."  
  
"You've done a good job," Juri noted as she met Setsuna's eyes.  
  
Setsuna was left speechless by the casually given compliment, thankfully Michiru asked, "So what is Haruka being so mysterious about?"  
  
Juri leaned forward in her seat, obviously a bit uncomfortable as she quietly explained that because of receiving a piece of a mysterious power, she might be ageless, or even immortal.  
  
"Whoever told you wasn't a little black cat that gave you a transformation wand?" Hotaru asked, and was slightly startled when both Haruka and Juri broke up laughing.  
  
"I already asked that," Haruka laughed softly as she added, "I can't quite see Juri dressed in a fuku, can you?"  
  
"And you trust whoever told you about this?" Michiru asked, ignoring Haruka's comment.  
  
"With my life," was Juri's instant reply.  
  
Setsuna found herself wondering who Juri trusted so much. "There may be a way to test this," she said softly, inwardly wondering if Juri really wanted that answer. Juri looked up to meet her eyes, and Setsuna saw that she was probably wrestling with that very question.  
  
Finally, Juri said, "If you can prove it, then please do."  
  
Setsuna rose from her chair, and her transformation wand seemed to appear in her hand as she called out, "Pluto planet power, make-up!" Energy washed across her body as time itself encircled her, enfolding and transforming her into Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Incredible," Juri murmured softly, her gaze frankly admiring.  
  
Setsuna suddenly felt the urge to pull her fuku skirt down, but she resisted the impulse. She hefted her time staff, and advanced towards Juri. The woman looked a little nervous, and Setsuna had to admit it felt kind of nice to throw the normally cool Juri off balance.  
  
"I'm going to try to read your life-line," Setsuna explained reassuringly. "Just sit still, and it shouldn't hurt a bit," she smiled as she held her staff over Juri's head. The orb glowed softly, and Setsuna felt the power that dwelled inside Juri, a power not that different than a Senshi's.  
  
The orb flared, and Setsuna felt the years that stretched ahead for Juri, and knew that her friends hadn't lied, Juri was nearly ageless. She prepared to pull back, when suddenly she was struck by a vision of the future too powerful to deny.  
  
Setsuna saw the city of Crystal Tokyo, and the Senshi assembled to defend it. But not far away she saw another group. Led by a pink hared woman and her dusky companion, they were seven in number and stood as proud as the Senshi themselves.  
  
Juri stood with the seven, garbed in armor similar to that of the generals of a bygone age. But her gaze was not focused on her leader, instead she met the eyes of the Pluto of her time. On their hands, matching rings of gold glinted.  
  
Setsuna tore herself free of the vision with a gasp, and sagged into gentle arms. "Are you all right?" Juri asked, holding her upright.  
  
"I'll be fine," Setsuna smiled at her weakly. 'Was that what is to come?' she wondered, 'Or is it just a possibility?' Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were all around her asking questions, and she couldn't seem to formulate any answers.  
  
"Give her some space," Juri frowned, guiding Setsuna to a seat. "I'm so sorry, if I caused this," Juri said fiercely.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Setsuna reassured her. Why they had tried this in the first place suddenly occurred to her, so she added, "You're friend was telling the truth. You are, at the very least, nearly ageless."  
  
"Thank you," Juri said softly, looking over to meet Setsuna's eyes again.  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly, "It was my pleasure." She paused, "I think this is a lot for you to take in right now, but if you want to talk about it..."  
  
"I'll look you up," Juri finished as she reached out to take Setsuna's hand.  
  
'I was going to say come see us,' Setsuna thought as she felt her heart seemingly skip a beat, 'but never mind.' She noticed Haruka and Michiru leaving discretely. Then Haruka came back in to grab Hotaru.  
  
Juri seemed about to say more when they both were distracted by a soft clearing of the throat. "Dinner's ready," Michiru said apologetically.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Juri and "the other Seven" are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna are all from Sailor Moon. 


	22. Chapter Sixteen

Late Nights  
  
For a certain class of customer, Juri decided to open the Locket a little later. It wasn't that some of them couldn't just come in earlier, but it was a bit more comfortable to come in at night. Of course, that also made things a bit more... interesting.  
  
The pale blond in the blue army uniform smiled, and Bones smiled back at her tentatively. She had found out how strong she was personally, and was quite careful not to cross her. "Good evening," she smiled, and pulled the door open. The girl was nearly a head shorter than her, but when those red eyes met her's Bones felt a chill.  
  
She nodded to Hitomi, and made her way through the thinning crowds of the late evening to the bar, where Minagi smiled at her. "Hi, Victoria," she said.  
  
Victoria Ceras climbed up on a stool, giving her a smile. Without asking a small glass of something deep red was sat before her. "Thanks," Victoria smiled, and tossed it back smoothly. She set it down, and from a old fashioned wine bottle Minagi refilled it.  
  
"A few of the others were in tonight," Minagi said conversationally. "Miyu, Seya, and I think I saw Susan and Death around, though with them it's hard to tell," she shrugged.  
  
"Remind me to stay out of Seya's way," Victoria said quietly, "she's just a little too intense for my tastes."  
  
"Speaking of intense," Ryouko ambled over, "do either of you know that intense white hared girl sitting over there?"  
  
Victoria turned in her seat, and her eyes widened, "Integra..."  
  
"You know her?" Ryouko asked. "I've seen her in a few times talking to the boss, but other than that she doesn't mix much," she reported.  
  
"She's my boss," Victoria said softly.  
  
Minagi saw the girl go pale, well, paler, anyway, and hastened to reassure her, "Juri's been keeping an eye on her, and if she wasn't sure of her, she wouldn't still be coming here."  
  
"Why don't you go over and say hi?" Ryouko suggested.  
  
Victoria's scarlet eyes got wide, "That's easy for you to say." She shook her head, "She's as tough as they come, nothing scares her and she never runs from anything."  
  
"Well, good evening, Victoria," Juri nodded and smiled at her. She rummaged around in the bar a moment before grabbing a bottle of whisky and a clean glass, then she headed straight for where Integra was sitting.  
  
"Whisky, neat, right?" Juri asked as she reached Integra's seat. The white hared woman looked up and nodded, so Juri poured, before taking a seat across from her.  
  
The light glinted off her glasses as Integra tipped her head back and downed it all. She shuddered, visibly, then relaxed just a bit. "Thanks," she said quietly, and Juri topped her drink up. She reached into her dress coat, drawing a thin cigar out and lighting it. She drew on it deeply, "How is it that a Japanese bar can be accessed in the middle of Britain?"  
  
"Trade secret," Juri shrugged. In fact, she couldn't explain how Washu had managed it even if she tried. She looked over at Integra Hellsing thoughtfully, this aristocratic young lady who held herself in such iron control. It had taken two or three visits before she would even begin to drink, and Juri rather suspected that she had the place fully checked out before hand.  
  
"In other words, you can't explain it either," Integra said perceptively.  
  
Juri had to smile at that. "So how are your romantic prospects going?" she asked. Talking to her last time, Integra had hinted that there was someone she was interested in, but then she just clammed up on the subject.  
  
"They're not," Integra said, taking another drink. She hesitated a moment, then, "She doesn't even know I'm attracted, hopefully."  
  
Juri's eyebrows shot up at that. "Why hopefully?" she asked.  
  
"Because she's an officer under my comand," Integra explained patiently, "and therefore I can not risk becoming involved with her."  
  
"So you remain celibate," Juri made it a statement, not a question.  
  
Integra nodded, her expression carefully bland. Juri shifted over slightly, the crowd parted, and her eyes widened as her face grew pale. "Victoria," she whispered softly.  
  
"You know her?" Juri said, surprised.  
  
"I've got to get out of here, right now," Integra blurted, rising from her seat.  
  
Juri grabbed her arm, restaining her carefully as she said, "If you bolt, you'll draw even more attention to yourself."  
  
A fierce look passed Integra's face, but at Juri's urging she sat down. She reflexedly tidied her suit, making sure it sat on her neatly. "I need," she said coldly, "to leave immediately."  
  
"If you really need to, I'll help," Juri said, obviously confused by what had shaken the normally controlled young woman so badly. Then her eyes widened, and a little smile teased Juri's lips. "She's the one, isn't she?" Juri asked.  
  
Integra opened her mouth to protest, then shut it, realizing there was no point. "Yes," she admitted quietly, "though I'd prefer if you keep your voice down, please. Let's not let the whole bar know about it."  
  
Then the decision was taken out of her hands. Integra saw Victoria get up from the bar, nodding to the twins behind the bar, then she began to walk to her table. Integra sat froizen, those red eyes growing closer and closer until she was standing there by the table.  
  
"Good evening, sir," Victoria said to her respectfully.  
  
"Victoria," Integra started to say, when Juri smoothly stood up. Integra's eyes silently pleaded with her, 'Don't go!'  
  
But Juri just smiled, "You'll have to excuse me, but duty calls." She strode off, but as soon as Juri had a chance she looked backwards. Victoria had sat down by Integra, and they looked like they were talking.  
  
The dark hared woman looked deeply uncomfortable, sipping at her drink. She was beautiful, but there was something odd about it. Something primal, almost animalistic seemed to hang about her, gorgeous but deadly.  
  
"Jun," her young friend smiled at her, "would you please relax?"  
  
"Kasumi," Jun was blushing, "how did you learn about this place, anyway?"  
  
"Why, your friend told be," Kasumi smiled cheerfully.  
  
Jun looked around them wildly, and saw a blonde gazing at her steadily. A small smile tugged at her lips as she raised her glass in a toast.  
  
"Asuka," Jun whispered, blushing brightly.  
  
Saya kept to the shadows, watching the crowd silently. "Can I get you anything?" Hyatt asked, before flopping over backwards.  
  
Saya actually sweatdropped, but noticed that the girl was still looking up at her attentatively. "Some Japanese O+ please," she managed.  
  
"Hai," Hyatt said weakly, and slithered along the floor to the bar.  
  
Saya shook her head. She hunted vampires, but occasionally the people she encountered here were even stranger. Not that she minded...  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Victoria Ceras and Integra Hellsing are from the series Hellsing, Jun, Asuka and Kasumi are from Devilman Lady, and finally Seya is from Blood the Last Vampire. 


	23. Chapter Seventeen

Sword Play  
  
Juri raised the weapon that Ryouko and Minagi had given her, taking a moment to focus her concentration. The blade ignited, a length of orange light that flickered in the near darkness.  
  
Ryouko grinned at her ferally, her own blade glowing scarlet, and she leapt. Juri met her in the air, the blades flashing as they danced across the floor. Back and forth they moved, ducking and twisting as there blades crackled together.  
  
Juri fell back, and Ryouko's blade lay gently along her neck. "Do you give up?" Ryouko asked with a grin.  
  
"Look down," Juri simply replied.  
  
Ryouko did, and noticed that Juri's blade was now pointed directly above her heart. If she cut, Juri would likely thrust automatically . "Not bad," Ryouko slowly smiled, pulling her sword back even as Juri did.  
  
Ayeka ran over to Ryouko's side even as she sighed, "I wish you two would practice with wooden swords, or something."  
  
"Where's the thrill in that?" Ryouko slid an arm around Ayeka's shoulders.  
  
Ayeka rolled her eyes, and Juri had to smile. More seriously, "I'm sorry Princess, but there's only one real way to tell how good you are, and that's by going all out."  
  
"You were good with a regular sword before," Minagi smiled at her, "but with that thing you're deadly."  
  
"I still have a ways to go," Juri corrected her with a smile, "but thanks for the compliment." She slid the hilt into her leather coat before taking it off, carrying it over to drape on a chair. "We'd better put the tables back before anybody comes," she said.  
  
"Too late," a smiling Keiko said, looking around at the mess.  
  
Keiko was dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of dark slacks, looking quite boyishly handsome with her long brown hair in a braid down her back. Ever since Juri had given her a tailored suit at Christmas she had been dressing that way, and getting quite a few interested looks from the available ladies.  
  
"Playing with your swords again?" Keiko asked them archly.  
  
Juri groaned softly. "That is so bad," she muttered.  
  
Keiko grinned even as she chipped in to help put the tables back. "So what's this I hear about you having dinner with Setsuna?" she asked.  
  
Ayeka, Ryouko, and Minagi all looked quite interested at that. Juri rolled her eyes as she dryly replied, "I had dinner with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, too."  
  
"Darn," Ryouko smiled.  
  
"So how are things going with you and May?" Juri asked, hauling a table over and setting it down carefully.  
  
Keiko blushed redly, and nearly dropped the two chairs she was carrying. "You noticed?" she squeaked out.  
  
"Since before the Halloween party," Minagi smiled. Keiko looked over at the other three, who all nodded gravely.  
  
Keiko looked down shyly, "We're dating."  
  
"And?" Ryouko smiled, "Details, we want details!"  
  
Juri chuckled, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, leave her alone."  
  
"Thank you, Juri-sama," Keiko smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"But then she must pay the penalty!" Excel popped up to loudly declare, before stuffing ice-cubes down the back of Keiko's shirt.  
  
"Yeow!" Keiko scrambled about, trying to get the ice cubes out.  
  
"Have you considered Prozac, maybe?" Ayeka asked Excel conversationally as Keiko ran by in the background.  
  
"Nah," Excel smiled kawaiily.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" one voice asked.  
  
"Yes," the quiet answer. A pause, "If you want, I can swipe the card, and give you a more human appearance."  
  
"No, if you're sure, lets go in just the way we are," the other voice agreed.  
  
Bones frowned slightly, wondering at the conversation she had heard. The two stepped around the corner, and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Now, since starting work as a bouncer at the Locket, Bones had seen quite a lot of strange stuff. Devils, a few vampires, goddesses, hordes of space aliens and more had all passed her on their way in. But this was the first time she had seen a six foot tall fox-woman.  
  
Renamon smiled at the dark hared woman, "Good evening." The golden furred fox passed over the card the odd girl Hitomi had given them.  
  
"Welcome," Bones smiled, nodding to her and the red-headed young woman beside her.  
  
Rika led the way down the hallway, "It looks like you'll be getting all the attention."  
  
"I'm used to it," Renamon sighed.  
  
"Welcome to the Locket," Hitomi beamed at them, "it's good to see you again!"  
  
"Thank you for the invitation," Rika smiled.  
  
Renamon hesitated, then she just had to ask Hitomi, "How did you get to the Digital Realm to deliver it, anyway?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess."  
  
Both Rika and Renamon sweatdropped at that.  
  
"Wow," Rika murmured, looking around her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the karaoke stage, "Let's try it!"  
  
"What?" Renamon sounded honestly confused.  
  
"You've never tried karaoke?" Rika blinked at her in surprise.  
  
"No," Renamon admitted.  
  
"Well. maybe later," Rika smiled, and led Renamon over to the bar.  
  
Ryouko smiled at them both, "Well, well, I haven't seen a Digimon in here before. What can I get you folks?"  
  
"Sake, please," Renamon said with a great deal of dignity.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't call her a kitsune," Rika blinked with surprise.  
  
"I'm met kitsune before," Ryouko shrugged. "What would you like?"  
  
"Rum and coke," Rika smiled. More quietly to Renamon, "There are real kitsune?"  
  
"Apparently," Renamon replied.  
  
"Hello," a friendly voice said, "welcome to Arisugawa's Locket." Both Rika and Renamon quickly turned to see a woman who was almost as tall as Renamon herself, her orange hair flowing down her back.  
  
Rika bowed a bit, "Hello, I'm Rika, and this is Renamon."  
  
"Juri," she smiled at them, "it's nice to have you here. If there's anything you need, just mention it, and I'll try to help." She looked up and frowned, "Excuse me." With that, she got up and headed off into the crowd. "Filla, Naga, if you want to fight over Lina, take to outside!" she was soon heard to yell.  
  
"Interesting place," Renamon smiled, "I think I like it."  
  
Rika and Renamon took their drinks over to a empty table, settling down to watch the crowds go by. A few moments later, and a young woman dressed in a crisp maids outfit appeared carrying a note pad.  
  
"Would you like to order dinner?" May asked cheerfully. She ran through the list of dishes available tonight, and then casually mentioned, "Several rooms are also still available for a few hours or the night."  
  
Renamon looked confused for a moment, then she blushed, realizing what the rooms were probably for. Rika took over ordering the food, smiling over at Renamon sympathetically. They ate the delicious foods happily, then got up to dance for a bit.  
  
Finally, Rika decided that it was karaoke time. She ran through the song collection, and began to quietly laugh when she found the perfect one. She set it up, and then pulled a reluctant Renamon up on stage.  
  
"We two are one," by the Erythmics, started up.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel is from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Rika and Renamon are both from Digimon Tamers (Digimon Series Three). This also ties in with my Digimon fic, Reunited: A Tale of Rika and Renamon. 


	24. Inners and Outers

Outers and Inners  
  
Ami had to fight the urge to smile at the clearly bewildered looking young man. Inviting him to attend the meeting was reasonable, what they were discussing certainly involved him, too. But the look on his face was priceless!  
  
"You're all gay?" Mamoru echoed, his eyes wide.  
  
"Lesbians," a smiling Usagi corrected him gently. She laughed, grabbing his arm, "And I'm still in love with my Momo-chan!"  
  
"And we're not too sure about Hotaru and Chibi-Usa," Minako thoughtfully pointed out. The two girls in question were playing outside together, pointedly ignoring them.  
  
Mamoru visibly sweatdropped. "And you've all been taking Usagi out to a lesbian bar?" he asked them all.  
  
"We've been keeping an eye on her," Makoto reassured him with a smile.  
  
Rei came in to the room, smoothly sliding the door shut behind her. "So did you break the news to him?" she asked as she settled down to sit beside Ami. She smiled happily as Ami gently slid her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes," Ami smiled at her. She chuckled softly, "Once the shock wears off, I think he should be OK."  
  
"Sorry," Mamoru appologized sheepishly, "it's all just kind of sudden, for me. I just get back from the states, Usagi tells me there's a meeting, and then..." He shrugged.  
  
A soft knock on the door, and Rei called out, "Come in."  
  
Setsuna lead the way, Haruka and Michiru right behind her. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Setsuna was saying over her shoulder to Haruka.  
  
"I guess that's why we're all here," Haruka smiled, "to decide that." She gave the inners a wave, sitting down by Usagi and getting a most unfriendly glance for Mamoru.  
  
Usagi, of course, didn't notice a thing. "So why did you call a meeting?" she directed the question to the Outers cheerfully.  
  
"Haruka wants to tell Arisugawa Juri about all of us being Senshi," Michiru said to them conversationally.  
  
"If she doesn't already know by now," Haruka noted, picking up some of the snacks Makoto had made and popping them into her mouth.  
  
Mamoru was opening and closing his mouth, silently. Finally, he recovered enough to ask, "She might already know?"  
  
"She knows about the Outers already," Setsuna admitted. "She had deduced Haruka and Michiru's identities, and I transformed in front of her," she said.  
  
Even Ami seemed a bit startled, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"To confirm if is she is immortal," Setsuna answered calmly, drinking her cup of tea. "She is," she added quietly.  
  
Another long silence as they all digested that.  
  
"That explains something," Rei said quietly, "I had a vision, in front of the sacred fire not long ago. I saw all of us in Crystal Tokyo, and a group of seven men and women nearby." Her eyes widened, "One of them did look like Juri!"  
  
"It's good to know we'll have some company in Crystal Tokyo," Makoto said softly. There was a general round of thoughtful nods.  
  
"For me, there's only one question to ask," Mamoru said. He looked around the group, finally settling on Usagi as he asked, "Do you trust her?"  
  
"Yes," Haruka said without hesitation. The others all spoke up their agreement, Usagi finishing with a cheery, "Yes!"  
  
"I guess it is that simple," Setsuna agreed with a little smile.  
  
  
  
Juri pulled up to the shrine, looking at the steps with a grim expression. "Haruka, this had better not be a joke," she muttered as she began the long climb. Not too long later she reached the top, and had to smile as she looked around.  
  
'It's like an oasis, this green place hidden in the middle of the city,' Juri thought. Hotaru looked up to see her and smiled before whispering something to a pink hared girl standing beside her. She took a few steps forward and noticed a short, bald man sweeping around the shrine. "Hello," she smiled at him.  
  
Grandpa looked up at her and smiled, "You're Juri, right?"  
  
She blinked, looking a bit surprised, "Ah, yes. You were expecting me?"  
  
He smiled, "Rei described you pretty well. Just head on over and knock," he waved at the building, "I'm sure one of them will let you in."  
  
"Thank you," and Juri bowed respectfully. She waved to Hotaru, who grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her on over.  
  
"Juri," Hotaru smiled, "I'd like you to meet Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Juri said, quite seriously offering the girl her hand. Just looking at her, Juri rather suspected most people didn't take the pink hared little girl very seriously, so she decided to try and do so.  
  
Chibi-Usa obviously appreciated it, "Thank you."  
  
"The others are waiting inside," Hotaru smiled, and led Juri over to the building.  
  
The door slid open, and Juri felt a bit of flutter of nervousness. Areound the table was a small mob of Haruka and Michiru's friends, many of the young ladies having become regulars over at the Locket.  
  
Ami sat with her girlfriend Rei, snuggling together, while Minako and Makoto were without their girlfriends, Usagi sat with a handsome young man she didn't recognize, Haruka and Michiru sat close together, there was Setsuna, and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru settled in to sit beside Usagi and Setsuna, repectively.  
  
Juri smiled at the young man and extended her hand, "I don't believe we've met?"  
  
"Mamoru," he smiled, shaking it firmly.  
  
Looking into his eyes, Juri felt herself relax just a bit. Mamoru's dark eyes seemed to be open and frank, his face quite pleasant. All of which didn't mean he wasn't really an ass underneath, but it certainly helped.  
  
"So what was so urgent that I needed to climb all those steps?" Juri asked Haruka with a dangerous smile.  
  
Haruka grinned, "I'm sure the exercise did you good."  
  
"Grab a seat, Juri," Ami smiled up at her.  
  
Michiru shifted a bit, and there was a space between her and Setsuna. Juri stepped over, sliding down with a smile to Setsuna, "Excuse me." She fought back a blush, as her leg brushed against Setsuna's.  
  
"That's quite all right," Setsuna murmured, her voice a soft purr that almost made Juri want to get back up again.  
  
"Would you like a snack?" Makoto offered, passing a tray of cookies over.  
  
"Thank you," Juri sampled a few, and someone poured some tea for her. She sipped before asking again, "What's going on?"  
  
Everybody looked at Haruka, who rolled her eyes. Taking a breath she said simply, "Juri, almost everyone in this room is Sailor Senshi."  
  
"I know," Juri answered, eating a cookie.  
  
Another long moment of silence. Setsuna hid a smile, drinking more of her tea.  
  
"What?" Rei managed.  
  
"Sailor Mars," Juri pointed at her, "Sailor Mercury," at Ami, "Sailor Jupiter," at Makoto, "Sailor Venus," at Minako, and finally "Sailor Moon," at Usagi. A sip of tea, "I'd guess that Chibi-Usa is Chibi-Moon, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn." She looked over at Mamoru, and a bit more tentatively asked, "Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, smiling. He shook his head, "All right, I'm impressed."  
  
"How long have you known?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I already knew Haruka and you were Uranus and Neptune," Juri shrugged, "it wasn't that hard to guess that you're friends were probably the other Senshi."  
  
"And to think I was worried about it," Ami laughed. She looked at Juri thoughtfully, "You're taking this very well, too."  
  
"I run the 'Locket," Juri smiled at them engagingly, "so wierd is just part of the job description."  
  
General laughter, and the conversation began to flow again. Juri leaned back, and tried not to notice the way Setsuna was smiling so mysteriously...  
  
Out Cast This Episode: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena (and if you don't know that yet...), and Ami, Chibi-Usa, Haruka, Hotaru, Makoto, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Setsuna and Usagi are all from Sailor Moon. 


	25. No need for Juri

No Need For Juri!  
  
"Juurrii!" a happy voice cried out, and Juri turned around to see a darker skinned blonde beaming at her.  
  
"Mihoshi," Juri smiled at her, "where've you been?"  
  
Mihoshi shrugged, "We got assigned to Galaxy Police headquarters for a while." She turned to wave wildly and yell, "Kiyone! I found her!"  
  
The dark hared officer pushed her short black hair from her face as she walked over, "Hey, Juri. How have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. So what do you think of the Locket?" Juri asked with a smile.  
  
"The descriptions I got didn't do it justice," Kiyone said admiringly.  
  
Mihoshi tugged on Kiyone's arm gently to get her attention as she asked her, "Would you mind if I go see Sasami?"  
  
"Sure," Kiyone smiled, and Mihoshi kissed her gently on the cheek before running off. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she noticed Juri's amused gaze.  
  
Trip! "Owee!" Mihoshi wailed, just out of sight.  
  
"Mihoshi doesn't change very much, does she," Juri made it a statement of fact, not really a question at all.  
  
"No, not much," Kiyone agreed. They went up to the bar together, and Ryouko delivered a bottle of sake and bowl without being asked.  
  
"Good to see you," a smiling Ryouko nodded before moving off to answer a drink request, her spiky long blue hair flowing behind her.  
  
"This job must agree with her," Kiyone said quietly, "she actually seems happy, not continually pissed off like she was before."  
  
"I think her being with Ayeka has helped, too," Juri shrugged.  
  
Kiyone stopped with her drink halfway to her mouth as she asked, "Her and Ayeka?"  
  
"You have been gone awhile, haven't you?" Juri smiled.  
  
"And how have your dating prospects been going?" Kiyone asked quietly.  
  
Juri looked just a bit embarrassed. "I'm seeing someone," she admitted, "and it's starting to get serious for me."  
  
Kiyone pretended to look astonished, putting her hand to her chest and dramatically exclaiming, "Has someone actually managed to tame the infamous bachelor Arisugawa Juri? I'm deeply shocked!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," Juri corrected her.  
  
"Just don't take off on her, like you did back at the shrine," Kiyone said quietly, but there was a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
Juri looked a bit startled. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't actually slip away into the night," Kiyone admitted, "but you sure left without much notice." She sipped at her drink, "I always wondered why."  
  
Juri looked at her for a few moments, thinking back to all those years ago. "I had to go," Juri finally said quietly, "you see, I nearly fell in love with somebody there, even though I knew she was already taken."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kiyone said softly. She looked up at Juri thoughtfully, "If you don't mind my asking, who was it?"  
  
Juri softly sighed, obviously Kiyone hadn't taken the hint. She gazed at her wryly, "I'm looking at her."  
  
Kiyone looked behind her to see if there was someone standing there a moment, then her eyes got wide. "Me?" she squeaked.  
  
Juri gave Minagi a wave, "One of my specials, please." Ryouko's twin delivered it in moments, flashing a grin at Kiyone before teleporting to serve another customer. Juri took a sip of colored ginger-ale and noticed Kiyone still looking at her, stunned. "What?"  
  
"I never even realized," Kiyone blinked. She had some of her drink before asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Juri shook her head, "Once I realized that you and Mihoshi were involved, I decided to back off." A smile, "I guess I've always had a weakness for the smart, serious type. The only boy I ever had a thing for was like that, you, Ami, and even Setsuna, too."  
  
"So Setsuna's the girl who you're interested in?" Kiyone asked, deciding to change the subject. She was going to have to take some time to think about what Juri had said.  
  
Juri smiled, "That's the lady." There was a disturbance moving through the crowd, and Juri's eyes widened, "Here she comes now."  
  
Setsuna cut through the crowd easily, the patrons giving way to her powerful presence. She reached the two of them and smiled, "Sasami sent me. Apparently Mihoshi wants to help with the cooking, and Sasami needs a rescue."  
  
Kiyone laughed, "I'll go save her." She took a few steps, turned, "I hope we can talk some more, Juri." With that, she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"An old friend?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"And nearly something more," Juri said honestly. She smiled at Setsuna, "So what brings you here, tonight?"  
  
Setsuna looked at her steadily, a slight smile teasing her lips. "You're honesty surprises me sometimes," she admitted. A breath, "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to," Juri smiled back. She cautiously reached out, and Setsuna gently took her hand in her own.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo.  
  
Out Cast This Episode: Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone are from Tenchi Muyo and Setsuna is from Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: Waaay back in Juri's Tales #1, I revealed that Juri had trained at the Masaki shrine, where she first met the Tenchi Muyo cast of characters. When she was asked, Juri was rather evasive about why she left... 


	26. Dinner and Dancing

Dinner and Dancing  
  
Two girls dressed up in school uniforms are up on the stage, singing with Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino backing them up on a pair of keyboards.  
  
"All the things you said, all the things you said, running thorough my head, running through my head, running through my head,"  
  
"How did Juri talk them into performing here, anyway?" Minagi asked, wiping out a glass smoothly before replacing it in it's rack.  
  
"Their agent's trying to boost their credibility," Nabiki shrugged. A slight smile, "And Juri's Aunt may have owned a substantial amount of stock in the record company, too."  
  
"So where is Juri tonight, anyway?" Ryouko asked Nabiki curiously. It was pretty rare for Juri not to be here when the Locket was open.  
  
"Out having dinner with Setsuna," Nabiki said, keeping an eye on the crowd.  
  
"What?" Excel squealed.  
  
  
  
Setsuna smiled, meeting Juri at the door. The duelist was dressed in one of her long leather jackets, black pants, and a partially unbuttoned white shirt. "Right on time," Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"I never keep a lady waiting," Juri bowed. Setsuna looked especially good tonight, the red dress she had chosen hugging her form nicely. as they walked towards Juri's car she said, "We can do one of two things. I've made tentative reservations at a restaurant, or we can do something a bit more... unusual."  
  
Juri opened the passenger's door and Setsuna gracefully sat down. She looked at Juri thoughtfully. "How unusual?" she asked.  
  
Juri slid into the driver's seat, "Very unusual."  
  
With a little smile Setsuna said, "I eat at restaurants all the time anyway."  
  
They drove to the edge of town, and when they got out Juri opened up the trunk and pulled out a large picnic basket with blanket. "Follow me," Juri smiled.  
  
"A picnic isn't all that unusual," Setsuna noted.  
  
"It is where we're going," Juri said mysteriously. They walked until they stood on an open space overlooking the city. Juri smiled and said, "Take hold of my arm."  
  
Setsuna watched as Juri took a large, red stone out of her pocket. It glowed faintly, pulsing with the beat of a heart. Juri raised it above them, and light began to build up all around them, glowing brighter and brighter.  
  
A pathway of light shot into the sky, and they were gone....  
  
... only to reappear, somewhere else. Setsuna had her transformation wand in hand, looking around cautiously, when Juri smiled and lay a hand gently on her arm.  
  
"Welcome to Gaea," Juri said.  
  
  
  
The two young women were sitting at a table, looking around them curiously. "Sempai, do you really think Vash might be a woman?" the taller, brown haired girl asked. She wore a feminine dress, and tried to look smaller, but it really wasn't working very well.  
  
"I don't know, Milly," the shorter, dark hared woman answered. "That was one of the rumors we heard but," Meryl sighed, "I just don't know."  
  
Hyatt suddenly came up from the floor beside them, and Milly nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise. "What can I get you folks?" she said faintly.  
  
Both young women looked at her oddly. "Do you have sundaes?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Please," Milly chimed in.  
  
Hyatt took the orders, fell to the floor, and snake crawled her way through the crowd. "What kind of place is this?" Meryl said, watching this and sweatdropping.  
  
  
  
Juri raised her glass of wine, "So what do you think?"  
  
"You certainly take a girl on an interesting date," Setsuna smiled. They ate not far from an abandoned fortress, and nearby there was a small village. The residents all seemed to know Juri, keeping a respectful distance and offering friendly waves.  
  
Noticing Setsuna's curious gaze Juri explained, "The last time I was here, I helped rescue the village from a monster." She took a drink, "To be honest, I was as bit nervous asking you out."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised." She raised her own glass, "You've certainly managed to impress me time and again."  
  
A faint blush appeared on Juri's cheeks. "Thanks," she smiled. Juri paused, looking a bit uncomfortable, "When you scanned me as Sailor Pluto, it sort of worked both ways." Setsuna looked at her oddly, and Juri smiled, "Nothing private, but I got a sense of what you are."  
  
Setsuna actually looked nervous, "And what would that be?"  
  
"The beautiful, timeless warrior of another age," Juri smiled at her. She grinned suddenly, "How am I supposed to try and measure up to that?"  
  
"You don't have to," Setsuna said, gently placing her hand on Juri's. "You're still growing, still becoming what you'll one day be," she said, then she suddenly smiled as she added, "Trust me, it will be glorious."  
  
"I'll take you word for it," Juri said. Sounding almost like a schoolboy, "I'd be honored if you'd go out with me again."  
  
Setsuna made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, "You are so clueless."  
  
"What?" Juri looked startled.  
  
Setsuna leaned across the blanket and kissed her, firmly.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. And finally Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2  
  
Out Cast This Episode: The band playing is Tatu. Ami, Rei and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Milly and Meryl are from Trigun (Ep. 1-4, their clueless stage). 


	27. Valentines Day

Valentine's Day  
  
Keiko climbed up on a ladder, the last set of heart decorations held firmly in her hands. She taped them up carefully, then she nodded in satisfaction. Hearts and girl-cupids adorned the walls, nearly overwhelming with the cuteness.  
  
Juri shook her head, asking Nabiki, "Do we have to go this far?"  
  
"Trust me, Arisugawa," Nabiki smiled back, "the crowds will love it."  
  
"Keiko," she heard someone call her name, and a smile stretched her face. She looked down to see May steadying the ladder with a gentle smile on her face. She climbed down quickly, catching May's hand in hers.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Keiko grinned, and kissed her gently. She drew back, and May slipped a box of chocolate into Keiko's breast pocket.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," May echoed, and kissed her again.  
  
Ryouko shook her head with a smile, "They're so cute, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Hitomi smiled. She looked over at Ryouko curiously, "So what are you and Ayeka doing tonight?"  
  
With a bit of a blush, and Ryouko said, "We're taking Ryo-Ohki up to Earth orbit for a romantic dinner. How about you and Milerna?"  
  
"Also out to dinner," Hitomi nodded, "though I'm asking her to please leave her knives at home this time."  
  
"She threatened a waiter again?" Ryouko asked, and Hitomi nodded mournfully.  
  
Sakura swayed gently with Tomoyo, dancing closely together in the midst of the crowd. Sakura sighed softly, "The Light and Dark are at it again."  
  
Tomoyo looked over at the two Clow cards dancing nearby and had to laugh. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other. "They're so cute, though," Tomoyo smiled. They danced quietly for a moment, "I have your Valentine's Day present back at home."  
  
"What did you get me?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
"A very special kind of chocolate," Tomoyo smiled impishly.  
  
Sakura looked a bit nervous. Since becoming Tomoyo's lover she had discovered that along with a wicked sense of humor, Tomoyo was also quite... imaginative, in bed. "How special?" she asked her suspiciously.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly, whispering in Sakura's ear, "Edible panties."  
  
Sakura went beet red.  
  
Keiko noticed the young woman sitting all alone, nursing her non- alcoholic drink. Her brown, shoulder length hair reached her shoulders, and cutely had a few bits sticking up near the top of her head. Her glasses were an older type, but seemed to suit her somehow, going with the old fashioned dress she wore.  
  
Taking a menu in hand she went over to serve her when she saw the girl's face light up happily. Hanging back, she saw the girl leap out of her chair and into the arms of a taller, dark haired woman in black leather.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Yomiko," the leather clad woman said softly, cradling Yomiko in her arms. The two seemed to fit together, complete only when they were together.  
  
"I'm just glad you made it, Nancy-san," Yomiko said softly. "Happy Valentine's Day," and a small box of chocolates were handed across to Nancy and they both sat down, "Is your detective office ready yet?"  
  
"Just about," Nancy smiled, "with my talents, it seems the idea sort of job." She looked at the box with a little smile, "Thank you."  
  
Keiko approached them with a cheerful smile on her face, "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket. What can I get you?"  
  
They ordered their food and drinks, and Keiko hurried away.  
  
Rika swayed in Renamon's arms, enjoying the pleasure of dancing with her love. "I still can't get used to how calmly people take us here," she sighed softly.  
  
Renamon gave a soft sound of agreement, "I guess they see stranger things." A pause, "Thank you, for the chocolates. We'll share them, later."  
  
Rika laughed, "I never quite saw the point of handing out chocolate when I was younger." She smiled up at Renamon, "But now I finally understand."  
  
"After meeting you," Renamon smiled, "I understood a great many things."  
  
A figure bumped into them, and they turned just in time to see the little catgirl bow and say, "I'm really sorry!"  
  
"No problem," Rika started to say, then gaped at the catgirl's companion.  
  
The silver haired woman had eight fox tails, and a impish slant to her expression. She, on the other hand, was gazing at Renamon thoughtfully. "Sakura," she introduced herself and bowed, "kyubi fox."  
  
Renamon bowed her head respectfully, "Renamon, digimon." She drew Rika forward gently and in gentlemanly fashion introduced her, "My lover, Rika."  
  
"I'd like you to meet my sempai," Sakura blushed a bit, "Natsuki."  
  
"Hi!" Natsuki waved cutely, keeping a firm grip on Sakura's arm.  
  
"So how many secret admirers left you boxes of chocolate this year?" Juri asked Haruka curiously. They were standing by the bar watching the crowd, while patiently waiting for Michiru and Setsuna to show up.  
  
"Ten or so," Haruka shrugged. She looked over at Juri with a smile, "I noticed someone left a box for Setsuna, too."  
  
Juri blushed faintly, "Was that a bit too much?"  
  
Haruka smiled, "Setsuna was pleasantly surprised. She's gotten them from students occasionally, but that's it."  
  
Juri frowned, "People must be blind."  
  
"And how many did you get?" Haruka asked pointedly. She paused, "So how was your date with Setsuna?"  
  
"A few boxes," Juri blushed again. "She kissed me," she admitted.  
  
"And?" Haruka asked eagerly.  
  
"And... none of your business," Juri said, but she blushed a bit brighter. Before Haruka could ask anymore pointed questions, they noticed that a young woman was climbing up on to the karaoke stage.  
  
"This is dedicated," the brown haired girl smiled sadly, "to the one I loved." She pressed the keys to bring up her selection, and a few seconds later, the music came on. Her voice was sad, and it's sorrow reached all corners of the Locket, reminding them that love, sometimes, wasn't forever.  
  
"There's a Victorian tin, I keep my memories in, I found it up in the attic, after looking inside I find the things that I'm hiding, The leaves saved from a mistletoe kiss, Only nostalgia has me feeling like this, Like I miss you, It must be the time of year,  
  
Remember, December, It's like a winter dream beside a diamond stream, Remember, December, The fall of snow and the afterglow. It could be taking our breath away, But the years stand in the way. Remember, December, How does it make you feel inside?"  
  
She finished, wiping gently at a tear at the corner of her eye. "Tara, I miss you," Willow Rosenberg said softly, so softly the mic. barely picked it up. She left the stage silently, then the music system started up again.  
  
Aoi and Yoriko sat down at the bar, and Minagi quickly appeared to receive their orders. "What can I get you folks?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Wine," Aoi smiled, and Yoriko seconded that.  
  
"Thank you for the chocolate," Yoriko said softly. She smiled, "But I thought I was supposed to give the chocolate to you." She produced a little box from her coat pocket.  
  
Aoi smiled as she said gently, "I'm not sure the rules really apply to us." She took it from Yoriko and opened it, only to freeze.  
  
"It might be a bit too soon," Yoriko said softly, "but..."  
  
Aoi gently shushed her, tears glimmering in her eyes. "It's perfect," she sighed, drawing the golden ring out of the box of chocolates. She slipped it on, then threw her arms around Yoriko's neck, kissing her firmly.  
  
"Congratulations," Minagi chuckled, setting the two glasses of wine down quietly. 'I wonder if I should slip back to see Sasami,' she thought with a smile.  
  
Nabiki smiled slightly, watching the teeming crowds. She rather enjoyed working at the Locket, even when everyone was pairing off the way they were. She and Bones were the sole hold outs from the rush to coupledom going on.  
  
She'd rather like to find a partner, but Nabiki really didn't think that it was terribly likely. She raised her drink and smiled to herself sadly, then a frown flickered on her face. The red haired girl over there didn't look particularly happy, standing there all alone.  
  
Nabiki sighed softly, pushing off from the wall and making her way over. As she neared, she noticed that the red haired girl was quite attractive, and generously proportioned. 'Wonder if she's shy?" Nabiki thought.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Nabiki asked her with a smile.  
  
The red head looked at her in surprise, pushing her hair back to look at her thoughtfully for a moment, then she smiled, "Sure, why not."  
  
Nabiki led her gently, directing their movements across the floor, "I'm Nabiki Tendo."  
  
A smile, "Ayeka Kisaragi."  
  
The redhead looked worriedly between the dark haired, well endowed woman on one side of her and the blonde, elegant figure standing at the other. "You two aren't going to start fighting again, are you?" Lina asked faintly.  
  
Naga glared at Filla, then she sighed, "All right, for your sake, Lina."  
  
Filla scowled, but finally nodded, too. "Just for this special day," she said.  
  
From behind her back, Naga produced a generously sized box of chocolates. Filla, at the same time, produced a box that was identical to the first one. Both women looked at the boxes, then they shot glares at each other.  
  
"Oh, no," Lina whimpered.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Excel asked cheerfully.  
  
"Some body bags, maybe," Lina sighed softly, watching lightning dancing in the air between her two suitors.  
  
"I bought those chocolates first," Filla hissed.  
  
"No, I did," Naga answered, her voice growing remarkably chilly.  
  
"Let's go, sempai," Hyatt grabbed Excel's arm and tugged her away before the fireworks fully started. Fire and ice flew by, and they ducked behind a table for safety. The noise went on a few moments, then once the fighting stopped they popped up for a peek.  
  
All three young women were looking distinctly singed. Both Naga and Filla turned and walked away, leaving Lina standing there with the charred boxes of candy.  
  
Lina sniffled softly, "And I wanted to eat the chocolates, too."  
  
"Thank you," Juri heard from behind her. She turned to see Setsuna standing there, a little smile on her face. "I loved the chocolates," she murmured, kissing Juri gently on the lips.  
  
"For that," Juri murmured, "I'd give you all the chocolate in the world."  
  
Setsuna blushed, "Charmer." She slid her arm into Juri's even as she produced a box of chocolates for Juri, too.  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled. She paused, "Would you like to go out with me, tonight?"  
  
"Please," Setsuna smiled sweetly. She paused before asking, "Is this going to be another interesting date?"  
  
Juri chuckled, "Any date with you would be interesting."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Minagi, Sasami and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. And finally Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2  
  
Out (Big) Cast This Episode: Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo. Milerna is from Escaflowne the Movie. Sakura, Tomoyo, Light and Dark are from Cardcaptor Sakura. Nancy and Yomiko are from Read or Die. Rika and Renamon are from Digimon Tamers (Season 3), Sakura the Kyubi Fox and Natsuki are from Hyper Police. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Willow Rosenberg and Tara are from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest. Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corporation. Lina, Naga and Filla are from Slayers and Slayers Try.  
  
Nancy and Yomiko from Read Or Die appeared in my fic Aftermath.  
  
"December" is by a Celtic rock band called All About Eve, from 'Scarlet and Other Tales.' 


	28. Mysteries and Revelation

Mysteries and Revelation  
  
Aoi Futaba gazed with a troubled expression on her face at the quiet couple sitting together at a table not far from where she and Yoriko were sitting. Finally, she asked Yoriko, "Do you see what I'm seeing?"  
  
Yoriko looked over at them casually, "Well, The blonde's way too old for the black haired girl..." she started to say, then she frowned. "Are they both carrying concealed?" she turned to say worriedly to Aoi.  
  
"Looks like it," the taller woman nodded. Aoi sighed softly, "I'd better tell Juri." She got up, and looked around for the bar's owner.  
  
Juri was sipping a glass of ginger-ale when she heard from behind her, "How was the second date with Setsuna?"  
  
Aoi smirked at Juri, waiting for an answer. "It was pretty good," Juri sighed, "until Setsuna was called away by an emergency." Juri added to herself silently, 'A Senshi emergency.'  
  
Aoi patted her on the shoulder. "I hate to bring a problem to your attention," she said to Juri quietly, "but I think that couple in the corner are armed."  
  
Juri looked up to see them talking quietly, and nodded. "I'll handle it," she smiled at Aoi.  
  
"Thanks," Aoi smiled as Juri headed off.  
  
Excel smiled at the blonde cheerfully, "What can I get you?" A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Juri smiled down at her comfortingly.  
  
"Why don't you come back later," Juri made it a order, not a question.  
  
Excel left, and Juri smoothly pulled a chair out, sitting down by the two women. The dark haired woman looked quite young, but there was something in her eyes that spoke of a great deal of experience. A similar something was in the blonde's eyes, but mixed with a great deal of cynicism.  
  
"My name's Arisugawa Juri," she smiled, "welcome to the Locket."  
  
The blonde and dark haired girl exchanged a significant glance, and the blonde smiled at Juri smoothly, "Mireille."  
  
"Kirika," the other said softly.  
  
"There's a rule in the Locket you might be unaware of," Juri said pleasantly, "we prefer that the customers be unarmed." A pleasant smile, "Could you please surrender your weapons? They'll be returned when you leave."  
  
Juri tensed, readying herself for their reaction. If they tried something, they'd probably get in at least one good shot at her before she could get away. Or try to strike back.  
  
Mireille looked up to meet Juri's eyes, "Can you guarantee our safety?"  
  
"If someone comes after any of my customers," Juri chose her words carefully, "they have to go through me first."  
  
Kirika met her eyes, weighing her words. Then from under her skirt she produced her gun, laying it on the table. Mireille hesitated a moment, then she followed the other girl's lead.  
  
"Can I serve them now?" Excel popped up, startling them all.  
  
"Don't do that!" Mireille gasped, clutching at her chest, even as Kirika smiled slightly.  
  
Juri carefully collected the guns, "They'll be at the bar with Ryouko and Minagi when you're ready to go."  
  
Nabiki found herself gazing across the table at the redhead thoughtfully. "You're a professional exorcist?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Nabiki had been minding her own business when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the woman she had danced with on Valentine's Day, inviting her to join her for a drink. Against her better judgment, she agreed.  
  
Ayeka Kisaragi smiled back, "Yes. I... work for the Phantom Quest Corporation, along side several other supernatural types."  
  
Nabiki smiled, "And I thought it was unusual being in a family of martial artists."  
  
Ayeka raised her own eyebrow, pushing her long hair back as she said, "The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, right?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, "How did you know?"  
  
"The Tendo name," Ayeka shrugged.  
  
Victoria adjusted the microphone nervously while muttering under her breath, "I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Integra was looking on with an impish smile on her face, so she began looking through the selections, until she slowly smiled. She hit a few switches, and the music started.  
  
"I died, too many years ago, But you can make me feel, Like it isn't so, Why you come to be with me, I think I finally know,"  
  
With a flick of a switch, she was able to jump ahead to the chorus, smiling a bit devilishly down at Integra,  
  
"Let me rest in peace, Let me get some sleep, Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep, I can lay my body down, But I can't find my sweet release, So let me rest in peace!"  
  
Victoria stepped down from the stage, and walked over to where Integra was sitting, looking up at her thoughtfully. "Did you pick out that song intentionally?" Integra asked her softly.  
  
May hurried by, wishing she could stick around to hear the answer. She, Keiko, Excel and Hyatt were all on duty tonight, but they were barely keeping up. A dark haired figure smiled, waving to her, and she stepped up to take their orders.  
  
"The special, please," Sylia Stingray smiled.  
  
"I'll have what she's having," Linna blushed, pushing her brown hair back from her face. Quietly, she asked Sylia, "How did you hear about this place?"  
  
A grin, and Sylia answered, "I know Juri. Not to mention that Priss is a regular."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest. Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. Kirika and Mireille are from Noir. Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corporation. Victoria and Integra are from Hellsing. And Finally, Sylia Stingray and Linna are from original Bubblegum Crisis.  
  
The Victoria and Integra scene is from my Hellsing fic, Three Nights. Sylia and Linna are from my Bubblegum Crisis fic Red Eyes, Crying Eyes. 


	29. Tokyo Goddesses

Tokyo Goddesses...  
  
A grinning Priss Asagiri was up on stage, belting out the tune in the original Japanese with Minako Aino and Rei Hino providing a professional backup. Juri took a moment to translate the words mentally and smirked.  
  
"Hey, how are you Romeo-sama? People say that you're old fashioned,"  
  
Urd laughed, dancing in front of the stage in a skintight bodysuit that left very little to the imagination. She and the younger Priss made one hell of a pair, two wild childs out to have fun and kick some butt.  
  
Linna, still looking like some kind of office lady despite her party clothes, was getting mildly buzzed sitting on a couch with her love, Belldandy. Juri couldn't believe that Belldandy and Urd were sisters, their personalities were just so totally different.  
  
Skuld was sitting with Washu and Yume, and Juri didn't want to think about what the precocious young lady was picking up from the two of them. Still, she was cute, and both ladies had given Juri her word that they'd stay out of trouble.  
  
Juri looked around, frowning. She walked over to Linna and quietly asked, "Where are Mara and Sylia?"  
  
"They rented a room upstairs," Belldandy smiled, even as Linna blushed faintly.  
  
"Should have known," Juri muttered, receiving a quiet laugh.  
  
Priss grinned at Urd, belting out the next bit, "Logic can't make us understand, you know, the things that our hearts want to have,"  
  
Juri left them to their party, idly wondering what they were all here celebrating. Excel scampered by her, carrying a tray covered with bottles of booze for the party, and oddly, a can of coke for Belldandy.  
  
Natsuna, Haruna, Makoto, and Ami were sitting at a nearby table, enjoying the music and the good company. "I understand that the papers are saying Sailor Venus works for you," Ami said to Natsuna with a smile.  
  
Natsuna rolled her eyes, "Just because she's saved me a few times."  
  
Makoto looked over at Haruna, gently putting her hand over hers. "I'm glad you realized I'm Sailor Jupiter," she said quietly.  
  
Haruna laughed, "I started getting a clue when Sailor Jupiter saved me from a purse snatching, right after my girlfriend left." Makoto blushed faintly. Haruna took pity on her, rising and pulling her to her feet, "Let's dance."  
  
May smiled, thinking they were such a cute couple. A young lady was sitting at one of the dining tables alone, so she hurried over. With a cheerfull smile, "Can I help you?"  
  
The brown haired girl looked a bit startled. "Sorry," she blushed and asked, "Is there anything you'd recommend?"  
  
"Everything Sasami makes is good," May smiled, and mentioned the day's special.  
  
"That sounds pretty good," she nodded, "but could you wait a moment?" May turned to where the woman was looking, and say an elegant, dark haired younger woman emerge from the bustling crowds.  
  
"Am I late, Misaki?" the dark haired girl smiled.  
  
"I got here early, Hatoko," Misaki smiled, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.  
  
A smiling May slipped away, giving them a bit of privacy, as well as going to put in the order for two dinners.  
  
Ryouko gave her a nod even as she put a show on for the customers at the bar, tossing the bottles of booze around with Minagi. "What can I get you?" she grinned.  
  
The redhead looked devastating, her body hugging dress leaving little to the imagination. "A glass of red wine, please," she smiled. She looked around, a little frown on her face as she asked her hesitantly, "Is Tendo Nabiki here?"  
  
Minagi raised her eyebrow at her twin, jumping in with, "Sorry, it's her night off." She looked at the redhead bombshell and asked, "Would you like me to pass on a message?"  
  
The redhead looked a bit down, "Just tell her that Ayeka Kisaragi was here to see her." Ayeka turned, and disappeared into the teeming young women.  
  
Minagi and Ryouko exchanged a glance. "Nabiki's been holding out on us," Ryouko observed, "she didn't say anything about her."  
  
"Can't wait to tell Sasami," Minagi chuckled.  
  
"Tell me what?" Sasami asked, stepping out of the pantry for a moment.  
  
"Nabiki's seeing a babe," Ryouko grinned.  
  
A short young woman with sandy blonde hair bodily dragged a green faced Hyatt up to the bar. "She just collapsed," Nene gasped. Hyatt gave them all a weak smile and a wave.  
  
"She does that all the time," Keiko said casually. The boy's uniform she wore caught Nene's eye, and the girl gulped visibly.  
  
"She's taken," Sasami said gently, and Nene blushed.  
  
"I'm not, I mean, I..." Nene shook her head, her cheeks red. "This place is nuts," they heard her murmur as she walked away, then she added, "must be why Priss likes it so much."  
  
Excel bounded over, "Hyatt!" She picked her right up off of the floor and they both snuggled together cutely.  
  
"On the kawaii meter, that's about a nine," Setsuna noted with a smile. She looked around curiously, "Where's Juri?"  
  
"Upstairs office," Keiko shrugged. With Nabiki away, it meant that Juri had to do the paperwork. A visit from Setsuna would probably be greeted like salvation.  
  
Setsuna ascended the stairs, hiding a smile as she noticed several ladies trying to look up her skirt. She reached Juri's office and knocked gently, "Juri?"  
  
"Come in," she heard, and Setsuna pushed the door open. Juri had the books open, looking at columns of numbers with a peeved expression. "Nabiki's day off," Juri explained with a smile.  
  
"Would you like a break?" Setsuna chuckled.  
  
"Take me away from all this," Juri said dramatically and they both laughed.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Priss, Sylia, Linna and Nene are from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. Belldandy, Mara, Skuld and Urd are from Oh My Goddess. Ami, Haruna, Minako, Natsuna, Rei, and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Washu and Yume are from Tenchi Muyo. Misaki and Hatoko are from Angelic Layer. And finally, Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corp.  
  
The Bubblegum Crisis 2040 and Oh My Goddess casts are from my story A Goddess Comes To Call, final chapter coming soon! 


	30. Endless Loop

Endless Loop  
  
Juri leapt, her sword blazing orange as she swept it down the creature's body. It flared a moment, frozen, then crumbled to dust. "How many more?" she asked, bringing her sword back up in guard position.  
  
"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto cried, a bolt of purple energy soaring by Juri to blast another monster to atoms. She looked around them thoughtfully, "I'd say that's it."  
  
Juri let her sword disappear, walking over to stand beside Sailor Pluto. The Senshi looked a bit nervous, "I'm sorry about this interrupting our dinner," she started.  
  
Juri laughed, then she surprised Pluto with a gentle kiss. "You certainly take a girl on an interesting date," she chuckled. She looked thoughtful, "I wonder how things are going over at the 'Locket?"  
  
Back at the 'Locket, Katsumi Liqueur took the microphone in hand, an odd little smile on her face. The dark haired woman picked out her selection, and sang. Her soft voice filled the Locket, carrying along with it an odd kind of longing.  
  
"Tempted by sweet poison, Committing passionate sins...  
  
Kiddy Phenil looked up at her oddly. She still didn't know how Katsumi even knew about this place, much less why she decided to invite her along. Still, she certainly could sing!  
  
"Interesting place, hm?" Katsumi smiled, stepping down from the stage and joining her at the table. She fought back a laugh at the look on her friend's face.  
  
"I'm surprised you even know about a place like this," Kiddy laughed. She looked over at Katsumi, "Does Roy know?"  
  
"Let's just say," Katsumi chose her words carefully, "that I had a life before I met Roy, and some of that life was in places like these."  
  
"Sorry," Kiddy blushed.  
  
Katsumi cautiously placed her hand over hers, "It's all right." She looked around and waved, calling a waitress over.  
  
The dark haired girl smiled at them cheerfully, "My name is Mahoro, and I'll be serving you tonight. Do you want to place an order?"  
  
Katsumi raised an eyebrow, "Where is May tonight?"  
  
Mahoro bent over to whisper, "She and Keiko have the day off. I've heard they might be moving in together."  
  
"Well, it's about time," Katsumi smiled.  
  
Kiddy looked back and forth between Katsumi and Mahoro. Softly to Katsumi, "You sure know all the gossip." Katsumi just grinned.  
  
Over by the entrance, Hitomi was smiling cheerfully, "Welcome back, Utena."  
  
Utena smiled, pushing her pink hair back a bit self-consciously. "Have you seen Anthy come in yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," Hitomi smiled.  
  
Utena gracefully made her way through the crowd, watching the interactions between the ladies. Friends, lovers, even the worst of enemies met here in the Locket, putting their disputes aside within these four walls.  
  
She gave Ryouko a wave, "My regular."  
  
The former space pirate appeared in front of her, the bottle of sake in hand. She poured the first drink even as she asked Utena, "How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad," Utena smiled, taking a careful drink. She looked around curiously, "So did Nabiki's friend show up again?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ryouko nodded to a corner, where Nabiki and Ayeka Kisaragi were swaying gently together to a slow song.  
  
"Utena," she heard, and Anthy slid up beside her, looping her arm in Utena's.  
  
Sasami busted about the large kitchen, humming happily as she supervised the other cooks. Each handled their own department with skill, but she kept an eye out anyway.  
  
Ukyo smiled, flipping the burgers, "Thanks for the part time job."  
  
Sasami laughed, "I needed the help, honestly."  
  
"Shampoo like this kitchen," the busty martial artist added, looking intently at Ukyo.  
  
The boyish cook blushed under her gaze.  
  
Excel bustled in, "Twelve Ramen for table six!"  
  
Sasami raised her eyebrows. "Lina and Naga are here again?' she asked. Excel just nodded mournfully. "We'll have it read as soon as possible," Sasami promised.  
  
Minagi stepped inside to draw Sasami aside for a moment. They kissed gently, until the cooks singing the 'kissing song' caused them to separate.  
  
"See you tonight," Minagi grinned, slipping outside.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed you," Minagi heard the bust redhead murmur to Nabiki, as the two young women danced. She was tempted to stay, but decided not to.  
  
"Me, too," Nabiki admitted. She was a bit surprised to find herself saying that. She really liked the redheaded miko, even though she barely knew her.  
  
Ayeka Kisaragi smiled, wrapping her arms around Nabiki's neck. "I'm glad to hear that," she murmured, and gently kissed her on the cheek. She drew back, seeing a wide smile on Nabiki's face. "Did you like that?" she chuckled.  
  
"Oh, yes," Nabiki laughed. "Would you like," she asked softly, leading the gorgeous young woman in the dance, "to go out to dinner with me?"  
  
Ayeka's eyes widened a bit, then she smiled slightly, "I'll have to check my calendar, but I think I'm free."  
  
Ayeka shivered, feeling Nabiki's breath brush against her ear. "Dress up nice, then." Nabiki whispered, "because we'll be going out in style."  
  
"I'm honored," and Ayeka kissed her on the lips.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. Excel is from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Setsuna/Sailor Pluto is from Sailor Moon. Katsumi Liqueur and Kiddy Phenil are from Silent Mobius. Utena and Anthy are from Rev. Girl Utena. Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2. Lina and Naga are from Slayers. And finally, Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corporation.  
  
Katsumi Liqueur was singing from the opening theme of Silent Mobius TV. 


	31. Guns and Gundams

Guns and Gundams.  
  
Nabiki gave Juri a nod, a impish smile on her face. "About time you got back," she smirked.  
  
Juri couldn't help it, she blushed slightly. "A lady can't go see her girlfriend occasionally?" she smiled. She paused, "I understand you're going to have that problem, too."  
  
Nabiki looked away, "Guess you've heard about Ayeka Kisaragi." She smiled slightly, thinking about the stunning redhead that she had been seeing.  
  
"Glad to see you're dating finally," Juri said gently. She paused and looked around the bar, "So are you going to introduce her to the family?"  
  
Nabiki blushed, "Let me get our first official date over with first."  
  
"You're going out on a date?" Juri grinned.  
  
Nabiki sighed.  
  
Standing outside, Bones gave Rally a look, extending an arm to block her way. "You know one of the regulars?" she asked.  
  
"I was invited by Misty," Rally said cautiously.  
  
Bones nodded, "Come on in." As Rally passed her she added, "And you can leave your pistol at the bar, please."  
  
'She's good,' Rally thought even as she gave her a nod.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her cheerfully, "Welcome to the Locket!" The woman didn't respond, looking around her nervously. 'A first timer,' Hitomi noted.  
  
The place was packed, wall to wall with people, and all of them were pretty women. Rally forced her way towards the bar, politely as possible moving through the mob. She broke through to the bar itself, and had to fight to conceal her surprised reaction. The bartenders were twins, both having long blue hair and cat-like eyes. The only difference she could see was the crescent shaped scars on one woman's face.  
  
"What can I get you?" Minagi said cheerfully.  
  
"Scotch," Rally said simply, then reached into her jacket to draw out her pistol. "I understand I'm to leave this here?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks," Ryouko took the pistol from her gently, "we'll treat it with respect." She handled it carefully, placing it behind the bar.  
  
Rally picked up her drink, then turned to scan the crowd for Misty. There were tables set up near a small library, and she spotted the brown haired girl looking about nervously. She spotted Rally and smiled, waving gently.  
  
Rally skirted the busy dance floor while walking over to Misty's table, but she was stopped by a hand resting on her arm.  
  
"Are you here with someone?" the brown haired beauty asked her with a smile.  
  
"Sorry, but yes," Rally nodded nervously towards Misty.  
  
The woman looked over at Misty with a frown on her aristocratic face, "A bit scruffy, isn't she?" She gently pressed something into Rally's hand and said, "If you want something a bit more classy, look me up."  
  
As the woman walked away, Rally unrolled the note she had pressed into her hand. "Une" it read simply, a number after it. Rally blushed fiercely, cramming the note into her pocket and hoping against hope that Misty hadn't seen. No such luck, of course.  
  
"Looks like you made a conquest," Misty smirked at Rally.  
  
Lady Une made her way over to her friends table, slipping into her seat. Noin and Releena were looking at her inquisitively, while Dorothy calmly sipped her drink. "Any luck?" Dorothy asked her with a little smile.  
  
"You were right," Lady Une admitted, reaching over to put her hand on her lover's.  
  
Releena was looking over at Dorothy in disbelief. "You two do this sort of thing often?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course," Dorothy calmly sipped her drink, a impish smile on her face.  
  
"What would you have done if she said yes?" Noin asked, sitting close by Releena.  
  
"Invited her over," Lady Une smirked.  
  
"Hi there," May smiled at them cheerfully, "is there anything I can get you?" They ordered a refill, and the pretty brown haired android bounced off.  
  
"Looks like Keiko is making her happy," Releena chuckled softly.  
  
"Releena," Noin pretended to be shocked. The song, 'White Reflection' started up in the background, and Noin smiled slightly. The tall, slim soldier got up out of her chair, offering Releena her hand, "Shall we?"  
  
As Releena took it the twin gold bands they wore glittered in the dim light, her long braid swinging as Noin pulled her to her feet, "I'd love to." They made their way out to the dance floor together, swaying gently to the music.  
  
"They make a lovely couple, don't they?" Dorothy smiled, watching them dance.  
  
"That they do," Lady Une agreed, gently drawing Dorothy's hand to her lips, kissing it gently. She smiled slightly, "Would you like to get a room tonight?"  
  
Dorothy smiled, her eyes hooded slightly, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Mahoro bounced by the table, then noticed the pair at another table. "Anything I can get you?" the dark haired android asked a startled Rally and Misty.  
  
Misty smiled up at Mahoro, "Are you working here regularly now?"  
  
"Part time," Mahoro said cheerfully.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corporation. Rally and Misty are from Gunsmith Cats. And Finally, Lady Une, Dorothy, Releena and Noin are from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing.  
  
The Gunsmith Cats section is from my new GSC fic. The Gundam Wing characters are from my story, True Protector. 


	32. Out of the Locket

Out Of the Locket  
  
Rei Hino shrugged eloquently as she explained, "So they want to get married."  
  
"What, here?" Juri blinked. The last few customers were leaving and the staff had started closing up when Rei had flagged her down.  
  
"Belldandy and Linna want me to perform the ceremony, and they want to rent the Locket for the night," Rei smiled.  
  
Juri looked thoughtful, "Would they mind letting the regulars at the Locket attend?"  
  
"I don't think it would be a problem," Rei said, "I'd have to ask them, though. Why?"  
  
"If they agree," Juri grinned, "I'll let them have the place for half."  
  
Setsuna was wishing some of the staff goodnight, then she made her way to where Rei and Juri were standing. "Ready to go, love?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I'll go talk to them," Rei grinned, "have a good night you two."  
  
Juri and Setsuna walked out of the Locket together, Juri pausing just a moment to lock up. "It's a beautiful night," Juri smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is," Setsuna smiled back at her.  
  
"Too beautiful to end too soon," Juri smiled. She paused, "Would you like to stop by my place for a nightcap, maybe?"  
  
"I'd love to," Setsuna smiled as Juri led her to Juri's car. She helped her in like any gentleman would, and they were off.  
  
The top was down, the breeze ruffling their hair as they drove through the heart of Tokyo. "I wanted to invite you over sooner," Juri admitted, "but I had to make sure the place was at least presentable first."  
  
"I doubt it was that bad," Setsuna chuckled softly.  
  
"Bachelor living," Juri shrugged. She was just glad she had used one of those cleaning coupons May had given her for Christmas.  
  
Setsuna laughed softly. Neon lights glowed around them as they coasted to a stop. "You live in the Shinjuku district?" she said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I inherited the apartment from my Aunt," Juri explained. She opened a garage with a key, then drove the car in before locking it up. She led Setsuna into the apartment building, nodding to a dark haired man walking outside, "Hello, Joe."  
  
Ryo Saeba nodded, "Hey, Juri."  
  
Once they were out of his hearing, Setsuna murmured softly, "Is that Joe Saeba, the infamous City Hunter?"  
  
"You always know more than you let on," Juri said admiringly. They stepped into the elevator, and Juri pressed the top floor button twice. The elevator rose smoothly, reaching the top floor but not stopping, going one floor above that.  
  
The door opened, and Setsuna stepped out, her eyes wide. "Wow," she murmured softly, looking out over the city. A small house was literally perched on the top of the building, a single floor cottage.  
  
Juri unlocked the front door and waved Setsuna inside. The living room was comfortable, a pair of sofa chairs and a couch, coffee table, and an impressive entertainment system. Two doors branched off, one clearly leading into the kitchen.  
  
"Wine?" Juri offered, stepping into the kitchen. At Setsuna's nod she poured two glasses of red, stepping into the living room to sit on the couch beside her. Juri picked up a remote and hit a switch, soft music playing in the background.  
  
"This rose is our destiny, it has lead us here..." it began, continuing on in Japanese.  
  
"This is a beautiful home, Juri," Setsuna said quietly, looking around her admiringly.  
  
"There's only one problem with it," Juri said quietly, "it's a little to large for one person. For a couple, it'd be perfect."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened as she got her meaning, "Juri, I'm flattered, but..."  
  
Juri winced, "I'm sorry." She put her drink down and walked over to the window, looking out over the city. "Guess I'm rushing things," she said quietly.  
  
A gentle hand rested on Juri's shoulder and she turned to meet Setsuna's eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to," she said softly, "but I have a responsibility to Hotaru and the others." Softly, she said, "You could move in with me."  
  
They both thought for a moment of Juri moving into the Outers' home. Juri had to sigh, "I don't think that would work out."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Setsuna said quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Juri clasped Setsuna's hand in her own firmly, "but I do know that I'm not giving you up." She smiled, "We'll find a way."  
  
A few hours later in an apartment in another part of the large city, a rapid house cleaning was under way that morning.  
  
"Are you sure you want me here?" a busy May asked her softly. The beautiful Cyberdoll cleaned up with a relentless energy, scouring the place from top to bottom while not messing up her long blue and white dress in any way.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Keiko smiled. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a long braid, and she wore a simple white shirt and dark pants.  
  
"Does you're friend Nanami know about me?" May asked curiously.  
  
"Not yet," Keiko took a step towards her, "that's part of why I invited her today." She took her hand, "Sit down, rest for a minute."  
  
May looked around and nodded, "The place looks good." She and Keiko sat down on the couch together, "So this Nanami was your best friend in school?" May gently rested her head on Keiko's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure Nanami had a best friend, but I was probably the closest she came to it," Keiko admitted. "I was a bit surprised when she called yesterday asking to see me," she added.  
  
May sat up suddenly, "Does she know about you being...?"  
  
"She knows I'm working at the Locket," Keiko said, "but I haven't specifically told her."  
  
"I hope she takes it well," May said thoughtfully, "I mean, she did have experience with Juri, Utena and Anthy at your old school."  
  
Keiko shook her head, "Juri, Utena and Anthy were sort of a law unto themselves."  
  
The doorbell rang, and they both froze. "I'll get us some snacks," May quickly retreated into the suite's kitchen.  
  
Keiko took a calming breath, walked over and opened the door. She and Nanami both looked at each other a moment, and both had to grin. Nanami hesitated, moving to hug her, and Keiko reached out, grasped her hand gently and shook it.  
  
Nanami's golden hair was shoulder length, her clothes much more casual than anything she would have worn regularly. She looked Keiko up and down, "You look good."  
  
"So do you," Keiko grinned.  
  
Keiko led Nanami inside, and the young woman looked around with a smile. Nanami's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You're living with someone!"  
  
Keiko looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"  
  
"The way the room's decorated," Nanami grinned, "so who is he?"  
  
Keiko simply said, "She, actually."  
  
Nanami looked at her, a little smile teasing her lips. "I always wondered why you didn't date much in school," Nanami murmured, "when can I meet her?"  
  
May, a mistress of good timing, came out of the kitchen bearing a tray of drinks and snacks. "Hello, Mrs. Kiryuu, Keiko's told me so much about you," May beamed.  
  
"May, meet Nanami, Nanami, meet May," Keiko smiled.  
  
"Call me Nanami," she offered her hand to the good looking young woman with a smile. "And I hope you can forgive my misdeeds at school," she added with a smile.  
  
"The past is the past," May shrugged, "I'd rather judge on the now."  
  
"Thanks," Nanami smiled. Softly, "I should have brought Miki with me."  
  
"You and Miki?" Keiko laughed. "You finally got him at last," she smiled.  
  
They made idle chatter for a few moments, and Keiko was astonished by how much Nanami had changed. The hard, almost bitter young woman she had been at school was gone, leaving a much more warm, open woman in her place.  
  
Finally, Nanami got to the point of her visit. "I'm worried about my brother, Touga," she said quietly. "He was always a casual drinker, but he's become much worse in the past few months," she sighed softly.  
  
Keiko frowned slightly, "Have you thought about having Saionji talk to him?"  
  
"They've not talked in years," Nanami said. Keiko looked at her in shock and Nanami nodded, "I couldn't believe it either."  
  
"So you think Juri might be able to help," Keiko said thoughtfully.  
  
"If you could ask her to try, I'd be forever in your debt," Nanami said softly.  
  
"I can't promise anything," Keiko cautioned her, "but I'll try."  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Arisugawa Juri, Keiko, Nanami, Touga, Utena and Anthy are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Rei Hino and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Ryo Saeba is from City Hunter. Linna is from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. Belldandy is from Oh My Goddess. May is from Hand Maid May.  
  
The Linna/Belldandy reference is from my Bubblegum Crisis/Oh My Goddess fic, A Goddess comes to Call.  
  
The Keiko and Nanami sequence continues from the Juri's Tales: Part Four chapter. 


	33. Meeting, drinking and Singing

Meeting, Drinking, and Singing.  
  
The three of them got together for a mini council of war shortly before the Locket officially opened up for the evening. Juri drank some coffee, Keiko was sipping a bit of ginger ale, and Utena was sampling a new drink that Ryouko had made.  
  
Utena took a cautious sip of her drink, and by the look on her face she obviously wasn't enjoying the mixture but was too polite to just send it back. "So Touga's drinking is becoming a problem?" she asked them.  
  
"That's what Nanami told me," Keiko nodded. She looked mildly butch in her black pants and white shirt, her hair braided down her back.  
  
"But why does she want me to go see him?" Juri asked her. She continued, "No insult meant, but we barely tolerated each other on the student council. Why not Utena?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Utena nodded, "but I was wondering that, too." She looked down at her drink and with a little sigh tried a bit more. "It actually tastes better as your tongue goes numb," she muttered.  
  
Juri looked at her oddly, then reached out and slid Utena's glass away from her. "I think that's enough of that," she said firmly.  
  
"Touga looks up to you a lot," Keiko said to Utena, "and I think it would make him very uncomfortable to be seen in his current state by you right now." She looked at Juri, "He respects you, but can deal with you as an equal."  
  
Juri sighed softly. "All right," she said, "I'll go see Touga. But no promises on my being able to accomplish anything."  
  
"Thank you, Juri," Keiko smiled, getting up to go to work readying the tables.  
  
"What's this I hear about a pink haired girl with a sword fighting Youma?" Juri leaned over the table to ask Utena once Keiko had left.  
  
Utena blushed, "What, is it against the rules? Besides, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."  
  
"Still," Juri smiled at her, "it was nicely done."  
  
Later that night, and the place was jumping. Most of the regulars were there, and one or two new arrivals gave a bit of spice. There had been a string of pretty good karaoke singers when a wickedly grinning Aoi Futaba took the stage.  
  
"Oh, dear," Yoriko sighed, wondering what her lover was going to do now. The song soon hit the chorus, and she began to laugh aloud.  
  
"Why can't we all just get along?  
  
Boys, boys in the girl's room, Girls, girls in the men's room, You free your mind in your androgyny  
  
Boys, boys in the parlor, Girls, they're getting harder, I'll free you mind in your androgyny."  
  
Aoi smiled, hamming it up on the stage. She took a graceful bow when she finished and stepped down to sit by her lady love. "So how did I do?" she asked Yoriko with a grin.  
  
"You just have to remind everybody that you were once a boy," Yoriko chuckled.  
  
"Occasionally, yes," Aoi smiled back.  
  
"Way to go, Futaba," Juri sauntered over, "now I'm probably going to have another petition to boot you out of here. Gee, thanks."  
  
Aoi blew her a loud raspberry. She pulled out a chair, "Grab a seat, Juri. How are things going with Setsuna?"  
  
Juri waved down Mahoro as she was bustling by, "Gingerale, please."  
  
"Hai, sempai," and Mahoro was gone like a shot. A moment later, she carefully put the drink on the table.  
  
"Wow," Yoriko blinked. 'That was fast,' she thought.  
  
"I took Setsuna to my apartment, showed her around, asked her to move in with me, and she turned me down," Juri shrugged.  
  
"What?!" Aoi blurted, nearly spraying Juri and Yoriko with her drink.  
  
"It's not quite that bad," Juri smiled, explaining the circumstances.  
  
"I forgot about the daughter," Yoriko admitted.  
  
Over at the bar, Ryouko and Minagi were preparing a tray of drinks for Mahoro to carry to the tables. Ryouko looked over at the dark haired server curiously, "I thought that you only had a year to live, or something?"  
  
Mahoro beamed, "Washu fixed that." Her eyes got all big, sparkly and shoujo-like, "Washu-sama can do anything!"  
  
Minagi blinked, "Did you do anything to your personality?"  
  
"No, why?" Mahoro asked.  
  
"Never mind," Ryouko muttered.  
  
A tall young woman strode up to the bar, her cold expression raking the crowd and quickly clearing a path for them. Her sandy hair fell into her eyes, and she flicked it back smoothly. Sadly, her attempt at being too cool for words was rather spoiled by the happily beaming young woman who was holding her arm.  
  
Sai Jounouchi nodded to Minagi, "Could I get some sake, please?"  
  
Still holding on to her arm Kaede Saitou smiled sweetly, "A glass of wine, please."  
  
Minagi poured the first bowl of sake for Sai, even as Ryouko produced a bottle of high quality red wine. "You two play Angelic Layer, right?" Minagi asked.  
  
Sai looked a bit surprised, "How did you know?"  
  
"Two of your fellow players are regulars here," Ryouko stepped in to explain, "Hotoko and Misaki, in fact."  
  
Kaede chuckled softly, "They must make a cute couple."  
  
"That they do," Minagi smiled.  
  
In a darkened corner of the Locket a figure studies the crowd, drinking something thick and red from a tumbler. The black leather clad figure sets down the drink before loudly proclaiming, "Bored now."  
  
A young woman in a low cut dress walks by her, and the brown haired figure follows before a soft hiss of metal on metal is heard.  
  
Saya holds the blade to her throat as she orders, "Don't even think about it." Under her breath she mutters, "Newbies."  
  
Vampire Willow carefully steps back into the shadows before picking up her drink again. "No fun," she pouts cutely.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Utena and Nanami are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest. Washu is from Tenchi Muyo. Sai Jounouchi, Kaede Saitou, Misaki and Hotoko are all from Angelic Layer. Vampire Willow is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And finally, Saya is from Blood the last Vampire. 


	34. Easter Party

Easter Party  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," Bones heard the taller, dark haired girl mutter nervously as her shorter, blonde haired companion gently pulled her along. She thought they were both good looking women, and any extra weight that the dark haired girl might be carrying was put in all the right places.  
  
"It'll be all right, Francine," the little blonde said. She seemed to be filled with an intense energy, and looked up to give Bones a wry smile. "Her first time," she explained cheerfully as they went by the dark haired bouncer.  
  
"But Katchoo, what if somebody asks us to dance?" Francine said to the blonde.  
  
Katchoo smiled up at Francine as she took her arm and said comfortingly, "We'll just tell them that we're married, OK?" Under her breath Katchoo added, "Not that I would mind that."  
  
They left the hallway to enter a main room, and were met by a happily beaming young lady wearing bunny ears. "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Hitomi beamed. Along with the ears she had a cute little one piece swimsuit on and a fluffy tail stuck firmly on her bottom.  
  
"Uh, hello," Francine smiled back at her.  
  
Katchoo grinned happily. The girl had to be the most non-threatening woman on Earth, and therefore the best person for Francine to meet. It was impossible to panic confronted by a cute kid in bunny ears. "Are there any tables open?" she asked.  
  
"Just by the dance floor," Hitomi shrugged, "we're crowded tonight." She reached into a Easter basket beside her and gave them each a foil covered egg, "Happy Easter!"  
  
Juri noticed the two women coming in, then reached up to adjust her own bunny ears. "I can't believe I let Nabiki talk me into this," she muttered. She flat out refused to wear the bathing suit and tail, however, and had stuck with her usual casual suit.  
  
Ryouko snickered. She wore just the bunny ears, too, while Minagi beside her had decided to wear the top of a tux, and a bathing suit underneath. "It ain't that bad, Juri," she said.  
  
Minagi pulled a watch from her suit top, "I'm late!" Juri rolled her eyes, and Minagi said, "I'm going back to see Sasami, OK?"  
  
"Knock yourself out," Ryouko waved, and Minagi walked through the back wall into the pantry, then onward into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was bustling, cooks moving around quickly to handle various jobs. Ukyo and Shampoo were working together in one part, Mahoro was dicing vegetables in another, and three ladies were scrubbing dishes in the sink.  
  
Naga, Lina, and Filla noticed her arrival, and Lina spoke up, "Why do we have to do this?"  
  
"Because you didn't pay your bar tab," Minagi said pointedly.  
  
"Minagi," Sasami cried out happily, and bounded around the corner in her pink bathing suit and bunny ears. She shimmered, and for a moment assumed the adult form of Tsunami to place a thorough kiss on the surprised woman.  
  
Out in the bar a dark haired woman slow danced with her shorter brown haired girlfriend. The taller girl wore a simple white shirt and dark pants, while her companion wore a long skirt and two bands of cloth across her breasts.  
  
"Mill, how did you find out about this place?" the taller girl asked.  
  
Princess Mill smiled up at her sweetly, "I asked Solude about it, Maze." She cuddled close to her, "I even booked us a room upstairs later."  
  
"Upstairs?" Maze sweatdropped, "What's upstairs?"  
  
Mill didn't answer, just smiled mysteriously.  
  
Excel and Hyatt were taking a bit of a break, standing together near the library. Hyatt put her hand on Excel's shoulder, "Sempai?"  
  
"Yes?" Excel turned.  
  
Hyatt pressed her lips to hers, gently passing melted chocolate from her mouth to Excel's. She pulled back and smiled, "Happy Easter."  
  
Haruka and Michiru made her way over to the bar together, a impish smile on Haruka's face. "Too bad you didn't go for the whole outfit," she grinned at Juri.  
  
"Your regular orders?" Ryouko asked, and with their nods she poured Haruka a sake and Michiru a wine cooler.  
  
Michiru took a sip of her drink, "What's going on with you and Setsuna?" At Juri's look she added, "She came home quite agitated from your last date."  
  
Juri shrugged, "We've hit a bit of a roadblock." She sipped her glass of ginger-ale, "But I think we'll work it out."  
  
The dark haired figure slipped through the crowd, and Juri's eyes widened as soon as she saw her coming. Setsuna grinned at Juri's reaction, turning about to show off her bunny tailed swimsuit. The white bunny ears flopped slightly as she tipped her head and smiled, "I borrowed a suit from Mahoro, I hope you don't mind."  
  
It took Juri a moment to regain her composure, "You look great."  
  
Setsuna leaned forward to gently press her lips to Juri's cheek, "I thought you'd like it." She smiled impishly, "You'll get your other Easter gift tonight."  
  
Juri blushed redly while Haruka and Michiru smirked.  
  
Across the bar there was a loud whap! Nabiki turned around to see who slipped her ass to meet a redhead's impish gaze. "Ayeka," Nabiki frowned, rubbing at her sore bottom.  
  
Ayeka Kisaragi smirked, "Sorry, but you looked so cute in that bunny suit."  
  
Nabiki straightened out her bunny ears, which had gotten a bit lopsided, then fixed her short dark hair. "I'm glad you came in today," she smiled.  
  
Ayeka looked her up and down, grinning, "I'm glad I came in too. You look good in a bathing suit, my dear."  
  
Nabiki blushed, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Please," Ayeka pulled Nabiki over to the dance floor.  
  
"I still don't quite understand Easter," May admitted to Keiko as they cleared off a dining table. Like everyone else on the staff, her maid's uniform had the addition of the bunny ears. They actually worked pretty well to hold back her long brown hair, so she didn't mind.  
  
Keiko adjusted her bathing suit, a bit of a blush to her cheeks, "It's a western holiday, really. There's even been pagan festivals around this time of year, too." She shrugged, her long brown braid swinging, "But personally, I just see it as an opportunity to exchange chocolate and snuggle with your sweetie."  
  
May laughed softly, "That's good enough for me."  
  
Up on the karaoke stage, a brown haired young woman in a black and blue bodysuit was singing, "All the young girls love Alice, tender young Alice they saved, come over and tease me, come over and please me, Alice, it's my turn today!"  
  
She bounced off the stage to be met by a woman with twin white streaks in her hair, "That was great, Kitty!"  
  
Kitty grinned, "You want to do a duet next, Rogue?"  
  
"Maybe later," a laughing Rogue led her over to their table.  
  
"A interestring choice of song, Kitten," Ororo smiled, pushing her white hair back with a dark brown hand.  
  
"Well, I liked it," Raven smiled. She had resumed her natrural red haired and blue skinned form, and no one around them seemed to be startled in the least.  
  
"Do you want to go up and try it?" Heather asked. The busty blonde had an impish smile on her face as she looked at her dark haired lover beside her.  
  
"It's not quite my thing," Sage murmured, her blush showing visibly on her pale skin.  
  
"Oh my god," Kitty whispered, grabbing at Rogue's arm, "that's Yomiko and Nancy from Read or Die! And there's Haruka and Michiru!"  
  
"Take a deep breath," Rogue reminded her hyperventilating lover gently.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Sasami and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Francine and Katchoo are from the comic book Strangers in Paradise. Lina, Naga and Filla are from Slayers. Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2. Mill and female Maze are from Maze. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corp. And finally, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Ororo Monroe, Raven Darkholme, Heather Cameron and Sage are from the X-men.  
  
The X-Men characters are from my fanfic "The Adventures of Shadowcat and Rogue." These couples don't exist in the comic, sadly, and are just the product of my out of control imagination. Back in the first episode of that series I had mentioned that Kitty was an anime fan, and saw Read or Die, so... 


	35. Drunk and Disorderly

Drunk and Disorderly  
  
Juri looked up at the building and whistled softly. The mansion was almost over the top in it's elegance, perched on the very edge of the city of Tokyo. The fenced off lawn stretched out in perfectly maintained order, plants placed around to soften the massive band of green.  
  
'Pretty much what I expected from Touga,' Juri silently admitted to herself. She parked her sports car in the driveway and made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell, and waited a few moments before ringing again.  
  
The door opened, and a perky young woman in a maid's outfit cheerfully said, "Yes?"  
  
Juri blinked, reminded for a moment of Wakaba or Excel. "I'm here to see Kiryuu Touga," Juri said to her formally.  
  
"Mr. Kiryuu is a bit indisposed right now," the brown haired woman said diplomatically.  
  
"He's drunk, isn't he?" Juri sighed.  
  
The girl paled, then she tried to stammer out a denial.  
  
"We're old friends," Juri smiled at the girl gently, "I'm sure it'll be all right."  
  
The girl looked nervous, "I hope so, Miss...?"  
  
"Arisugawa Juri," she answered, pushing by the girl gently. She turned back to look at her, "Could you take me to him?"  
  
The woman led Juri upstairs, stopping at a closed bedroom door to say, "He's in here."  
  
Juri put her hand on the door handle but before she went in Juri asked her, "Could you start a strong pot of coffee up, please?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Arisugawa," the maid bowed and was swiftly gone downstairs.  
  
Going in, Juri was nearly knocked over by the strong smell of spilt alcohol. She made a face but moved into the room, quickly finding Touga Kiryuu slumped in a chair and still holding a bottle clenched in his hand. His long red hair fell limply around his face, and his skin had clearly lost the glow of health it had once possessed. She tapped him on the cheek lightly, then slapped him, but he was out to the world.  
  
"Looks like I'll need to take some more extreme measures," Juri said with a sigh. She looked around the large bedroom, and noticed a connecting door. She opened it, took a look inside, and grinned impishly, "Perfect!"  
  
Picking up the limp Touga wasn't as easy as Juri thought it would be, but she managed. She carried him into the bathroom, then sat him fully clothed in the tub. Turning on the tap quickly sent cold water down the drain, but she waited until it was ice cold. With a evil little smile on her face Juri turned on the shower!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Touga screamed, jerking wildly as he was quickly soaked. Keeping a firm grip on him Juri made sure he stayed under the icy spray, finally helping him up only to put his face directly under the freezing blast.  
  
"Feeling better, Kiryuu?" Juri asked as she finally turned off the water. She helped the shivering man out of the tub, glad to see a bit of color back in his cheeks.  
  
"No," Touga snarled back. He shivered in his damp clothes before demanding, "What on Earth are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Nanami went to see Keiko," Juri shrugged as she tossed a blanket sized towel over to him, "and Keiko came to talk to me. Dry out and change your clothes, I want to talk to you."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Juri went through the bedroom and stuck her head out into the hallway. "Is the coffee ready?" she called down to the maid.  
  
"Yes, Miss Arisugawa," the girl called back.  
  
"Bring up a couple of cups, we'll need them," Juri ordered.  
  
Touga emerged from the bathroom fairly quickly, dressed in a fresh set of fine clothes. He almost looked like his old self once again, if you ignored the shaking hands, or didn't choose to look into his dark eyes. "What can I do for you, Arisugawa?" Touga asked her, barely a shadow of his old arrogance showing through.  
  
Before she could answer him, the maid tentatively tapped at the door. She carried a tray loaded with two cups, a large jug of coffee, sugar and several different types of creamer. "Is there a parlor up here?" Juri asked her.  
  
"Would you like the coffee there?" the maid smiled up at her. Seeing Juri's nod she led them down the hallway, setting up the coffee table for them. "Call if you need anything else," she bowed to them respectfully, and quietly left.  
  
"What happened to you, Touga?" Juri finally asked after he had a chance to drink a bit of his coffee. "You never drank like this before," she added.  
  
Touga sighed softly, "I wish I could say it was something dramatic." He looked down into his coffee cup, "A lost love, maybe, or some tragic loss."  
  
Juri waited quietly, knowing there was more to come.  
  
"When my father died, I was free," Touga murmured. "I had a fortune, power, prestige, everything that I had thought I wanted," he finished.  
  
"And it didn't make you happy the way that you thought it would," Juri said quietly.  
  
"Exactly," Touga looked up at her in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"It happened to me once," Juri quietly admitted. "I thought that being a fencing champion would... make up for everything bad that had happened to me up until then. It didn't, of course," she smiled a bit sadly.  
  
"What did you do?" Touga asked.  
  
"Became a Duelist," Juri smiled at him grimly, "then I bounced around Japan a year or so, learning better ways to beat up people." She sighed softly, "I finally realized the only way I could really become happy was to fix in here." She tapped her chest right above her heart, "Not easy, but I'm getting there."  
  
"And I?" Touga said quietly.  
  
"I don't have any answers for you," Juri answered, "you're going to have to go find them yourself." She thought of the empty bottles in Touga's room, "But living in a bottle won't help you do it, I'm afraid."  
  
Touga smiled wryly, looking up to meet her eyes, "Thanks."  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Arisugawa Juri, Kiryuu Nanami, Kiryuu Touga and Keiko are all from the Revolutionary Girl Utena TV series.  
  
Author's Notes: Continuing on from Juri's Tales #4 and the episode Out Of the Locket. I'm laying more of the groundwork for my series Eternal City: Crystal Tokyo, as Touga may become one of the heroes of that era. 


	36. Mother, may I?

Mother, may I?  
  
"So how's your friend?" Setsuna asked Juri quietly. They were sitting in the kitchen of the Outers' house, enjoying their cups of coffee. Juri had come over to see her late last night, and instead of her going home they had spent the night together.  
  
"Sober," Juri smiled back wryly, "a definite improvement." She drank from her cup, savoring the taste of good coffee.  
  
Haruka and Michiru stumbled in, Haruka doing a slight double-take at seeing Juri sitting at the table. She opened her mouth to say something about Juri's rumpled clothes, only to be cut off by a swift elbow in the ribs from Michiru.  
  
"Good morning Juri," Michiru said demurely.  
  
"Morning," Juri raised her cup in a toast to the two of them.  
  
Hotaru stumbled in, giving them all an absent minded wave as she retrieved her carton of orange juice from the fridge. A glass full of juice in hand, she wandered out into the living room to watch her cartoons.  
  
"She's taking my being here well," Juri noted, sounding just a bit nervous.  
  
"Hotaru usually does," Haruka agreed, "I can only think of one or two times I've seen her even mildly thrown off by something."  
  
"She'll probably have a few questions for me later, though," Setsuna noted.  
  
Michiru groaned softly, remembering something.  
  
When no explanation was forthcoming Juri asked, "What?"  
  
Haruka smiled, sipping her coffee. "Hotaru got let out of school early," she explained, "and walked in on us while we were..." she trailed off.  
  
Juri blinked, then, "Oh ho!"  
  
"Exactly," Michiru was blushing faintly. "Hotaru left as calm as you please, and we figured we were fine. A few days later she asked poor Setsuna what we were doing, and she described in detail what she saw."  
  
"Personally, there were some details that I just really didn't need to know," a blushing Setsuna said mildly.  
  
Juri was still chuckling to herself occasionally when she headed back to the city. 'Wish Setsuna could be here beside me,' she thought, steering her sports car expertly, 'but her nursing job keeps her pretty busy.'  
  
Juri returned to her apartment first, showering and putting on a fresh set of clothes. She looked much more businesslike as she strode out into the Shinjuku district, taking a short walk to a busy restaurant nearby. She picked out an early lunch, and polished it off in record time.  
  
The calendar hanging on the wall caught her eye, and with a slight twinge Juri noticed it was nearly Mother's day. She remembered the tall, aristocratic woman everyone said she resembled. It had been a long time since she had actually seen her mom, a few months after she had been throw out of the house.  
  
She knew it had been a difficult moment for them both, her mother's stumbling attempt at an apology, and Juri's own anger and resentment flaring up in return. She had said some harsh things that day, things that she regretted saying now.  
  
The gift shop was on her way home, and Juri stepped inside to look around. The card was easy, a simply designed Mother's Day card, then she looked at the gifts. There were so many it was confusing, but then the chocolates caught her eye.  
  
'She's always liked chocolate,' Juri remembered with a smile.  
  
Chocolates, card, a nice box and wrapping paper, and Juri put it all together in the store. Deciding what to write on the card was the hardest part. After a few moments of thought she settled on a simple, 'Thank you, love, Juri.'  
  
Not giving herself too much time to think about it, Juri put the stamps on the package, wrote the memorized address, and had it in the mail in a few minutes.  
  
It was too early to open the Locket, but Juri swung by the building to make sure it was still locked up tight. She stood in front of the building thoughtfully, considering what to do for the hours before the Locket was going to open.  
  
"Juri-sama!" a happy voice squealed, and a young woman all but throttled her from behind.  
  
"Wakaba?" Juri blinked, recognizing the curly haired friend of Utena.  
  
"I knew this place had to be yours as soon as I heard the name," Wakaba beamed. The girl had gotten a bit older, but other than that the perky young woman remained the same.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Juri asked curiously.  
  
"I was in town visiting Utena," and Wakaba's eyes darkened a bit, "had some time on my hands." She perked back up, "I was looking around, and heard about this place."  
  
'Wonder from whom?' Juri thought ruefully. "We're not open yet," Juri said, "but why don't you come in, look around?"  
  
"Really? Could I?" Wakaba was practically bouncing up and down.  
  
Juri chuckled softly, opening up the front door. They walked down the hallway into the main room, the empty dance floor, the bar, karaoke stage and dining tables nearby. Off in the corner, the library and it's couches looked comfortable and inviting.  
  
"So what do you think?' Juri asked curiously as they walked over to lean up against the bar itself. It was odd, but she found that it actually mattered to her, what this acquaintance from the past thought of Juri's bar.  
  
"It's incredible," Wakaba beamed. She looked over at Juri thoughtfully, "And it's just for women, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Juri said gently. She poured them both a ginger ale, "Are you really surprised?"  
  
"No, not really," Wakaba smiled back.  
  
Juri looked over at Wakaba, thinking about some of the stories that had been going around then. "You weren't always joking," Juri said softly, "when you told Utena that you loved her."  
  
"Hmmm," Wakaba blushed faintly, looking down and having some of her drink.  
  
Deciding it would be cruel to push Juri took a different tact, "Maybe you should stop by this evening, see what the place is like when it's open."  
  
Wakaba smiled back cheerfully, "I'd like that."  
  
They walked out together, Juri locking up the place before driving off. 'One more errand to do,' Juri thought with a little smile.  
  
Later that day, a visibly tired Setsuna drove home from a hard days work. Stopping at the mailbox she pulled out a large package, recognizing Juri's writing of her name.  
  
'What's this?" Setsuna thought, flipping up the little attached card.  
  
'Happy (early) Mother's Day,' the card said in cheery script. Setsuna unwrapped the box carefully, and sighed softly as she saw the chocolates inside.  
  
"Juri, you spoil me," Setsuna sighed happily, popping one into her mouth.  
  
Characters this Episode: Arisugawa Juri, Wakaba, and Utena are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. And Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon.  
  
Another 'Out of the Locket' episode. A few fans were concerned that Juri and Setsuna might be breaking up, so I thought I should address that. I haven't dealt with Juri's family much, and with Mother's Day here I thought I'd tackle it. 


	37. After Business

After Business...  
  
The lanky blonde put her cigarette out before walking up to the front door where she nodded to the bouncer, "Hey, Bones."  
  
"Hi, Hamako," the black haired woman waved her on by.  
  
Hamako Shihonmatsu paused in the dark hallway, taking a moment to straighten out her leather jacket. Her white T-shirt was snug fitting, and the blue jeans hugged her hips. 'Hope she likes this,' she thought nervously as she looked down at her clothes. Her own nervousness surprised her a bit, but she tried not to let it bother her.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the boyishly butch woman cheerfully as she emerged from the hall, "Nice to see you again, Hamako."  
  
Hamako smiled back as she asked her, "Has a red-headed, slightly nervous looking young lady been in yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just a few minutes ago," Hitomi smiled. She looked up at Hamako thoughtfully and asked, "Is she your date?"  
  
"Something like that," Hamako ran her hand through her slightly wind- blown, short hair. "Hope this place doesn't scare her too badly," she muttered, her green eyes narrowing slightly as she scanned the crowd for her date.  
  
"I saw her heading towards the library," Hitomi volunteered gently.  
  
"Thanks," Hamako smiled at her before heading into the crush of people.  
  
She saw a flash of red hair in the wild crowd, but it was just A-ko arguing with B-ko again. C-ko sat at a nearby table, sipping at a soda. She shook her head and moved on, remembering how she first met her. Hamako had just been coming into work at the animation studio when she saw the formally dressed young woman looking around her in pure bewilderment.  
  
Introducing herself, the redhead responded with her name, Mikiko Oguro, though she was quickly given the nickname of Kuromi. The new production manager and her had a bit of a rough start, but they soon hit it off pretty well. They managed to push the illustrators and others to get the project done in time, and had arranged to hold a victory celebration.  
  
'Which brings us here,' Hamako thought nervously. 'Why on Earth did I decide to bring her out to the Locket?' she worried as she looked intently around her for that bright red hair. 'I don't even know if she likes girls.'  
  
Hamako finally spotted her, leaning up against one of the bookcases and flipping through a white trade paperback thoughtfully. The redhead looked much more casual now, dressed in a loose skirt and comfortable blouse. There was a bit of a flush to Kuromi's cheeks, and her blue eyes were wide as she read.  
  
Hamako got a good look at the paperback that she was reading and chuckled softly, thinking, 'One by Pat Califia, it figures.'  
  
Kuromi heard the warm chuckle and looked up with a smile on her face, "Hi, Hamako."  
  
"Hi," Hamako smiled back at her shyly. 'God, she's cute,' she thought.  
  
Kuromi noticed the book she was still holding and went read. She quickly pushed it back into it's place before exclaiming, "I was just looking at it."  
  
Hamako smiled at the younger woman gently, "Don't worry, I've flipped through more than one book in here."  
  
"It was certainly educational," Kuromi looked down shyly.  
  
"Do you want to get a drink?" Hamako asked her.  
  
"Sure," Kuromi smiled up at her happily. They moved out together into the crowd, and Hamako made sure to keep a protective arm across the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me," Keiko bustled by, her boy's school uniform hugging her closely as her long brown braid swung behind her. Hamako blinked in surprise as she noticed Kuromi's quite interested gaze following her.  
  
"She's a girl, by the way," Hamako grinned.  
  
"Oh," Kuromi blushed furiously.  
  
Before Hamako could tease her any more they reached the busy bar, and took in the twin's performance there. Ryouko tossed a beer bottle in the air, ignighting her energy sword at the same time. As it dropped the blue haired woman smoothly cut across the falling bottle, then the beer dropped down right into an waiting empty beer glass. The halves of the bottle then splashed down into the garbage bin.  
  
The crowd spontaneously broke into a round of applause even as Minagi picked up the glass of beer and passed it to Misato, "Your order, ma'am!"  
  
"Thanks," Misato Kisaragi grinned, drinking her beer happily.  
  
"Hi, Minagi," Hamako smiled cheerfully.  
  
The girl with the scars on her face smiled cheerfully, "You want your regular sake?"  
  
"Please," Hamako smiled, then she looked over at Kuromi, "What would you like?"  
  
"Just a rum and coke, please," Kuromi smiled shyly.  
  
Ryouko looked over at Kuromi, "You're new here, right?" At Kuromi's nod she laughed, "Juri would be over here greeting you right about now, but she's a bit busy." At the curious gazes from both Kuromi and Hamako she nodded to the dance floor, where Juri and Setsuna were gently swaying together to the music.  
  
"They're beautiful," Kuromi murmured softly.  
  
"That they are," Hamako agreed softly, but she was looking at Kuromi. The girl blushed faintly, looking down. Taking a chance Hamako asked her softly, "Would you like to try it?"  
  
"Dance?" Kuromi squeaked softly. She smiled up at Hamako, her cheeks still faintly red and said, "I'd love to."  
  
Hamako took Kuromi's hand in hers, leading her out onto the dance floor. It was a slower number, and she nervously put her arms around the shorter girl's waist as they gently began to sway together. Kurumi snuggled closer, and she smiled up at Hamako happily.  
  
"You're pretty good at this," Hamako murmured to her softly after a few moments.  
  
"So are you," Kurumi answered softly. She looked up at Hamako, her blue eyes meeting Hamako's green ones as she softly asked, "Could we do this again, sometime?"  
  
'Guess it's a start,' Hamako thought even as she smiled down at her, "I'd love to."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. And finally, Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Hamako Shihonmatsu and Mikiko (Kuromi) Oguro are from Animation Runner Kuromi. A-ko, B-ko and C-ko are from Project A-ko. Misato Kisaragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. And finally, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: I've only seen the first episode of Animation Runner Kuromi, but Hamako and Kuromi were just so cute together I couldn't resist. Pat Califia, for those who may not know, if an author of lesbian and gay erotica, including the book Melting Point. How do I know this? You'd be surprised what you can find at the library... 


	38. Akuma to Tenshi: Devil and Angel

Akuma to Tenshi: Devil and Angel  
  
Mara was up on the karaoke stage, singing in a duet with Urd. The two women sang pretty well together, their voices blending quite neatly, but there was an undercurrent of sorrow, too. It was almost as if both of them knew that what they had, it just couldn't last.  
  
"What is the world coming to, with a devil kissing an angel?  
A kiss that rips open the heart, manipulates gentleness.  
  
But if you can hold on to something,  
Go on outside, it'll be OK!"  
  
Mara sang the first bit on her own, then Urd joined her with singing the chorus.  
  
"Scream 'Love' to someone in your own way,  
Swear 'peace' to someone, that is bravery!"  
  
They left the stage together, holding hands. "Interesting choice of song," Mara said, looking admiringly at the white haired goddess who walked at her side.  
  
Urd smiled a bit sadly, gesturing Mara to a seat at their table. She smiled over at the brown haired demoness, "My... superiors have found out about us."  
  
Mara's hand hesitated, then she continued to raise her glass to her lips. A long pull of her sake, then, "Mine have, as well."  
  
Softly, Urd said, "I'll renounce my godhood."  
  
"No," Mara blurted out. Her eyes were dark as she continued, "You'd miss your sisters too much, you know that!"  
  
"I won't lose you," Urd said softly, her voice intense.  
  
"I'm already lost," Mara said softly back. She squeezed Urd's hand, "You know that, even if you're not willing to admit it."  
  
"It's so damn unfair," Urd muttered softly, her shoulders slumping.  
  
"I know," Mara agreed.  
  
They sat there quietly for a few moments. They had known each other for years, since they were kids, but it wasn't until Urd had nearly died that they had finally admitted to each other their deeper feelings. The rules, however, were absolute: a love affair between an Goddess and Demon was absolutely forbidden.  
  
Mara smiled slightly, nodding to the stairs that lead to the suites for rent upstairs. "Do you want to, one more time?" she asked.  
  
Urd smiled back, a few tears glittering in her eyes, "All right."  
  
Juri shook her head sadly, watching the two of them go upstairs. It was obvious that something was wrong between them, but what, exactly, she didn't know. She leaned up against the bar, keeping an eye on the goings on in the locket.  
  
A redheaded vampire leaned up against the bar, drinking a glass of blood and rum. Her eyes were dark, deeply pained somehow, a long black leather coat draped over her shoulders and covering a leather fetish dress underneath.  
  
Juri's eyes widened as she recognized the vampire Willow, "Oh hell, not her again."  
  
Ryouko smiled, "Actually, she hasn't caused any trouble tonight. Why, I don't know, but..." The bartender shrugged eloquently.  
  
Juri hesitated, but the lady seemed almost as if she was in pain. She moved over to Willow's side, "Anything I can do?"  
  
With a surprisingly gentle smile Willow said, "Sorry, not much." She raised her glass and slugged back the rest, adding, "Unless you can absolve me of a decade of evil deeds."  
  
Juri looked at her, and got the feeling she was dead serious. "I can't really do that," she admitted. She signaled Ryouko, who delivered her a colored ginger-ale, then looked at Willow. "Best thing I can suggest is try to balance the scales," she continued.  
  
Willow nodded thoughtfully, "That's what she tries to tell me, too."  
  
"She?" Juri asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
Willow actually smiled slightly, "Buffy. I helped her defeat the Master a few weeks back, and we've been working together ever since."  
  
"Master," Juri raised a eyebrow, chuckling as a evil thought occurred to her. Willow looked curious so she said, "I suppose his first name wasn't Bator?"  
  
Willow put the two words together and made a face, "That's bad."  
  
Over at the entrance to the club itself Hitomi's eyes widened at the woman striding down the hall at her. She had short, boyishly blonde hair, blue eyes, and an intense look in her eyes, a look that normally meant trouble.  
  
"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Hitomi said cautiously, "I'm Hitomi."  
  
"Buffy," the young woman answered the girl softly, looking around her curiously. She pushed her hand through her hair nervously, looking much younger as she said to her, "I'm looking for a friend of mine."  
  
'Isn't everyone?' Hitomi thought whimsically, but instead she just tried to look helpful.  
  
"She's a redhead, pale, and likes to wear leather," Buffy actually blushed a bit.  
  
"Willow, right?" Hitomi asked cheerfully. At Buffy's nod she said, "She's over at the bar, at least she was the last time I saw her."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy moved out into the crowd. The women cleared the way for the intense young lady, and she soon saw Willow sitting at the bar, talking to another woman there. She was a bit surprise to feel an odd flash of emotion, a bit of jealousy.  
  
'I've only know her for a few weeks,' Buffy thought, surprised. But this was the first time she had really had a partner, someone who fought beside her, back to back. She certainly didn't have any claim on the vampiress, so why was she standing here wishing that the orange haired lady would just go away?  
  
Juri looked out into the crowd, and smiled slightly. She looked over at Willow, "This Buffy, is she a really intense looking, butch blonde?"  
  
Willow blinked, "Well, yes."  
  
Juri discretely pointed, "I think she followed you here." She got up and stretched, "I think I'll go call my girlfriend." With that, she left.  
  
Buffy sighed in relief, settling down in the seat Juri had vacated. She smiled at Willow nervously and blurted, "Who's your friend?"  
  
Willow looked at her friend, softly answering, "She works here, and was making sure I wasn't going to be trouble."  
  
Buffy puffed out a breath, looking relieved as she said, "Oh, good."  
  
Willow raised her eyebrow at that.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ryouko is from the series Tenchi Muyo. And finally, Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Mara and Urd are from Oh My Goddess. And Willow and Buffy are from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (the Alternate Sunnydale).  
  
Authors Notes: There is nothing solid in the Oh My Goddess manga that spells out a relationship between Urd and Mara, but boy is it implied though several of the storylines. At the very least, they're a lot closer than they should be, considering their jobs.  
  
The song that the two of them sang is "Akuma to Tenshi no Kiss" or "Devil and Angel's Kiss," from the original Bubblegum Crisis. I copied the words from the Hurricane Live 2033: Tinsel City music video, so if I got any words wrong, just blame Animego...  
  
Vampire Willow and her Buffy are from Part Six of my Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic, Itsumo means Forever. I always thought Willow and Buffy would make a cute couple. ^_^ 


	39. Anything Goes School

The Anything Goes School...  
  
"Haii!" with that yell Juri kicked out quickly, but the black haired young man leapt up and over her powerful strike easily.  
  
Ranma threw a punch, but Juri blocked it with her forearm. They stood there a moment, frozen, then he smiled slightly, "Nice."  
  
"Thank you," and Juri went for him again.  
  
They fought back and forth across the Tendo dojo, dodging and blocking each other's fiercest blows. Neither one seemed to have the advantage, until Ranma leapt up and over a especially powerful blow of Juri's, coming down just behind her.  
  
A gentle tap on the back of her head and Ranma grinned, "Gotcha."  
  
Juri turned to him with a scowl, "Am I ever going to win a scrap against you?"  
  
Akane walked over carrying two white towels, handing one to Juri then to Ranma.  
  
"I dunno," Ranma said teasingly, "do you want me to throw our next fight?"  
  
"Ranma!" Akane whapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" Ranma yelped.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to keep training," Juri smiled. They walked together towards the living room, where Juri gave a respectful nod to Akane's father.  
  
"Juri," Soun smiled, "I'm glad to see you're keeping up with your training."  
  
"I notice he's treating you with a great deal of caution," Akane noted with a smile once they were far enough away from him.  
  
"Probably thinking about our earlier match," Juri shrugged. She had felt like a mass of aching bruises once that pre-Christmas fight was finally over with, but she had also come very close to actually beating him.  
  
"Thank you for making the old man change his mind about Nabiki," Ranma said to her. He smiled, "And for bringing her down with you on your visits."  
  
"Nabiki's a friend," Juri answered with a smile, "it was the least I could do."  
  
"Then Nabiki's lucky to have you as a friend," Akane smiled sweetly. Seeing Juri's blush she changed the subject, "I noticed that Nabiki seems quite happy, working at the Locket. She hasn't mentioned if she's dating anyone in her letters, though."  
  
"She is seeing someone right now," Juri informed them with a impish smile, "but in a half-assed kind of way."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ranma blinked.  
  
"They met at the Locket, and have ran into each other there a few times. I think they've had one or two semi-official dates, but she hasn't told me much else," Juri said.  
  
"So what's her name?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ayeka Kisaragi," Juri said. "She's a good looking redhead, just about the same height as Nabiki, and Ryouko mentioned that she holds her booze well," she shrugged.  
  
"Ryouko would notice that," Ranma chuckled.  
  
"So where did Nabiki take off to so fast?" Juri asked the two of them curiously.  
  
Akane smiled mysteriously, "She's going to go visit an old friend."  
  
Nabiki's short black hair blew around her face as she looked up at the school thoughtfully. It had been quite a few years since she had attended there, but still it had a strong hold on her. She smiled to herself fondly, remembering selling racy photos of both Akane and Ranma for fun and profit, then chuckled aloud.  
  
From just behind her a man's voice said calmly, "I despise you."  
  
Without even turning around Nabiki smiled and said, "I'm so glad."  
  
He came around from behind her, his short black hair blowing around his face. Dressed in the traditional garb of a kendoist and carrying a wooden practice sword, he still managed to carry off a certain sense of dignity.  
  
"Nabiki," Kuno nodded his head slightly, "it's good to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Kuno," Nabiki offered him her hand. They shook, firmly, and she gave him a smile, "How have things been?"  
  
"May you live in interesting times," Kuno quoted, and a smile teased his lips, "has not been a curse to me, but a blessing."  
  
Nabiki laughed softly, but nodded her agreement. It was odd the friendships that lasted. The two of them had been almost adversaries in school, not to mention her sideline of selling him candid photos of Akane and Ranma. But over the years they had stayed in touch, and eventually a unlikely bond had formed between them.  
  
They sat down in the shade of a nearby tree and talked on quietly for a while, catching up on each other's lives. Kuno gave her a thoughtful glance and said, "You have not mentioned anyone in your life romantically."  
  
"There is.. someone," Nabiki admitted, and told him about Ayeka Kisaragi. She talked about their meetings, their dates, but there were certain words she didn't use, certain things she didn't choose to say.  
  
Finally, Kuno just asked her, "Do you love her?"  
  
Nabiki sighed softly, "I don't know."  
  
Kuno nodded slightly, "Then I think you need to find out." He smiled slightly, "If you are in love, you need to show that to her. And if you are not, then you need to do the honorable thing and let her go to one who does love her."  
  
"That's pretty much what I figured," Nabiki agreed seriously.  
  
The two of them got to their feet, brushing off a bit of grass from their clothes as they said their farewells, promising to meet again in a few weeks.. As she was walking away Kuno quietly wished her good luck.  
  
Nabiki paid her respects to her father and family, and after a short while she and Juri were headed back to Tokyo. Sitting there quietly in the passenger's seat she knew she wasn't being very good company, but the conversation with Kuno remained in the front of her thoughts.  
  
As Juri was dropping her off she asked Nabiki quietly, "Anything I can do?"  
  
Nabiki smiled back, "It's something I have to do for myself. But thank you."  
  
Nabiki went up to her apartment and pulled off her casual clothes before jumping into the shower. She walked out of the bathroom toweling herself dry, and took a good long look though her closet before picking out her clothes.  
  
Dressed in black coat, white dress shirt, black pants and shoes Nabiki rode the elevator down to the parkade. A few moments latter a compact car swung out onto the road while she carefully checked an address she had written out.  
  
Nabiki hesitated, standing at the door a few moments later, but she made herself knock firmly. The door was opened swiftly, and she blinked in surprise at the young boy standing there.  
  
"Yes?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Is Ayeka in?" Nabiki managed.  
  
"I'll get her," he smiled, then asked, "may I say who's here?"  
  
"Tendo Nabiki," she smiled.  
  
The boy hurried down the hallway, and Nabiki heard Ayeka's surprised voice repeating, "Nabiki?!" A few seconds later and the redhead herself was looking at her in surprise, "Nabiki, it's good to see you." She paused, and hesitantly added, "This is the first time you've come to my home. Is something wrong?"  
  
From behind her back Nabiki produced a red rose and said, "I was hoping you might like to go out to dinner with me tonight."  
  
Ayeka brought the rose up to her face, breathing in the scent. She gave Nabiki a sunny smile and said, "I'd love to."  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ranma, Akane, Soun, Nabiki and Kuno are all from Ranma 1/2. And finally, Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corporation. 


	40. The Lounge at the Locket

The Lounge at the Locket  
  
She was just finishing closing up the store, Italy having already sent Max on home when Aya showed up at the Lounge. She had a impish little smile on her beautiful face, one that Italy instantly knew meant trouble.  
  
"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Aya smiled. Her short brown hair really suited her, making her look even cuter than she would have normally.  
  
"Where to?" Italy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, just a little place I know," Aya beamed.  
  
Italy decided to try and stall for time, "Maybe I should go home to change."  
  
"You look fine," Aya looked her up and down quite suggestively.  
  
"Aya!" Italy blushed.  
  
"Come on," Aya firmly grabbed hold of her arm and they were off.  
  
Italy was a little bit surprised that the club was that close to the Lounge, actually. They only walked a few blocks before they came upon the converted warehouse. A large neon sign was on the front, reading 'Arisugawa's Locket.' Just underneath it, a neon locket opened, revealing the cartoon of a pretty girl hidden inside.  
  
The bouncer waved them both by with a simple "Hi, Aya!" and they went down the short hallway to be met by another young woman. She was kind of cute, and strangely was wearing a Japanese girl's school uniform.  
  
"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Hitomi smiled. She nodded to Aya, "Nice to see you again." She turned to Italy even as she asked Aya, "Is this the friend you told me about the last time you were here?"  
  
Aya actually blushed slightly, and Italy wondered what, exactly, she had said about her. "Yes, it is," Aya smiled happily.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Italy," Hitomi bowed to her slightly. She looked over at Aya to say, "There's still a few tables left, and also a couple of upstairs rooms."  
  
"Maybe later," Aya gave Hitomi a wave as she pulled Italy deeper into the bar.  
  
"Upstairs rooms?" Italy echoed questioningly, but Aya only smirked in reply. "Oh, right," Italy blushed, getting it. She looked around, trying to get a feel for the place.  
  
Somehow, Italy wasn't terribly surprised to see that there wasn't one man in the place. The redhead felt a bit light headed, actually, and nervous, this being her first time in a bar like this. The women around her came in all sizes and colors, as did the busy staff.  
  
A blonde and dark haired girl worked as a team clearing off one table, exchanging romantic glances as they worked. A tall girl in what looked like a maid's uniform bustled on by, her nametag reading 'May.' And nearby her, a girl with a long brown braid was taking a order, dressed in what looked like a boys school uniform.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Italy asked Aya softly.  
  
"I only stumbled across it myself a few weeks ago," Aya admitted.  
  
They reached the bar in a few moments, where quite a little show was going on. The two bartenders looked almost exactly alike, with long blue hair, matching builds, and almost catlike eyes. The only real difference was the scars on the one's face, marking each cheek.  
  
"Could I get a beer?" a brown haired woman in racing gear called.  
  
"Here you go Priss," the un-scarred girl literally tossed it through the air, and Priss caught it quite handily.  
  
"Thanks Ryouko," Priss popped her beer with a smile.  
  
"Wine cooler, Minagi?" an aqua green haired girl on the other end of the bar asked sweetly.  
  
"Hey, Michiru," the scarred girl answered, sliding the bottle down the bar to her, "will Haruka be here later tonight?"  
  
"She's got to go pick up Setsuna first," Michiru smiled.  
  
The two settled into seats at the bar and Ryouko and Minagi turned to them. "What can I get you folks?" Ryouko smiled.  
  
Italy looked at the rows of bottles behind the bartenders and decided just to pick something simple, "Beer, please."  
  
"Rum and coke," Aya requested.  
  
"Coming right up," Minagi got the beer out of the fridge while Ryouko mixed the drink.  
  
Italy looked out at the crowd and blinked in surprise when she saw a tall woman making her way through the crowd. She had a almost regal style to her, softened by a slight smile, and her most striking feature was her long, almost orange hair. She was a bout to nudge Aya and ask who she was when the tall woman walked over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hi, is this your first time here?" she asked in a businesslike style, then an odd look appeared on her face. "You run the Lounge, don't you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I do," Italy blinked in surprise, wondering who this strange lady was. She felt a flicker of recognition hit her, 'She's the lady who comes in to grab all the shoujo mangas!'  
  
"Arisugawa Juri," the woman shook Italy's hand, "I run this loony bin."  
  
"I'm Italy," she smiled, and gestured to Aya, "And this is my... lover, Aya."  
  
Aya's eyes grew wide, "You introduced me as your lover!" She grabbed Italy in a massive hug, "I'm so happy!"  
  
"Can't... breathe," Italy gasped out weakly.  
  
Juri chuckled softly, deciding to leave the two lovebirds alone. "Have a good time," she gave them a wave and walked off.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Aya, Italy and Max are all from the on-line comicstrip the Lounge! Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Priss is from Bubblegum Crisis.  
  
The author is seen bowing deeply. I want to say thank you very much to the creator of the Lounge for giving me permission to feature these characters. It's becoming one of my favorite series, and I check in everyday for updates. You can find the comicstrip at: thelounge.keenspace.com. 


	41. By The Sword

By the Sword  
  
Lady Eboshi raised her glass smoothly to her lips despite only having one arm. The dark haired noblewoman did everything with that smooth sort of grace, despite showing a flash of surprise at seeing the bar when she first stepped inside.  
  
She put the glass down before looking over at Ryouko. "So you are one of the bartenders here. Whom is the proprietor?" Lady Eboshi asked her softly.  
  
"That would be me," Juri said as she walked up to her almost silently. She assessed the tall woman instantly, seeing the pride in her stance. But there was something else in her dark eyes, this woman had received some hard lessons in the recent past. They hadn't broken her, merely tempered the steel that was within.  
  
"Lady Eboshi," she nodded, and visibly assessed her, "and you are?"  
  
"Arisugawa Juri," she smiled.  
  
"A most unusual tavern, Juri-san," the Lady noted. She fixed Juri with a piercing look, "I do wonder how it appeared in my town, as I have authorized no such ventures."  
  
Juri thought of various evasions she could try, but decided to stick with the simplest answer. "A kind of magic," she said, "that transported you to where our bar is. That magic will return you there, once you are ready to go."  
  
"Very well," Lady Eboshi nodded. She reached into her belt pouch to lay several large nuggets of gold onto the counter, "How much for the drinks?"  
  
Both Ryouko and Minagi looked at the gold with wide eyes, while Juri turned to call out, "Nabiki, we could use your help."  
  
Nabiki made her way through the crowd to examine the pieces of gold thoughtfully. She then drew aside the smallest piece, "This should cover your drinks for the entire night."  
  
Lady Eboshi smiled at them with a gentle charm, "Then could I please have another glass of this fine sake?"  
  
"Of course," Ryouko poured with a grin.  
  
Over by the entrance Hitomi blinked in honest surprise at the slim dark haired figure who strode down the dim hall towards her. 'Did Bones let a man in by mistake?' was the thought that ran through her head before she got a good look.  
  
The samurai was handsome, certainly, but there was a very feminine cast to her features. Long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she carried her sword with an obvious competence. Her voice was the final proof as far as Hitomi was concerned.  
  
"Excuse me," the samurai asked Hitomi eagerly, her nose almost twitching, "but do you serve sake here?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Hitomi beamed up at her, "actually, Arisugawa's Locket has several different varieties in stock."  
  
A smile tugged at the samurai's lips, "I think I'll like it here."  
  
"Uhm," Hitomi coughed nervously before saying, "you'll need to surrender your sword up at the bar."  
  
"No problem," the samurai strode off through the crowds.  
  
"What can I get you," Minagi looked up with a smile.  
  
"Sake," the samurai lay her blade down on top of the counter smoothly.  
  
"I'll treat it with great respect," Minagi lifted the sword with great respect, laying it down behind the counter. She poured the samurai her first glass of sake as she said, "I'm Minagi."  
  
"My name isn't terribly important," the samurai tossed back the glass with a happy sigh. "My friend calls me Ran," she added simply.  
  
"Ran-chan!" a happy voice cried. She literally sprang out of the crowd, the cheerful brown haired girl in slightly tattered Chinese garb. She noticed Minagi's gaze and puffed up proudly, "I am Lady Meow, of the Iron Cat Fist!" Turning back to Ran she exclaimed, "Where have you been? I was getting so worried about you!"  
  
"Oh?" Ran smiled slightly, "Why?"  
  
"Don't be like that," she punched Ran in the shoulder.  
  
"Do you serve food here?" Ran asked Minagi mildly.  
  
"Sasami's one of the best cooks around," Minagi said with some pride.  
  
"Then we'll order two meals as well," Ran smiled slightly, "having her mouth full of food usually keeps her quiet."  
  
"Hey," Lady Meow protested as she followed her towards a dining table, "you're so mean to such a fair flower as myself."  
  
Ran just smiled slightly, and kept on walking.  
  
Keiko smiled at the somewhat bewildered brown haired girl who was sitting at one of the dining tables, "Anything I can get you?"  
  
Nausicaa pushed her short hair back nervously, "Some berry wine, maybe?"  
  
"Coming right up," Keiko bustled off. She got the requested drink from Ryouko and dropped it off with a smile. "Enjoy your visit to Arisugawa's Locket."  
  
May flagged her down smiling gently at her lover, "She looks so lonely over there."  
  
"You may have spoke too soon," Keiko pointed discretely as a tall redhead made her way towards where Nausicaa sat.  
  
"It's been a long time," the redhead murmured to her softly, "Princess Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind."  
  
Nausicaa smiled up at her gently, "Yes it has, Princess Kushana."  
  
"May I join you," Kushana asked her softly, showing a nervousness that she normally would have kept well hidden.  
  
Nausicaa reached up, gently taking her hand, "I'd be honored to have you."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Sasami and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Lady Eboshi is from Princess Mononoke. Ran and Lady Meow are from Tsukage Ran. And finally, Nausicaa and Princess Kushana are from the manga version of Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind.  
  
Author's Notes: There's no real indication that Lady Eboshi is a lesbian, but she does dislike men and her admiration seemed reserved for the ladies in her service. Tsukage Ran is a samurai comedy about a nameless female samurai and her sidekick, sort of Xena Warrior Princess in Japan. In the manga of Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind, there's an interesting sort of chemistry that develops between the two princesses, enemies who are forced to cooperate. 


	42. Shoujoai Forum Special One

Introduction: I should warn all of my readers that this isn't going to be your typical Arisugawa's Locket episode. I invited the participants on the shoujoai.com forums if they would like to appear in one of the episodes, and what they'd like to do in the Locket. The next two chapters are a mix if that material and my own general madness. As well, this is a tie-in with the collaborative fanfiction called Tennokiken, which is based of the shoujo-ai forums.  
  
Arisugawa's Locket: The shoujoai.com forums special! Part One!  
  
Shane leaned up against the building, the tall brown haired man smiling slightly as he watched and listened to the rather odd argument that was going on just in front of him.  
  
Ranma Saotome reached out to put her hand on the tall, slender young man's chest, "Hey! There's no guys allowed!"  
  
The stocky young woman stepped up to introduce herself as Siobhan before adding quite casually, "Dan's not a guy."  
  
Dan blinked, "Hey!"  
  
Under her breath Siobhan shot back, "Shut up."  
  
Ranma looked over at Dan warily as the redhead said, "Sure looks like a guy..."  
  
Siobhan gave an airy wave, "Oh, come off it! Danny here's my roommate. Do you really think Residential would assign a girl and a guy to the same room?!"  
  
Ranma frowned as she murmured, "you've got a point."  
  
Siobhan smiled, "Of course, I do!"  
  
They were just beginning to go by her when Ranma did a doubletake, "Wait a minute!" She pulled Dan back, "Sorry, buddy."  
  
"Good try," Rio acknowledged as they all headed inside.  
  
Kelly Miles nodded her agreement before turning back and waving to him, "We'll catch up with you later, Dan!"  
  
Dan noticed the young man who was standing there outside who gave him a nod. "You might as well wait for your friends out here," Shane said cheerfully , "cause you do not want to piss Ranma off by trying to sneak in."  
  
Dan sighed, "Guess you're right." He sat down in his tan shorts, before nearly jumping up again as a wolf padded towards him. "What in the..."  
  
"Don't worry, he's cool," Shane quickly reassured him as Chaos-sama curled up into a furry little ball for a nap.  
  
Dan looked at the wolf for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "Dan Wisner," he introduced himself.  
  
"Shannon," the brown haired man pushed his glasses up a bit nervously, "though my friends just call me Shane."  
  
Near the dance floor itself the music was loud and the dancing females pounded on the floor wildly. Kozue reached out, gently steadying the young woman in front of her, keeping her from being knocked over in the crush of people.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kozue asked her, unaware of how charming she looked with her dark blue hair falling into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," Kristen blushed furiously.  
  
Kristen was a bit taller than Kozue, but somehow it didn't seem to make very much of a difference. Kozue kept her grip on the girl's shoulders, stepping just a bit closer. She smiled slightly as she watched her tug at her "Nobody Knows I'm a Lesbian" shirt nervously.  
  
"Thank you," Kristen managed to say softly.  
  
Kozue smiled, reaching out to tidy the bleached streak in Kristen's otherwise brown hair. "It was my pleasure," she said.  
  
Kristen hesitated, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
With an easy smile Kozue said, "I'd love to."  
  
The white tiger catgirl bounded through the crowd happily, startling passerby as she went. A hand collared her, pulling the six foot tall woman to a stop. May kept a firm grip on her as she asked, "Have you seen the Puma sisters or Merle, I can't find them anywhere?"  
  
Snowwy shook her head, her long white and black hair flowing around her, "Nope. The last I saw of them was when Hitomi gave me some of that catnip."  
  
"Catnip?" May squeaked. She had sudden mental visions of the sort of mayhem that some of the catgirl's here could do if they had some catnip and shuddered. "Stay out of trouble," May said quickly, and took off to find Hitomi.  
  
Snowwy just shrugged cheerfully, then headed to the bar to go bug Ryouko and Minagi some more. She loved spinning on barstools till the seat or she fell off, whichever came first! She moved forward and nearly stepped on Hyatt, snake crawling across the floor. As she was heading to the bar anyway, Snowwy decided to follow her.  
  
Sitting at one of the dining tables, Miyuri Kanemaki took a drink of her Mountain Dew and smiled to herself impishly as she noticed an unprotected, distracted person sitting nearby. She took aim, drew her arm back, and threw the little mint, dinging the dark haired woman in the back of the head as she cried, "I MINT THEE!"  
  
There was a soft, smoky laugh and Yaten Kou turned back to her and smiled, "That's cute." Yaten's eyes widened slightly as she took in the blonde hair, thinking of another blonde she had been attracted to. 'Best not to go there,' she reminded herself as she excused herself and slid into the chair beside the young woman.  
  
"Ah.. I.. ," Miyuri said weakly. She suddenly wished that she had dressed up, not worn her jeans and a T-shirt. "You're Yaten Kou, aren't you?"  
  
Yaten smiled gently, "Yes, I am." Softly she added, "Thank you for not shouting it across the bar, however. Being famous does have it's disadvantages. And you are?"  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it too much," Miyuri quietly admitted as she pushed her hair back nervously. "I'm Miyuri Kanemaki," she introduced herself even as she thought admiringly, 'she's so handsome.'  
  
Yaten rose from her seat, then hesitated. 'This is not a good idea,' she thought even as she asked, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Oh, no," Miyuri blurted, "I can't dance. I mean, I'm awful at it."  
  
"Maybe you just haven't found the right teacher yet," Yaten said as she gently pulled Miyuri from her seat and over to the dancers.  
  
Up at the bar itself Misato stopped, a can of beer halfway to her mouth as she gave Mia an odd look. "You don't like beer?" she asked her in surprise.  
  
With a nod Mia turned her blue eyes away, a bit of a blush appearing on her cheeks as she reached up to adjust her glasses. Jaw length, slightly curly brown hair framed her face, the very top dyed blonde. She looked just a bit scruffy, in her indigo denim flares, green converse allstars with the bright pink laces, pink patterned half-sleeve low cut shirt, with lots of gummi and beaded bracelets, but somehow very cute, too.  
  
"I guess nobody's perfect," Misato shrugged. The black haired major saw someone coming and waved, "Hey, Ritsuko! Over here!"  
  
"You know her?" Mia asked faintly.  
  
The blonde scientist made her way to their side and asked her, "Is this a friend of yours, Misato?" She looked elegantly cool, even though she was still just wearing her lab coat over a form fitting uniform.  
  
"Something like that," Misato shrugged. "Mia, meet Ritsuko."  
  
"Hi," Mia squeaked out softly, large hearts throbbing in her eyes.  
  
Ritsuko sweatdropped.  
  
Crawlspace smiled, before she turned to wave her hand at the bartenders.  
  
"What can I get you?" Minagi asked as she wiped a glass clean.  
  
The green eyed woman took her glasses off, rubbing at her eyes before looking up at Minagi again. "Blue hair, cool," Crawlspace murmured. The brown haired girl in jeans and T-shirt smiled, "Rum and coke, please."  
  
"You got it," Minagi smiled.  
  
"Oh," Crawlspace remembered something, "could I get s'mores too?"  
  
Back outside Shane was giving Dan an odd look, "Pimp Daddy Dan?"  
  
"Don't ask," Dan sighed.  
  
Dan looked over at another man standing by the wall, watching the crowds go by. The Taiwanese man was nearly five and a half feet tall, with black hair cut in a short buzz, brown eyes, glasses, and a medium build  
  
"What's with him?" Dan finally had to ask.  
  
Shane shrugged, "Oh him, CL just stands around outside to hang out with the queue. Don't talk much, just when something interests him." He looked over at Chaos-sama, "You want some more of the sake?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind," the wolf answered cheerfully.  
  
"The wolf talks," Dan sweatdropped.  
  
The young woman walked by them, hesitating before she came into the bouncer's line of sight. She adjusted her crooked glasses nervously, clearly wondering if this was a good idea. She saw someone coming, and her eyes widened.  
  
Ami Mizuno stopped to give the lady a regal nod before going by the bouncer and heading inside. Hearts in her eyes the T-shirt and slacks clad woman followed her dreamily, reaching up to tidy her slightly messy hair.  
  
"First time?" Ranma asked with a grin.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she blushed fiercely, "I'm Mandy."  
  
"Go on in," Ranma smiled, "straight ahead."  
  
K-chan shook her head with a smile, running a hand over a recently done buzzcut. Shades hide the eyes, going with the dark shirt and jeans. Quietly she murmurs. "Remember, it's always forward, never straight." A grin showing fangs, then she followed Mandy in...  
  
Back inside and over by the dining tables the genki blonde asked her, "Hi, I'm Excel, what can I get for you?"  
  
"Uhm, Sailor Doc," the red-brown haired girl smiled, "could I get a Kirin Light, and do you serve sushi?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Excel eagerly agreed.  
  
Excel looked the 5'4" tall girl with short, reddish-brown hair, wire rim glasses and green eyes and found herself wondering if she was Ami and Makoto's illegitimate love child, or something. Sailor Doc slipped her coat off, revealing a T-shirt with two women kissing on the front, and Excel smiled at the slogan, 'For real women who like their women... animated.'  
  
Michiru walked by the table and Sailor Doc's eyes widened, "Wow."  
  
"She's taken," Excel warned her with a smile.  
  
"All the good ones are," Sailor Doc agreed.  
  
The young lady with brown eyes smiled slightly as she watched Noin and Une taking a turn together out on the dance floor. Alithea smirked, "I sure hope Releena and Dorothy don't catch them." The violet dye in her brown hair caught the light as she turned to ask Sally, "So you really think I should do it, huh?"  
  
Sally Po smiled. "Aside from being extremely amusing for all parties concerned I think it'll be a nice boost to your ego."  
  
Alithea shrugged and took a drink of her orange juice, "Ok... but if Rio-Sensei kicks my ass I'm blaming you."  
  
"Utena?" Anthy smiled as she sat down at their table, trying to ignore Ms. Roboto up on the Kareoke stage reciting her haiku.  
  
"The locket's pretty crowded for a weekday," Utena casually noted. She smiled down at her lover, "What is it?"  
  
"You seem to have acquired some fans," Anthy pointed to a cute young lady who was sitting nearby them.  
  
Sun-chan sighed dreamily, leaning on her hands. Long, brownish- blond hair flowed down her back, a bit of her blue eyes visible through purple glasses. She quietly sipped a bit more of her drink while secretly scoping out all the cute girls, especially Utena.  
  
Standing not far from her a girl bearing an odd resemblance to the track star Ichino also watched Utena while sighing happily. Nabikiranko's green blue eyes most often settled on Utena, but they wandered to where Makoto was dancing with Haruna, up to the bar to gaze at Ryouko, and to other ladies around the place. Thankfully, the shadows hid her from easy view.  
  
"Ichino!" Akari cried out happily and glomped her!  
  
Nabikiranko froze there stiffly, her eyes wide until a confused Akari slid off. "Whew," she sighed softly, "Sorry."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Akari went red, "I thought you were..."  
  
Nabikiranko sighed, "With this haircut, it happens alot." 


	43. Shoujoai Forum Special Two

Arisugawa's Locket: The shoujoai.com forums special! Part Two!  
  
Not far away from the locket a crowd was gathering in the darkness of the side street. "All right," Tendo Nabiki said, "pay up front and we'll get started." She looked the male human, lizard hybrid over thoughtfully, "And you are?"  
  
"Kaibutsu," the nearly six foot tall man tried to smile at her pleasantly, showing off an very impressive set of fangs  
  
Nabiki took a half step back from him just in case. "Ok," she went into her sales pitch, "the Nyanniichuan water has been altered to create a temporary transformation. However, you all have to sign your waivers that totally absolve me of any legal responsibility if this goes wrong, understand?" Some dubious nods, "Then let's begin."  
  
Kaibutsu visibly braced himself as a ladle full of water was dumped over his head, then a remarkable transformation occurred. Dark brown hair lightened, features softened, the body acquired more curves, and most noticeably moderate sized breasts appeared. The slightly stocky figure turned about, admiring the tailed but quite shapely behind.  
  
"Oh good, you didn't explode," Nabiki said cheerfully, "the Springs Guide was a bit worried that might happen too." She gave the men a perky look, "Next, please?"  
  
"That would be me," WorldwalkerPure stepped up rather nervously. The six foot tall, green eyed and brown-and-blonde haired man submitted to a dousing. She shrank, her hair lightening even more as the beard he had entirely disappeared. "Neat," she blinked, "now I can see what the girl's bathrooms look like."   
  
Nabiki sweatdropped. WorldwalkerPure hesitated, and she asked, "What?"  
  
"Do you sell clothes too?" WorldwalkerPure asked. She smiled cheerfully, "I suddenly have the urge to wear purple. Lots of purple."  
  
The three young women made their way through the crowd, and picked up their drinks at the bar. Kelly Marks was standing nearby watching the crowds with an amused expression on her face, the pale young woman catching the eye of more than one person. It was the eyes that did it, those striking green eyes behind those glasses.  
  
"Ah, Rio?" Siobhan Ward murmured  
  
"Yes?" Rio turned back to her with a smile.  
  
"The sign outside said Arisugawa's Locket," Siobhan said softly, "you don't think it's the same Arisugawa as...?"  
  
A soft chuckle from Kelly, "You better hope not. You did blow up her dorm room."  
  
"Think I should try to find her and apologize?" Siobhan asked Rio softly.  
  
Rio looked around them at the mob of women, "Well, this is a pretty nice bar. We do want to go back here later."  
  
"Apologize it is," Siobhan agreed.  
  
Utena had to smile slightly as she noticed the other girl. With black/.brown slightly messy hair and boy's clothes, she watched Anthy shyly while sipping a drink. "Looks like you have a fan, too," Utena pointed out to Anthy quietly.  
  
Anthy looked a bit surprised, "She is cute, in a scruffy sort of way."  
  
"Shy, too," Utena noted. She smiled slightly, "If someone doesn't do something she'll probably just sit in that corner all night."  
  
Anthy's eyes widened, "I couldn't." But she was smiling, looking somewhat thoughtful.  
  
"Why not give her a thrill?" Utena smiled, "I promise I won't get jealous."  
  
Anthy rose, tidying out her skirt before walking towards the young lady in the corner. "My friend doesn't want to get up just now," she smiled at the visibly pale girl, "and I feel like dancing. Would you mind?"  
  
"Sure," she squeaked. She offered Anthy an shaking hand, "I'm Mariannie."  
  
"I'm Anthy," the slightly shorter girl smiled, and gently drew her out to the dance floor.  
  
Tally Beoulve sighed softly, taking a sip of her drink. "I wish I had been able to talk Stephanie into going here with me," she said.  
  
"Girlfriend still in the closet?" Juri asked sympathetically. She had noticed the Filipina girl drinking alone, despite the crowds, and went over to see if she could be of assistance.  
  
"Half in, half out," Tally agreed, her jaw length dark brown hair falling to frame her face.  
  
"I was interested in a girl like that in school," Juri admitted, thinking back to Shiori, "she finally came out a few months back, but it was too late by then."  
  
"I keep telling her, 'Gotta' try sometime,' but.." Tally shrugged eloquently.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice came from behind Juri.  
  
Arisugawa Juri turned, raising an eyebrow as she took in the two ladies. 'Obviously a couple,' she noted from their stance. The one girl looked a bit nervous, and appeared to be the one who spoke. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Siobhan Ward took a deep breath, then the black haired girl blurted, "I'm really sorry about blowing up your dorm room!"  
  
Juri blinked, "Wha..?"  
  
"I think," the cool voice said, "that apology was meant for me." All four women turned to see another version of Juri standing there, a younger woman who looked over at the two young ladies thoughtfully. "Counselor," she nodded to Rio then looked at Siobhan before saying, "what are you two doing in here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Rio admitted.  
  
"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Tally asked the sitting Juri softly.  
  
"Oh, yes," Juri smiled wryly as the three walked off.  
  
Kelly was about to follow Rio, Juri and Siobhan when she recognized a familiar looking redhead. The slender young woman quietly made her way up behind her before throwing her arms around her and crying, "Nene-chan!"  
  
"Eep!" Nene squeaked, "Kelly, lemme go!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kelly smiled at the AD Police officer.  
  
"Priss and Linna dragged me along," Nene explained.  
  
Kelly gave her a skeptical look, "Oh, really?"  
  
Nene blushed.  
  
Amara smiled to herself wryly as the dark haired woman guided her partner across the dance floor. Long pants, a shirt with leather straps that tightly bound the chest, and a long overcoat finished the remarkably boyish look the bounty hunter carried with such style.  
  
"Thank you for dancing with me," Eijentu murmured softly. Amara lead the slim, dark haired young lady quite well, letting her relax in her gentle hands.  
  
"I was a little surprised when you asked me to dance," Amara admitted.  
  
"You were so handsome," Eijentu blushed slightly, "I couldn't resist."  
  
"But, but," Ashko's brown eyes grew wide behind her glasses, filling with unshed tears, "why won't you let me in?"  
  
Ranma looked at the girl dressed in blue dickies, red shoes and a modest white shirt and sweatdropped. "Look," she sighed, "we have enough problems with Washu and Sasami, Juri says I can't let anyone underage in."  
  
"Please?" the other girl stepped up to ask sweetly. Astatos also gave Ranma the big tearful eyes, though it was rather spoiled by her eating a Kit-Kat bar at the same time. The black haired girl had a genkiness about her that was rather appealing...  
  
Ranma shook her head, "Sorry, no."  
  
"Is this place always this crowded?" Amanda asked Washu softly. She had barely avoided spilling her drink on the small scientist earlier, but Washu was quite good natured about it. Instead of getting mad, she had looked her over then invited her for a drink.  
  
"Not really, Washu admitted as she looked up at the girl with spikey light brown hair with both reddish tint and blue streaks along with a rat tail, "I think I'll need to go check over the dimension tuner later on."  
  
"Dimension tuner?" Amanda echoed, her light blue eyes meeting Washu's.  
  
'She rather looks like Tenchi with the haircut,' Washu noted. "Would you like me to tell you about it?" she offered.  
  
"Don't do it," Ryouko warned her dramatically.  
  
"Actually, I'd really like to," Amanda admitted, the bar lights catching on the gold stud earring in her left ear.  
  
Turning from the two of them, Ryouko picked up the heavy overcoat laying on the bar and hefted it thoughtfully, "That all of it?"  
  
"Not quite," the Lieutenant said dryly. From her armor pants pockets she produced more weapons, laying them out on the bar, too.  
  
"Don't forget the gun hidden in your arm, El-Tee," Major Makoto Kusanagi pointedly reminded the cyborg trooper.  
  
"Right," El-Tee popped the gun from it's concealed holster built into her cybernetic arm.  
  
Ryouko puffed out a sigh, "Remember, cause any trouble and you'll be booted out so fast your head will spin."  
  
"Would I do that?" the Lieutenant asked sweetly, and Ryouko had to grit her teeth.  
  
*Tug, tug* Juri turned to see Snowwy standing there beside her, pulling on her shirt. "Yes?" she asked patiently, knowing the catgirl wouldn't leave her alone until she answered.  
  
"Juri-sama," Snowwy smiled, "why are there so many Ranma-chans here tonight?"  
  
Juri looked around, her eyes narrowing as she realized Snowwy was right, there really were a lot of girls that resembled Ranma here tonight. The purple garbed WorldwalkerPure danced away while cracking magical girl jokes, and Kaibutsu danced with Milly dressed up as Vash the Stampede. Juri scowled, instantly realizing who was responsible and roared, "NABIKI!"  
  
"Oops," Nabiki smiled wryly, realizing she was busted. She smiled cheerfully at her remaining customer, "Sorry sir, gotta go."  
  
"Wait a minute," Mr. Moose blinked as Nabiki disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke in her wake. "I never even got into the Locket," he pouted with a sigh.  
  
The End  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Sasami and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki, and Saotome Ranma are from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Anthy, Kozue, Shiori and Utena are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. The Puma sisters are from Dominion Tank Police. Merle is from Escaflowne. Ami, Michiru, Makoto, Haruna and Yaten Kou are from various seasons of Sailor Moon. Misato and Ritsuko are both from Evangelion. Noin, Une, Releena, Dorothy and Sally Po are from Gundam Wing. Akari and Ichino are from Battle Athletes Victory. Nene is from Bubblegum Crisis. Amara is from my fic, Angel's Gift. Washu is from Tenchi Muyo. Major Makoto Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell. And finally, Milly the Stampede is an alternate universe character from Trigun.  
  
The Authors in this Episode are: Siobhan Ward aka cyberNinja, Dan Wisner aka Dranger, Rio aka Rio-Sensei, Kelly Miles aka Liliandra, Snowwy aka TigergirlSnowwy, Miyuri aka KanemakiMiyuri, Kristen aka veleda, Eijentu, Mia, Alithea, Sun-chan, CL, nabikiranko, Mandy aka SuperMandy13, Mariannie aka utenafangirl, ashko, Astatos aka madmindnmoody, Sailor Doc, Amanda aka SutekiDaNe, crawlspace, WorldwalkerPure, Kaibutsu, tally_beoulve, The Lieutenant stood in for Dazed, and the final additions were Ms Roboto, Mr. Moose and K-chan.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that was interesting! When I posted a thread about writing a 'Shoujo-ai Forum' episode for Arisugawa's Locket, I was expecting, I dunno, 10 submissions maybe. 15 on the outside. Heh, boy did I guess wrong!  
  
One thing that made this easier was that many of the posters wrote a lot of their own dialog for me, including Siobhan, Alithea, and many others. There were a few requests for characters people wanted to meet, which I tried to work in where ever possible. A lot of the dialog also came from the descriptions, quirks, etc. given to me by the various posters.  
  
This is more or less a crossover with Tennokiken, a massive x-over and self- insert fanfic that's based off the Shoujo-ai boards. The group of Siohban, Kelly, Dan, and Rio (also known as the Tennokiken Wrecking Crew) all came from that fanfic, and their version of Juri also turns up.  
  
I want to thank everyone who participated, and if I ever get the idea to do something like this again... please hit me with a heavy blunt object, OK?  
  
Shane, aka Shanejayell ^_^ 


	44. Juris' Night

Juris' Night  
  
Juri stuck her head out the pantry door, then she looked back in at Washu to say, "There's actually a few more out there, now."  
  
Washu sighed softly as both she and Yume worked feverishly on the faintly glowing device that was sticking up out of the pantry's floor. "The Dimensional Tuner will be fixed as soon as we possibly can," the child-like genius explained to Juri patiently, "so why don't you go out and deal with your guests?"  
  
"That's easy for you to say," Juri sighed as she left them to their work, "you weren't dealing with that mob last night. And now this!"  
  
"Any luck?" the waiting Setsuna asked her with a gentle smile.  
  
"Soon, she says," Juri shrugged.  
  
Setsuna looked over at the mob filling the Locket and smiled wryly. "This is going to be an interesting evening, then," she remarked.  
  
All along the long bar, covering the dance floor and sitting down at the dining tables were various incarnations of Arisugawa Juri herself. Her, and all the young ladies across the multiple dimensions who were her romantic partners.  
  
"I suppose that you don't serve whole blood here, do you?" the bone pale skinned version of Juri asked Ryouko coolly.  
  
"Actually, we do," Ryouko kept a careful eye on the vampire as she drew a bottle of blood from the fridge, "what would you like mixed with it?"  
  
Utena put her hand on Juri's shoulder, her blue eyes narrowed on her pale face. "Have you seen Anthy anywhere?" the vampire asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her," Juri's gaze seemed to linger on Utena's face.  
  
A bit of a blush appeared on Utena's cheeks, "I'd better go look for her." Utena moved off into the crowds, and Juri watched her go silently.  
  
Juri watched the crowd with an odd expression on her face, leaning up against one of the bookcases in the library. "This place is incredible," the woman who was garbed in black from head to toe murmured to herself softly.  
  
"Juri-san?" the dignified voice came from just behind her. Juri turned around to see Releena smiling up at her gently, the woman that some called the Queen of the World looking at her with such caring in her eyes.  
  
"Is everything all right, Releena-sama?" Juri asked her, reaching up to nervously adjust her flight suit's high collar.  
  
"You don't have to call me that, you know," Releena murmured, her own military style uniform colored a soft pink. She gently put her hand on Juri's arm, "I don't think anyone will mind a bit of informality, you know."  
  
"Sorry," Juri smiled wryly, "but I think you've earned it."  
  
"Maybe so," Releena sighed sadly.  
  
Juri hated to see the regal beauty looking so very sad. "Is there anything I can do, Releena?" she asked her Queen softly.  
  
Releena took a deep breath, "Would you dance with me?"  
  
Juri concealed her deep surprise, instead gallantly offering the shorter woman her arm. Together they moved out onto the dance floor, and Juri gently cradled Releena close, letting the smaller girl relax against her.  
  
"Thank you," Releena sighed happily.  
  
"It's my pleasure," Juri answered.  
  
Over at the bar Juri gave Minagi a smile as the bartender passed her a drink. "Thanks," Juri was blushing faintly at the odd costume she was wearing.  
  
"Nice outfit," Minagi grinned at her. Juri was wearing an approximation of Ryouko's costume, her long mane of orange hair spiked up to mimic Ryouko's mane.  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled wryly. She tossed a look at the real Ryouko and shook her head slightly, "I never expected to meet the real thing, though."  
  
"I think I like you better, though," Utena remarked as she settled into a seat beside her, dressed in a costume based on Tenchi's usual garb.  
  
The real Ryouko snickered at that, "Gee, thanks."  
  
Utena shrugged as she took Juri's hand, "Sorry, but it's true."  
  
Juri raised their linked hands, gently kissing the blushing Utena's hand.  
  
Sonomi lead Juri across the dance floor, enjoying how responsive she was. Her younger lover liked to lead, too, both in and out of bed, something that Sonomi was learning to enjoy. "This must be one of the more unusual bars we've visited," she smiled.  
  
Juri laughed softly, "An understatement, I think." The lead shifted fluidly, and Juri guided them across the floor as she added, "I wonder how this could be possible."  
  
"Magic," Sonomi answered her simply, "or some technology so very advanced that it seems like magic."  
  
Juri smiled to herself wryly, thinking of the Clow cards that Sakura had worked so hard to capture in Ohtori. 'Now that's real magic,' she mused. Aloud she asked her, "So where did Sakura and Tomoyo head off to?"  
  
Sonomi smirked, "Upstairs, I think."  
  
Juri sweatdropped. "Let's hope that Tomoyo didn't bring her video camera along with them," she muttered to Sonomi.  
  
"Actually," and Sonomi had the oddest look on her face, "I think she did."  
  
"Juri-sama!" the happy voice squealed, and Juri was glomped.  
  
The taller woman helped Wakaba slide around, then she held the brown haired girl close to her. "I was getting worried about you," Juri scolded gently.  
  
Wakaba just beamed, "I got us our drinks before looking around a bit." She took Juri to a table, where they sat down together.  
  
Keiko looked at the two of them with a wry smile, pushing her brown braid back. "Is there anything you'd like to order?" the suit clad young woman asked.  
  
"Could we share a sundae?" Wakaba asked cheerfully.  
  
"Why not," Juri grinned back at her.  
  
"What ever is going on," Shiori smiled up at Juri from where they swayed together on the dance floor, "it isn't magical in nature."  
  
Juri raised her eyebrow, being careful not to accidentally jab someone with her sword's hilt, "Then how can there be so many of... me, here?"  
  
"Sorry," Shiori shrugged up at the swordswoman, "that I can't tell you."  
  
"Then let's enjoy it while it lasts," Juri dipped the startled girl and kissed her.  
  
"Whoops," Shiori gasped, then laughed as she snuggled close to her Juri.  
  
Setsuna and Juri sat side by side at the bar, watching the general madness unfold. "I don't suppose," Juri looked over at Setsuna, "you couldn't just turn into Sailor Pluto, wave your Time Staff and send them all home?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head, "I could try, but there'd be no guarantee I could return them all to their correct alternate realities." She smiled slightly, "And I don't want to think about what might happen if a Juri landed in the wrong world."  
  
"You've got a point," Juri admitted.  
  
Another group of young women came in and Setsuna's eyes grew wide. "Oh, my.." she murmured softly, trying very hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
Sailor Juri, Sailor Shiori, Sailor Utena, and Sailor Anthy all looked around them in awe, each dressed up in their full sailor senshi uniforms. "Such an interesting place, Utena-sama," Sailor Anthy beamed happily.  
  
"I need a beer," Sailor Juri sighed.  
  
"Sailor Juri-sama, you look so cool!" Sailor Shiori gushed.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped...  
  
The Characters in this Episode: The various versions of Juri, Utena, Keiko, Shiori and Wakaba are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. Washu, Yume, Minagi and Ryouko are from Tenchi Muyo. Releena is from Gundam Wing. And finally, Sonomi, Sakura and Tomoyo are from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
The different versions of Juri include: Vampire Juri and Utena are from my fic Blood Soaked and Honor Bound. Gundam pilot Juri and her Releena are from an Utena/ Gundam Wing fusion. The Tenchi Muyo costumed Juri and Utena are from Utena Muyo! or No need for Utena! Juri, Sonomi, Sakura and Tomoyo are from Revolutionary Girl Sakura. Juri and Wakaba are from a incomplete romance fic I did on them. The sword and Sorcery Juri and Shiori are from Captain of the Guard. The Sailor Utena cast are from a series of comic strips by AmazonMandy, posted over on the www.shoujoai.com forums. 


	45. Wierd and wired

The weird... the wired.  
  
Juri sat down behind her office desk and turned the power on for her laptop computer. She opened up her email account, blinking at all the messages stored there. She scrolled through them, then clicked on one and read it swiftly.  
  
"You mind if I stop in?" The short message was simply signed, "Lain."  
  
Reply was hit and Juri typed, "Sure, come on by. Just don't freak out the customers too badly." She clicked on send and smiled slightly.  
  
"Aww, that takes all of the fun out of it." Lain paused a moment before she added, "I'll see you tonight, then."  
  
Juri closed her up email again after checking out her remaining messages then she headed downstairs to check over the bar before opening tonight. She still didn't know what, exactly, the woman called Lain really was. A ghost in the machine? A god of the information super-highway? The princess of the Wired? Whatever she was, Lain was a pleasant and courteous patron of the bar, and that was good enough for her.  
  
"Hi, Jiri," Tendo Nabiki gave her a casual wave as she made her way up the hallway. Before the woman could get by her Juri grabbed her by the collar and hauled her back. "Something wrong, Juri-san?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, yes," Juri said dangerously. "You're the one who used temporary 'Sping of Drowned Girl' to get all those guys in here," she scowled.  
  
"Would it help any if I donated half of my profits to the rape relief center?" a resigned Nabiki quickly offered.  
  
Juri paused a moment, letting Nabiki sweat for a moment. "All right," Juri sighed. She fixed Nabiki with a look, "But I'm having Sasami go over your books."  
  
Nabiki scowled, knowing how sharp the seemingly young girl could be. "You fight dirty, Arisugawa," she growled.  
  
Juri grinned, "I learned from the best."  
  
Later that evening a young woman stood alone, smiling slightly, up on the kareoke stage. Short brown hair, long dangling earrings, a single braid on the left side of her face and dressed up in a red shirt and black mini- skirt, she looked beautiful. But there was something... odd about that beauty, an almost unearthly feel.  
  
"And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing  
  
I am falling, I am fading  
I have lost it all"  
  
There was a gentle smile on her face, and she was meeting the gaze of another young woman sitting in the crowd. Lain almost seemed sad as she sang, her voice taking on a touch of regret as she finished off the song,  
  
"I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
Help me to breathe  
I am hurting, I have lost it all  
I am losing  
Help me to breathe."  
  
"Hello, Lain," the woman was standing there waiting patiently at the side of the stage for Lain to step down. Long brown hair flowed over her slim shoulders, matching deep brown eyes that gazed up at Lain so kindly.  
  
"Arisu," Lain smiled at her tentatively, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Arisu smiled down at Lain and softly explained, "I just couldn't forget about you."  
  
Lain nodded slightly, accepting that. "So what do we do now?" she asked her softly.  
  
"Would you care to join me?" Arisu waved towards the now empty table that she had been sitting at.  
  
"I'd love to," Lain smiled back.  
  
"That was so sweet," a blushing Hyatt murmured. The dark haired girl went oddly green and then fell right over.  
  
"No lying down on the job!" her partner Excel grabbed her, "We're working for the greater glory of Across!"  
  
"Arisugawa," Hyatt corrected her weakly.  
  
"Arisugawa!" Excel agreed, "Lets go!"  
  
Keiko blinked as the two of them raced by her, Excel nearly dragging Hyatt behind her. She pushed her short brown hair back and asked, "Did someone put too much sugar in Excel's tea this morning?"  
  
"Maybe someone gave her a drink with caffine in it again," Cybergirl May mused, "those are always bad for her." The busty woman smiled at her lover fondly as she adjusted her maid's uniform, "I'm just glad it's a quiet night."  
  
Keiko was a bit surprised to see a counterpart of Ryouko waving from one of the tables. "I'll get that, love," she smiled at May.  
  
May kissed her on the cheek, "See you later."  
  
Keiko made her way through the crowds, swiftly reaching the table. She gave a smile and nod to Ryouko, then nearly froze at the woman sitting beside her. While clearly a woman, she had an uncanny resemblance to Tenchi Masaki.  
  
"I've been getting that reaction all day," the female Tenchi smiled wryly.  
  
Ryouko put her hand on Tenchi's, "Why am I not surprised?" She kissed her on the cheek, "You know they want you."  
  
Tenchi went red, "Ryouko!"  
  
'That's Ryouko all right,' Keiko thought as she took their orders. "Have you two gone up to the bar yet?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No," Tenchi looked at her curiously.  
  
"You really should," Keiko chuckled. 'I can't wait to see Minagi and our Ryouko's reactions,' she thought with a smirk.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
The Characters in this Episode: Arisu and Lain are from Serial Experiments Lain. Ryouko and the female Tenchi are from Tenchi Muyo (No Need for Boys).  
  
Author's Note: I've only seen the first few episodes of Lain, but plan to see more of it. A very cool show. The song Lain is singing is Duvet, the opening theme of Serial Experiments Lain. I got the lyrics off of: 


	46. Upcoming Anniversary

Arisugawa's Locket: Upcoming Anniversary  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly to herself as she walked up to the familiar front of Arisugawa's Locket. Over the past few months it had become a comforting constant in her life, and since she began dating Juri herself it was almost a second home to her. The dark haired woman nodded to Bones and asked, "How are you doing this evening?"  
  
The black haired bouncer smiled slightly. "It's been pretty quiet so far," Bones reported, "a couple underage attempts to sneak in, a few drag artists, that sort of thing."  
  
"Do you have anything planed for Saturday night?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Bones raised an eyebrow, "Other than being here, no."  
  
"It's coming up to the anniversary of the grand opening of the Locket," Setsuna explained, "and I'd like to see if we can get a celebration going."  
  
"Count me in," Bones nodded crisply, "I owe Arisugawa big time."  
  
"Good," Setsuna smiled, "just don't tell Juri. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
With that Setsuna stepped inside, making her way down the dark hallway to the inside of the converted warehouse. She paused there in the entrance, taking in the dance floor, dining tables, bar, library and the stairways up to the second floor and the row of private rooms there.  
  
"Good evening, Setsuna," Hitomi smiled up at her. The brown haired greeter persisted in wearing her school girl's uniform, despite having graduated years ago.  
  
"How's university going?" Setsuna asked curiously.  
  
Hitomi smiled, "I aced the last few tests, luckily." She hesitated, "Thanks for referring me to Ami for tutoring. I think I might have flunked, otherwise."  
  
"No problem," Setsuna smiled. "I'm going to try to give Juri a surprise party on Saturday," she said softly, "to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Locket."  
  
Hitomi beamed, "I'll help however I can."  
  
Cutting through the crowded dance floor Setsuna nodded her greetings to several regulars before breaking through the mob to the bar itself. A nice bar it was, too, with old fashioned 'L' shaped bar top, lined by round stools and with a large space behind where Ryouko and Minagi worked. The twin space pirates were a sight to see, flamboyantly dandling the bottles and mixes to ready drinks for the appreciative audience.  
  
"Hey Setsuna," Ryouko's teeth flashed, "you want us to let Juri know you're here?"  
  
"Not just yet," Setsuna smiled back. "Minagi, come over here too." Once both sisters were in front of her she said, "We're coming up to the anniversary of the grand opening of the Locket, and knowing Juri like I do, she hasn't got anything planned."  
  
"So you wanna hold a party," Minagi grinned. At Setsuna's mildly surprised look she added, "We were already thinking of doing something for her. You got a day in mind?"  
  
"Saturday?" Setsuna offered.  
  
"We'll be there," Ryouko nodded, "I'll let Ayeka and a few others know."  
  
Minagi smiled impishly, "And I'll pass the word on to Sasami, maybe she can cook us up something, too."  
  
"Cook what?" Arisugawa Juri asked as she came down from her office upstairs.  
  
"Something special for us," Setsuna smiled, taking her orange haired girlfriend's arm.  
  
Sitting at one of the back tables the brown haired woman in the cream colored woman's suit tried to relax, her short skirt showing off long shapely legs as she scanned the crowd cautiously. Her redheaded companion looked around her with a cheerful smile, almost little girl like.  
  
"Lila," the brown haired woman remarked, "I'm not quite certain that's the correct expression for this situation."  
  
Lila met her gaze, "Would you prefer one of my other smiles, Najica?"  
  
Najica's own lips tugged upwards, "I suppose not." She frowned slightly, "I'm beginning to think that fool sent us on a wild goose chase."  
  
"Goose chase?" Lila echoed, the artificial girl sounding confused.  
  
"A futile pursuit," Najica explained, "or pointless chase."  
  
"Ah," Lila nodded thoughtfully. She tilted her head, "How do we go about examining the bottoms of our targets, Najica?"  
  
"I'm exactly not sure," Najica sighed softly. 'What sort of creator puts the only identifying mark a humaritte has on it's bottom, anyway?' she thought to herself irritably before quickly answering her own question, 'A pervert, that's who.'  
  
"Hi there," Cyberdoll May beamed at them, looking cutely eager in her crisp maid's uniform, "how can I help you?"  
  
Lila smiled innocently, "Could I take a look at your panties?"  
  
There was a long moment of dead silence as Najica sweatdropped. 'I can't believe she asked that!' she thought.  
  
May blinked, "Well, normally I'd only allow my girlfriend, but..." She looked over at Najica, "Could you block, please?"  
  
"Ah, right," Najica managed while thinking dazedly, 'She may not be one of our targets, but I'm pretty sure she's not human!'  
  
May bent over and her skirt went up, revealing white cotton panties. Covertly Lila scanned for the markings that would show her to be a humanlite, but nothing appeared. "Thank you," Lila beamed, "they're very nice panties."  
  
Once May took their order Najica whispered, "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
Lila looked at her innocently, "It was effective."  
  
"That may be true," Najica admitted, "but you'd best hope that her girlfriend doesn't find out you did that."  
  
"Why?" Lila blinked.  
  
"You'll find out," Najica smiled slightly. She shook her head, "Now we just have to go check out this Mahoro, too."  
  
Lila looked around them curiously as some of the patrons got up from the tables to dance. She looked over at Najica, "Should we try to blend in?"  
  
"Not a bad idea," Najica offered Lila her hand.  
  
The two women moved hand in hand onto the dance floor together, and Najica gently lead Lila through the dance. Looking down, Najica saw an unfamiliar smile on her companion's pretty face. She knew Lila had to practice all of her expressions, having been awakened only a short time ago, and she wondered how she had created this one.  
  
"What?" Lila looked up to ask.  
  
"What number are you going to give that smile?" Najica asked gently.  
  
"I'm not," Lila shook her head with that same gentle smile, "I think I'm going to call this my Najica smile. I only seem to have it when I'm around you."  
  
Najica blushed a bit, "Thanks."  
  
In another part of the Locket, Keiko was looking at May in shock. "She asked you to do what?" the boy's uniform clad woman asked.  
  
"What?" May blinked. "I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
Keiko's eyes narrowed angrily, her brown braid swinging down her back, "When I get my hands on her, I'll..."  
  
"Hold off on the vengeance for a bit," Tendo Nabiki said as she walked up to them. The dark haired woman asked, "You two hear about the surprise party?"  
  
"Hitomi told me," May said, still puzzling over what made Keiko so upset, "right after she told Excel and Hyatt."  
  
"If I don't see her, pass it on to Setsuna that if there's any additional costs for this party, I'll cover them," Nabiki said crisply.  
  
"That's uncharacteristic of you," Keiko looked at her in surprise.  
  
Nabiki grinned back at her, "I'm just building up some credit if another one of my schemes goes bad on me."  
  
To be continued...  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudios.com. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Ami and Setsuna are both from Sailor Moon. And Lila and Najica are from Najica: Blitz Tactics.  
  
Author's Notes: Najica Blitz Tactics is an enjoyable shoujo-ai series with only one glaring flaw: all the panty shots. There is an obsessive focus on panty shots, much like it's sister series, Agent Aika. But if you can get past all the panties, it's a pretty good anime. 


	47. Anniversary Part One

Arisugawa's Locket: Anniversary Part One  
  
The smoke billowed outward as the battlefield fell silent, clouding everyone's vision. In a few moments it began to settle, and a group of figures were soon revealed. Standing in the front a young woman's long blond hair flowed back in two tails as she looked about, making sure that all the enemies were gone.  
  
Sailor Moon puffed out a soft breath, "We did it." She smiled at another figure nearby, "You're as good a fighter as Sailor Pluto said."  
  
Arisugawa Juri let the Juraian sword that she carried flicker out before tucking it away in her coat. She swept her long orange hair back as she tried to get the worst of the dust off woman's suit she was wearing, "Glad to help."  
  
"Let me," Sailor Mercury smiled. She gestured, and from the blue haired girl's hand a wave of power washed over Juri's clothes, the dust gone.  
  
Sailor Pluto had a little smile on her face. "An important first step," the dark haired warrior murmured to herself softly.  
  
Sailor Uranus gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Juri," Sailor Jupiter asked, "isn't the Locket supposed to be opening tonight?"  
  
Juri looked down at her watch, swiftly realizing she was badly late. She looked at her girlfriend, "Could you..?"  
  
Sailor Pluto stepped forward, sweeping Juri up into her arms as she bounded into the air, Juri's startled cry echoing behind her.  
  
"Do you think we bought them enough time to get set up?' Sailor Saturn asked as she emerged from the shadows, Chibi-Moon at her side.  
  
"I think so," Sailor Neptune smiled, "and you did a nice job impersonating a youma."  
  
"It wasn't us," Chibi-Moon sighed, "that thing was real. It busted out of a spiritual seal nearby while Hotaru and I were still trying to put our costumes together."  
  
"And Juri was the one who dealt the finishing blow," Sailor Uranus frowned. She shook her head, "That must have been what Pluto meant."  
  
"This is all fascinating," Sailor Mars said, the dark haired woman smiling slightly, "but we'd better get going or we'll miss the party!"  
  
In another part of the city a short while later Sailor Pluto and Juri dropped down in the alley behind the Locket. "Are you all right?" she asked with a slight smile.  
  
Juri laughed softly, "Just give me some warning next time, please!"  
  
Pluto raised her time staff above her head a moment as swirling lights appeared around her, then as Setsuna Meiou she smiled at Juri happily. "Well, lets go in," she gently took Juri's arm as they walked around to the front of the building.  
  
Juri got her keys out and tried the door, a bit surprised it was open. "Guess May got in early today," she shrugged, the two of them walking inside. They went down the dark hallway, and as they entered the main room itself she reached for the lights.  
  
"Surprise!" many voices cried out, all the lights coming on at the same time. As Juri blinked the spots from her eyes, she saw that the place was jammed with people, behind them a large banner reading, 'One Year, Sep. 2002 to 2003!'  
  
Setsuna gently tugged the mildly stunned Juri forward even as she murmured in her ear, "Happy one year anniversary, darling."  
  
Juri was blushing a bit as she quietly answered, "Why do I get the feeling you played a big part in setting this up?"  
  
"A bit," Setsuna smiled innocently.  
  
"Thanks," Juri kissed her gently. She moved forward, surrounded by the bar's staff. "Thank you, too," she gave them a grin.  
  
"Was it a surprise?" Hitomi smiled up at her happily.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Juri smiled. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around, swiftly spotting the other Senshi, "You kept me busy, didn't you."  
  
"It was a real, honest emergency," Haruka grinned at her, "that's our story, and we're sticking with it."  
  
Ryouko clapped Juri on the back firmly, nearly knocking her over, while Minagi grabbed her to keep her from going over. "You've started a hell of a thing here," Ryouko grinned.  
  
"And I'm glad to be a part of it," Minagi added.  
  
Juri managed a stammered thanks as the two women disappeared, only to reappear behind their bar to serve some drinks for the customers. A gentle hand on her arm drew her gaze to where Keiko and May were standing together.  
  
"Thank you for offering me the job here," Keiko smiled, her long brown braid swinging, "if I wasn't here, I don't think I would have ever met May."  
  
"Thank you," May smiled, simply kissing the startled Juri on the cheek before pulling Keiko over to the dance floor.  
  
"You'll probably be getting that a lot today," Minako Aino smiled slightly, the slim blonde walking up with her lover Natsuna.  
  
"We should be charging a matchmaker fee," Nabiki smirked, bringing over two glasses. The black haired girl passed one to Juri, and one to Setsuna, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," Juri was clearly rattled by all this. She looked around curiously before asking, "Where's Sasami?"  
  
"Finishing off your cake," Nabiki answered calmly.  
  
Juri groaned softly.  
  
"You poor thing," Utena made her way through the crowd, a slightly teasing smile on the pink haired duelist's face. And of course Anthy was right there beside her, the dusky skinned Rosebride smiling up at her love happily.  
  
Juri made a face. "I wonder if I should tell everyone an suggestion from you is what got me thinking about opening a bar?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, no," Utena shook her head firmly.  
  
Juri frowned sklighly, looking around, "That reminds me..." Spotting who she was looking for Juri waved, "Hey Usagi, over here."  
  
Usagi made her way through the crowd, keeping Chibi-Usa close by her. "Yes?" she looked up to ask Juri curiously.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, Princess of the Moon Kingdom" Juri gestured to her friend, "I'd like you to meet Utena Tenjou, the possessor of the Power of Dios."  
  
Utena offered her hand, "It's an honor."  
  
Usagi took it, shaking gently, "Nice to meet you."  
  
There was an odd moment standing there in the bar, silence stretching out as they shook. It was almost as if something terribly important had just happened, but what no one was entirely sure. Then Hyatt collapsed, Excel jumped to help her, the crowd noises resumed, and then the bar was back to normal.  
  
To be continued...  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Chibi-Moon and Natsuna are all from Sailor Moon. And finally, Utena and Anthy are from Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
  
Author's Note: Another tie in with Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo. I thought it would be interesting if Utena and Usagi had first met at the Locket... 


	48. Anniversary Part Two

Arisugawa's Locket: Anniversary Part Two  
  
Princess Ayeka of Jurai was up on the kareoke stage, singing quite cheerfully if a bit badly out of tune to the fully packed bar. Sasami was taking a turn with Minagi out on the dance floor, and Ryouko was tending bar with the cheerful assistance of Mahoro.  
  
Aoi Futaba winced slightly as Ayeka hit a badly off-key note, then the brown haired police woman smiled up at her friend and curiously asked, "So what's it feel like, having had this bar be open for a year now?"  
  
Juri took a little drink of her colored ginger-ale while she gave the question some serious consideration. "Very satisfying," the orange haired woman finally said in reply, a slightly amused smile on her face. She looked up across the crowds, searching until she finally met Setsuna's eyes, and she smiled happily.  
  
"You two are still together, I see," Aoi quietly noted. "A little more than half a year, I'm impressed," she teased her gently.  
  
"I was never that bad," Juri blushed.  
  
"Arisugawa, you were a cad," Aoi wasn't joking at all as she said that. A slight smile, "I'm just glad you grew out of it."  
  
"We all grow up sometime," Juri sighed, "I guess it just took me a bit longer than most." She finished her ginger-ale, "I gotta go mix with the crowd, I'll see you and Yoriko later, OK?"  
  
"I'll hold you to that," Aoi grinned as Juri walked off.  
  
"Hey, Juri," Italy waved once she got near her.  
  
"Nice to have you here tonight," Juri smiled, nodding to Aya who was sweetly snuggled into Italy's side.  
  
Dropping her voice slightly Italy smirked, "Those yuri dojinishi you asked me about came in a few days ago."  
  
Juri blushed slightly, "I'll be into the Lounge soon to pick them up."  
  
"No hurry," Aya gave her lover a scolding look, then beamed up at Juri, "Happy Anniversary, by the way."  
  
"Thanks," Juri was still blushing slightly as she moved off into the crowd.  
  
Juri moved off, finding a brief moment of relative silence as she stood there in the little library. This party was such a complete surprise that she was still trying to catch her breath from it all. How the staff had managed to spread the word to so many of the customers and still keep it all a secret still eluded her.  
  
"Juri-san?" the quiet voice came from behind her. Juri turned to see Yomiko Readaman smiling up at her shyly, the light glinting off her glasses.  
  
"Hello, Yomiko-san," Juri smiled back. Yomiko was one of her quieter customers, but Juri rather liked that. It made a nice change of pace from the rowdiness that normally went on there.  
  
"I think you've gotten a great deal of thanks for opening the bar," Yomiko smiled up at her tentatively, "but I thought I should thank you for this library, too." She pushed her glasses up a bit nervously, "The first time that I saw this library, I was surprised about how many books there really are about women like us."  
  
"I'm glad," Juri smiled back, honestly touched.  
  
Yomiko saw Nancy looking for her and smiled again, "Sorry, I have to go." The lady trotted off with a cheerful smile, a bit of red in her cheeks as she happily clutched a book that she hadn't read just yet to her chest.  
  
As Juri left the library she noticed a young woman sitting alone at one of the tables and blinked in surprise. 'I honestly didn't think she'd come,' she thought as she made her way over. "Hello, Wakaba," Juri smiled slightly.  
  
The pretty brown haired girl looked up in surprise, then smiled slightly. "Juri," Wakaba softly said, "it's good to see you."  
  
"You mind if I sit?" Juri asked, feeling oddly good being back to her hosting duties.  
  
"Please," Wakaba smiled, and Juri sat down opposite her. Wakaba wore a nice dress, her hair styled a bit. She was nursing what smelled like a rum and coke, just a slight flush on her cheeks. "I didn't know you'd been open a year," she nodded to the banner over the bar.  
  
"Sometimes I find it hard to believe myself," Juri agreed.  
  
"Hi, Juri-sama!" Excel practically bounced in place, then beamed at Wakaba, "Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Another rum and coke, please," Wakaba was smiling at her oddly.  
  
"Make it on the house," Juri said as Excel left. They sat there a few moments, "Utena and Anthy were here earlier, but I think they left."  
  
"I know," Wakaba sighed softly, "I waited until they left before I came in."  
  
Juri smiled slightly, "I don't think they'd mind, Wakaba."  
  
Wakaba shrugged slightly before she sadly said, "I don't want Utena figuring out I was really in love with her back then."  
  
"I understand," Juri agreed, thinking of the tenuous friendship she was working to form with Shiori, whom she had once been in love with.  
  
"Wakaba?" a surprised voice said. Keiko had been passing by the table when she recognized her old schoolmate. "It's been ages," she grinned.  
  
"You work here, too?" Wakaba blinked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Sure," Keiko smiled, "I even met my girlfriend here!"  
  
Juri got up and discretely slipped away as Keiko called May over. The three began talking and Juri smiled, happy to see the younger woman actually relaxing a bit.  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder brought Juri around to meet Tendo Nabiki's smiling gaze. "How's the night been?" the dark haired martial artist asked her quietly.  
  
"Pretty good," Juri admitted. "I'm not used to people fussing over me, but it's kinda nice being here at a celebration for the bar," she mused.  
  
"You and the bar," Nabiki pointed out. She sipped some of her drink, "You know, I really hate owing people, but I don't think I can ever repay you." She met Juri's eyes, and she was a bit surprised to see a few tears, "Without you, I'd still be an exile from my family. And without this bar, I'd never have met Ayeka Kisaragi."  
  
"You've helped keep me out of trouble, too," Juri pointed out a bit uncomfortably, "if it wasn't for you, I'd probably have been out of business months back."  
  
"Maybe," Nabiki quietly agreed, "but I still feel I owe you one." Juri opened her mouth to protest that, and she shushed her with a gesture, "I'll repay it eventually." With that, she moved off into the crowd.  
  
"So have you finished with all the meeting and greeting yet?" Setsuna emerged from the crowd to appear at Juri's side. She slipped her arm into her lover's before gently resting her head on Juri's shoulder.  
  
"Just about," Juri sighed happily.  
  
"Good," Setsuna stepped back, looking a bit nervous about something. "because there's something special I wanted to tell you about."  
  
"Oh?" Juri blinked.  
  
"This seemed like such a good idea a little while ago," Setsuna smiled a bit wryly, "why am I so nervous now?"  
  
Juri smiled gently, "You can tell me anything."  
  
"I hope so," Setsuna sighed. "When we talked about living together, I think you were worried about us and the other Outers all being under one roof." She took a breath, "What would you think of living together in a suite, attached to the house but private?"  
  
Juri didn't even need a moment to think about it, "I'd love to."  
  
Setsuna continued on, "The others will know not to bother us, and..." She blinked, looking up at Juri and disregarding her prepared speech, "What did you say?"  
  
"Yes," Juri smiled.  
  
"Yes!" Setsuna threw herself into Juri's arms happily.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel is from Excel Saga. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Princess Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo. Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest. Italy and Aya are from the on-line comic strip The Lounge. Yomiko and Nancy are from Read or Die. Anthy, Utena and Wakaba are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. And finally, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. 


	49. Halloween 2003

Halloween 2003  
  
"You know, I'm kind of glad we decided to do a mixed ages party this year," Arisugawa Juri smiled slightly as Chibi-Usa and Hotaru ran by, laughing. Mixed among the adults children in costumes played, watched over by the staff and parents.  
  
"I'm still surprised that Setsuna talked you into wearing that costume," May smiled slightly, looking her boss over.  
  
The sailor senshi uniform that Juri was wearing was edged in orange, and she carried her Juraian energy blade as her primary weapon. She looked surprisingly authentic dressed up in the uniform, almost like some long lost member of that band.  
  
"Setsuna had it made for me after she saw my Senshi counterpart a few weeks ago," Sailor Juri shrugged slightly, "I really couldn't turn it down."  
  
"Could be worse," Ryouko offered as she dropped off their drinks, Minagi dealing with customers up the bar, "Ayeka threatened to come in her dominatrix outfit."  
  
Everybody sweatdropped at that idea.  
  
"M'lady," the quiet voice came from behind May, and the cyberdoll turned, her princess gown flowing around her. Keiko smiled, the sword she wore at her side glinting, her duelist's uniform crisp and neat. "May I have this dance?" she bowed formally.  
  
A happy blush marked May's face, "You may, my knight." She took Keiko's hand, and the smaller woman led her lover out into the dancing crowd.  
  
A hand rested on Juri's arm, and she turned around to see an intense looking brown haired woman standing there. The suit that she wore was clearly expensive, but also comfortable, having been worn out quite often. The glasses she had on were square framed, suiting the intense look she gave Arisugawa Juri.  
  
"Yes?" Juri looked at her, wondering if the lady was going to be trouble.  
  
"Are you the owner?" she asked shortly.  
  
"Arisugawa Juri," she answered. The woman did look sort of official, but she didn't have the style of a lawyer. 'So I'm not being sued,' Juri thought in relief, 'but what does she want?'  
  
"Sumiregawa Nenene," she woman grasped her small, book shaped locket and popped it open, revealing a very familiar looking photo that she showed to Juri. "Have you seen this woman?"  
  
"Yomiko Readman," Juri blinked in surprise.  
  
"You know her! Has she been here recently?" Nenene asked intensely, grabbing at Juri's arm and squeezing it firmly.  
  
"Sumiregawa-san," a hand gently tugged on Nenene's shoulder, "ease off a little bit, please." Standing just behind Nenene was one of the tallest women Juri had ever seen, standing well over six feet tall. A quick look confirmed she wasn't wearing any heels, either.  
  
Nenene hesitated, then offered the tall woman a smile, "Thanks, Maggie." The woman blushed cutely as Nenene turned back to Juri, "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been looking for her for such a long time." A sad smile, "Has she been here recently?"  
  
"Yes, but..." Juri hated to disappoint the woman, "she isn't really a regular here. She comes here every now and then, but not terribly regularly."  
  
"At least she's all right," Nenene murmured softly, looking at the photo herself. Quietly she asked, "Do you think she's happy?"  
  
"Yes," Juri answered, deciding not to mention Yomiko's girlfriend Nancy. Somehow, she didn't think it would be a good idea.  
  
"Good," Nenene smiled. She shook herself, taking in the costume party all around them. Catgirls, cross-dressers, ghouls, goblins, maidens and dozens of others paraded through the crowd. She smirked as she took in Juri's suit, "Nice costume."  
  
"Girlfriend talked me into it," Juri shrugged, knowing she'd probably be giving that explanation a lot tonight.  
  
"Maybe I'll stick around, see if she turns up," Nenene murmured.  
  
"I'll get a table," Maggie said simply as she lead Nenene over to a seat, protecting the smaller woman with her body.  
  
"A bodyguard, I think," Setsuna came up to take Juri's arm. She was dressed in a military style uniform, much like the generals of the Moon Kingdom had worn. It suited her, though in Juri's eyes Setsuna could be wearing a sack and it would look good.  
  
"Maybe so," Juri agreed, gently kissing her lover hello, "but I think that there's something more than that there." A smile, "You should have seen the tall one, Maggie, blush when Nenene talked to her."  
  
"Maggie-chan!" a green haired girl looked around worriedly.  
  
Beside her a little red headed girl looked around with a scowl, "This sucks."  
  
The two spotted their other friends and then rushed to their side, making an odd foursome. Of course, once the green haired girl spotted the Locket's library she bounded over to it happily, while Maggie looked rather tempted by the books. By a supreme act of will she stayed by Nenene's side, watching over her protectively.  
  
Up on the kareoke stage, two women dressed up as vampires were singing, though it was pretty clear that under the makeup it was Nabiki and Ayeka Kisaragi. The danced and sang with passion, shooting each other seductive glances,  
  
"We're dancing with a demon,  
  
while the city's dreaming  
  
you can hear his laughter,  
  
you know what he's after..."  
  
The crowd cheered, especially after an errant move caused Nabiki to flash the crowd her pure white panties. "Oops," Ayeka blushed fiercely, the gorgeous redhead's fair skin making the blush very obvious.  
  
"You're going to pay for that one later," Nabiki flashed her fangs, her dark hair falling rakishly around her face.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it Mistress," Ayeka leaned forward, her voice dropping down to a sexy purr and Nabiki blushed furiously.  
  
Noin paused out in the cold to give Bones a look, "Have you considered my offer to join the Preventers?" The black haired officer adjusted her dress uniform's tie, noting that while it wasn't really a costume, it would probably do.  
  
"No," Bones' voice came out a bit muffled through the ninja costume she was wearing. She almost disappeared into the shadows as she nodded to the evening gown garbed woman standing by Noin, "It's good to see you, Miss Releena."  
  
"And you, Bones," the brown haired smiled as they swept by her. Walking the hall inside Releena gave Noin a scolding look, "Don't try to poach Arisugawa's staff, it's rude."  
  
"Besides which," Hitomi grinned, the catgirl costume she wore making her look like an oversized gray kitten, "none of us would work anywhere else."  
  
"You look adorable," Releena squealed.  
  
"She's been getting that all night," Milerna agreed. Dressed in a pirate's outfit, eyepatch and all, she looked quite believable. In her fingers she twirled one of her knives, a non-verbal warning of 'Hands off my girlfriend!'  
  
Subaru smiled happily as her companion pushed the wheelchair into place by the table. "Tsukasa, when you suggested this I thought it was crazy," she laughed.  
  
The wavemaster smiled at her slightly, handling her paper-mache staff carefully. "I thought it might be kind of fun doing this looking like we did back in the World," Tsukasa said with a little shrug. Her clothing and look was quite boyish, but still clearly feminine as she pulled out a chair over to sit beside Subaru.  
  
Subaru looked over at her fondly, "You know, I think you look even more handsome than you did in the World."  
  
"Thank you," Tsukasa murmured, her cheeks glowing red.  
  
"I love when you do that," Subaru murmured, bending forward in her chair to gently press her lips to Tsukasa's cheek, smearing the paint in the process.  
  
"That is so cute," Hyatt agreed, looking quite odd dressed in Excel's regular uniform.  
  
"You can say that again," Excel agreed, carefully adjusting Hyatt's uniform which was slightly larger in the bust area.  
  
"That is so...." Hyatt started to repeat before she collapsed, Excel quickly catching her, then snuggling close to her fainting lover.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudios.com. Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2. And finally, Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Princess Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo. Nenene Sumiregawa, Yomiko Readman, Nancy, Maggie, Michelle and Anita are from Read or Die and ROD the TV. Ayaka Kisaragiis from Phantom Quest Corp. Noin and Releena are from Gundam Wing. Milerna is from Escaflowne the Movie. And finally, Subaru and Tsukasa are from Hack/Sign.  
  
Author's Note: I recently started watching ROD the TV and wanted to slip the cast in, so here they are. Tsukasa and Subaru were asked for by a fan a while back, so here you go, Snowwy. The song Nabiki and Ayeka sing is from Phantom Quest Corp, too. 


	50. At Home with the Outers

At Home with the Outers  
  
The alarm rang out, cutting into the soft morning sounds, and Setsuna fumbled about for the alarm clock. A soft click as someone else turned it off, and then a familiar voice softly said, "It's time to get up, love." A gentle hand shook her shoulder, "You've got to go to work."  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes a bit, smiling happily at the slightly messy Arisugawa Juri who was laying beside her on the bed. The long orange hair was sticking up a bit, there was some sleep in her eyes, but to Setsuna she still looked gorgeous.  
  
"Thanks," Setsuna sat up on the bed, rubbing at her own sleepy eyes while waves of black hair fell over her shoulders, a green tint showing in the morning light. Her movement sent the blankets pooling around her waist, revealing her nudity.  
  
"Now there's a lovely sight," Juri murmured, clearly enjoying Setsuna's slight blush. She slid from the blankets, and once again Setsuna was reminded why Juri had been called the panther in her school days as the nude woman gracefully grabbed her pajama bottoms.  
  
"You're tempting me to call in sick today," Setsuna said to her softly, a wicked little smile teasing her lips.  
  
"Me, too," Juri admitted. She pulled down one of her older robes from a hanger and belted it around her, "I think I'd better go see if they need any help making up breakfast, or neither of us are going to be leaving."  
  
"Spoil sport," Setsuna smiled, and Juri just laughed.  
  
Haruka sat at the large kitchen table, the sandy haired woman looking oddly fatherly as she drank her cup of coffee. Sitting in the chair right beside her Hotaru was drinking a glass of milk, the young girl's gestures echoing Haruka's. Over by the stove Michiru was smiling to herself slightly, helping prepare breakfast for them all.  
  
"Good morning," Michiru smiled as Juri came in, her green hair pulled back from her face by two hair clips.  
  
"Good morning," Juri agreed, "I think Setsuna should be up in a minute." She got a bit closer to the stove, taking a deep breath of the wonderful scents. "You know," Juri offered the suggestion a bit tentatively, "considering how often I have my breakfast here, maybe I should take a turn cooking it one morning."  
  
"Oh, no," Haruka quickly spoke up, "you wouldn't be doing us any favors, Arisugawa." She paused, "I've had your cooking."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Juri blushed.  
  
"Oh, yes it was," Michiru answered, but her voice was fond.  
  
Haruka had a bit more of her coffee before quietly saying, "By the way, thank you for agreeing to move in with Setsuna, Juri. It means a lot to her."  
  
"To me, too," Juri murmured. She looked out the window, able to see part of the new addition that she and Setsuna would soon be moving into, "I hope that the construction hasn't been too much of a bother."  
  
"Surprisingly, no," Michiru stirred around some sausages she was heating, "they only work during the day, when all of us are gone."  
  
"Haruka, how bad was Juri's cooking?" Hotaru asked curiously, her long black hair swirling around her as she looked up at Haruka.  
  
"I took a look in Juri's kitchen once," Haruka quietly confided to her daughter, "her shelves were stocked full of instant ramen, and her fridge was packed with frozen dinners." She sighed, "Then Juri decided to make dinner for Michiru and I."  
  
"You do have to give her points for trying," Michiru offered, smiling slightly as the blushing Juri got a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, yes," Haruka admitted, "but.." She trailed off, shuddering visibly.  
  
Juri made a face, "I learned my lesson, thank you. That's why I only take Setsuna out to dinner, not dining in."  
  
"Don't worry love," Setsuna softly murmured as she passed by Juri on her way over to the coffee pot, "you have talents that more than make up for an inability to cook."  
  
"What talents?" Hotaru asked innocently, having the sharp hearing of precocious young children everywhere.  
  
"Uh," Juri blushed fiercely, while Setsuna opened up her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh," Hotaru nodded thoughtfully, "that."  
  
Haruka snickered softly, Michiru quickly giving her a scolding look. The green haired woman began to dish up the food, Juri getting up to help carry the plates over to the dining table. "Thank you," Michiru smiled.  
  
Juri just smiled, putting a plate in front of Setsuna, then one beside her for herself. The happy smile Setsuna gave her more than explained Juri's eagerness to help. The rest of them were served, and with a great deal of enjoyment they settled in to eat.  
  
"How's clearing out the apartment going?" Haruka asked Juri, munching on some toast, "Do you need a hand?"  
  
"Not bad," Juri smiled wryly, "the biggest problem is going to be figuring out what to do with all the stuff that I don't want." She chuckled, "I was seriously considering holding the first annual 'Arisugawa's Locket Garage Sale' but I thought it might be a bit much."  
  
"Might be kind of fun, though," Michiru offered. She smiled slightly, "You could always do it as a charity event of some kind."  
  
Setsuna chuckled to herself softly. When Haruka and Michiru looked at her she quietly explained, "Juri is already donating to both the Woman's shelter and GLBT society."  
  
Feeling three gazes resting on her Juri softly explained, "Under Nabiki's expert financial management the Locket has been making a tidy little profit, and with my inheritance I certainly don't need the money."  
  
Hotaru had a little frown on her face. "GLBT?" she finally asked.  
  
"It's short for Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transsexual," Haruka quietly explained. She looked over at Juri, "I heard they were having some financial difficulties. Were you the one that helped bail them out?"  
  
"Right after Nabiki volunteered to go over their books," Juri said wryly. "I may be generous," she explained, "but I'm not stupid."  
  
Changing the subject Michiru asked, "Do you have help ready for when you move?"  
  
"A bunch of us from the Locket are going to," Juri smiled, "but I wouldn't mind any extra help. I'm going to try to keep it fun, if possible."  
  
"Count me in, of course," Setsuna smiled, putting her hand over Juri's.  
  
Haruka gave Michiru a look, and at her lover's nod she said, "Us, too."  
  
"And me," Hotaru finished her milk.  
  
"Glad to have you," Juri raised her cup in a toast, and the others clinked their mugs and glass together gently.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Characters in this Episode: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are from Sailor Moon. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Author's Note: To be honest, I don't know if Tokyo actually has a GLBT society. I would assume so, but I really don't know. If anyone has that info, pass it on... 


	51. Christmas 2003 Part One

Christmas 2003: Part One  
  
The sports car left the city of Tokyo itself, quickly moving down the snow covered roads. Colored a deep black, it's headlights lit up the road ahead as it was driven with cool competence. The woman who was sitting in the driver's seat pushed her orange hair back as she said, "Thanks for coming along with me, Setsuna."  
  
"I know how important these people are to you, Juri," Setsuna answered, her dark black hair flowing around her like a wave, "I'm glad you invited me." She paused thoughtfully, "It's almost like meeting your family, in a way."  
  
Juri blinked in surprise, then she laughed softly. "Now there's an interesting mental image," she said with a slight grin.  
  
"You know what I mean," Setsuna chuckled.  
  
They pulled into a long driveway, driving up to the front door's where a valet waited to take the keys. Juri got out first, looking coolly stylish in her long leather coat before going around to Setsuna's side to help her evening gown clad partner out. Juri then passed the keys to the young man along with a generous tip, "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," he cautiously got behind the wheel and drove off, parking in a spot not far from where they stood.  
  
Setsuna looked around her, taking in their surroundings. The mansion was almost over the top in it's elegance, perched on the very edge of the city of Tokyo. Within the fences the now snow covered lawn stretched out in perfectly maintained order with dormant plants sticking up, carefully tended for the coming spring.  
  
"Impressive," Setsuna finally had to admit.  
  
"A bit overdone," Juri quietly admitted as they went up the stairs to the front door. Before she could even try to knock on it a pretty, brown haired maid opened up the door, smiling up at the two of them cheerfully.  
  
"Ms. Arisugawa," the maid nodded to her respectfully, "it's good to see you again." Her eyes widened just slightly at Setsuna, "And you brought a guest as well. I'll see if I can rearrange the seating arrangements for dinner. Can I get your coats?"  
  
"We won't be staying that long, thanks," Juri slipped her long coat off, revealing a black woman's business suit beneath it, "but you can certainly take out coats."  
  
Setsuna's red dress hugged her slim body from breasts to ankles, her shoulders bare and long gold earrings dangling from her ears. "As they walked down the hall together she murmured to Juri, "Do you think this dress is a bit much?"  
  
"You look gorgeous," Juri answered softly. They reached a door where a blonde maid awaited and Juri asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
"No," Setsuna admitted, "but lets go in anyway."  
  
"Thanks," Juri nodded slightly to the maid.  
  
The room was festively decorated, a brightly lit up tree set up on one side with gifts laid out below it. A table fully loaded with food and drink was on one side, and two young men moved through the group with trays of drinks. An interesting group it was, too, all young men and women who carried a kind of nobility about them.  
  
"Juri-sempai," a blue haired young man made his way over to them almost as soon as they entered the room, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Hey, Miki," Juri hugged him impulsively. She pushed him back slightly, "Miki Kaoru, I'd like you to meet my partner, Setsuna Meiou."  
  
"Partner?" Miki looked honestly confused, "but I thought that you ran Arisugawa's Locket all on your own?"  
  
A blonde, her long hair braided to fall down her back and dressed in a cream colored dress, made her way over to Miki's side. "I don't think she means that kind of partner, Miki," she pointed out to him gently.  
  
"Oh?' Miki blinked, then his eyes widened as he got it, "Oh!" He grinned up at both women, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna smiled, shaking Miki's hand. She looked over at the other young woman, "I don't believe we've met?"  
  
"Sorry," Miki blushed rather cutely as he continued, "Setsuna Meiou, I'd like you to meet my partner, Nanami Kiryuu."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Nanami smiled, "have you been together long?"  
  
"Nearly a year now," Setsuna offered, "and you?"  
  
"Nearly two," Miki smiled. He paused before adding, "I think Touga said something about wanting to talk with you."  
  
"Hmm," Juri frowned slightly, "Setsuna, do you want to wait here?"  
  
"I'm coming with you," Setsuna said softly.  
  
Juri smiled, "Well, I thought I should offer. See you later, Miki." With that both women made their way over to where Touga Kiryuu stood talking to Saionji.  
  
"Arisugawa," Touga called out as she got near, the red haired man's face lighting up in an honest smile.  
  
Juri felt a bit of relief that his breath didn't smell of any alcohol. The glass he held bubbled, and she had to fight back a smile realizing it was probably just ginger-ale. "Kiryuu," she echoed his greeting quite gravely, then smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you Juri," Saionji extended his hand, "and who's your lovely friend."  
  
"Setsuna Meiou, I'd like you to met Touga and Saionji." Juri gave both men a warning glance, "Down boys, she's with me."  
  
"Then congratulations," Touga gave them both a gentlemanly bow. He gave Setsuna a thoughtful look, "I'm glad that Juri found someone of her caliber to be with."  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna nodded slightly.  
  
"And I look forward to getting to know you better," Saionji said gravely, reaching out to shake her hand firmly.  
  
"It's good to see you, Juri," a warm voice said. Utena and Anthy had come up behind them, and along with them were the other members of the duelists. "And it's good to see you once again, Setsuna," Utena softly added.  
  
"I'm honored to be here," Setsuna said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Touga smiled at the others, "I know that all of us have other things that we need to go to tonight." Ruefully he added, "Nanami and I are visiting our parents tonight, and I am not looking forward to it."  
  
There was sympathetic laughter from the others.  
  
"I just wanted to get us all together tonight," Touga continued. "There is much we all have in common, and I think that will grow in time, not lessen." He raised his glass of ginger-ale, "Merry Christmas, everyone, and to friends both old and new."  
  
"To friends," Utena and the others raised their glasses.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Juri gently slipped her arm across his shoulders, hugging him a bit awkwardly. He stood there stiffly in surprise a moment, then laughed.  
  
"Thanks," Touga answered. He gave her a smile, "Now I'm sure that you have a party over at the Locket to take care of?"  
  
"That's true," Juri let him go, "but keep in touch, all right?" She looked up to take in the room full of people, "And that goes for all of you, too!"  
  
To a chorus of agreement Juri and Setsuna walked back down the hallway, collecting their coats from the maid. "You know," Setsuna murmured as they went outside, the valet fetching Juri's car, "I think I like them."  
  
"I'm glad," Juri got the door for Setsuna, then she got in and they sped off into the night. "I'm glad I gave May permission to open up tonight," Juri noted the time, "because there is no way I'm going to get there in time."  
  
"May can handle things," Setsuna said firmly.  
  
Back in the city the nightclub known as Arisugawa's Locket was busier than usual, on account of the Christmas holiday. As had become the tradition a pile of presents were sitting by the entrance, and were being passed out to the customers as they came inside.  
  
"Here ya go," Ryouko handed a gift over with a grin. The blue-haired bartender was taking a turn passing out the gifts, standing there by Hitomi.  
  
"Will Minagi be okay up at the bar by herself?" Hitomi asked, the brown haired girl looking cute in her schoolgirl's uniform.  
  
"Ah, she's got Mahoro up there to help," Ryouko shrugged it off. "And May is standing by the bar, doing a pretty good Juri impersonation."  
  
"May really is good at that," Hitomi admitted. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing a newbie coming in, tonight of all nights. "My name is Hitomi, welcome to the Locket!"  
  
"Thank you," the black haired young looked a bit nervous, dressed in garb almost resembling that a shrine maiden and at her side she carried a sword, clearly not a false one. "My name is Motoko."  
  
"You'll have to surrender the weapon at the bar," Ryouko passed the gift over.  
  
"If I must," Motoko answered as she looked out over the crowd. It almost looked like she wanted to run away, but she stiffened her back and went on in.  
  
"First timer," Ryouko noted.  
  
"Uh huh," Hitomi agreed.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. And finally, Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Setsuna Meiou is from Sailor Moon. Miki, Nanami, Saionji, Touga, Utena and Anthy are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. And Finally, Motoko is from Love Hina. 


	52. Christmas 2003 Part Two

Christmas 2003: Part Two  
  
"It's too bad that you have to leave here early to go out with your parents and Mamoru to have Christmas dinner," Rei Hino leaned over the table to tease her mercilessly, "you'll miss out on all the good food that Sasami's making everyone."  
  
"Whaa!" Usagi broke into tears. Sniffling loudly she complained to the others sitting at the table, "Rei, you're always being so mean to me!" Around her Haruka, Michiru and the other Senshi all rolled their eyes, quite used to it.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Anita asked her two new friends quietly as they walked by the table. The three little girl's looked remarkably cute, Chibi-Usa in pink and Hotaru in black, while Anita was dressed up in a gray suit altered for her by Maggie.  
  
"Yep," Chibi-Usa nodded mournfully.  
  
"They are really cute, though," Hotaru quietly noted, gently holding on to her pink haired girlfriend's hand. "Too bad Usagi's straight," she sighed.  
  
"You don't think Rei's still carrying a torch for her?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.  
  
Hotaru actually smirked when she answered, "Haruka-poppa says that Ami's pretty much put that torch right out."  
  
Anita sweatdropped, then her eyes widened. "Excuse me," she told the other girls and made her way through the crowd.  
  
"Anita," the black haired little girl beamed happily as Anita neared.  
  
"Hisa-chan," Anita reached out to gently take Hisami's hand in hers, all without really thinking about it. Hisami blushed, but the little redhead didn't seem to notice. "I'm glad that you were able to come," she added.  
  
"Me, too," the still fiercely blushing Hisami agreed softly, but she didn't release her firm hold on Anita's hand.  
  
Out in front of the Locket a sports car came to a stop in the light snow, and a tall black haired young woman got out of the passenger's side. The car then swung around to the back of the building and only a few moments later a woman with long orange hair came from back there to the front. "Sorry," Juri grinned at her.  
  
"It's all right," Setsuna took her arm as the two walked to the building itself. There was a surprisingly large lineup, but most of the people recognized Juri and cleared the way. "Good evening, Bones," Setsuna nodded to the muscular bouncer.  
  
Anticipating her boss' question Bones reported with a smile, "There's been no emergencies, no serious trouble yet tonight." She stood guard there in a muscle shirt and black pants, seemingly oblivious to the bitter cold.  
  
"Take a break and grab something to eat later," Juri reminded her as they went in, "one of the others will handle things for a bit."  
  
"Hai," Bones drawled with a little smile.  
  
Hitomi stood at the end of the hallway, cheerfully smiling up at the customers as she handed out gifts to the new arrivals. "Hi, Juri," she smiled, "it's been busy!"  
  
"I noticed," Setsuna took in the crowd with a little smile. She slipped her coat off, revealing a red dress that hugged her slim body from breasts to ankles, her shoulders bare and long gold earrings dangling from her ears.  
  
"No problems?" Juri asked as she slipped her long coat off, showing the black woman's business suit that was beneath it.  
  
"May's been handling things pretty well," Excel popped up from behind Hitomi, startling her before collecting their coats and then stowing them away.  
  
"Don't do that," Hitomi blurted, clutching her chest. She gave Excel an odd look, "And where's Hyatt, anyway?"  
  
"Here," a weak hand waved from the closet behind Excel and Hitomi.  
  
"Waii," Excel turned and all but jumped in the closet to be with Hyatt.  
  
"Don't make any closet jokes, Juri," Setsuna quickly spoke up as Juri was about to open her mouth, "not a one."  
  
"You're no fun," Juri gave her puppydog eyes to no avail. "See you later," she gave Hitomi as wave as they headed up to the bar.  
  
The bar teemed with people, both adults and the occasional kids. Juri had opened the door at Halloween, and some couples with children had requested to bring the kids along on Christmas. It didn't effect things too much, though the waitresses were instructed to keep an eye on the library. A few kids had gotten an education last time, flipping through the racier books.  
  
Over by the busy bar a tall, brown haired woman wore a simple white dress as she casually moved through the mob. She chatted with the customers, made the newcomers comfortable and generally did a pretty good impersonation of Juri herself. Still her eyes lit up with happiness when she saw Juri coming towards her.  
  
"Juri-sama," May sighed with relief, "it's good to see you."  
  
"Thanks for opening up for me tonight," Juri gave May a smile as she patted the cyberdoll on the shoulder, "you did a great job."  
  
"We really appreciate it," Setsuna added, leaning forward while still holding Juri's arm.  
  
"Thank you," May blushed faintly.  
  
"Excuse me," Keiko came out of the press of people, her long brown hair braided down her back. The boy's suit she wore was pure ebony, going well with the white dress that May was wearing. "Are you off duty?" Keiko asked May, offering her hand.  
  
"From my hosting duties, yes," May agreed,. taking Keiko's hand in hers. She gave Juri a look, "Would you mind?"  
  
"Have fun," Juri waved as both women strode towards the dance floor together. A soft, romantic Christmas song started, and they began to sway together gently.  
  
Ryouko, Mahoro and Minagi were all standing behind the long bar, the three women coordinating together as they passed the beer and other drinks around. "Hey Juri," Minagi poured her a glass of colored ginger-ale and produced Setsuna's favorite drink as she nodded towards Mahoro and asked, "can we keep her?"  
  
"What do you think, Mahoro," Juri picked up her drink, "you want to be relief bartender along with back-up cook?"  
  
"Sure," Mahoro slid a can of beer down the bar to Misato while she poured a sake for the dark haired stranger who was sitting at the bar.  
  
"Thank you," Motoko said calmly. She drank the sake down in a single go, gasping softly when she finished.  
  
"Way to go," Ryouko cheered, but she didn't try to slap her on the back. There was a dangerous aura around the girl, one she didn't want to mess with.  
  
"You have the oddest look on your face," Setsuna said to Juri quietly, noticing how her gaze was fixed on the newcomer, "do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah," Juri agreed as they moved away from the bar, "I met Motoko a few years ago." She sighed softly as she admitted, "She beat me in a duel."  
  
"An unusual occurrence," Setsuna's voice was gently teasing.  
  
Juri laughed, "Maybe." She looked back at where Motoko was sitting, "I wonder if I could arrange for a rematch.."  
  
"Juri!" Setsuna scolded her before she realized she was joking.  
  
Tendo Nabiki watched the crowd, smiling to herself slightly as she drank a cup of rum and eggnog. Black hair was slicked back, and she moved with an athletic kind of grace. Slim hands came up from behind her, her eyes were covered and a soft voice said, "Merry Christmas, baby."  
  
"Merry Christmas," Nabiki turned to smile at the gorgeous redhead. "I thought you were working tonight, Ayeka?"  
  
"We finished the demon off early," Ayeka Kisaragi smiled up at her as she relaxed into Nabiki's comforting arms. "And nobody got hurt, too," she sighed softly.  
  
Nabiki noticed she looked a bit frayed around the edges. Not too bad, but her red dress was a bit messy, her face weary. "You look tired," Nabiki noted softly, "are you driving home?"  
  
"I was going to," Ayeka admitted.  
  
"I don't live too far from here," Nabiki admitted to her girlfriend softly, "why don't I take you there after the party?"  
  
"This is the first time you've invited me to your home," Ayeka reached up to gently stroke Nabiki's cheek, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, Maggie," Nenene looked up from where she was sitting at one of the corner dining tables, "thanks for getting me a drink." Not far away Michelle was firmly based in the library, reading a small stack of paperbacks and munching Christmas cookies.  
  
"It's fine, Sensei," Maggie said in her normally quiet way as she sat down in a chair by Nenene. The woman dressed in white shirt and black pants was nearly a foot taller than Nenene was, her short black hair carefully styled.  
  
The light caught Nenene's glasses as she smiled slightly. "Do you dance, Maggie?" she asked, sitting back in her chair. Her business suit was a bit scruffy, but it seemed to go well with the young writer's personal style.  
  
"Well, yes," Maggie blinked.  
  
"Then let's go," Nenene finished off her drink with one gulp, getting up from her chair to gently tug Maggie to her feet.  
  
"But I can't... Sensei, it wouldn't be..." Maggie stammered.  
  
"I don't have to threaten to smooch you again, do I?" Nenene asked her pointedly, puckering up in an exaggerated way.  
  
"No," Maggie went beet red.  
  
"Ah, that's better," Nenene murmured, relaxing in Maggie's arms as the taller woman led them across the dance floor.  
  
"They look cute together, don't they?" Sasami murmured, dancing with Minagi while transformed to her adult form, Tsunami.  
  
"Not as cute as you," Minagi pulled her close for a gentle kiss.  
  
Sasami giggled softly before softly scolding, "Stop that." She offered a grin, "Otherwise, I may have to drag you upstairs.."  
  
"Oh no," Minagi answered in mock horror, and Sasami chuckled again.  
  
It was getting late as Arisugawa Juri climbed up to stand on the bar. "Merry Christmas, everybody!" she cried out, raising her glass in a toast.  
  
"Christmas," the crowd echoes, raising their cups.  
  
"It's been a hell of a year," Juri said with a grin, feeling the eyes of the crowd and her staff resting on her. Especially she felt Setsuna's eyes, warming her deep inside. "And next year will be even better," she said gravely. She grinned, "See you all on New Years, everybody!"  
  
And with that Juri slid back down as the crowd cheered happily.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Usagi, Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami and Chibi-Usa are from Sailor Moon. Anita, Maggie, Nenene and Hisami are from ROD the TV. Motoko is from Love Hina. And finally, Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corp. 


	53. New Years 2003

New Years 2003  
  
"How did you talk me into this again?" Rio asked pointedly, the black haired woman sitting at one of the corner tables, nursing her drink.  
  
Siobhan shrugged, "I threatened to publish on the internet those nude photos I took of you when you were drunk." The cyborg had a slight smile on her face, long hair flowing down her back as she sipped on her drink.  
  
Rio growled from the back of her throat. "You know, I don't think I believe you have those nude photos, Ward," she growled.  
  
"And do you really want to risk the world finding out that you have the cutest little mole right on your..." Siobhan trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Shut up and finish your drink," Rio sighed.  
  
Outside, the roadster slid into it's parkingspot perfectly, the tall woman smoothly stepping out into the snow. She strode to the enterence, her long red hair flowing down her back, twin locks framing her beautiful face.  
  
"Good evening, ma'am," Bones nodded as she opened the door for her. The woman nearly screamed class and style, and she seemed oddly familiar with how the place operated.  
  
"Good evening," she nodded in return before striding down the hallway.  
  
"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Merle beamed. The catgirl looked a bit nervous standing there, but oddly it made her look even cuter.  
  
"Ah, hello," the woman blinked down at her in surprise. Tentatively she asked, "I take it you're not the regular greeter?"  
  
"Hai," Merle bounced in place, "Hitomi's taking some vacation time with Milerna."  
  
"Hmm," the woman swept by her, hanging her coat over her arm as she walked on. The bar was quite crouded by then, the New Years customers nearly filling up the place. Still, her aura was such that she made her way to the bar quite easily.  
  
"Can I get you something.." Ryouko turned, only to stop with a frown. "You again."  
  
"What?" Minagi blinked at her twin, then looked over at the redhead.  
  
"I'm not here on business," the redhead raised a hand, "please."  
  
"Miyabi," Ryouko looked over at her cautiously, then she nodded. "Here you go, then," she produced the drink the woman had ordered previously from memory.  
  
"Nice," Miyabi sighed, taking a sip.  
  
"I see that you took me up on my offer," Arisugawa Juri said, the tall orange haired woman giving her a slight smile.  
  
"Yes, well," Miyabi smiled grimly, her red dress clinging to her body, "I wanted to apologize for how the meeting went."  
  
"It isn't your fault that your boss was an ass," Juri said simply.  
  
A few weeks ago the company that Miyabi had represented arranged a meeting with Juri. Taking Nabiki and Ryouko along she found out that they wanted to buy into the Locket, even open up a chain of such nightclubs around the world. When Juri had turned them down they had grown rude, but Juri stood firm.  
  
"How did you know that I would..." Miyabi trailed off nervously, refering to Juri's offering her an invitation to the Locket after the meeting ended.  
  
"I usually have pretty good instincts about this sort of thing," Juri said simply. Someone waved and she gave Miyabi an apologetic look, "Catch you later?"  
  
"It's all right," Miyabi agreed.  
  
A waitress hurried by her, dressed in a modified maids uniform. May moved through the crowd, her brown hair flowing down her back. "Hi," she said cheerfully when she reached the corner table, "what can I get you?"  
  
The white haired young woman had a slightly shell shocked look on her face, so the dark haired woman sitting beside her spoke up, "Two cans of beer to start with, please."  
  
"Right," May bounded off.  
  
"Melissa," the white haired girl in the long skirt asked her companion softly, "how did you know about this sort of club?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at where some of my covert missions have taken me, Tessa," Melissa said to her gently, dressed in black pants and T-shirt.  
  
"Oh?" Tessa blinked, then she blushed, "Oh!"  
  
Melissa laughed, "Not that I minded going in here the first time."  
  
"Here you go," May put the cans of beer in front of her then stepped back. "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
"Not right now," Tesa murmured. The waitress left, and with a great deal of focus she popped open her can and took a long drink.  
  
"I haven't freaked you out, have I?" Melissa asked, taking a long pull on her own drink.  
  
"No, but you did surprise me," Tessa admitted, a blush on her cheeks. She hesitated, "That time after we fought our duel.."  
  
"Yes?" Melissa prompted her when Tessa trailed off.  
  
Tessa gulped her beer nervously, "Were you really going to kiss me?"  
  
"I thought about it,." Melissa admitted, "though I'm sort of glad we got interupted. I really didn't know how you'd have reacted."  
  
Tessa looked down with a blush, "Neither do I."  
  
Melissa finished off her first can of beer. "Enough deep thoughts," she tugged the startled Tessa up, "let's kareoke!"  
  
"What..?" Tessa blurted as they walked forward.  
  
"You know, that's really cute, in a strange sort of way," Setsuna murmured from where she stood by Juri nearby the library.  
  
"I knew a girl named Nikki,  
Guess you could say whe was a sex fiend,  
Met her in a hotel lobby  
Masturbating to a magazine,"  
  
The two sang it together, Melissa grinning while Tessa looked like she was going to faint, her blush was so bright.  
  
"They are sort of cute," Juri agreed. She looked over at Setsuna, "I heard from Haruka that most of the building on the addition is done."  
  
"And..?" Setsuna asked softly.  
  
"We're going to be dealing with a few too many hangovers tomorrow," Juri said thoughtfully, "but why don't we start moving in the day after that?"  
  
"I'd love to," Setsuna kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
Sasami popped up beside them, "Here you go!"  
  
Juri grabbed her slice of cake, then handed one to Setsuna. "Thank you," Setsuna smiled, "but what's with the cake?"  
  
Out in the crowd, Sasami, May, Keiko, Excel and Hyatt were all passing pieces of cake out to people in the crowd. "New Years cake," Juri chuckled, "chocolate cake with chocolate icining, all mixed with a generous amount of spiced rum."  
  
Setsuna took a bite and sighed happily, "Yum."  
  
Mahoro pushed her long black hair back as she brought Miyabi another drink. "Unrequitted love?" she asked the morose redhead gently.  
  
"Yeah," Miyabi looked a bit messy, her hair slightly loose and her eyes a bit bleary. "I've loved Aoi-chan so long..."  
  
"And there's no way?" Mahoro asked sympathetically.  
  
"She loves him," Miyabi finished off her drink, "and he's good for her. He makes her smile in a way that she never did around me." She sighed softly, then smiled, "Enough of this." She fixed Mahoro with a rthoughtful look, "Is it alowed for you to dance with the customers?"  
  
"Not as far as I know," Mahoro stood by her side.  
  
"Then let's dance," Miyabi drew her out onto the dance floor.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna Meiou is from Sailor Moon. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. Mahoro is from Mahoromatic. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Rio and Siobhan are from the fanfiction Tennokiken. Miyabi is from Ai Yori Aoshi. Melissa and Tessa are from Full Metal Panic. Haruka Tenoh is from Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: The song Melissa and Tessa sing from is 'Darling Nikki' by Prince, recently covered by the Foo Fighters. I've gotten a few requests for a Full Metal Panic appearance, so here it is. Miyabi's crush on Aoi-chan is based on comments she makes at different times in Ai Yori Aoshi, and you should expect appearances of other characters from that series... 


	54. Moving in with the Outers

Moving in with the Outers  
  
"How's it going, Juri?" Haruka asked curiously, looking back at the woman who was standing there, looking into the now empty penthouse apartment. The sandy haired woman walked back to stand beside her, quietly asking, "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Juri smiled a bit sadly, "I'll just miss this place, is all." She pushed back her long orange hair, "I lived here quite a few years, ever since my Aunt left me the place."  
  
"You aren't having second thoughts?" Haruka frowned.  
  
Juri gave her a look, "Of course not." She shut then locked the apartment door, the two of them walking away down the hallway, "It's just a big step to take, is all."  
  
"If it helps any," Haruka held the elevator doors for her, then followed Juri inside, "I was pretty nervous about moving in with Michiru."  
  
"Really?" Juri looked over at her in honest surprise. "I mean, you two always seem like such a perfect couple," she said.  
  
Haruka chuckled softly as they descended, "Just because you're madly in love doesn't mean you don't get nervous when you take a step like this."  
  
"Fair enough," Juri agreed. The elevator reached the bottom floor and they headed out to where the van loaded with the rest of Juri's stuff waited. She gave her friend a smile, "Thanks for helping with all of this."  
  
Haruka gave her a slight smile, "Michiru didn't really leave me a lot of choice." At Juri's questioning look she chuckled softly, "Just wait until you've lived with Setsuna for awhile, you'll see. Setsuna will get her wishes across to you loud and clear."  
  
"There's a pleasant thought," Juri muttered softly.  
  
Over at the Outers house, the remaining members of the moving party were gathering. "Wonder how long they'll be?" Ryouko muttered, her long blue hair flowing down her back.  
  
"It shouldn't be too long," Michiru called out from the kitchen, "Haruka is driving, after all. They'll probably set a speed record getting here."  
  
"You think so?' Sasami asked, helping out with preparing lunch for all the volunteers. Quite a few members of the Locket staff had shown up to help with the move, and the young lady was worried that there won't be enough food.  
  
"It'll be fine," Michiru reassured her with a fond smile, her green hair tied back neatly.  
  
Keiko put one end of the dresser down in the addition, May easing the other down on cue. "How's that, Setsuna?" she asked, her brown braid flowing down her back.  
  
"Thanks," Setsuna smiled, pushing her greenish black hair back. "With all you here, I may not have to move anything."  
  
May chuckled softly, "We wanted to thank you for organizing the anniversary party." She smiled, "I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"I'm no fool," Setsuna smiled. She bowed, "I just hope you stay for dinner, then."  
  
"With Sasami helping cook, you'd have to drag me away," Keiko said.  
  
Hotaru paused, then walked off with a little smile. She was getting used to all this, knowing more people from Arisugawa's Locket. Even more she liked Juri, for how happy she was making the normally grave Setsuna.  
  
"Hey," Ryouko gave the young woman a nod.  
  
"Hi," Hotaru smiled back. "How's Ayeka?"  
  
"Busy with the embassy," Ryouko shrugged wryly, "or else she'd be here helping out."  
  
"As long as nobody lets her cook," Hotaru made a face.  
  
"You got that right," Ryouko quickly agreed, both of them having experienced Ayeka's cooking first hand.  
  
"They're back," Hotaru smiled upon seeing the truck pull up to the curb, "I'll go tell Setsuna."  
  
"No need," Setsuna gave her a smile as she walked by. Haruka opened up the front door first, waving Juri inside and she took the opportunity to give her lover a hug.  
  
"Good to see you, too," Juri laughed softly, holding her close.  
  
"Eww," Hotaru made a face.  
  
"Wait till you grow up," Ryouko offered with a grin, "you'll change your tune."  
  
"Well, maybe," Hotaru blushed faintly, thinking of Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Let's get the last of the stuff inside," Haruka offered with a grin, "then we'll have a little house warming party."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ryouko agreed as they all headed outside.  
  
"The bedroom's all set," Setsuna said softly to Juri as they walked out side by side, "and I think I'm going to like having your king-size bed around." She smiled sheepishly, "No more falling out of bed at inopportune times."  
  
"I didn't mind your smaller bed," Juri smiled fondly, thinking of her first visits to the house, "as long as you were in it with me."  
  
"Charmer," Setsuna sighed happily.  
  
The last few boxes were carried inside, through the new side door into the new addition. The bedroom was larger than Setsuna's old one, with a separate livingroom and bath set up for Juri and Setsuna to share. There was a connecting door to the Outers' home and kitchen but it could be locked to ensure privacy.  
  
Juri paused, speaking softly to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. "I know that having this done wasn't as easy as you want me to think," she said to them softly, "and I wanted to sat thank you again. I owe you, and I won't forget it."  
  
"You don't need to.." Michiru started, only to have Haruka put her hand on Michiru's arm.  
  
Haruka gave Juri a thoughtful look, then turned to Michiru to say with a smile, "Just let it go, honey. It's a pride thing."  
  
"Welcome home Juri," Setsuna relaxed her head on Juri's shoulder as they stood together in the new livingroom, the others having left to give them some privacy.  
  
"Welcome home, Setsuna," Juri agreed, tipping Setsuna's face up to plant a delicate kiss on her forehead. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Setsuna agreed. She smiled impishly, looking up at Juri to ask, "Now, what color of curtains do you want?"  
  
"Whatever color you'd like, dear," Juri said innocently, and both broke into laughter.  
  
Sasami and Hotaru had their ears pressed to the door, listening curiously. "They're laughing?" Sasami looked over at Hotaru in surprise.  
  
"I'll never understand adults," Hotaru mused.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Sasami smiled back, "I should introduce you to my girlfriend, Minagi, sometime."  
  
Hotaru blinked in surprise, "You've got a girlfriend?" She frowned looking at her thoughtfully, "How old are you anyway?"  
  
Sasami chuckled softly before leaning over to whisper something in Hotaru's ear. As she talked, Hotaru's eyes got wider and wider.  
  
"No way," Hotaru looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Yep," Sasami grinned, "Juraian people age very slowly."  
  
"Cool," and with that both young women quickly went back to rejoin the others, hopefully before they were missed.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Arisugawa Juri and Keiko from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa and Setsuna from Sailor Moon. Ryouko, Minagi, Ayeka and Sasami from Tenchi Muyo. May is from Hand Maid May. 


	55. Valentine's Day 2004

Valentine's Day 2004  
  
"I'm just a gigolo, and everywhere I go,  
People know what part I'm playing,  
Pay for every dance, selling sweet romance,  
Oh, what are they saying..."  
  
Juri smiled, watching the blonde twins singing with great enthusiasm up on the heart decorated kareoke stage. The cat-ears weren't too odd looking, though the orange haired woman did find herself wondering why they were wearing those military style uniforms.  
  
'And here comes another one,' Juri noted as the shorter black haired young woman stalked through the crowd, her own uniform crisp and neat.  
  
"I'm told I need to check these in," the woman noted, taking a pistol from her holster, then unstrapping a baton from her side.  
  
"Thank you," Juri smiled and offered her hand, "I'm Arisugawa Juri, the owner and operator of this club."  
  
"Leona Ozaki," the woman shook it, "and the two up on stage killing that song are Anna and Uni Puma, my partners."  
  
"What can I get you?" Ryouko asked, putting the weapons behind the bar.  
  
Leona looked at the cyan haired bartender and smiled slightly, "Beer, thanks."  
  
"Leona!" One of the blondes threw her arms around the shorter woman, then the other grabbed her, sandwiching her between them.  
  
"Are you gonna get us a beer, too?" the other twin batted her eyes at Leona.  
  
"Anna, Uni, get off of me," Leona growled out. She wiggled free before saying, "All right, one beer each."  
  
"Right," Minagi chuckled, moving to get two more cans of beer.  
  
"You're twins too, cool," Anna beamed. She dropped her voice, "Isn't Leona handsome? We've been sharing her."  
  
Ryouko grinned while Minagi visibly sweatdropped. "I really didn't need to know that," she murmured back quietly.  
  
"Come on, you two," Leona walked off with Anna on one side, Uni on the other. "Try to stay out of trouble, and I'll buy you dinner."  
  
"Waii," Uni hugged Leona, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone," Sasami beamed, the young girl rolling a tray full of goodies out of the kitchen. Cupcakes, chocolate and mini-cakes covered the tray, soon being passed out to various girlfriends.  
  
"Makes me glad Ayeka and I already exchanged gifts," Ryouko noted with a grin.  
  
"Minagi," Sasami held up a carefully wrapped box, her cheeks faintly red, "this is for you."  
  
Minagi smiled, taking it before gently kissing Sasami, "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you," another voice murmured from behind Juri.  
  
Arisugawa Juri turned around, seeing Setsuna standing there with a gentle smile on her face. "I guess you got your gift, huh?" she smiled.  
  
Setsuna laughed, her long black hair flowing around her, "Oh, yes." Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she continued, "I know have several teachers wondering who sent me a dozen roses and a box of chocolate."  
  
"Hope I didn't get you in trouble," Juri kissed her gently.  
  
"I'm out at work," Setsuna shrugged slightly. She smirked, "And I've had several teacher friends ask to meet you, too."  
  
There was movement over by the kareoke stage, and Juri blinked in surprise. The young woman who was climbing up there looked like Ami Mizuno, but very different, too. She was dressed in a boy's school uniform, the black costume going well with her dark blue hair. There was an aura of sorrow around her, and a angry red scar ran from beneath one eye, across the bridge of her nose, and under the other eye.  
  
"Is that.. Ami?" Juri finally asked.  
  
"An alternate of her, yes," Setsuna agreed softly.  
  
"What happened to her?" Juri asked softly.  
  
"She lost so much," Setsuna said softly, "and has forced herself to carry on." She looked over at Juri, "I had best get my own alternate." With a few softly spoken words she became Sailor Pluto, then with Time staff in hand she simply disappeared.  
  
"Tell the mothers and the babes, tell the old and the sick they will be safe,  
Get the young males, tell them to be brave...  
I was so concerned with saving lives  
I never saw you pull the knife!  
  
High on the mountains, across seven seas  
Answer the question,  
Why me.. why me?"  
  
Ami sang in a voice that was filled with pain and loss, stilling conversations all across the room. She finished, sliding the microphone back into it's stand, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. She stepped down from the stage, swaying drunkenly, then stumbled forward.  
  
"I have you," the other Setsuna caught Ami gently, cradling her in her arms. The expression on her face was tender, touched by the pain within the other woman.  
  
"Take her home," Sailor Pluto said softly. She looked down at the drunken Ami with compassion, "I suspect she has drank enough not to remember tonight."  
  
"Thank you for calling me," Setsuna smiled wryly. The crowd cleared the way as they walked towards the exit, leaving into the chill February day.  
  
"Poor thing," Hitomi murmured as they went by the brown haired greeter.  
  
"Yeah," Excel agreed, the blonde looking oddly introspective.  
  
"Excel sempai..." Hyatt limply collapsed on a nearby chair, the black haired girl looking up at her weakly.  
  
Excel perked up, "Back to work! For the greater glory of Arisugawa!"  
  
"Ah, the benefits of a short attention span," Keiko noted as the two raced by, her long brown hair flowing down her back in a braid.  
  
"Oh, yes," May chuckled softly, the brown haired cyberdoll in the maid's uniform smiling as they danced closely together.  
  
Another couple swept by, dressed in uniforms that were remarkably alike. Utena wore her traditional school uniform, black with a pink trim, but Anthy wore her mirror image. The uniform was a soft rose, patterned exactly like Utena's but edged in black.  
  
"You look lovely," Utena murmured softly. A slight smile, "What inspired the change?"  
  
"I'm not the rose bride," Anthy said, "but I still possess certain powers and abilities. As foolish as it sounds, with power comes responsibility."  
  
"You know about my fighting youma..?" Utena said, a flush to her cheeks.  
  
"Yes," Anthy said, "and I intend to fight by your side."  
  
Utena drew her close, the two moving gently to the sound of the music. "Are you going to call yourself something unique?" she asked softly.  
  
Anthy smiled shyly, "Bara no Senshi."  
  
"Soldier of Roses," Utena said softly. She bent her head, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss, "It suits you."  
  
"You know Tony," Sylia Stingray said as she walked with her brown haired girlfriend to a table, "this is a really odd club."  
  
"Interesting, though," Antonia 'Tony' Stark said with a grin. Her brown hair fell into her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss Sylia, "Happy Valentine's day."  
  
"I hope you liked your chocolates," Sylia finally separated them reluctantly.  
  
"Once I got past them to find the top of my desk," Tony chuckled softly. She smiled as she pulled something out from her pocket, "My gift to you is somewhat smaller."  
  
Sylia blinked at the box in surprise, her eyes widening as Tony popped it open to reveal the diamond ring inside. "You don't mean..."  
  
Tony took the ring from the box, slipping it on Sylia's finger. A gentle smile, "I'm not proposing, but... I want to share the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Me, too," and Sylia pulled her into another kiss.  
  
To be continued...  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna Meiou are from Sailor Moon. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Ana, Uni and Leona are all from Dominion Tank Police. Ami Mizuno and her Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. Utena and Anthy are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Sylia Stingray is from Bubblegum Crisis. Tony Stark is based on the comic Iron Man.  
  
Author's Note: Ana, Uni and Leona are from 'Roomies,' my Dominion Tank Police fic. The Ami Mizuno featured in this chapter is from shortly after the events in the Prelude of Super Sailor Mercury Shattered Ice. The song she sings from is 'Why Me' by Mike and the Mechanics. The title 'Bara no Senshi' first showed up in my Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo fic. Sylia and Tony are from BGC Mecha Wars, shortly after the final episodes. 


	56. Agent Aika

Arisugawa's Locket: Agent Aika  
  
The two women strode down the street together, the taller woman keeping her companion protectively close to her. The taller woman's light brown hair was clipped up, the short red dress that she wore hugging her body. The dark brown haired girl was shorter, her glasses catching the light as she cuddled in close.  
  
"He's still following us, Aika," the smaller girl murmured.  
  
"Guess I'll have to be blunt with him, Rion," Aika Sumeragi sighed. The two stopped, letting the young man catch up. Before he could try to speak Aika said fiercely, "Gusto, I'm going to be frank. The only person that I love is my Rion here, got it?"  
  
Gusto blinked, his black hair falling in his eyes as he tried to absorb that information. "Could I watch you two, then?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
POW!  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Owe," Rion Aida whimpered tearfully as they walked away from the unconscious man, the smaller girl shaking her now quite sore hand. "You make that look so easy," she complained.  
  
"I'm trained, remember," Aika chuckled softly. She looked down at Rion fondly, "Thanks, by the way. I've wanted to see someone do that to him for years."  
  
"You're welcome," Rion sighed, leaning on Aika's arm.  
  
Bones smiled as Aika walked up to where she stood. The black haired bouncer nodded to them, "It's kind of crowded tonight, looks like we have a convention or something."  
  
"Thank you," Aika nodded, walking past her.  
  
They went by Hitomi, giving the brown haired greeter a smile, then they moved through the crowd. It was packed as they made their way across the dance floor towards the waiting bar. As they moved through the sea of feminine faces Aika frowned slightly.  
  
"Is it me," Rion echoed her thoughts as she said, "or do they look sort of familiar?"  
  
"Kind of, yes," Aika agreed.  
  
They reached the bar and were mildly surprised to see Ryouko and a dark haired young woman working to pour the drinks, rather than Minagi. "Hi," the dark haired girl beamed at them, "I'm Mahoro, what can I get you?"  
  
"Wine, please," Aika smiled.  
  
Rion nodded, "Wine cooler."  
  
"Hey," Ryouko gave them a casual wave as the light blue haired woman helped prepare one of the drinks, Mahoro the other, "my little sister Minagi would be here tonight, but she and Sasami are taking a day off."  
  
"They're so cute together," Mahoro said cheerfully.  
  
"Is she always that cheerful?" Aika asked Ryouko curiously.  
  
"Pretty much," Ryouko shrugged.  
  
Aika took her drink and turned around, accidentally bumping into a young woman. "Sorry, I," she started to say only to stop, blinking at the redheaded woman who was standing there in shock. "You!" she blurted.  
  
Bianca growled, her red hair falling into her eyes as she echoed, "You!" She grabbed the collar of her dress and whipped it up and off revealing a golden uniform underneath. All around them the majority of women revealed such uniforms, Delmos uniforms.  
  
"Get behind me," Aika ordered Rion, her eyes flashing.  
  
The Commander stood atop one of the dining tables, her dark green hair flowing over her shoulders. She pointed down at Aika and loudly declared, "Chance has brought us together and now we will defeat you."  
  
"HOLD IT!" a bold voice cut across the room, silencing the angry voices.  
  
The combatants all turned to see Arisugawa Juri holding her Juraian sword, and right beside her Minagi with her energy blade at the ready. Mahoro hefted a heavy pistol, Excel standing over on the other side with a very impressive meat cleaver.  
  
"Uh oh," Rion murmured, "Juri's pissed."  
  
Juri's eyes flashed with anger as she said, "May I remind you that the Locket is neutral territory? If you want to fight, take it outside."  
  
Aika nodded reluctantly, then she looked over to where the Commander stood. "Truce?" she offered curiously.  
  
"Truce," the Commander agreed reluctantly, jumping down from the table.  
  
"You should have taken your shoes off," May scolded her as the brown haired woman wiped off the top of the table.  
  
"Sorry," the Commander blushed slightly.  
  
Bianca continued to glare over at Aika, only looking away when a hand gently came to rest on her shoulder. The dusky skinned blonde woman smiled slightly. "Not here, not now," Valerie said softly but firmly.  
  
"Sorry," Bianca pushed her red hair out of her eyes. "It just makes me angry, seeing her here when we all wanted to drink in peace."  
  
Not surprisingly, Aika was echoing those sentiments as she walked over to a table with Rion. "And I was hoping we could have a good time tonight," Aika sighed.  
  
"We still can," Rion reassured her. She smiled as Aika slid an arm across her shoulder, "Just don't start anything, okay?" Aika looked reluctant so she batted, "For me?"  
  
"All right," Aika sighed, "for you."  
  
"Interesting," the dark haired girl popped up from nowhere with videocamera in hand, "I hadn't realized Rion's influence over Aika. I'll have to add that to the file."  
  
"Rie," Rion snarled, "you little hentai!" With a scream of fear Rie Betriacoff ran off, Rion in hot pursuit yelling, "You took pictures of my Aika named! For that you must pay!"  
  
"And she wanted me to stay out of trouble," Aika sighed.  
  
"You can cut the tension in this room with a knife," Keiko noted.  
  
"I've got a plan," Ryouko grandly proclaimed.  
  
"Oh?" Mahoro asked suspiciously. She might be a relative newcomer to the bar, but even she knew Ryouko's plans were usually trouble.  
  
"Keep pouring the booze into them until they all get happy or pass out," Ryouko explained with a shrug.  
  
"Simple," May noted, "but it might just work."  
  
"You know," Bianca murmured as the two women swayed out on the dance floor, "I suppose I do owe Aika a debt."  
  
"Really?" Valerie asked, twirling Bianca around then pulling the shorter woman in close.  
  
"If you hadn't posed as a man to seduce Aika," Bianca snuggled closer in Valerie's arms, "I might not have realized how attractive you were."  
  
Valerie smiled wryly and murmured, "I already had." She brought her lips down to Bianca's, kissing her lingeringly.  
  
Things began to relax a bit as the evening wore on, eventually most of the groups ending up around the dining tables. "More beer?" Hyatt beamed, setting the pitcher down on the table. Her face went blue and she flopped over, slithering away.  
  
"And I still can't believe that you all intended to sleep with Hargen," Aika slurred drunkenly.  
  
"Yeah!" Rion piped up, "He was a pervert."  
  
"What made you think we were going to sleep with him?" the second in command muttered, snuggling with her Commander.  
  
"But I thought...," Aika blinked owlishly.  
  
"He had good genes," the Commander admitted, "just take a look at his sister!"  
  
Aika had to nod her agreement thinking about the amazonian redhead, the tables all around them breaking out in a chorus of dreamy sighs.  
  
"But have sex with him?" The Commander shook her head before adding, "Artificial insemination all the way."  
  
"Ah," Aika blinked drunkenly.  
  
"Aika," Rion said, looking up at her fuzzily, "I thought you were going to show me the upstairs rooms this time?"  
  
Aika's face went beet red as soft laughter was heard around the tables. "Why not," both women rose, walking hand in hand to the stairs.  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: The entire female cast of Agent Aika, pretty much, including Aika, Rion, and the villains Bianca, Valerie, Rie, the Commander and many others, along with a cameo appearance by poor old Gusto.  
  
Author's Note: I've been considering an Aika one-shot and seeing the third DVD 'Final Battle' pretty much convinced me. The Commander of Delmos is depicted in a relationship with her second of command, Aika and Rion have a VERY close relationship, and the few male romantic possibilities are, honestly, a joke. One warning: there is a major panty fixation in this anime, but it's pretty funny. 


	57. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed  
  
Bones looked up, smiling slightly as she saw the black clad woman walking up to the door. She smiled slightly, "Welcome back, Cyber Six."  
  
The black leather hugged her thin form, a large hat partially concealing her face. Blood red lips teased up in a smile, "Bones, good evening." Cyber Six tipped her head to the side, "Has there been any trouble lately?"  
  
"Nothing major," Bones drawled. She tilted her head to the side as the woman passed her, "Have you ever thought about coming here in your Adrian outfit?"  
  
Cyber Six blinked in surprise as she stopped to ask, "Why?"  
  
Bones chuckled softly, "You'd look pretty cute in it, I bet. Probably have to beat the girls off you with a stick."  
  
"I have enough trouble with the girl I have, thanks," Cyber Six shot over her shoulder as she headed inside.  
  
"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Merle beamed, the catgirl looking remarkably cute dressed up in a school girl's uniform.  
  
"Hey Merle," a smiling Cyber Six removed her cape, folding it up before passing it over to her with her hat. "So where's Hitomi this evening?" she asked curiously, running her hand through her spikey black hair.  
  
"Studying for exams," the catgirl flicked her ears back as Merle continued, "Hitomi asked Juri for a few days off to prepare."  
  
Cyber Six nodded to herself thoughtfully as she considered the usual suspects, "Let me guess, Ami Mizuno's helping her study?"  
  
Merle nodded, "Yup. She's in good hands."  
  
"See you later," Cyber Six gave the girl a smile, moving through the crowd. The woman in black leather moved confidently, exchanging nods with acquaintances and various friends. She reached the bar, smiling at the blue haired twins behind the bar.  
  
Ryouko gave her a look through cat-like eyes as her long hair bounced down her back. She frowned, taking in her customer's pale face as she worriedly asked, "You need sustenance?"  
  
"Yes, please," Cyber Six made a face.  
  
She bent down, grabbing a vial of a green glowing fluid then pouring it out in a thick mug. "Drink fast," Ryouko said, pushing the drink towards Cyber Six.  
  
Cyber Six took the glass and slugged it down, her face twisting at the awful taste. She shuddered visible, breath raspy, but in a few moments recovered. She pushed sweaty hair out of her face and gave Ryouko a weary smile, "Thanks."  
  
"I'm glad Washu was able to artificially create that stuff," Minagi noted, the scarred twin wiping out a glass, "but you'd think Mom could cure you, too."  
  
Cyber Six shrugged, "She told me that she could, but only by removing most of my enhancements. With Jose still on the loose, I can't do that."  
  
"So how are things in Meridian now?" Minagi asked curiously, pouring her a glass of beer to wash the taste away.  
  
Cyber Six puffed out a breath before quietly admitting, "I think I may have done something very stupid."  
  
"Oh?" Ryouko leaned forward eagerly beside her sister.  
  
Cyber Six rolled her eyes at them, "You two are terrible." She sipped some of her beer before continuing, "Von Reichter tried to destroy the city with a living bomb and I didn't think I could survive stopping it."  
  
"You figured you were on a kamikaze run," Minagi prompted her.  
  
"Yeah," Cyber Six nodded. "There's been a student who's had a bad crush on my Adrian identity, her name's Lori Anderson," she drank a bit more, "and before I went to face Von Reichter, I revealed my secret identity to her."  
  
"Ouch," Ryouko chuckled softly at that, "and since you survived this little adventure, you're going to have to deal with it."  
  
Cyber Six nodded glumly, "I've taken a few sick days, but I can't do that forever."  
  
"So what does this girl think of Cyber Six?" Minagi asked curiously, Ryouko having moved to attend to a customer's order.  
  
"Hates her guts," Cyber Six said with a sigh, "though I think it was because she believed that Adrian and Cyber Six were having an affair."  
  
Minagi couldn't help it, she began to laugh. "Sorry," she wiped her eyes, "but it's quite the mental image, you trying to have an affair with yourself."  
  
"Fair enough," Cyber Six agreed.  
  
"Good evening," the smooth voice came from just behind her. Cyber Six turned around to see the tall, orange haired woman who gave her a slight smile. "It's good to see you here again," Arisugawa Juri said.  
  
"Juri-san," Cyber Six said to her respectfully. She smiled slightly, "We were just discussing my latest folly." She quietly summarized the situation as a visibly amused Juri settled down into a seat beside them.  
  
Juri nodded slightly as Cyber Six finished. "Here's a question for you," Juri asked with a smile, "why do you think Lori was attracted to Adrian?"  
  
"Huh?" Cyber Six looked confused.  
  
Ryouko smirked as she said to Juri, "You're wondering if Lori might have been attracted to some of her feminine qualities, right?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Cyber Six admitted softly. She drank a bit more beer, savoring the taste before saying, "I have to say I wasn't exactly butch as Adrian. It's possible...."  
  
"Not that I'm suggesting confessing your love to her," Juri cautioned, "I'm sure Lori is feeling pretty confused right about now."  
  
"Not to mention being confused myself," Cyber Six said with a ghost of a smile.  
  
Juri looked up, seeing two familiar figures walking in. She gave Cyber Six an apologetic smile, "Excuse me."  
  
Haruka smiled wryly as Juri approached her. "Setsuna sent us to tell you she's going to be late," the slim blonde said apologetically.  
  
"What happened?" Juri frowned.  
  
"Hotaru got into trouble for fighting," Michiru explained, the green haired woman standing closely with her lover.  
  
"Hotaru?" Juri looked shocked. Hotaru was normally one of the most mature girls Juri knew, mature far beyond her years. "How did that happen?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Haruka said as the three settled around a table.  
  
May strode over, her long brown hair flowing down her back. "What can I get you?" she asked them politely.  
  
"My regular," Juri said, "whiskey for Haruka and wine cooler for Michiru." With that May was gone, returning in moments with the order.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka took a drink from her whiskey, "Hotaru gave a presentation to her class about her family today."  
  
"Not Prof. Tomoe," Michiru drank some of her cooler, "but Haruka, myself and Juri. Apparently some of her classmates weren't prepared to deal with Hotaru having two mommies."  
  
"Marvelous," Juri scowled.  
  
"Someone was taunting her about us at lunch," Haruka sounded kind of proud as she continued, "and apparently she felt she had to defend our honor."  
  
"Haruka," Michiru scolded her lover. She looked over at Juri to add, "Setsuna went over to talk to the teacher and smooth things over, somewhat."  
  
To be continued...  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Merle is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Cyber Six and Lori Anderson are from Cyber Six. Washu is from Tenchi Muyo. And finally Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon. 


	58. Arisugawa’s Locket: Alternates

Arisugawa's Locket: Alternates  
  
It was a busy night as Rei Hino headed towards the bar, the black haired young woman cutting through the crowd easily. She had come in with Ami and the others, taking a night away from their responsibilities to sit with their girlfriends, drink and have some fun. She ordered her drinks from Ryouko then turned from the blue haired girl to observe the people around her.  
  
'Speaking of girlfriends,' Rei thought impishly, seeing the blue haired woman who was standing at the bar. She quietly moved up from behind, gently grabbing her as she called out, "Ami! What are you doing over here?"  
  
Ami turned around quickly, and Rei felt herself freeze in surprise as she took in the girl's face. The person standing in front of her was clearly Ami Mizuno, but one changed from the girl that she knew. Her hair was cut in a boyish style and she wore a suit, but the biggest differences were in her face. The scar that ran across the bridge of her nose was obvious, but less obvious was the hurt that hid in those dark eyes.  
  
Rei Hino took a step backwards, "I'm sorry, I thought...."  
  
"It's all right," the other Ami said as she made herself smile slightly, "I guess this sort of thing happens here a lot."  
  
Rei smiled back, wondering at what this Ami could be feeling. There was grief in those dark eyes, and pain, and Rei regretted that she might have caused it. Rei searched for something to say as Ryouko delivered their drinks and managed, "The suit looks good on you."  
  
"Thank you," Ami gave a ghost of a smile.  
  
With that Rei collected her drink and left, walking back to her table where her Ami and the others waited. Ami looked up as she neared, her eyes widening as she saw the odd look on Rei's face and asked,. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei didn't say anything, just folded Ami into her arms and held her close. "Sorry," Rei murmured, "I just had the oddest meeting."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow, the beautiful blonde smiling slightly. "This is Arisugawa's Locket," she reminded her, "how odd could it be?"  
  
Rei pulled out a seat and settled down beside Ami. "An alternate universe version of Ami," she said simply, "probably the butchest girl I've ever seen."  
  
"Really?" Ami blinked. She dressed 'soft butch' with blouses, vests and pants, mildly boyish but still feminine, too.  
  
"Wonder if she's here with our counterparts?" Makoto remarked. The brown haired amazon snuggled with her lover Haruna, cradling the smaller redhead close.  
  
"And wouldn't that be cool," Minako's eyes lit up, "to meet our other selves?!"  
  
Natsuna chuckled, the police woman holding her younger lover gently as she said, "Down, girl. We don't even know if they want extra company."  
  
"And there was something...." Rei trailed off, feeling the others' eyes resting on her. "She seemed sad, somehow, to see me," Rei finished.  
  
"Do you think they're going to get into trouble?" Keiko murmured, her brown braid swinging down her back as she took a break by the bar.  
  
"I hope not," May answered, the beautiful brown haired cyberdoll standing close to her lover's side. She looked worried, "I wish Setsuna and Juri were here."  
  
"Too bad they're out on a date," Keiko sighed.  
  
Mahoro made her way up the bar, the black haired android dropping off a drink and listening to the conversation. "Who knows," she remarked, "it could be a joyous reunion."  
  
"Maybe," May murmured, looking over to where Ami sat with Setsuna, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, "but I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
"Should we try to block them from talking to the other Ami again?" Ryouko asked, far more interested in the conversation than the customers waiting.  
  
"Not much we could do anyway," Keiko pointed out. "Guess we just have to let things happen and be ready to pick up the pieces," she concluded.  
  
"Look," Natsuna noted from their seat as two women got up from their seats to dance, "Ami's there with Setsuna.  
  
"Isn't that interesting," Rei mused, tossing a look at her incarnation of Ami.  
  
"Sorry," Ami shook her head slightly, "I don't think I've ever been interested in our version of Setsuna that way."  
  
"Besides, Juri wouldn't like it much," Makoto said with a smile.  
  
Minako smiled suddenly, "Hey, this is our chance to talk to her! We can just casually meet out on the dance floor."  
  
"Wait a moment...." Rei started but Minako was up and gone, gently dragging her lover Natsuna after her.  
  
"We'd better go after her," Makoto sighed as she got up, "otherwise she'll probably get us all into trouble."  
  
"Right," Haruna agreed, the other three trailing after.  
  
As they got nearer to the couple Ami found herself quietly murmuring, "We really should leave them alone."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you're curious about her," Minako answered cheerfully as she reached out to put a hand on the other Ami's shoulder. The blonde beamed, "Wow, you really do look cool with the scar."  
  
"Sorry," Rei Hino apologized, the black haired woman looking oddly uncomfortable, the others standing there awkwardly.  
  
Ami looked at her scarred twin and felt like she was falling for a moment, Rei's grip the only thing steadying her. 'Oh no,' she thought, seeing the pain and grief that was blossoming in those dark, serious eyes, 'what have we done?'  
  
"Everyone," Ami murmured, and they saw her blinking away sudden tears.  
  
"Well Usagi's not here," Makoto noted, her green eyes narrowed a bit in concern as she looked at Ami, "she's out with Mamoru."  
  
"How did that happen?" Minako asked Ami eagerly, the golden haired girl looking at the girl's scar with fascination.  
  
"You know that she can't answer that question," the other Setsuna said, putting a protective arm around Ami's shoulders.  
  
"I think," Haruna said gently as she saw the dazed look on Ami's face, "that they were having a night out together. Maybe we should leave them alone?"  
  
"But..." Minako protested weakly, "I want to know what our versions are like on her world! Maybe we're all tough and butch."  
  
"Come on love," Natsuna said with a small shake of her head, the taller police officer gently tugging Minako away.  
  
Ami lingered for a moment, stopping to reach out and put a hand on her scarred twin's shoulder before she said, "I'm sorry." Ami took a deep breath and said, "If I had known, I wouldn't have let them come over."  
  
"I know what Minako's like," the scarred Ami said, "thanks."  
  
Rei waited till Ami returned, then the two of them took their own turn out on the dance floor. "What do you think happened?" Rei finally asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ami thought of the look in her twin's eyes, "but it was bad. So bad that..." she trailed off, unable to say it.  
  
"... that we're not around anymore," Rei finished. She tightened her arms around Ami reflexedly, "I can't imagine how that would feel."  
  
"Setsuna would," Ami murmured, "the last survivor of the Moon Kingdom, she'd know how Ami feels best of all." A sad smile, "I hope she takes care of her."  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ryouko is from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. And finally Mahoro is from Mahoromantic.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruna, Hotaru, Natsuna, Rei and Setsuna are all from Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter ties in with the last two chapters of my fic 'Shattered Ice' using some of that material rewritten from the inner Senshi's perspective. The Senshi featured there are from my stories 'Ice on Fire' and 'Love and Lightning.' 


	59. Baseball!

Arisugawa's Locket: Baseball  
  
Arisugawa Juri looked out at the green field below them and shook her head slightly, her orange hair shielded by a white cap. "I still don't get why we have to have a baseball team," Juri finally said with a little smile.  
  
"Tradition," Setsuna answered, her black hair tied back in a long ponytail. She looked over at Juri, "And the girls all insisted, of course."  
  
"Good point," Juri agreed, watching the game with amusement.  
  
"And it's fun," Hotaru added, the normally grave dark haired girl watching with interest. Of course, much of her good mood could also be attributed to Chibi-Usa sitting there beside her.  
  
Not too long after the Locket opened the staff had found out about an informal league of baseball teams, each one sponsored by a certain bar in the Tokyo region. Excel and the others had gone to Juri and a combination of whining and pleading led her to agreeing to setting up the team. Under the fairly ridiculous name 'the Locket Rockets' they competed, though the membership of the team varied a lot, staff often just grabbing whomever was handy before heading out to the games.  
  
"You can do it!" Nenene yelled from the players' bench, her glasses gleaming as the brown haired young woman waved eagerly.  
  
"Do I have to?" Maggie asked back plaintively, hesitating nearby the batting box.  
  
"If you hit one," Nenene answered, "I'll give you a kiss!"  
  
Maggie blushed sweetly, then the black haired girl stepped up to take her turn at bat. The pitcher wound up, the ball streaked through the air and Maggie connected solidly with the bat! The ball soared up and away, over the outfield and past the fence.  
  
"Run!" Michelle yelled, the green haired girl sitting by Nenene and Anita.  
  
Maggie ran her way around the bases as the other two players did too, eventually going back to home. She was making her way back to the bench when Nenene threw her arms around her neck, dragged her down, and kissed her firmly.  
  
"Mushy stuff, yuck," Anita muttered, the little red headed girl making a face.  
  
May sat down beside Keiko, watching with amusement as the two walked over to the bench, Maggie blushing fiercely. "Looks like Nenene is making progress," Keiko noted, her brown braid bouncing in the breeze.  
  
"Considering she used to threaten her with kisses," May agreed, her long brown mane flowing down her back. They snuggled closely, watching with amusement as the next bunch of players got ready to go.  
  
"But I don't even know how to play this game," Akari protested uselessly, her long brown hair bouncing cutely.  
  
"You're an athletic genius," Ichino pushed her forward gently, the black haired girl smiling at her friend cheerfully.  
  
Kris smiled slightly, watching admiringly as Akari walked by. "She certainly fills out the uniform well," she noted.  
  
"Do you have to say things like that?" Akari blushed furiously.  
  
"Hot-dogs, snacks, and drinks" Sasami called, walking through the stands cheerfully, carrying a cute tray full of foods with her.  
  
"How are things going?" Minagi asked, collecting her food.  
  
"Pretty well," Sasami agreed, her twin ponytails bouncing as she took a short break beside her girlfriend. "Mahoro has taken over cooking at the stand for awhile," she added.  
  
"You, Mahoro, Shampoo and Ukyo are running this, right?" Minagi asked, the blue haired woman munching on her hot-dog happily.  
  
Sasami nodded to another section of the crowd where Shampoo was serving noodles and bento boxes, then over to where Ukyo was serving another group. "Nabiki organized it for us," she smiled, "but she's only taking a percentage."  
  
That made Minagi raise an eyebrow. "Being in love with Ayaka must be slowing her down," she noted, thinking of the intense redheaded medium.  
  
"I hope so," Sasami laughed. A young man waved tentatively and she got up, "Back to work, I'll see you later."  
  
The inning ended and the team shifted, members moving out to the bases, outfield and onto the mound. Ryouko took the pitcher's position, the cyan haired space pirate grinning dangerously at the nervous looking batters.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this," Ryouko said with a wicked smile, an unearthly glow flaring up all around her slim body.  
  
"Isn't that against the rules?" the batter muttered, the young man looking worried.  
  
The umpire flipped through the rulebook thoughtfully before saying, "Nope, nothing specifically against that."  
  
"Don't hurt him too badly this time," the catcher yelled to Ryouko, 'I hate calling for the ambulance!" Mihoshi looked almost as nervous as the poor batter did, even with the dusky skinned blonde safe behind all her padded gear.  
  
"I'll try," Ryouko answered.  
  
"Don't worry," the coach reassured his batter while tossing nervous glances at Ryouko, "she's just trying to psych you out."  
  
"Well, it's working," he answered.  
  
"Go Locket Rockets!" Excel bounced up and down on the sidelines, the energetic blonde waving two pom-poms around wildly.  
  
"Do they have cheerleaders in Baseball?" Hyatt asked mildly, the black haired woman laying not far from where Excel leapt about.  
  
"If there isn't, there should be," Excel said cheerfully.  
  
"Hai," Hyatt agreed weakly.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The ball soared up into the outfield, but the catcher there was ready. Anita plucked the ball out of the air then turned, throwing it like a bullet across the field. Michelle plucked it out of midair and tagged the shocked boy out on first.  
  
"Sorry," Michelle smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
"I wonder if Anita will get into pro baseball when she grows up?" Tenchi Misaki asked with a smile, shaking his head.  
  
"She is impressive," Ayeka agreed. The purple haired princess looked towards the pitcher's mound before adding, "And so is she."  
  
"You and Ryouko are happy together," Tenchi said, smiling slightly. His black hair fell in a ponytail down his back, his gaze warm as he watched his friends at play.  
  
"She makes me happy," Ayeka agreed. She looked over at Tenchi sympathetically, "Have my Mothers and Father stopped trying to matchmake you?"  
  
"Not yet," Tenchi sighed. He tilted his head back tiredly, "I just wish they'd let me decide for myself."  
  
"Considering your track record in choosing between girls," Ayeka said to him dryly, "I can't really blame them."  
  
Tenchi blinked, then he began to laugh. "Good point," he admitted.  
  
Juri smiled, helping Setsuna collect their stuff as they prepared to go, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa following. "Do the Locket teams usually win like this?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.  
  
"Not by that great of a score," Juri looked up at the scoreboard where they had struck or tagged out every batter the opposing team had put up.  
  
"Banzai!" Excel cheered, "Juri's paying for drinks tonight!"  
  
"Oh?" Setsuna looked at Juri in surprise.  
  
"I promised free drinks whenever we won," Juri shrugged. She looked thoughtful, "I didn't expect it to happen as often as it does, though."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith," Ryouko laughed as the team and friends headed for the vans.  
  
To be continued....  
  
The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. And finally, Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.  
  
Our Cast This Episode: Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are from Sailor Moon. Anita, Maggie, Michelle and Nenene are all from Read or Die TV. Akari, Ichino and Kris are from Battle Athletes Victory. Ayaka is from Phantom Quest Corp. Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2. And finally, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Tenchi is from Tenchi Muyo. 


	60. Azumanga Daioh

Azumanga Daioh: Sakaki's Visit

Sakaki smiled to herself slightly as she walked down the quiet street, her long black hair flowing down to the small of her back. 'I think this is the right spot,' she thought, looking around her. It was a good day so far, being out here after school and she wanted to look around for one of the neighborhood cats.

'There it is,' Sakaki smiled as she quickly followed the brown figure, coming around the corner only to stop in surprise. It wasn't a cat, it was something else. The front of it's furry body looked like a cat's but the back side looked like that of a rabbit.

"Myah," the little creature said cheerfully.

Sakaki knelt down, reaching out hesitantly towards it. It looked up at her curiously then her hand touched the warm fur. Sakaki jerked her hand back, expecting to be bitten but the cabbit just looked up at her hopefully. She curled her fingers around to scratch it and it purred happily, gently rubbing up against her hand. It slipped free then bounced away, stopping to look at her,

"Myah!" the cabbit said commandingly.

'Why not,' Sakaki followed behind it, walking down the alley. It bounced around a corner and Sakaki ran a bit faster, going after it before stopping in surprise.

The converted warehouse was a busy place, a line up of young women waiting to get in the front door. Above the door a neon sign glowed reading 'Arisugawa's Locket' with a locket opening up below to reveal a pretty girl. The bouncer didn't look surprised as the cabbit bounced on by her inside then she looked up to gaze at Sakaki curiously.

"Ah, hello," Sakaki said, feeling foolish as she walked up to the door.

"Go on in," Bones nodded, ignoring the waiting line, "if Ryo-Ohki thinks your fine, it should be all right."

Before Sakaki could say anything Bones had opened the door for her. "Thank you," she decided not to argue with her, instead moving into the dark hallway. She walked on for a moment before seeing a figure kneeling before her.

"Hello Ryo-Ohki," a young woman was saying cheerfully to the little cabbit, kneeling to pet it cheerfully. She looked up to see Sakaki and smiled, "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket."

"Hello," Sakaki answered. She pointed down at Ryo-Ohki who was happily rubbing against her leg, "What... is that?"

Hitomi chuckled, pushing her short brown hair back, "It's a little hard to explain. I guess you could say that she's unique, more or less."

"It's cute," Sakaki smiled a bit sadly.

Hitomi studied her thoughtfully, "You're underage, aren't you? Well, you can always order fruit juice and soda, we stock plenty."

"I didn't mean..." Sakaki started, "I just followed Ryo-Ohki inside..."

"If you ended up here," Hitomi took her arm, "it was probably for a good reason." She turned and looked around before waving, "Hey Sasami!"

"Coming," a voice came from the crowd.

The blue haired that walked up to them girl looked Chiho's age, at best, and Sakaki gazed at her in surprise. Her clothes, hairstyle and even the look on her face, they were all just one thing. "Cute," Sakaki murmured, a blush on her cheeks.

"Hi," Sasami beamed, "my name's Sasami."

"Could you take her up to the bar?" Hitomi said as she saw more customers coming. "She was asking about Ryo-Ohki."

"Myah," Ryo-Ohki bounded up onto Sasami's shoulder, making the girl giggle softly.

"Come on," Sasami took Sakaki by the hand and tugged her forward, "I'll take you to go see Ryouko, she can explain."

"Hai," Sakaki managed as she was pulled forward.

The bar was busy all around them, women moving in groups, talking cheerfully or sitting around tables. There was a dance floor over to one side, girls swaying together and not far beyond that a kareoke stage. There was even a library set a little apart from the noise and bustle with comfortable chairs set up for reading.

'What sort of place is this?" Sakaki thought with a kind of gentle wonder.

The crowd standing around the bar seemed to part for them instantly, revealing two young woman who seemed almost like mirror images slinging the drinks casually. Both of them had the same wild blue manes of hair and catlike eyes, similar faces that were only varied by the twin scars on the cheeks of the smiling one.

"Made a new friend?" Minagi asked as she moved to serve them, smiling gently down at Sasami as Ryo-Ohki bounced onto the counter.

"Sakaki," Sasami beamed, "I'd like you to meet Ryouko and Minagi." She dropped her voice as she added to Minagi, "Ryo-Ohki brought her in but she seems a bit lost."

"Myah," Ryo-Ohki said proudly.

"Ah," Minagi nodded wisely, scratching the cabbit absent mindedly.

"Juice?" the unscarred twin asked. Ryouko was pouring the drink even as Sakaki agreed, setting a cup down in front of her. "First time here?"

"Yes," Sakaki said quietly, her eyes drawn over to Minagi and Sasami. Both seemed lost in each other, a warm current of caring passing between them. "So cute," she sighed softly.

"That they are," Ryouko agreed, smiling fondly.

"I'll never be cute...." Sakaki didn't even finish the sentence, looking down and glumly taking a drink of her juice.

"Myah?" Ryo-Ohki looked up at her worriedly.

Ryouko had the oddest little smile on her face as she admitted, "I know what you mean." Sakaki looked up at her in surprise as Ryouko continued, "I spent a long time trying to be softer, gentler, more cute for someone I cared for."

"So what happened?" Sakaki asked softly.

Ryouko cleaned out a glass, "Someone eventually helped me understand that I had to be myself, not something I wasn't."

Sakaki sighed softly. "So what am I?" she murmured, drinking.

"You may not be cute," Sasami spoke up, "but you could be handsome."

"Handsome?" Sakaki blinked, the oddest look on her face.

"When you're in school," Minagi asked her with a little smile, "aren't there other students who look at you admiringly?"

Sakaki felt a slight blush appear on her face, Kaorin's gentle face appearing in her mind's eyes. "You could be right," she said thoughtfully.

Over at one of the corner tables a older woman glared at her companion. "Yukari," she said intensely, her short black falling into her eyes, "keep your head down."

"You worry to much Nyamo," Yukari smiled back, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders, "she's not going to notice us."

Nyamo groaned softly. "Where did you get the idea to go to a lesbian bar in the first place?" she muttered under her breath.

"Well, the drinks are cheap," then Yukari smirked adding, "and I can believe how many ladies have bought us drinks."

Nyamo grit her teeth. "That's because they think we've available," she explained.

"Oh," Yukari waved casually, "I've been telling them we're lovers."

Nyamo nearly spat out her drink on hearing that. She was blushing furiously as she said, "You can't be serious!"

Yukari tilted her head to the side, giving Nyamo a thoughtful look. "Well there was that one time we...." she mused.

"You promised you'd never mention that again," Nyamo sighed. She took Yukari's hand and tugged her to her feet, "Let's dance."

"I thought you'd never ask," Yukari smiled happily.

To be continued....

The Staff: Bones is from , Hitomi is from Escaflowne and Minagi, Ryouko Ryo-Ohki and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo.

Our Cast This Episode: Sakaki, Nyamo, Yukari and Kaorin are all from the series Azumanga Daioh.

Author's Note: I've only seen episodes 1-9 of Azumanga Daioh so far, but from what I've seen I really wanted to do a story on them. I'm not sure that Sakaki is actually a lesbian but she's certainly quite butch, as well as being the idol of most of the girl's at school. I tried to keep the dialog as close to the series style as I could, but if I got it wrong let me know.


	61. Heart of Dust, Heart of Fire

Heart of Dust, Heart of Fire

"Well," Cathy smiled as the redhead looked over at her companions, "you have to admit it's different than Valerian's."

"This is bizarre," Arisugawa Juri muttered, looking around the Locket with the oddest look on her face. She was dressed pretty casually, having barely gotten home before Dorothy had arrived telling them about a nightclub they had to visit.

"Oh, I don't know," Dorothy Catalonia smirked, "I think it's fascinating."

Juri rolled her eyes. It was odd enough coming into a bar with the same name as hers but to find out it was run by some kind of alternate universe version of her was too strange. Around them a ocean of young woman swirled and talked animatedly as waitresses and servers hurried about to fill orders for food and drink.

"I'm just glad Duo wasn't around," Cathy mentioned her boyfriend with a smile, "he'd probably be trying to sneak in."

"You noticed that bouncer?" Dorothy smiled as she continued on, "Poor Duo would be lucky to survive if she caught him."

That got a ghost of a smile from Juri.

"Arisugawa-san," one of the waitresses gave her a smile, her long brown hair tied back in a braid. The suit she wore hugged a slim body, her expression gently friendly. "My name is Keiko," she said, "I'll be your server today."

Juri blinked, remembering seeing a very different Keiko on the UC Ohtori campus. "Ah, right," she smiled, "drinks all around, please. I could use a glass of wine."

Keiko smoothly collected the orders from the other two ladies then smiled as she said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You know," Cathy whispered once Keiko was gone, "I could almost go gay over that one."

Juri just shook her head. She looked over at Dorothy thoughtfully, remembering something she wanted to ask her, "So what's going on between you and Shiori?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Dorothy answered honestly.

Cathy blinked in honest surprise. "You and Shiori?" She asked Dorothy angrily, "Even after all that Shiori did to Juri?!"

"Leave her alone," Juri shook her head.

"You're far too forgiving," Dorothy remarked softly.

"Here you go," Keiko arrived with a tray carrying their drinks. She passed them out before bowing slightly, "If there's anything else you need, just ask."

"Thank you," Dorothy gave her a charming smile.

Keiko moved to go before she remembered something. She looked over at Cathy, "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm seeing someone." With that she was gone.

"Oh god," Cathy's face was beet red, "she heard me?"

Juri chuckled softly, "Well, at least she wasn't offended." She took a sip of her drink, "Let's just hope her girlfriend doesn't find out."

Dorothy drank a bit of her martini, "I'm surprised to hear you asking me about my love life." She smiled a dangerous little smile, "Considering you and Kanoe."

Cathy looked back and forth between them and sighed, "You two...."

"Oh hell," Juri breathed out, recognizing the woman on the kareoke stage.

Dorothy followed her gaze up then blinked, "I'll be damned."

Kanoe had the faintest of smiles on her face as she zeroed in on their table, her eyes meeting Juri's in a long moment. "This is for you," her voice dropping to as sexy purr, everyone at the table sure that she was talking to Juri as she sang, a voice reaching all four corners of the bar.

"I am human and I need to be loved,

Just like everybody else does...,"

Up at the bar Haruka Tenoh leaned up against the bar, her lover Michiru standing beside her. "So what do you think of her?" the sandy haired woman asked.

"It's always a bit odd to meet other versions of me," Arisugawa Juri conceded. She looked elegant in her dress, her long orange hair carefully styled. She was fully in her hostess mode, having already gone around to greet any new arrivals.

"All those what might have beens," Michiru commented softly, her aqua green hair framing her beautiful face, "or never could have been." She looked over at Juri curiously and asked, "Have you and she talked yet?"

"No," Juri shook her head, "I find it gets to be a bit too confusing, honestly. I sent May over to say hello, she handled it fine."

"Chicken," Haruka laughed.

Juri promptly agreed, "Exactly." She took a drink of her colored ginger-ale and sighed, "I can't wait to get home and see Setsuna."

"Baby-sitting Chibi-Usa again," Michiru sighed. She looked at Juri thoughtfully, "You know, we could just leave Chibi-Usa and Hotaru together."

"Remember the mess from the last time we did that?" Haruka reminded her.

Michiru sighed, "Good point."

Mahoro wiped the counter off briskly, the black haired former combat android smiling cheerfully. "You see the new Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked them cheerfully.

"How did Tuxie get in here?" Haruka looked surprised.

"I'd better find out." Juri looked up to track the tuxedo clad figure who was accompanying Sailor Moon through the busy crowd. "How did Bones let him through?" she muttered before Juri excused herself to head over to the couple.

Gallantly Tuxedo Kamen sheltered Sailor Moon from the crowd and she smiled up gratefully, "Thank you."

"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Juri decided to start things off pleasantly and see how it went, "I'm the owner, Arisugawa Juri."

Tuxedo Kamen turned to look at her and Juri blinked in surprise. Beneath the long cape the suit was the same, but cut to hug the clearly feminine form beneath it. She reached up to remove the mask and Rei Hino smiled at her, "It's good to meet you, Ms. Arisugawa."

Sailor Moon beamed, "This is a terrific place."

Juri tried not to let her surprise show on her face, especially at how well Rei filled out the Tuxedo Kamen suit. "Well, I hope you have fun," she managed.

"You know the other Rei, right?" Rei smiled wryly, "I met her a little while ago."

Juri chuckled, "She's a friend of mine, yes."

"I like my Rei better," Sailor Moon confided, snuggling closer to her tuxedo clad lover.

Rei blushed faintly but she looked proud, too. "I think we'll go grab a drink," and with that they left Juri behind.

"You know," Juri murmured thoughtfully as they walked away, "Rei really does fill out that suit pretty well."

To be continued....

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Mahoro is from the series Mahoromantic. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. And finally Bones is from 

Our Cast This Episode: Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Dorothy is from Gundam Wing, Duo is from Gundam Wing, Kanoe is from X-1999 and Cathy is an original character of Alithea's. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon are from Sailor Moon: Altered Destinies. And finally Haruka and Michiru are also from Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: I've been reading Alithea's 'Heart of Dust' for awhile now so when she suggested that they appear in a Arisugawa episode I said, "Sure!" A mega-crossover like some of my own fics it's almost as entertaining to see who'll show up next as to see how the romances are going. Kanoe sang a bit from the song "How soon is now" by the Smiths.


	62. Halloween: The Vampire's Ball Part One

Halloween: The Vampire's Ball Part One

Tendo Nabiki looked stylish as she loosened the thin black tie, the black haired young woman's simple suit hugging her boyish frame. At her side Ayaka held on to her arm possessively, the taller woman in the slinky red dress looking oddly depressed even in all of the white makeup that they both wore.

The bar itself had been remade in a gothic vein for this Halloween, blood red and midnight black drapes with eerie lamps set around the intwentionally dim room. The old, half melted candles up on the bar were a very nice touch, along with a few fake skulls, bats from the ceiling, cobwebs and all the other traditional touches.

"So why did I agree to do a theme night for halloween?" Juri asked, the orange haired beauty looking oddly delicate in her tight gown.

Ryouko chuckled, the black leather clad space alien saying, "Because Setsuna wanted to see you in that dress?"

"Well, there is that," Juri admitted.

"And this kind of thing is a great seller," Nabiki jumped in. She dropped her voice slightly, "Sorry I haven't been around so much lately."

"Where the two of you been?" Minagi asked, leaning forward so that the silver collar and leash she wore clinked on the bar top. Her own outfit was a leather catsuit, hugging each and every generous curve.

Ayaka gave her a slightly bitter smile, "We haven't been romping in a love nest, if that's what you think." Seriously she continued, "I've... had some troubles, recently."

Juri kept her face carefully blank, not revealing that she already knew some details of those troubles. In between financial emails Nabiki had sketched in the situation: on what looked like a routine exorcism Ayaka's Phantom Quest Corp had encountered an elder demon, one far too powerful for them to handle unprepared. It defeated them utterly, then to add insult to injury it killed her business manager, a boy named Mamoru. In a rage Ayaka had called upon power she didn't know she had to obliterate the demon, but she couldn't save her friend.

"If there's anything I can do," Juri carefully offered, "I hope you'll let me know."

"Thank you, Arisugawa-san," Ayaka answered her gravely, "I'll keep that in mind."

From the kitchen Hitomi called out, "Do I really have to wear this?"

"We're all in theme outfits tonight," Juri called back as Ayaka quietly moved off, "you have to dress up, too."

With a sigh Hitomi stepped out, wearing a school girl's uniform. Her outfit was pure black, lace at the collar, sleeve and hem of her skirt, making the brown haired girl look a little like some darkside porcelin doll. Her hair was carefully styled, curled just enough to be cute, the bone white makeup darkening her grave eyes.

"So how do I look?" Hitomi asked nervously.

"Wow," Mahoro simply commented, the black haired former combat android adjusting her maid's outfit carefully.

"You'll make them swoon," Milerna agreed, her own black pirate's clothes artfully ripped.

"The tables are all set up," Excel reported, Hyatt following behind her to wave at them weakly, "I think we're ready to go."

Sasami stuck her head out of the kitchen, "The dishes are all ready to go." The little girl wore a black dress that gave her an oddly regal manner, her eyes sparkling slightly, "And the 'blood punch' you asked for is ready to go, too."

"Blood?" Bones raised her eyebrows. The muscular woman's long leather coat flowed around her, almost looking like a dark cloak or maybe devil's wings.

"Fruit juices, mostly," Sasami explained, "but it looks thick and red."

"Sorry! I'm so late," Keiko rushed inside, the young woman's black suit rakishly untidy and her log brown braid flowing behind her.

Behind her May had a slightly sheepish smile on her face, her own long black dress slightly askew. "Sorry, Juri-sama," May bowed.

"It happens," Juri smirked, having a pretty good idea what had held them up. Almost in confirmation both woman looked at each other, blushing faintly.

Minagi chuckled softly, looking up to check out the clock. "Looks like it's time to get going," she offered, "everyone ready?"

"Lets go," Juri seriously agreed.

Almost as soon as the doors were open customers streamed in, each wearing their own variations on the evening's theme. Mixed amid the undead were a few witches and sorceresses, military officers and other favorite costumes, the mood purely joyous.

"Somehow, Lina," the tall black haired woman in simple clothes and leathers said as she looked around warily, "I don't think this is an ordinary bar."

The fiery redhead nodded slightly, "You've got that right, Naga." Lina Inverse looked at the shorter girl beside them, "What do you think, Amelia?"

"Wow," Amelia's eyes were wide as she watched two women in barely there ragged clothes danced together closely. "Sorry," she looked back at Lina and Naga, "I don't get the feeling of evil around this place, though."

Naga nodded thoughtfully, her motion shifting the sword across her back as she said, "Then it's probably all right to grab a meal here, as long as we keep our guard up."

"Yes," Lina grinned, eagerly leading the way towards the bar.

"Lina-san," May blinked in surprise as she recognized her. Sternly the brown haired woman said, "I'm sorry, but we won't be running a tab for you."

Amelia blinked in surprise, "Lina, you've been here before?"

"Not that I know of," Lina looked honestly confused as she speculated, "maybe they know me by my reputation?"

May smiled slightly as she led the three women over to a table, "It's a bit complicated, but I'm well aware of all your eating habits."

Over by the enterance two figures hesitantly entered, looking around curiously. Hitomi beamed, Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket!" A pause, "Those are lovely angel costumes."

The tall black haired woman looked at Hitomi curiouasly even as she put out a cigarette. A halo glowed above her head, wings the most delicate shade of ash extending from her back. She smiled wryly, "It's not a costume, and we're Haibane."

"Reiki," the brown haired girl murmured, giving her a frown. She looked over at Hitomi curiously, "Are we still within the Wall?"

"Sort of," Hitomi answered, sensing that this was important to the two of them. Smiling she nodded to the door outside and said reassuringly, "Once you step back out that door, you'll be back in your home once again."

"Fair enough," Reiki nodded. She looked at her companion, a much gentler expression appearing on her face as she said, "You want to look around, Rakka?"

"Please," Rakka beamed and the two women went inside together.

"Wow," Hitomi murmured, watching them move off. Rakka seemed so innocent, looking around in wide eyed wonder while Reki was harder, more cynical. Yet somehow, the two women fit together, almost like two halves of one soul.

"Getting distracted?" Milerna surprised her, swiftly wrapping her arms around her smaller lover from behind.

"Always, with you around," Hitomi agreed with a smile.

To be continued....

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2. And finally, Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.

Our Cast This Episode: Ayeka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corp. Milerna is from Escaflowne the Movie. Lina, Naga and Amelia are from the fanfiction Slayers: Mirror. And finally Reiki and Rakka are from the series Haibane Renmei.


	63. Halloween: The Vampire's Ball Part Two

Halloween: The Vampire's Ball Part Two

The black haired young woman in her school girl's uniform frowned as she lay her katana on the bar, setting the sword down carefully between all the candles and skull shaped goblets. "I'm still not happy about leaving this up here," Hazuki scowled, her blue eyes flashing.

Ryouko just shrugged, her styled blue mane falling down her leather clad back as she smoothly picked the sword up and respectfully set it down behind the bar. "Sorry," she grinned at the young woman, "it's the rules."

The blonde beside Hazuki smiled, her odd pointed hat almost looking like a witch's. Her white blouse barely contained the swell of her breasts, her tight black dress hugging her hips. "Besides, Eve may be in this world," Ririsu offered cheerfully.

"Hatsumi," Hazuki corrected her.

"Whichever," Ririsu shrugged casually. Her eyes lit up happily as she saw the people swaying together, "And there's dancing!" She grabbed Hazuki's arm and tugged her.

"Hey, wait a moment," Hazuki protested, the taller woman stumbling after her, the bandage wrapped around one leg trailing behind.

"So," the quiet voice asked, calling Ryouko away from watching the amusing pair, "how do I look, m'love?"

Ryouko turned, her eyes widening as she took Princess Ayeka in. Her Jurai robes had been exchanged for a daring slinky black dress, cut low in the front and very, very short. Just the slightest bit of white marked her skin, giving her an unearthly glow. "Wow," Ryouko blinked.

Ayeka tugged nervously at the short skirt but still looked pleased. "This is the last time I let Setsuna help dress me up," she moved around the bar to snuggle with Ryouko as she admitted, "she's a bit more daring than I am."

Ryouko chuckled as she held Ayeka close, "This from the woman who's been know to wear a Juraian dominatrix outfit."

"Special circumstances," Ayeka answered with as much dignity as she could muster. She looked up at Ryouko, her eyes suddenly a bit wicked as she purred, "Why, do I need to dig that costume out, dear?"

Ryouko just grinned, leaning forward to whisper something in her ear that made Ayeka blush fiercely. Looking up she turned to her fellow bartenders who had moved in to take up the slack, "You mind if I take a short dancing break?"

Minagi grinned as she swept by her twin sister, a beer bottle in both the scarred woman's hands, "Yeah, we can manage." She bent over to grab something, the matching leather catsuit she wore giving customers quite the view.

"Yes, sempai," Mahoro beamed, her carefully torn maid's outfit revealing more of her legs and breasts than she might normally consider doing.

Ryouko and Ayeka went around the bar and out to the dance floor together, the two women sliding close as they swayed gently with the music. Out in the crowds many people were dancing, some human while a few quite clearly were not.

"You know, I like this visit much better than our last one here," Buffy remarked, the butchy looking blonde leading.

Willow laughed, the vampiress snugly held in her tight leather dress. "Oh yes," she agreed, "though I hadn't really expected to bring them along, too."

Sitting at a table just off of the dance floor two young women looked around them in a certain amount of awe. "You know," Faith commented, "I really didn't expect B. and her girl to know about a place like this."

"Neither did I," Tara admitted, the brown haired woman looking around her warily.

"Hello," May beamed at them, her gothic styled maid's uniform hugging her generously proportioned body, "what can I get you?" She quickly jotted down their orders and hurried off, long brown mane swinging.

Tara shook her head as the woman left then quietly asked, "Is it me or are some of these vampires not in costume?"

"According to Hitomi this place is neutral territory," Dawn volunteered, the younger girl pushing her brown hair back nervously.

"Let's hope," Faith commented, her boyishly styled black hair going with her T-shirt and jeans. She looked across the table, smiling slightly at Tara and felt a flash of amusement as the woman actually blushed a bit.

The black haired woman cut through the crowd to their table, her pale skin bold and eyes eerily intense. She looked at Dawn and smiled slightly, "Would you care to dance?"

"No!" both Faith and Tara blurted out at the same time, instantly recognizing a powerful vampire when they saw one.

She seemed to take it in good grace, nodding as she turned to walk away, "My apologies."

"Wait," Dawn spoke up, glaring over at Faith and Tara before gently asking the mysterious girl, "what's your name?"

"Saya," the vampiress answered softly.

"I'd love to dance with you," Dawn got up, her dress swirling around her, "Saya."

As the two moved off into the dancers Faith thumped her head down on the table as she moaned out, "B is gonna kill us."

"Then let's get out there and keep an eye on them," Tara got up, offering her hand to Faith and following the two out onto the dance floor.

Arisugawa Juri smiled as she looked over the crowd, the bar packed once again with people having a good time. 'We're going to need another full time server,' Juri noted as the orange haired athlete sipped from a red tinted ginger ale, the tight red gown clinging to her body, 'Excel and the others haven't actually complained yet, but they're being run ragged some nights.'

"Lost in thought?" the familiar voice purred from behind Juri.

"I've been waiting...," Juri started to say only to trail off in surprise. Setsuna Meiou looked like she had raided Tuxedo Kamen's closet, or at least Haruka's. The midnight black suit hugged her gorgeous body, the pants clinging to her hips while the matching coat barely contained the swell of her breasts. Ruby lips and black hair suited her pale coloring, the image of a vampire lady.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna purred impishly as she asked, "Could you use a damp cloth on the back of the neck or something?"

"I'm impressed," Juri agreed, stepping forward to pull her lover close for a kiss. She chuckled softly, "I hope you and Michiru didn't talk poor Haruka into a dress."

Setsuna snickered softly, "We're not quite that cruel, but...."

Haruka and Michiru reached them then and Juri blinked in honest surprise. The snow white suit that Haruka wore almost glowed as the sandy haired woman moved through the shadows of the bar while Michiru was dressed in a matching black suit, the small green haired woman holding on to her lover's arm possessively.

"Very nice," Juri grinned, "does this mean we'll be seeing you two in suits more often?"

"Oh, occasionally," Michiru laughed.

Haruka nodded thoughtfully, "It does make a nice change of pace."

"Oh, where oh where can my baby be,

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world."

Mihoshi sang with surprising beauty up on the stage, the dusky skinned blonde looking oddly like a cute flight attendant in her Galaxy Police uniform. She finished with a sad smile before softly adding, "I look forward to seeing you again, Kiyone."

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally, Excel is from Excel Saga.

Our Cast This Episode: Hazuki and Ririsu are both from the anime series Yami to Boshi to Hon no Tabibito. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith and Tara are all from my Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic: Slayer and Shadow. Saya is from Blood: the last vampire. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru are all from Sailor Moon. And finally, Kiyone and Mihoshi are from Tenchi Muyo.

Author's Notes: I recently saw Yami to Boshi and despite the annoying ending wanted to feature the characters in Arisugawa's Locket. "Last Kiss" is a cover from from Pearl Jam, annd the version of Mihoshi is from the OVAs where her partner Kiyone died.


	64. From Christmas to New Years 2004

From Christmas to New Years: 2004

"God, what a night," Haruka sighed to herself softly, staggering slightly as Michiru reached out to steady her sandy haired lover.

"So did you actually plan to have Ryouko dancing on top of the bar dressed in only a Santa hat?" Michiru looked over at Juri curiously as the slightly tipsy green haired lady unlocked the front door of the Outers'' home.

"We never plan these things," Arisugawa Juri answered with a smile, "they just kind of happen." She shook her head, orange waves of hair flowing as she murmured, "I'm just glad that we didn't have the kids at the Locket this year."

"Oh yes," Setsuna agreed, nodding her head. The black haired woman looked lovely in her simple dress, holding on to Juri's arm in a comfortable way.

"Like to come in?" Haruka smiled slightly, "I'm sure that Hotaru would like to say hi before she goes to bed."

"Sure, why not," Juri smiled. She looked over at Setsuna and asked, "When will Hotaru be back from the kids' party?"

"The party up at the temple should be over by now," Setsuna noted, "but I don't know if Hotaru will be staying over with Chibi-Usa tonight."

"We can stay up a bit," Juri squeezed Setsuna's hand gently as they settled into one of the couches, noting the decorated tree in the corner with presents beneath it.

"Have you and Setsuna opened your gifts yet?" Michiru asked, carrying in some drinks from the kitchen then snuggling in beside Haruka.

"Not yet," Setsuna flashed a smile as she continued, "we'll wait until Christmas morning."

"Why?" Juri raised an eyebrow, "You two didn't give us a naughty gift, again?"

Haruka just smirked. Tilting her head to the side she continued, "I was a bit surprised you went with the gift-card route this year."

"They weren't gift cards," Juri smiled.

Setsuna chuckled softly, "They were debit cards, tied to separate accounts Juri set up for each of them. Their Christmas bonus plus a... substantial sum for each."

"Generous," Michiru noted.

"My stocks did well this year," Juri shrugged before frowning slightly, "and we're understaffed, so they've really earned it."

"You're looking for someone, of course," Haruka took a drink, smiling.

Juri nodded, "And I consulted with Hitomi, too." She made a face, "Apparently whomever it is will show up in the near future, but other than that...."

"I can't believe that you see a fortune teller," Michiru murmured with a smile.

"And is that any different than us going to Rei?" Setsuna countered calmly.

"She's got you there," Haruka chuckled. She looked at Juri curiously, "So what's been planned for New Years?"

"A costume party," Juri chuckled, "dress up as your favorite figure in history."

There was a click as the front door opened then Hotaru came inside, her short black hair framing her face. "Welcome home," Setsuna smiled, "have fun?"

"Oh yes," Hotaru flashed a smile. She tiredly hugged Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna goodnight, then clearly surprised Juri by hugging her, too. Juri was a bit startled but she recovered quickly, hugging the younger girl back.

"I almost wish I had a camera," Michiru chuckled once Hotaru had headed to bed.

Juri had the slightest of smiles on her face as she murmured, "I knew Hotaru had gotten more used to me, but...."

"I'm glad," Setsuna squeezed Juri's hand.

Haruka looked amused, then unexpectedly yawned. "Sorry," she looked sheepish, partially covering her mouth with a hand.

Juri looked over at a clock and shook her head. "It's well past two in the morning," she got up, helping Setsuna up as she added, "we'd better get to bed if we want to avoid being completely exhausted on Christmas Day."

"See you tomorrow," Michiru waved as Juri and Setsuna left the house and moved over to the attached suite where they lived. In the months they lived here they had gradually personalized the small home, each one bringing their own style and taste to the place.

Setsuna casually hung up the coats as Juri dropped their bags of gifts by the Christmas tree in their own livingroom. "So," Setsuna asked curiously as they moved into the bedroom together, "how are Utena and the others?"

"Pretty much as usual," Juri admitted as she undressed, "Utena and Anthy are looking for a place to live together, Touga's being a bit more of a respectable playboy, and from what I understand Saionji has gone up to the Masaki shrine to train."

"Miki and Nanami?" Setsuna asked as they settled into bed.

"Eloped," Juri flashed a impish grin, "they decided to avoid the sort of trouble their families might cause and got married secretly."

Setsuna looked over at her lover perceptively, "A little disappointed?"

Juri shrugged a bit uncomfortably, "Yeah, maybe. Miki and I were very close back at Ohtori, I would have liked to help...."

Setsuna nodded slightly, "One of the harder things I've had to learn as being a Senshi has been that sometimes, people don't want help."

Juri nodded slightly, the two of them cuddling together on the big bed. "I'd quite happily ravage you," she murmured sleepily, "but I'm just too tired."

Setsuna laughed, "Tomorrow?"

"Please," Juri purred.

A few nights later and Arisugawa's Locket was jumping as the New Years party went into full swing. Ryouko grinned as she worked the bar, the cowboy hat and matching costume fitting her perfectly while her sister Minagi wore a dress from the same era.

Mahoro looked at the blue haired twins curiously, "Why the similar costumes?"

"So we can switch outfits later on," Minagi flashed the black haired woman a grin, her scarred cheeks giving her smile a more impish cast.

"You two worry me occasionally," Mahoro chuckled, her Victorian maid's outfit hugging her slim body as she raced to answer a order.

"I wonder where Juri is?" Ryouko murmured as she slid a beer down the bar.

Not too far from the buildings a battle raged on, four figures moving swiftly to face the band of inhuman enemies. The pink haired woman's sword gleamed as she dodged, Utena's robin's blue eyes narrowed intently as she commanded, "Yield or die."

Anthy threw herself into the air, the dusky skinned woman's rose colored uniform edged in black, the red rose held confidently in her hand. She threw it with unearthly precision, driving another beast backward right into the others. "I don't think they're going to give up," she noted as she landed beside Utena, the other woman's clothes black edged in rose.

"And why," Juri raised her Juraian sword, the orange energy blade matching her hair, "do the Youma decide to turn up at the worst times?"

Sailor Pluto flashed a smile at here lover, the black haired Senshi of time holding her staff at the ready. "The fates have a sense of humor?" she suggested. She dropped her voice, "Thanks for agreeing to help out."

Juri smiled at her lover, "For you, anything."

"Let's finish this," Utena said as she raised the sword of Dios, the blade glowing white in the growing twilight.

"Dead Scream," Sailor Pluto brought her staff around, temporal energies swirling only to strike out into the core of the monsters, the others following up swiftly.

Back at the locket Bones stood guard at the door, the muscular black haired woman looking at the lady standing there thoughtfully. She was dressed casually, her green hair a bit messy and clothes just a touch travel stained. A heavy bag was slung over her shoulder and a musical instrument's case was nearby.

"Something I can do for you?" Bones asked.

"This is a nightclub?" the green haired woman looked up at the neon sign, Arisugawa's Locket written boldly with a cartoon of a locket containing the picture of a pretty girl beneath it.

"Yes," Bones admitted.

"My name is Alpha," she smiled engagingly before continuing, "I was wondering who I would ask about getting a job here?"

To be continued....

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. And finally, Bones if from 

Our Cast This Episode: Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru are all from Sailor Moon. Utena, Anthy and the other Duelists are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Finally, Alpha is from the anime and manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou.

Author's Note: I've been reading Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou online for awhile, as well as getting the three episode OVA and have become quite fond of the series. Alpha is an android running a small, rundown cafe and the series focuses on her relationships with the people in her community. Mildly shoujoai as well, in her relationship with a fellow android.


	65. New Years, Continued

New Years, Continued

"Bones" Juri flashed a smile to the intense, dark haired woman who watched the door at the Locket"Any trouble"

Bones smiled back, the leather she wore glossy yet comfortable"Nothing to mention." She brightened"Oh, May's interviewing a candidate for the club."

"Someone's interested in getting a job" Utena asked, her long pink hair flowing in waves down her back. A bit unusually she was wearing a short skirt, but both it and her top were colored black edged in pink, as usual.

Juri felt a flash of relief, but she was wary, too. "So what do you think of her" the orange haired woman asked curiously.

"She's got a good feel around her" Bones shrugged.

Setsuna smiled, gently tugging on her lover Juri's arm"Shouldn't we head inside? That way you can meet her yourself."

The four women went inside together, Anthy falling in beside Utena. "I always like visiting here" the dusky skinned woman murmured to Utena"it's such an interesting place."

Hitomi bowed cheerfully, her gypsy costume making her look like a very odd fortune teller. "Good to see you" she said to Utena and Anthy, then turned to Juri"lots of costumes tonight, as well as a few new guests."

"Thanks" Juri smiled, turning her eyes to the crowds and studying the people intensely. The theme this new years was dressing as your favorite historical figure, but people had chosen a broad deffinition of the word. Everything from cavewomen to astronauts were represented out there, along with figures clearly the product of pure imagination.

"I knew I should have come in dressed in my Senshi fuku" Setsuna chuckled, her dark green dress hugging her beautiful body.

"You look wonderful to me" Juri answered, earing a smile from her lover.

"Yo, Juri" Tendo Nabiki weaved her way through the mob, the bookkeeper and accountant of the Locket wearing a karate gi for her costume. Behinder two oddly familiar figures followed. She waved to them"I'd like you to meet Doctor Ranma Saotome and her wife Kasumi Tendo."

The redhead lpooked surprisingly mature, Juri found herself noting, with her long hair opulled back in a ponytail The lab coat she wore hugged a body that was still very athletic, but there was an overall look of contentment about her. Similarly Kasumi looked like the model of a happy bride, the brown haired woman holding on to her lover's arm happily.

"Nice to meet you" Ranma shook Juri's hand firmly, but with the clear impression of great strength carefully held in check.

"I like your club" Kasumi threw Ranma a impish look"and I intend to haul her up to the kareoke stage at least once."

"Oh no..." Ranma was quick to protest.

"Time slipped" Setsuna noted to Juri quietly"maybe 40 years"

"How did you two..." Utena asked curiously.

"It was shortly after Ranma and Akane broke up for the last time" Kasumi confided"we found ourselves thrown together by our father's promise." She smiled fondly"But I was surprised how gentle Ranma was once I got to kow him, how kind..."

Ranma blushed, the redhead looking deeply embarassed. "I'm just glad that someone as wonderful as Kasumi could fall for me" she said.

"With charm like that" a smiling Kasumi put her head on Ranma's arm as she said"you shouldn't be surprised."

"Excuse me" Juri bowed slightly"but I need to attend to some business."

"Well boss, good luck with the interview" Nabiki nodded"I think May and the new girl are up in your office."

"You know" the black haired young woman in a simple black dress said as she took a drink of the red and gold cocktail"I never cease to be impressed by the sheer variety of drinks that you know how to prepare, Ryouko."

"Thank you Kanako" the blue haired woman with crestent shaped scars on her cheeks grinned"but it's Minagi."

"Sorry" Kanako Urashima bowed slightly, her face grave.

"She does that intentionally" the little black cat on the bar remarked, batting playfully at the fingers that several bar patrons were offering it.

"Hush, Kuro" Kanako scolded good naturedly.

"Kanako-san" Anthy waved with a smile. She turned to Utena"I'd like you to meet Kanako Urashima, she's the landlord of the Inn I've been living in."

"Tenjou Utena-san" Kanako looked at her thoughtfully then smiled slightly. "I've heard many good things about you."

"Thank you" Utena bowed"Anthy speaks often of life at the Hinata Inn."

"We'll miss her now that she's planning on leaving" Kanako noted. She looked impish"I take it you and Anthy are moving in together"

Utena blushed. "Well, yes" she admitted.

Kanako looked thoughtful. "We are building a new residence where the old annex used to be" she quietly revealed"with suites that are suited to more than one resident. Do you think you might be interested in one"

Anthy looked hopefully up at Utena as she pointed out"We hadn't settled on where we were going to move to."

Utena frowned slightlly as she asked"The residents aren't going to have issues with two women living together there"

"They know Anthy fairly well by now" Kanako said simply"I think they would merely be happy for her." She paused then smiled"And from what I gather most of the residents think your courting is quite romantic."

Utena looked at Anthy"They know about us"

Antrhy looked mildly sheepish as she admitted"I did sort of ask around for some advice shortly after we were first reunited."

"I believe Kitsune had a betting pool on for how long it would take for Anthy to land you" a deadpan Kanako revealed to Utena.

Utena had to smile, shaking her head as she did so. "All right" she finally said"we'll try one of your suites, then."

Kanako smiled just slightly"I look forward to getting to know you better."

Juri left Sestuna at the bar to order them their usual drinks as she headed upstairs, walking down the hall to her office. She nodded to Excel and Hyatt emerging from one of the bedrooms upstairs, trying not to laugh as they tried to straighten out clothes after a quickie.

"Miss Juri" May looked up with a smile from where the busty brown haired woman sat, a green haired young woman sitting nearby.

"Ma'am" Alpha rose to bow, her smile gently. She looked tired but still energetic, her eyes welcoming the world around her.

"My name is Arisugawa Juri" she offered the other woman her hand as she continued"it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Alpha" she shook it back"I was looking for a temporary position."

Juri had a good feeling about this girl, one clearly shared by May considering her happy smile. "Do you have any experience" she asked curiously.

"I run my own cafe" Alpha explained as she added a bit wryly"though it isn't as busy as your club is."

Juri noted that as she asked her"So why are you looking for a position here rather than running your cafe"

Alpha looked a bit down"My cafe was badly damaged by a windstorm, and I need to raise money to try and rebuild."

All right, Juri could respect that. "We'll give you a try" she said firmly"and if things work out, you've got the job."

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ryouko and Minagi are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Bones is from Tendo Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2. And finally, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou.

Our Cast This Episode: Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. Utena and Anthy are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ranma and Kasumi are from Ranma 1/2. Lastly, Kitsune, Kanako Urashima and Kuro are all from Love Hina Again.

Author's Note: Doctor Ranma Saotome makes a cameo appearance in my fic Bubblegum Crisis 2055: Megatokyo Burning and is loosely based on the manga and several fanfic author's interperatations of the character.


	66. Easter 2005

Happy Easter: Bunny Day 2005

"Hi," Hitomi beamed as the two women came in, the brown haired woman's bunny ears a bit floppy but still cute looking, "welcome to Arisugawa's Locket."

Aoi Futaba smiled, her police woman's uniform hugging her curves as she purred, "You look adorable!"

Yoriko nodded, her glasses gleaming as she noticed the basket of rabbit ears that sat beside Hitomi. She plucked out one for her and Aoi as she chuckled softly, "We might as well get into the spirit of the thing."

Hitomi chuckled softly as she confided, "We'll be having homemade chocolates later, Mahoro, Sasami and May have been busy."

"Oooh," Aoi grinned, "we're sticking around, then."

Yoriko had to fight as smile as they moved through the crowds, young women of many types crushing in around them, all wearing different types of bunny ears. Dressed in bathing suits, ears and tails the staff looked especially cute, even Hyatt wiggling her way across the floor.

"Hey," Minagi grinned, her long blue hair flowing over her shoulders as her breasts bounced in her red bathing suit. She raised an eyebrow, her twin facial scars making her look impish as she asked, "Are Miyuki and Natsumi working?"

"Yeah," Yoriko agreed, "but I understand they have some extra treats in their lunch."

Not far away the two older women stood out a bit from the crowd, both of them pushing their forties at least. The brown haired woman who was dressed in pants and button up shirt carried the drinks over to her partner, sitting down with a sigh as she set the glasses on the table.

"Thank you Marin, " the blonde smiled happily, her stylish dress giving her a much more feminine style.

"You're welcome Moe," Marin answered warmly. They looked comfortable with each other, sitting close as they watched the madness swirl around them, bunny ears currently sitting on the table between them.

"Hi there," Keiko beamed, her swimsuit slinging to her thin frame, Her one bunny ear flopped down adorably as she took their order then rushed off with a laugh, only to return a few moments later with two dinner specials.

"What are you thinking about?" Moe asked, recognizing the look on her love's face.

Marin chuckled softly, "The most romantic thing you ever said to me."

Moe blushed faintly, looking at Marin curiously, "What was that?"

Marin reached out to gently lay her hand over Moe's. "When we thought I would have to go back to Brigadoon," she said quietly, "you refused to say good-bye."

"I told you I'd wait for even a hundred years," Moe remembered that moment fondly, "if I could just see you again."

Marin nodded smiling as she said, "I think it was then that I really began to understand how you felt about me."

"You might have told me how you felt about me," Moe grumbled sweetly, "I still remember how you kept talking about finding someone like Melan Blue."

"I did," Marin smiled, "someone as strong and courageous, as well as beautiful."

Moe blushed when she realized Marin met her.

Arisugawa Juri turned from where she stood watching over by the library, the orange haired former duelist smiling to herself slightly. It felt good seeing a couple like that, two people who had managed to make it for so many years. The elegant woman took a drink of her usual ginger-ale, her black suit helping her blend into the shadows.

"Juri-sama!" the bezerkly kawaii tones rang out as a weight suddenly hit her in the back, nearly sending her crashing to the floor.

"Wakaba," Juri chuckled as she saw the beaming brown haired girl's face so close to her own, eyes twinkling. She helped the girl slide down to the ground as she asked her, "How are you doing tonight?"

"Pretty good," Wakaba smiled, pushing her curly hair back. The dress she wore was simple but cute, white with some red trim added on.

They walked up towards the bar together as Juri curiously asked the smaller woman, "And how's the dating thing going?"

Wakaba blushed faintly as she confessed, "I have a blind date, actually, something Keiko and May helped set up for me."

Juri thought about warning the girl about the kind of trouble you could get into on blind dates, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Learning about blind dates was one of those many things you pretty much had to do yourself.

"Not a good idea, huh?" Wakaba quickly understood Juri's silence.

"You could get lucky," Juri offered hopefully.

"Isn't getting lucky the idea?" Wakaba chuckled and Juri rolled her eyes. Wakaba noticed a figure sitting at the corner table and gulped, "I think that's her!"

Juri looked up then blinked in surprise as she recognized the beautiful older woman. 'Nagisa?' she thought, watching the blue haired woman smoothly finish a drink. "I wouldn't advise going home with her on the first date," Juri said dryly.

"You know her?" Wakaba asked curiously.

"By reputation, at least," Juri answered with a sigh, giving the girl a wave as Wakaba headed off to meet her fate. A pair of familiar looking young women walked by and Juri nearly did a double take before realizing they were alternates of people she knew.

Minako Aino smiled as she looked around at the bar, her blonde hair glowing under the rose rabbit ears she wore. A matching bathing suit with a cute bunny's tail was combined with long white stockings and pink shoes to complete the outfit.

Hotaru Tomoe wore a black lace corset, combined with a leotard to preserve her modesty. Black gloves, boots and ash colored stockings went with the black and rose bunny ears she had chosen to wear, combining to make her look like some kind of Goth-bunny.

"Love, this outfit might just be a little bit too much," Hotaru murmured, gently but firmly holding on to Minako's arm.

Minako chuckled softly as they made their way to the bar and admitted, "I think I got a bit carried away." She smiled, "I think the looks you're getting are worth it, though."

Hotaru gave Minako a scolding look, "I'm not quite the show off you are, Mina."

"Hota-chan," Minako teased, stopping a moment to kiss her, "you have secret depths that even you don't know about." She smiled wickedly, "Though I'm certainly enjoying helping you to discover each and every one."

"You're a bad girl," Hotaru said, smiling happily as they resumed walking.

"Yo," Ryouko looked up from mixing drinks to grin, her two piece bathing suit leaving very little to the imagination.

"And you thought your costume was a bit much?" Minako teased Hotaru softly.

"I stand corrected," a blushing Hotaru said.

Ryouko laughed, her long hair tied up in two ponytails to resemble bunny ears. "Blame my girlfriend," she explained cheerfully, "so what can I get you two?"

Minako and Hotaru placed their orders and left, leaving Ryouko, Minagi and Mahoro to cover the length of the long bar. "Good evening," the voice seemed to resonate somewhere in Ryouko's memory, "is Ayeka here, too?"

"Who wants to know?" Ryouko turned to look at the woman only to stop in surprise.

Silvery hair flowed down her back, flowing against the traditional kimono she wore. She was almost agelessly beautiful, serene yet with a merry twinkle in her eyes. Tennyo, the sister of Tenchi Masaki and grand-niece to Ayeka herself smiled as she said, "I come bearing a message to both of you from Ayeka's grandmother."

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hyatt is from Excel Saga. Lastly, Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.

Our Cast This Episode: Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest. Marin and Moe are from Brigadoon. Wakaba is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Nagisa is from Here is Greenwood. Hotaru and Minako are from Sailor Moon. And finally, Tennyo and Ayeka are from Tenchi Muyo.

Authors Notes: Moe and Marin from Brigadoon are described in this chapter as being 'pushing their forties' because Brigadoon is set in an alternate 1960s, more or less. I've been meaning to slip them in an episode, so here they are. Minako and Hotaru are a tip of the hat to 'starsinlove' a yahoo group based on that alternate pairing that I'm a member of. Finally, the character of Tennyo is from the new Tenchi Muyo ovas, a character I'm rather intrigued by. Heh.


	67. Out of the Locket: Two

Out of the Locket: No need for Engagements!

"So why are you so worried about your Grandmother?" Ryouko asked, light blue hair flowing over her shoulders as they helped with closing.

Ayeka wiped off the top of a table while Ryouko stacked up the chairs with ease, "The Devil Princess of Jurai holds much the same position in our family as Washu does to you." As Ryouko visibly paled Ayeka nodded grimly, her dark purple hair swinging against her back, "Not even the Emperor defies her."

"Damn," Ryouko murmured, sneaking a glance at Tennyo Masaki waiting nearby. The white haired youngish looking woman was dressed in a simple kimono, her eyes twinkling with a gentle kind of amusement. "So what do you think Grandma wants?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ayeka shook her head, "but she is known for matchmaking,"

Ryouko's eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't care who she is, if she tries taking you away from me she'll see a fight."

"Let's see what she wants before we panic," Ayeka said softly.

"Have a nice day," Alpha helped usher the last customers out, then turned to give a weary smile to Hitomi. "Is it always like this?"

"On some nights we're actually busy," Hitomi said deadpan, the brown haired girl checking the coat check for anything left behind.

"What?" Alpha blurted, the green haired girl looking at Hitomi in alarm.

"Don't give me straight lines like that," Hitomi chuckled. She stretched, "Holidays are always a bit more busy, usually you'll have an easier night."

"I hope so," Alpha smiled, walking with her over to the bar.

May was helping count the till with Nabiki, the taller brown haired woman frowning in concentration. "Alpha," May looked up, the bosomy android smiling, "how was your first full day?"

"Exciting," Alpha admitted, her simple skirt flowing around her legs. Having decided her traveling clothes were a bit too worn the staff had gotten together a uniform for her, a simple black skirt and blouse with a white maid's apron.

"Juri mentioned that we've got a upstairs room you can use," May produced a key from her usual maid's uniform.

"But I can't...," Alpha tried to refuse the key.

May took her hand and gently pressed the key into her grip. "Juri wants to do this," she reassured her, "you're not imposing."

Alpha gave in as gracefully as possible, "Thank you, May-sama."

Keiko chuckled softly as she smoothly reached around May to hug her from behind. The boyish woman's short black hair was tied back, her smile warm as she said, "It's nice to see someone appreciates May they way they should."

"Keiko," May scolded gently, but she was smiling happily.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Minagi chuckled.

"Yes, they are," Alpha agreed cheerfully. The green haired girl look at Minagi curiously, "You and your sister are twins?"

"Sort of," Minagi answered, her facial scars bending cutely. "I'm her half-clone, more or less," she explained cheerfully.

Alpha blinked, "Long story, I guess?"

"Something like that," Minagi agreed. She smiled as a young woman emerged from the kitchen, her bluish hair bouncing, "Sasami, have you met Alpha yet?"

"We had one of those hurried introductions when she was back in the kitchen picking up an order," Sasami chuckled.

"I was a little surprised seeing a young girl in the kitchen," Alpha admitted, "until someone explained how old you actually are."

Minagi laughed as she hugged Sasami, "Yeah, her appearance can be deceiving."

Sasami closed her eyes a moment, her form gently shifting them Alpha's eyes widened as she became a full grown adult. "Is this better?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"I suppose so," Alpha sweatdropped. She softly murmured to herself, "I see this job is going to take some getting used to."

Standing over to the side Tennyo smiled warmly as Ayeka and Ryouko walked over to her, bowing slightly to them in greeting and said, "Aunt Ayeka, I'm sorry if my presence rushed you in any way."

"Aunt?" Ryouko smirked.

"Let it go," Ayeka said firmly.

"Sasami looks well, I see," Tennyo added conversationally.

"I suppose so," Ayeka murmured distractedly. She looked at Tennyo piercingly, "So what message does my Grandmother bring me?"

Quickly Ryouko spoke up, "And if she tries breaking us up, I'll..."

Tennyo held up a hand, her smile gentle. "It's all right, Lady Ryouko," she said, "Grandmother merely sends her greetings to you."

"And?" Ayeka asked suspiciously.

Tennyo lead them towards the door, moving with a simple sort of grace. "Grandmother is well aware that your many adventures have kept you two very busy," she said, "but there is a urgent manner she feels needs to be dealt with."

"And what's that?" Ryouko blinked, casually nodding farewell to Juri and the others as they left the bar together.

"Grandmother told me that she would like you two to formally announce your engagement," Tennyo said simply.

There was a moment of dead silence as Ayeka and Ryouko processed that statement then both blurted out, "What!"

Tennyo had a faintly amused look as they left the area around the Locket and fell into step walking down the street. Oddly they drew few curious glances, people in the area having gotten used to the slightly strange people in the club.

"It is not fitting that a princess of Jurai is living with another woman," Tennyo said to them casually, "without at least the promise of marriage."

"And if we choose not to get engaged?" Ayeka asked faintly.

"Then Grandmother would have to consider you available for matchmaking purposes," Tennyo replied evenly.

"No way in hell," Ryouko blurted.

Tennyo looked at Ryouko with a gentle kind of amusement. "Grandmother isn't unsympathetic to you," she explained, "in her youth she too was fond of the fairer sex." Her gaze hardened, "But she also must be concerned with propriety."

"I..." Ayeka started to say only to have Ryouko put a gentle hand on her arm.

"I've been meaning to do this for awhile," Ryouko admitted as she knelt down in front of Ayeka, "but Tennyo's forced my hand." Drawing something from herb pocket Ryouko held out a ornate, Juraian style ring, "Ayeka Masaki of Jurai, will you marry me?"

Ayeka looked at the ring, then met Ryouko's golden eyes filled with nervousness and a bit of fear. "Yes," She managed, tears in her eyes as Ryouko slipped the ring on.

Discretely Tennyo drew out a camera and clicked a few photos, feeling sympathetic tears in her own eyes. 'They'll be happy I took these,' she thought, putting the camera away. Watching as Ryouko pulled Ayeka in a hug she thought, 'I think I may stay on Earth for awhile...'

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Lastly, Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie.

Our Cast This Episode: Tennyo and Ayeka are from Tenchi Muyo.


	68. Battle Angels

Battle Angels

Cybersix watched with amusement as the two teens walked up to the bar, the line melting away as they passed. Both were beautiful, of course, but the real reason people were getting out of the way was the dangerous aura around the two of them. Both were warriors, put simply, and few if any customers wanted to mess with them.

"Would you please try to be serious?" the blue haired girl asked, her right eye covered with a eyepatch. Oddly she was dressed in something resembling a maid's uniform, though one designed to be sexier than most.

"But Mou-chan," the blonde protested.

"Ryomou, damn it," the blue haired girl growled, "is it that hard to get, Hakufu?"

Hakufu batted her blue eyes, "Is that a trick question?"

Ryomou growled softly, shaking her head. "You drive me nuts, you know that?" she complained to Hakufu.

"But you still like me, don't you?" Hakufu asked quietly.

Ryomou puffed out a sigh, "Yes, I still like you."

"Oh good!" Hakufu nearly knocked Ryomou off her feet with a flying hug.

"Get off me," Ryomou struggled weakly, but clearly she wasn't that bothered. The powerful girl could have thrown her off, but instead she held the other girl close.

'Remind me to keep an eye on the two of them tonight,' Cybersix thought as they reached the head of the line, 'they're both gorgeous but trouble.' Aloud she nodded to them, "Evening, ladies. Could I see some ID?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hakufu beamed, handing hers over.

Ryomou felt a flash of relief that they both had legit ID, just knowing that Hakufu probably couldn't lie worth a damn. "How crowded is it tonight?" she asked Cybersix curiously.

"Not too bad," Cybersix handed back the IDs. "Have a good time," she waved them inside, "just try not to start anything."

"Hey!" Hakufu protested but Ryomou hustled her down the hall.

Meanwhile a tall, black haired young woman set a impressively long katana on the top of the bar. "Don't worry," Ryouko reassured the young woman as the tall, blue haired woman set the blade behind the bar, "we'll treat it with respect."

"It'll be all right, Se-chan," the dark brown haired girl said, gently taking her hand.

Setsuna's cheeks colored faintly, the warrior meeting her companion's eyes. "I just don't want to be unarmed," she answered softly, "I need to defend you, Konoka."

Konoka hugged her, drawing her back towards the table. "With everyone here I think I'm safe," she reassured her.

The tan skinned priestess looked up as they neared the table, her glossy black hair falling around her. "Glad I checked in my pistols earlier," Mana smirked.

"So you've been here before?" Setsuna asked as she held out a chair for Konoka, then tucking it in behind her.

"Oh, once or twice," Mana said evasively.

"Hi Mana-chan," Excel beamed as the blonde bustled by, hauling Hyatt after her, "it's nice to see you again!"

"Often enough that they know your name?" Konoka chuckled.

Kaede walked over to the table carrying a tray of drinks, setting it down before sitting beside them. "What I'd like to know," she smiled, her long brown ponytail flowing down her back, "how we got in here considering we're underage?"

"Speak for yourself," Evangeline said from her seat, the pale, blonde haired little girls smiling slightly.

"More tea, mistress?" Chachamaru asked as she offered the cup, the tall android looking at her mistress respectfully.

"Thanks," Eva took the cup as she ruefully remarked, "I'd drink, but this child's body of mine can't handle booze."

"Too bad we couldn't drag Negi-sensei in here," Kaede commented. She turned to the other occupant of the table, "I was a bit surprised you came along, Baka-leader."

"Someone has to come along and try to keep you out of trouble," Yue commented, the nearly expressionless young woman careful to sip at her drink. Obviously she had regretted her drunkenness at the head temple of the Kansai magic association and intended not to do it again. "So," she looked around at the group, "what do you think of Negi-sensei and Asuna-san?"

"Just because they have a contract doesn't mean they'll be lovers," Eva said to them bluntly, tossing back some tea.

"But they would make a good couple," Konoka pointed out eagerly, "especially with how their personalities and talents mesh."

"Like you and Setsuna?" Mana asked impishly.

"Hey!" Setsuna protested, blushing.

"Yue," Kaede dropped her voice so that only the other girl could hear, "you're supporting Nodoka in this?"

"Well, yes," Yue acknowledged.

"That's good," Kaede flashed one of her gentle smiles as she continued, "I know that Nodoka is your very close... friend."

Yue blinked, "It's not like that."

"I like Negi-sensei," Chachamaru commented, pouring another cup of tea with her usual grace, "he reminds me of what I've heard about his father."

A faint blush colored Eva's cheeks, "He's not bad."

"Too bad there's so many people competing for Negi-kun," Konoka commented, thinking of a few of their interested classmates..

"Well, I suspect most of us at this table aren't," Mana noted, She rose smoothly as a song started, "Excuse me." With a surprising degree of boldness she strode over to talk to a young woman, then the two of them walked over to the dance floor.

"Wow," Setsuna murmured.

Chachamaru rose , offering her hand to Evangeline, "Mistress?"

Eva blinked at her then smiled slightly. "When in Rome," she agreed as she morphed, growing into her adult state as they headed off to dance too.

"Se-chan, look," Konoka pointed excitedly, "there's kareoke!" She all but dragged Setsuna off, the two disappearing into the crowds.

"Are you going to ask someone to dance?" Yue asked Kaede, surprised to see the other girl remaining there comfortably with her.

"I was thinking about it," Kaede smiled down at Yue, giving the other girl a moment to get her meaning.

"But," Yue stammered, "I thought that you liked Negi-kun?"

"I like Negi-kun," Kaede agreed, "but that's as far as it goes, Yue-dono." Yue took her hand, the two of them rising to join the other dancers.

Over on the kareoke stage Konoka sang happily, clearly enjoying the fierce blush on Setsuna's cheeks. "I caught an angel, in my pocket,." she sang, "I caught an angel and she'll be with me till the end of time!"

To be continued...

The Staff: Cybersix is from the tv show of the same name, Ryouko is from the series Tenchi Muyo and Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.

Our Cast This Episode: Hakufu Sonsaku and Ryomou Shimei are from Battle Vixens aka Ikki Tousen and Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, Yue, Kaede, Evangeline and Chachamaru are all from the anime and manga Negima.

Authors Notes: Hakufu and Ryomou are not a couple in Ikki Tousen, but they do have a very close relationship by the end of the series. In Negima, Konoka and Setsuna are nearly a canon couple, though the other couplings are the product of my imagination.


	69. Halloween '05

Halloween, '05

"How do you think Arisugawa will take it?" Milerna asked as the two women walked through the green fields together. She was a bit taller than her companion, reddish brown hair flowing down the fighter's muscled back, but there was a gentleness around her, too.

Hitomi Kanzaki smiled up at her, her short brown hair falling into her eyes, "That I'm moving to Gaea full time?" Her white and red robes flowed around her, giving her the look of a fairy princess as they walked together, "I think Juri and the others will be okay with it."

"It's not like you plan to quit," Milerna added with a laugh.

"No," Hitomi agreed cheerfully. She looked down at her watch and added, "We'd better get going, we don't want to be late."

"Ready," Milerna reached down to take Hitomi's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Looking up at her lovingly Hitomi focused her will, and suddenly wings of pure supernatural force manifested. They swept back dramatically, light dancing around the two women... then in a blink they were gone.

Later that night at the Locket Halloween party, Setsuna Meiou adjusted the rose in the pocket of her suit nervously. "I'm still not quite sure about doing drag," she conceded, the red tuxedo hugging her breasts and hips.

"You look beautiful," Juri Arisugawa answered reassuringly, her green gown flowing over her body. Along with the red rose in her orange hair she looked the vision of femininity, a image she had been downplaying a little the last few years.

Setsuna laughed softly, reaching to hold her lover's hand, "You always know just what to say." She looked amused and added, "Did you see the look on Haruka's face when you came to pick me up? You stunned her."

Juri actually blushed faintly, but she was still smiling. "It had been a while since she's seen me in full war-paint and wearing a dress," she conceded, "she's just lucky that Michiru didn't notice her reaction."

"Oh, she did," Setsuna said cheerfully, "she just doesn't mind." At Juri's questioning look she explained, "Michiru knows that Haruka may look but she never strays."

A grinning Ryouko swept up the bar, her school-girl's uniform hugging her body, the skirt way too short for a real school outfit. The other twin Minagi wore a samurai based costume, her blue hair tied back in a ponytail and a plastic katana resting at her side.

"Not a bad turnout," Ryouko commented as she wiped the bar, "though I hope that new bunch doesn't start anything."

"I noticed them," Juri conceded, covertly taking in the women who were sitting around one of the back tables. They all wore turn of the century costume, though she suspected they weren't doing it for the holiday.

Minagi offered her opinion, "I think I'll keep an eye on the fighter, she's the sort that would get offended if someone approached the wrong girl."

"True enough," Setsuna nodded. She dropped her voice as she gently spoke to Juri alone, "Have you decided on a replacement for Bones?"

Juri winced slightly, then she sighed, "Both Ranma and Cybersix have agreed to do bouncer duties part-time."

Recently the club's long time bouncer Bones had decided to return to school, and as her course load had build up she was forced to cut down on her hours at the Locket. Finally Bones had regretfully had to quit her job, deciding that she couldn't balance all her school work with her obligations to the club.

Intellectually Juri knew that she had been lucky to have such a stable staff for the past few years, but it still felt odd having one of them finally leave. The farewell party that she and the staff had organized for Bones had been pretty apocalyptic in scope, a gentle sorrow mixed with the joy for their friend's bright future.

"Incoming," Minagi softly warned them as two figures walked up through the press of people to the bar.

The blonde woman could only be described as handsome, her short hair falling about her face as she stood protectively beside the black haired younger woman. "Excuse me," Maria Tachibana nodded to Juri and Setsuna before turning towards Minagi, "I was told we needed to check in our weapons?"

"If you could," Minagi smiled, the scars of her cheeks giving her an almost whimsical air.

With smooth grace Maria set her pistol on the counter, only reluctantly pulling her hand back. "Sakura?" she looked down at the black haired woman.

Sakura Shinguji set her katana on the counter, her rose colored kimono flowing around her. "Please take good care of it," she met Minagi's eyes, "it's very important to me."

"Of course," Minagi handled the blade with reverence as she set it down with the pistol behind the counter.

Juri took the opportunity to do the introductions then asked with a smile, "So, is this your first time at our club?"

"Our friend Kanna has been here before," Maria explained coolly, "she invited the rest of us out for a celebratory dinner."

Sakura smiled as she added, "This place is incredible."

"I hope you have fun," Juri said as the two women returned to their table.

Standing nearby the table Hyatt looked adorable with devil horns in her hair and cute little bat wings attached to the back of her normal costume. "Is there anything else?" she asked as she finished her notes, the young woman listing oddly sideways.

Kanna smiled, the tall fighter looking amused as she said, "No, I think that's about it."

Sumire Kanzaki shook her head as Hyatt left, "I can't believe you would bring us to such a crude place as this."

"Then you should fit right in," Kanna smirked.

"What was that!" Sumire demanded, eyes flashing.

"We are in a public place," Maria cut them off, "try to keep in mind the dignity of the Imperial Theater, if nothing else."

"Hmph," Sumire raised her chin, looking every inch the elegant young lady.

Sakura fought back a smile, knowing how much the two women enjoyed their feud. "So why is everyone dressed so strangely?" she asked.

Kanna leaned forward, "I asked Hitomi about it when we came in, it's for a western holiday called Halloween."

"Considering your usual clothes, you probably fit right in," Sumire murmured to Kanna, who pointedly ignored it.

Instead Kanna smoothly rose, her tunic and pants giving her a boyish air as she offered her hand to Sumire, "There's a slower song starting, though I still don't know where it's coming from. Shall we show these people what real dancing looks like?"

Dress flowing Sumire rose, taking Kanna's hand as she mused, "I suppose it might be well to set an example." Gracefully they flowed together, their dancing watched in a certain degree of awe by the costumed revelers.

"They dance so beautifully," Sakura murmured softly.

"That they do," Maria agreed, "though how they believe their fighting covers up their being a couple is beyond me."

"They're a couple?' Sakura squeaked.

Maria looked amused, "At least tell me you've noticed that Ensign Ogami likes you."

"I'm not completely blind," Sakura blushed.

Maria chuckled softly as she took another drink, then studied Sakura thoughtfully over the rim of her glass. "You haven't danced up on stage as often as Sumire has, correct?" she asked.

"Well, no," Sakura conceded,

Maria rose and went over to Sakura's side, offering her hand gentlemanly as she asked, "Would you care to try?"

Sakura took that hand, letting Maria gently tug her to her feet as she smiled, "I'd love to."

Up on the kareoke stage Milerna sang beautifully, the warrior's voice remarkably beautiful as she sang a ballad from Gaea's past.

"I'll be there when you need,

We will live together

Nothing in our way

with trust in our soul.

We will seek together destiny

troubles have an end.

We will carry on hand in hand

We won't forget we have each other.

Love is in the hearts of all men

You're not alone."

The Staff: Hitomi is from Escaflowne the movie, Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Bones is from and Hyatt is from Excel Saga.

Our Cast This Episode: Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon, Milerna is also from Escaflowne and Kanna, Maria, Sakura and Sumire all are from Sakura Taisen aka Sakura Wars.

Notes: I kind of lost track of Hitomi and Milerna so I thought I should touch on them again. The song Milerna is signing if from the Escaflowe movie soundtrack. As far as Bones goes... I really don't think I've been comfortable using her to the fullest extent, in part because she's a webcomic character who was VERY straight. Therefore I'm phasing her out...


	70. Memories of the past

Memories of the past

Alpha smiled cheerfully as she collected another order, then the green haired young lady smoothly took off through the crowd, her simple slacks and blouse comfortable on her slim form. She went past the bar, quickly waving to Mahoro then went into the kitchen as she called out, "I've got another order."

"Thank you," Ukyo took the note from her, the black haired martial artist smiling slightly, her tunic and pants giving her a boyish air. Nearby Shampoo carefully tended the noodles, the busty cook humming away to herself happily.

"Shampoo likes Alpha's notes," she noted, "writes very neatly."

"Oh, thank you," Alpha felt herself blush faintly.

Makoto Kino chuckled from where the brown haired amazon was grilling burgers. "The orders should be ready in a few minutes," she flipped the paddies, "though Sasami is going to owe us for covering for her tonight."

"Sugar, she and Minagi don't go out that often," Ukyo reminded her, "I don't mind working a bit harder than usual for her sake."

"Besides which," Alpha added thoughtfully, "everyone likes Sasami."

"True," Shampoo chuckled, finishing up the meals. She carefully handed the loaded plates over to Alpha, "Here you go."

"Thanks," then Alpha swept out into the noise of the busy bar once again.

Arisugawa's Locket was busy for a winter night, a thin layer of snow having already fallen on the city of Tokyo. Alpha had already been out into the snow on a shopping expedition with Juri's business manager Tendo Nabiki, filling a list of items for Miss May as well as taking a bit of time to see the sights.

Alpha was used to the quiet world that she came from, a place where the population was in decline and they were surrounded by the remnants of an advanced age, and she wasn't at all sure she liked this busy, almost noisy world. In compensation, Alpha did find she liked the staff of the Locket and looked forward to making friends with them all.

A group of young women came in from outside, carrying athletic bags and Hitomi recognized them as part of the local martial arts crowd. "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," the brown haired girl bowed with a smile.

"Hi," the sleek, black haired young woman smiled back. She was good looking, her short pageboy haircut making her look decidedly butchy, even without the jeans and leather jacket that she was wearing.

"Yurie-sama," the little blonde took her hand, tugging her forward gently, "we need to see if we can grab a table."

"Right, Ririko," Yurie answered, the two women moving through the crowd towards the tables to one side of the dance floor, nearby the library. Luckily a group was leaving as they arrived, the two claming it for their fellow students at the dojo.

Ririko smiled as Yurie held a chair out for her, settling down with a happy sigh. She watched Yurie smoothly sit then quietly said, "I wonder what the odds are, the two of us meeting again in a dojo like this..."

Tilting her head to the side Yurie studied her thoughtfully before murmuring, "I suppose it's quite a gift of fate, really." She smiled faintly, "I missed you, when you quit our high school karate club a few years ago."

Ririko looked down, blushing faintly. "I'm sorry," she said gently, "I was just so confused.. and with my feelings for you, it made figuring out things even harder."

"I thought you were interested in men," Yurie said softly.

Ririko shook her head, a blush coloring her cheeks. "When I met Mitsuru it was the first time I was attracted to a man," she confessed, "I just wish I had realized it was because he was dressed as a woman at the time."

'Gee, I would almost think that they were talking about Juri's friend Aoi,' Keiko thought, feeling just a bit guilty over eavesdropping. Approaching the table she bowed, brown braid bouncing as she asked, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Beer," Yurie said crisply, then Ririko ordered a glass of wine. Retrieving them from the bar Keiko bowed again, getting an absent minded thank you from Yurie.

"Yurie?" Ririko asked softly as the silence stretched.

"Here's where I get to make a confession," Yurie smiled in a self-mocking sort of way, "I actually dated a guy after we broke up."

"You're serious," Ririko gazed at her in surprise.

Yurie chuckled softly, "It's not quite as bad as you're thinking." She drank a bit of beer as she admitted, "It was Shun Kisaragi."

Ririko gaped at her, then they both burst out laughing, "The boy who looks exactly like a girl?" Ririko managed to get past her giggles.

"Shun was adorable, too," Yurie remembered, "but I just couldn't get past the fact that he had a... you know."

"I guess we were both taken in by the false flowers of Ryokuto," Ririko agreed. They sat there in companionable silence for awhile, listening to the music from the dance floor nearby.

"Ririko, I was wondering..." Yurie started.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Ririko began.

Both woman stopped, looked at each other and then laughed softly. With a smile and a gentlemanly wave of her hand Yurie said, "You first."

Taking a breath to calm her nerves Ririko asked, "I know it's been a long time.. but would you like to go out with me?" A smile, "Not really a date, just a chance to catch up with each other."

"I'd like that," Yurie smiled, "I've missed you."

"Me, too," Ririko agreed.

"That's so adorable," May murmured, taking a moment to join her lover Keiko at one of the tables. Both looked tired but oddly content, sitting there with cups of tea.

"Just like you are," Keiko agreed, squeezing her lover's hand. She looked up at the slightly taller brown haired woman, "So how do you feel, running the bar tonight?"

"Nervous," May admitted. She smiled, her maid uniform as spotlessly clean as always, "I do wonder why Juri didn't ask Nabiki or Hitomi to run things, they've been working with her longer."

"You really don't see it, do you?" Keiko looked at May fondly, her eyes twinkling with joy. "Juri trusts you, May, it's not about seniority or anything else," she explained.

May looked down, blushing, unable to think of anything to say.

Not far away Nenene Sumerigawa smiled as she looked across at her dinner companion. "You know," the brown haired young woman in the nice dress murmured, "I didn't expect you to ask me out."

Maggie King blushed faintly, her short black hair neatly styled and black suit crisp. "I've wanted to for awhile," Maggie confessed softly, "but you seemed so down when Yomiko left..."

"So this is.. a pity dinner?" Nenene asked flatly.

"No," Maggie looked down then continued awkwardly, "I... really care about you."

Nenene gave Maggie a searching look, then her lips rose in a slight smile. "Me too," she reached out to squeeze the taller woman's hand.

Hesitantly Maggie asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Nenene got up, taking Maggie's had to lead her over to the dance floor. Maggie led smoothly, dancing surprisingly well as Nenene almost seemed to melt against her.

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Alpha is from the anime and manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou. Minagi,and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2. Makoto Kino is from Sailor Moon and finally Mahoro is from Mahoromantic.

Our Cast This Episode: Ririko and Yurie are both from the manga Here is Greenwood Vol #3. And Nenene and Maggie are both from ROD the TV.


	71. Before Valentine's Day

Before Valentines Day

The valentne's cards were put together quickly, first the candy was attached, then they were folded in half, and finally set in the basket to be handed out at the door. Sitting at the tables around the Locket the staff assembled them, talking cheerfully, joking and generally having a good time.

"Whaa!" Excel held her finger as the blonde complained, "I got a paper cut!"

"Let me," Hyatt moved languidly, delicately taking Excel's finger in her mouth.

Ryouko snickered softly as she saw Excel blush, as it didn't happen all that often. She briskly worked away, smiling faintly as Ayeka worked beside her, the engagement ring she had give the young woman gleaming.

"Thank you for asking me to help," Ayeka said with a soft smile, her dark purple hair flowing down her back. She was wearing more human clothes today, the comfortable dress hugging her curves gently.

"I'm always glad to have you," Ryouko answered with a grin, her own light blue hair wildly cascading down her back. She was dressed in her usual jeans and T-shirt, something she chose for comfort rather than style.

Ayeka raised a wicked eyebrow, "But you haven't had me yet, today."

Ryouko laughed, gently slapping her arm, "Bad girl!" Her voice dropped to a sexy purr, " I think that's why I like you."

"You know, I don't think I've ever given out Valentine's chocolate before," Alpha mused, her green hair tied back neatly from where she worked nearby.

"You're serious?" Mahoro asked, her black hair flowing down her back. She smiled faintly, "I find that surprising, considering."

Alpha blushed a bit. "I wonder if I should go see Kokone," she said thoughtfully, "I haven't since I started working here."

"It could be she'll end up here," Mahoro pointed out, "this is that kind of club."

"And how about you?" Alpha asked, "Do you have someone you're giving chocolate to?"

"Yes," Mahoro's eyes twinkled in amusement, "but I'm not telling who."

Over by the bar Cyber Six had a frown on her face. "All right," the black haired woman in a simple leather bodysuit said, "in the western version boys give chocolate to girls but in the Japanese one the girls do it?"

"That'd be it," Minagi agreed, the young woman looking like Ryouko's twin except for the twin scars on her face. She grinned, "Have you decided what you're giving Lori yet?"

"There's a shop with a special box of chocolates, the Empress Set," Cyber Six actually blushed faintly, "I'm getting her that." She scowled suddenly in anoyance, "I just hope Junior doesn't decide to try something."

"Do you want a few of us to go out to Meridian with you?" Minagi offered as she finished up folding another Valentine on top of the bar, "I bet that we could shut him down for good, if we're just a little lucky."

"Thanks for the offer," Cyber Six smiled slightly as she said, "but this is personal. I want to handle it by myself."

"Somehow I just knew you were going to say that," Minagi said with some amusement, moving to check the stock in the bar.

Nabiki Tendo snored away faintly, her face on her arms as she sat at one of the tables. Hitomi looked at her curiously then shook her lightly, "Nabiki-san?"

"Ahh," Nabiki jerked as she came awake, the black haired young woman blinking in confusion. "Sorry," she shook her head to clear it.

"Had a rough night?" Hitomi asked, the brown haired younger woman's eyes twinkling with gentle amusement.

"Yeah," Nabiki stretched, "Ayaka and I were celebrating her getting a medium contract with a old Japanese company and we kind of overdid it."

"I thought Ayaka had decided to quit being a medium?" Hitomi asked as she went back to her sweeping, cleaning up around the bar smoothly.

"She did for awhile, but she wasn't happy," Nabiki said simply. She frowned, "Not that I won't be worried about her, but..."

"She needs to do what she's good at," Hitomi nodded. She smiled slightly, "Milerna is like that, too.. she had no intention of giving up being an adventurer."

"And you wouldn't want her any other way," Nabiki grinned, "me, too."

May laughed softly as she and Keiko sorted books in the library, putting things back in their proper order. "How," May held up a well read trade paperback, "did someone manage to put Pat Califia under the s-es?"

"Misspelled the last name?" Keiko suggested, filing a new batch of Bella novels into the shelves. "Has Juri decided on if we should file the erotica seperately?"

"She's undecided," May shrugged. long brown hair cascading over the shoulders of her red and white maid's uniform. A smile, "There's a lot of novels that are borderline, so we'd have to make a lot of judgement calls over where to file them."

"True," Keiko found herself blushing faintly as they put up the latest editions of 'Best Lesbiam Erotica.' Her brown braid bounced as the boyish young woman got up and added, "Did you hear about Yomiko's suggestion that we set up a lending library?"

"It's not that bad of an idea," May noted, "but with the crosstime aspect of the bar we'd have a hard time making sure the books got back." She got up from where she had been kneeling and stretched, feeling a flash of pleasure at how Keiko still noticed her figure.

"Should we," Keiko croaked, blushig, then cleared her suddenly tight throat. "Should we move on to the next section?" she asked in a more normal tone of voice.

May took her hand, squeezing gently, "Sure."

Over in the kitchen Sasami surpervised her cleaning crew, including Shampoo and Ukyo. "Thank you very much for agreeing to do part time," the light blue haired girl bowed to the two older ones, "it's nice to take days off."

"My pleasure Sugar," Ukyo grinned, her long hair flowig over her shoulders, "the pay is good and I figure with everything I'm learning from you, it's a bonus."

"Shampoo like Sasami's cooking," she admitted with just a bit more reluctance. She suddenly grinned, long purple hair bouncing like her breasts, "And Shampoo get to spend time alone with Ukyo, too."

Ukyo blushed.

Out in the bar Arisugawa Juri smiled as she headed downstairs, having finally finished up all her paperwork. It was one of the few banes of her existence, dealing with all the stuff the government needed done, as well as helping to ballance the books. It wasn't that she didn't trust Nabiki, but she wanted to keep her hand in.

'Now, what do I get Setsuna this year?' Juri wondered. Part of her wanted to buy her a ring, to declare their commitment to the world.. but she was nervous, too. 'You've been living together for a while now,' she reminded herself, 'what's there to be afraid of?'

"Hey Juri," Ryouko waved.

"Yo," Juri waved, going by the small table towards the main bar. She nodded to Cyber Six, "So what do you think of being our bouncer?"

Cyber Six looked at her curiously a moment but smiled, "I'm enjoying it, actually. I've only had to throw one customer out, and most of the guys trying to bust in are lightweights."

"Who did you have to throw out?" Juri blinked, obviously having missed that.

"The vampiress Drusilla," Cyber Six shrugged as she explained, "she tried to bite someone and they called for help."

"I'm tempted to ban vampires," Juri made a face, "but that would mean we'd loose Saya, Miyu and the others." She got back on topic, "I'm glad you're liking it, it's going to be hectic on Valentine's day and we'll need your help."

Cyber Six saluted with a grin, "Will do."

"And bring Lori by too," Juri added with a smile, "I bet she'd love to see you."

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Alpha is from the anime and manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou. Ryouko, Minagi,and Sasami are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cyber Six is from Cyber Six. Keiko is also from Utena. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2. And finally Mahoro is from Mahoromantic.

Our Cast This Episode: Ayeka is from Tenchi Muyo, Kokone is from the anime and manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Lori is from Cyber Six, Ayaka is from Phantom Quest Corp, Yomiko is from Read or Die, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon, Drusilla is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Miyu is from Vampire Princess Miyu and finally Saya is from Blood the Last Vampire.


	72. Valentine's Day 06

Valentines Day: 2006

Miyabi smiled happily as the formally dressed redhead swayed closely with the lovely younger blonde out on the dance floor. "Thank you for coming here with me tonight," she said softly, gently holding her close.

"My pleasure," Tina Foster answered softly, snuggling close to her. She looked up at Miyabi, "How long were you going to wait to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to be able to hold out very much longer," Miyabi admitted with a wry smile. She gave Tina a faintly scolding look, "Especially with you running around in those tight tops and short shorts."

"Why do you think I was wearing them?" Tina asked impishly, running her hands over Miyabi's back.

"You little minx," Miyabi muttered in surprise.

Tina lay her head on Miyabi's shoulder, savoring the taller woman's sweet presence. "You weren't noticing me otherwise," she purred.

"Oh I was noticing," Miyabi said a bit ruefully as she held Tina close, "I was just too terrified to do anything about it."

Tina looked up, stroking Miyabi's cheek with one hand. "You don't need to be afraid of me," she murmured, drawing her down into a kiss.

"I'll be damned," Ryouko murmured from where she handled the bar, the blue haired space pirate looking amused, "I figured her for a closet case."

"You think?" Minagi asked with a grin, watching the two women nearly making out on the dance floor. She cheek scars and mildly gentler eyes were the only difference between her and her twin Ryouko.. that, and the lip print still on her cheek.

"From the way she acted on her last visit," Ryouko shrugged casually. She finally had to point out the mark on Minagi's cheek, "Either Sasami's getting affectionate or you've got a girlfriend on the side."

"Eep," Minagi blushed, rubbing at her cheek. "I went back to visit Sasami," she confessed, "and we got a bit carried away."

Ryouko grinned rakishly, "Trust me, I know how that feels. I intend to haul Ayeka into a back room later and ravage her." She noticed a familiar woman waving up the bar and excused herself, "Gotta go."

"Two cans of beer, please," Ritsuko Akagi smiled, the blonde scientist leaning casually against the counter. Her white labcoat fluttered over her simple uniform and her manner surprisingly relaxed as she turned to her companion.

Misato Katsuragi grinned, "Thanks love." She put her hand over Ritsuko's, squeezing gently, "I hope no one gave you trouble over the roses I sent over to your lab."

"No, though I think Maya is feeling a bit jealous of my good fortune," Ritsuko answered her with amusement.

Misato had some suspicions over what Maya was really jealous about, but she firmly kept her mouth shut. "I have a surprise waiting at home for you, too," she added softly.

"Ooh," Ritsuko's eyes lit up. "Too bad we have Shinji-chan living with us now," she purred, "I remember how we spent last Valentine's day."

"Still," Misato let a finger stroke along Ritsuko's collar, "getting the spilled chocolate syrup out of the living room carpet was tough."

"Worth it, though," Ritsuko answered, kissing her gently.

Keiko fought back a smile, the boyish brown haired woman fighting back a blush over listening in. She moved over to where a regular was sitting at one of the tables, then over to where girl-type Ranma and her harem were eating together. Finally she spotted two women sitting at the corner table and headed over to see if they needed anything.

Both were younger than average, one with blue hair verging on black and the other with brown, her eyes the most unusual shade of red. "Is there anything I can get you?" Keiko asked them brightly. A second's pause, "Though I can't bring you alcohol without identification."

"No problem," the dark blue haired girl smiled faintly before looking over at her companion questioningly, "Shiziru?"

"You pick Natsuki," Shiziru answered, her red eyes surprisingly gentle, "I trust you."

Natsuki smiled back, meeting her eyes for a long moment, "Thanks." Turning back towards Keiko she briskly ordered two of the lunch specials and sodas for them both.

"I'll be right back," Keiko bowed before bouncing off.

"I was a little surprised that you knew about a club like this," Natsuki murmured to Shiziru after Keiko dropped their meals off.

Shiziru smiled faintly, "I have to confess I phoned a information line, actually." She looked amused, "So how did Mai take hearing about us?"

Natsuki looked more amused than anything else, "I don't think she was terribly surprised, really. Especially after how you behaved at that picnic she and Yuichi were having."

Shiziru took a small drink of her soda, "Sorry love." Her eyes twinkled merrily, "I just have a hard time with self control around you."

"I'm sorry I'm so damn shy about it all," Natsuki confessed softly. She was still felt awkward about her and Shiziru showing their affections in public, despite how strongly she might feel about the other woman.

Shiziru flashed a smile as she reached out to gently squeeze Natsuki's hand. "I don't mind," she said warmly, "in fact I think your blushing makes you look cuter."

Natsuki blushed, "Shiziru!" Deciding it was best to change the subject a little she asked, "Were you serious about staying in school to be with me?"

"Not quite the way you think," Shiziru smiled gently, "Fuka offers advanced courses in preparation for university as well as some courses at that level. It won't hurt and may help me quite a bit, so don't feel guilty."

Natsuki smiled faintly, "And here I was preparing to argue with you."

"Never," Shiziru chucked, her eyes warmly affectionate.

Arisugawa Juri felt a certain degree of amusement as she checked in with May, glad to see a mix of old and new faces in the crowds. "How are we doing?" the orange haired beauty asked, her simple black tuxedo hugging her body.

"Busy, but that's normal for today," May chuckled, her brown hair bouncing on the back of her maid's uniform. The cyberdoll looked at Juri curiously, "Is Setsuna coming in today?"

"Actually I'm taking her out to dinner afterward," Juri admitted with a grin, "then home to bed... eventually."

May blushed cutely, "Keiko's promisingly me much the same."

Juri chuckled softly. "Remind everyone that I'm closing the Locket for tomorrow," she said, "so they can take a day off with their sweeties."

"I've got a notice up in the back," May nodded, "and I think I've told all them, too."

"Good," Juri nodded, "then I'd better mingle for a bit." A grin, "I hope you and Keiko have a good time tonight!"

Sitting on a couch by the library Alpha was taking a break, the green haired android smiling sweetly at her companion. "I was so glad to see you here," she said happily, reaching out to gently take her hand.

Kokone smiled back, the pink haired android squeezing her fingers. "Your last letter mentioned you were working in a club," she answered, "I wanted to be sure you were all right."

"It's really different than the cafe," Alpha admitted, "but it's interesting." She looked up to meet Kokone's eyes, "I missed you."

"Me, too," Kokone admitted with a blush, her hand gently stroking Alpha's.

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Alpha is from the anime and manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou. Ryouko, Sasami and Minagi are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. And finally, Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May.

Our Cast This Episode: Miyabi and Tina Foster are from Ai Yori Aoshi, Ritsuko Akagi and Misato Katsuragi are from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Natsuki and Shiziru are from Mai Hime, Kokone is from the anime and manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, and finally Setsuna is from Sailor Moon.

Notes: Miyabi first appeared in the Locket way back in episode New Years 2003 and this chapter ties in with my story Ai Yori Aoshi: Revelation. Ritsuko and Misato are both from the fic. Evangelion: Altered Destinies, where they're married and their charge Shinji is a girl. The Mai Hime characters are from my fic Questions and Answers.


	73. Staff Meeting

The Staff Meeting

There was the soft sound of applause as Arisugawa Juri strode out onto stage, her long orange hair flowing over the shoulders of her midnight black suit. The kareoke stage of the Locket had been modified for the meeting, with a stand set up for any papers and a somewhat more muted spotlight than usual. Joining her on stage was Setsuna Meiou, the black haired woman looking good dressed in a red gown, the green tint in her hair shimmering in the light.

"Good evening, friends and comrades," Arisugawa Juri smiled at them all as she said with amusement, "it's come to my attention that we've been honored to be featured recently on the God awful fanfiction forums."

Setsuna frowned, "I still don't understand why you're taking it so well."

From the crowd they heard Nabiki Tendo call out cheerfully, "Hey, any publicity is good publicity." She stood up from her seat with a grin, "You wouldn't believe the amount of visits we've gotten out of it."

Juri nodded, "That's pretty much my attitude." She saw a hand waving in the crowd and called on her, "Yes, Mahoro?"

Mahoro got up from her chair, her black and white maid's uniform hugging her slim body. "I still don't understand why they thought I'd object to working here," she looked confused as she pushed her black hair back. "Lesbians and Gays are a perfectly natural part of the population, not perverted at all."

"Well they are critics," Sasami pointed out, the blue haired princess smiling with amusement, "they probably weren't aware that psychiatrists haven't considered Lesbians to be ill or perverted for years."

"It's so hard to keep up these days," Minagi noted, holding her lover's hand. The taller woman pushed her wild mane hair back, her red bodysuit clinging as she said dryly, "It might have actually required research."

"Don't be mean," Juri smiled.

"I still think you're taking this too lightly," Setsuna said to Juri softly.

"It's all right, love," Juri smirked, "if it helps we're sending over our special negotiation team to deal with this."

"Special negotiation team?" Alpha blinked in confusion, the green haired android sitting up near the front.

"Yes, I got the volunteers together myself," Nabiki sounded very satisfied with herself as she called out, "ladies?"

From the shadows Excel Excel emerged first, then Hyatt, both of them carrying large swords and grinning evily; Ryouko was right beside them, the space pirate dressed in black and red battle garb, her energy blade ready and finally Mahoro rose from her seat, producing her wicked looking alien killing pistol from under her maid uniform skirt.

"I think they'll be able to handle things nicely," Juri smiled impishly.

"We also got a few volunteers from customers," Ryouko said, eyes glowing with anticipation, "we'll pick up Priss, Kirika and Mireille on the way over."

"Remember, whatever you do don't get caught," Nabiki cheerfully reminded them as they headed out, eager to go to work.

"All right," Setsuna sighed happily, "I think that should do nicely."

"I thought so," Juri grinned. "Lets see," she checked her notes, "any suggestions for a theme party on Easter this year?"

"We could always do an Easter egg hunt?" May suggested.

"Not bad," Sasami mused, "but what if we lose some of the eggs? I don't want to be stumbling over them weeks later."

"Eww," Minagi made a face.

"Bunnies went over well last year," Nabiki offered diplomatically.

"I think we'll go with bunnies," Juri agreed, "but costumes won't be compulsory. Also, keep whatever you're wearing tasteful."

"How do you define tasteful?" Cybersix asked, the black haired, leather clad woman standing in the rear of the group.

"Something you can walk down the street in and not be arrested for public indecency," Juri chuckled softly.

"Did something happen last year?" Alpha asked curiously.

"Ryouko kind of misjudged how well she had stuck the cups of her top on," Minagi whispered to her, "and at one point she moved too fast and.. pop!"

"Oh dear," Alpha blushed.

"Wait till you see one of our big Halloween parties," Sasami whispered to her softly, "it makes bunnies look tame."

Juri tapped something on one of her sheets of paper, "And I understand we're hosting the next meeting of the Android Girls and the Women who love them society?"

May nodded smiling, "Yes, Juri-sama. Since several girls who are members are already on staff it seemed fitting."

"Who else is going to be there?" Keiko asked her lover curiously, her long brown braid flowing down her back.

"Well," May looked thoughtful as she remembered, "there's me, Alpha and Mahoro, I understand Nuku Nuku and Emi are coming, Anna and Uni Puma, Miyu, Silvie and Anri, and of course all their various partners."

"Wow," Sasami blinked, "do we need special snacks and drinks?"

"I'll give you the list," Keiko said.

"Considering the nature of the members of the group I'd like you to try to keep local property damage to a minimum," Juri reminded them.

"Yes Juri," Alpha and May said together.

Juri looked around the room, "Is there any other business to discuss?"

"How did an alternate version of Mamoru get in here recently?" Hitomi asked curiously, her short brown hair framing her face.

"Washu-san?" Juri directed the question to her.

The redheaded genius rose, her labcoat fluttering around her childlike form. "I think the Dimension Tuner that allows the bar to exist across multiple dimensions mistook him for a lesbian," Washu admitted.

"Eh?" everyone looked at Washu in surprise.

"You have to admit that he isn't the most masculine man," Washu reminded them, "I think he might even be one of the rare breed of male lesbians." Her eyes glittered dangerously, "Maybe I can lure him down to my lab for further research."

Juri decided to just ignore that. "All right everyone," she said briskly, "lets get back to work and I hope you all have a good week."

"Very inspiring," Setsuna murmured as the group dispersed.

Juri shrugged, "Nabiki suggested I toss that in." She smiled at her lover as she asked, "Do you want to check schedules with Haruka and Michiru? I was thinking of taking everyone out to dinner one night."

"Of course," Setsuna looked surprised, "but what's the occasion?"

"I'm just feeling a bit guilty that you're all letting me skip my turn in cooking for everyone," Juri admitted. She grinned suddenly, "Though considering my ineptness at cooking, it's probably a mercy to all concerned."

"I thought the time you made me breakfast in bed was nice," Setsuna defended her.

Juri laughed, "Considering it was cold cereal and milk, it was kind of hard to mess that up."

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma 1/2. Mahoro is from Mahoromantic. Alpha is from the manga Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou. Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga. Washu, Ryouko, Sasami and Minagi are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cybersix is from the cartoon Cybersix. Keiko is also from Utena. Hitomi is from Escaflowne. And finally, Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May.

Our Cast This Episode: Priss, Silvie and Anri are from original Bubblegum Crisis, Kirika and Mireille are from Noir, Miyu is from Mai Hime, Nuku Nuku and Emi are from All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku, Anna and Uni Puma are from Dominion Tank Police, and finally Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon.

Notes: There really is a thread on Arisugawa's Locket in the Godawful fanfiction forum, which I found quite amusing. They seem to have some issues with the content, more than my writing, as well as having too many non-canon lesbians appearing. Also, in the fic "Mamoru must die" the Locket appeared and Mamoru went into the bar, made a jerk of himself and was... dealt with. Since most guys can't even enter the bar, I thought I should touch on why he got in.


	74. Old Enemies, New Friends

Old Enemies and New Friends 

Usagi Tsukino sang cheerfully on the kareoke stage, her blonde hair gleaming in two long streams down her back, "I wish I was a lesbian, I wish I was a dyke, I'd hang with KD Lang, Mel Gibson take a hike..." 

"Y'know, a few years ago Rei would have killed to hear that," Minako Aino looked amused, the lovely blonde drinking her soda. 

"Tell me about it," Seiya Kou agreed, her long black hair falling in a ponytail down her back, the slight bulge of breasts beneath her black suit signifying her gender. She watched Usagi with caring and a barely concealed longing, her eyes gentle and caring. 

"Ditto," Haruka Tenoh nodded glumly, the sandy haired woman drinking from her own bottle of beer. Both she and Seiya watched each other warily, a subtle sense of irritation hanging in the air between them 

"What do you think?" Usagi asked as she bounced down to a seat nearby, her shirt a bit sticky with sweat. 

"Not bad at all," Michiru Kaoru laughed happily, green hair swirling around her pretty face as she cuddled with Haruka. 

Up at the bar Tina took a drink of blood mixed with wine, the lovely blonde looking faintly amused. "Sorry," she said, "I don't mean to sound disbelieving, it's just that this is the first bar I've bveen in that knowingly serves vampires... at least, the first that isn't vampire owned." 

"It's all right," Arisugawa Juri nodded, her orange hair gleaming in the indirect lighting, "that's perfectly understandable." Her tight dress hugged her body as she gave Tina a thoughtful look and asked, "Has anyone explained our rules for vampires?" 

"No hypnosis," Tina nodded, her own short dress giving the occassional flash of creamy thigh, "no unwilling victims and no permanent harm." 

"That's it," Juri nodded, "follow those rules and you're good." She studied Tina a moment, "I still find it hard to grasp that you're over two hundred years old." 

"I don't look it," Tina acknowledged. In fact she looked like a teenager, and probably would have been carded under other circumstances. As it was Cyber Six had nearly stopped her at the door until Tina was able to convince her that she was a vampire and therefore older than she looked. 

Ryouko wiped the top of the bar down, nodding to both of them in a lull of conversation. The blue haired space pirate offered Tina a refill ever as she quietly adressed Juri, "We've got a problem at the front door." 

Juri raised her eyebrow then nodded, "Understood." 

Politely excusing herself Juri was off, cutting through the crowd easily, nodding gretings to friends and coworkers as she made her way to the front hall of the bar. As she walked up the short dark corridor Juri frowned slightly, hearing an loud argument going on outside as she neared the open front door. 

"May I ask why I'm not allowed in?', she asked. her tone carrying just a bit of menace in it. 

Juri nodded hello to Cyber Six as she said, "I'll handle this." She looked over at the woman who was waiting along with several scantily clad younger ladies, "Hello, Goldie. I thought I told you that you're banned for life?" 

Goldie Muso smiled back, the elegant looking woman meeting Juri's furious gaze quite calmly. "I would have thought you'd reconsider that by now," she said to Juri mildly, her dyed black hair falling down her back. 

"You tried to deal your drugs inside the Locket," Juri's voice was flat and cold, "that's something I will not tolerate."

"You might want to reconsider that," Goldie answered with a smile. She snapped her fingers, "Mary-Anne?" 

The black haired girl smiled sweetly, "Hello, Miss Arisugawa." Still smiling, she pulled a pistol and moved it towards her temple, "If you don't let Mistress in, I'll have to..". 

WHACK! 

Before Mary-Anne could finish a wooden practice sword came out of nowhere, slapping the weapon out of her hand and bringing on a cry of pain. The slim young woman scowled, her long blue overcoat swirling around her as she let the sword rest against her shoulder. "I don't know what's going on," the dark brown haired woman said crossly, "but I don't like it." 

"Ichigo," the young woman beside her scolded softly, her beautiful dress covered with ruffles and frills, "they might be doing cosplay or something..." 

"Who...?" Goldie started but Cyber Six was already on the move. Faster than you could say she swiftly disarmed the three girls with Goldie, guns and knives clattering to the ground. 

"She doesn't matter," Juri said flatly, drawing Goldie's attention to her again. "If you come here again," Juri continued on grimly, "not only will I ban you, I'll throw my full resources in shutting you down." 

Goldie looked amused, "Oh?" 

"I'm sure Rally Vincent and Misty would love the sort of information I can get," Juri explained, "not to mention how tenuous your hold on Chicago's families is. If I or my allies start mixing in... who knows what'll happen." 

There was a long moment of silence as Goldie and Juri exchanged glances, then Goldie nodded slightly. "This isn't over," she said. collecting her three slave girls and walking away. 

"I wish we could rescue those girls," Cyber Six growled softly, her black hair falling into her narrowed eyes. 

"Not here or now," Juri shook her head firmly, "I asked Rally about them once." Bleakly she explained. "Acording to her Goldie's got all the girl's brainwashed to commit suicide if they're taken away from her." 

"I still don't like it," Cyber Six answered her grimly. She hesitated a second, "Sorry she caught me off guard." 

"I've ran into her before and it surprised me," Juri answered honestly as Cyber Six returned to her post at the door. She turned to the two newcomers and said, "That was a very brave and foolish thing you did, Ms...?" 

"Ichiko Shirayuri," the taller one offered her hand in a remarkably boyish gesture, her long hair tied back by a simple length of cloth. 

"Her real name is Ichigo," the smaller woman smiled sweetly, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders, "and I am Momoko Ryugasaki." She curtsied in a old fashioned sort of way, "It's very nice to meet you." 

"You know I don't like to be called Ichigo," the taller girl hissed to her girlfriend, "it doesn't suit my girl-biker gang image." 

Juri had to fight a smile at the two of them. "Either way thank you for your help," Juri said, "and welcome to Arisugawa's Locket." 

"She's cool," Ichiko smiled as they headed ion after Juri. 

"You thik my father is cool," Momoko rolled her eyes with some amusement, "still, you could be right." 

"How did you hear about this place?' Ichiko asked as they entered the main room of the busy club, teeming with young and oler women. 

Momoko looked amused, "Actually Sir Isobe told me." 

"From the Baby shop?" Ichiko looked surprised. 

"Yes, aparently one or two of his models frequent here," Momoko explained. She drew a bit closer to Ichiko as she added, "He commented on how close we were and suggested this." 

"You think he knows...?" Ichiko asked, her blue eyes narrowing. "If he made any cracks about us I'll..." she scowled. 

Momoko slapped her arm on the gently. "He wouldn't," she said firly. Her lips curled up in a smile, "Actually, he congradulated me on finding someone so well suited to me." 

"Man's got better eyes than I though," Ichiko admitted, gently squeezing Momoko's hand. 

To be continued... 

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ryouko is from the series Tenchi Muyo. And Cyber Six is from the cartoon Cyber Six. 

Our Cast This Episode: Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Seiya Kou, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaoru are from Sailor Moon. Tina is from the novel Undead and Unwed by Mary J Davidson. Goldie, Mary-Anne, and Rally Vincent are all from Gunsmith Cats. Finally, Momoko and Ichiko are from the manga Kamikaze Girls. 

Notes: There really is a "I wish I was a lesbian" song, you can google it or look for the AMV on youtube. I had Goldie in a early chapter of the Locket, and I thought it might be cool to explain why she hasn't appeared since... 


	75. Girl Meets Girl

Girl Meets Girl

Saotome Ranma smiled as the redheaded young woman leaned up against the wall, watching passerby warily as the customers lined up to get in the club. As one of the part-time bouncers she rather enjoyed her work, though her watching the ladies did sometimes get her in trouble with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Ranma," Tendo Nabiki nodded as the black haired young woman walked up, her lover Ayaka Kisaragi holding on to her arm. The lovely redheaded exorcist looked surprisingly content on Nabiki's arm, a warm smile on her face.

"Good evening," Ranma held the door open gentlemanly as they walked by not to mention taking the opportunity to get a good look at their bodies.

"Watch it, Saotome," Nabiki warned under her breath.

Inside the club it was as busy as ever as people crowded the tables, waiters and waitresses rushing back and forth to pick up and drop off orders. Tables were packed, drinks were flowing and friends were talking happily.

"Here's the order of beers for Asagiri's table," Ryouko grinned, her blue mane flowing as she passed the tray over.

"Thanks," May smiled as she grabbed the tray with one hand and the food with the other as she hurried through the mob, her long brown hair bouncing. Dressed in one of her many maid's outfits she swept through the customers, a friendly smile clearing the way.

Priss Asagiri nodded in greeting as May reached the table, dropping the beers off gracefully. "Thank you," Silvie smiled charmingly, the brown haired young woman helping clear a bit of the table off for her.

"You're welcome," May beamed.

Priss grinned, "We'd like to book an upstairs room later, too."

"No problem," May nodded, "just check with Nabiki or Alpha for room availability."

"We will," Silvie nodded as May was leaving. Silvie turned to Priss and smiled warmly, "I still would like to know why you followed me that night."

Priss shrugged a bit uncomfortably, the dark haired woman taking a drink of her beer. "I don't know," she admitted, "just a feeling I had." She smiled, "Though I think you could have handled those Doberman Boomers on your own."

"Maybe," Silvie reached out to squeeze Priss' hand, "I'm just glad that I didn't have to."

Keiko fought back a smile as she moved between tables and away from the conversation, her long brown ponytail bouncing against her back. Tonight she wore a man's suit, altered for her thin figure along with the matching shoes and gloves. She knew the look fit her, and even better May liked her in it.

"Yo," the brown haired girl with the ponytails waved.

"Hi there," Keiko hurried over, "can I take your order?"

"Juice for me," the ponytailed girl smiled, "I'm still in training." She looked over at the dark purple haired girl, "Ayuki?"

"A Cola I think," Ayuki Mori smiled back, "thanks, Tomari."

Tomari Kurusu chuckled then looked at the other two women at the table questioningly, "Hazumu, Yasuna?"

Hazumu Osaragi smiled shyly, the taller redheaded girl holding onto Yasuna's hand. "Another soda, I think," she said.

Yasuna Kamizumi smiled at Hazumu, "Sounds good to me, too."

"All right," Keiko said, "I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

"So you heard about this club on-line?" Hazumu asked Tomari curiously.

"I was doing some research after you two became officially involved," Tomari said to them teasingly, "this club came up on the search."

"Incredible," Yasuna said, looking around her in awe. Both she and Hazumu were wearing similar dresses, though Hazumu's was decorated in a more floral style. She looked over at Tomari and Ayuki, "And what's this I hear about you being involved?"

Tellingly, both Tomari and Ayuki blushed, though Ayuki recovered first. "Yes, we're dating," she conceded, "but that's all for now."

Keiko delivered the drinks then moved off, but staying nearby wiping off tables to listen in. She like hearing about first love, it was such a charming thing really. And it reminded her of how her heart jumped meeting May the first time...

Hazumu beamed as she said, "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Thank you," Tomari managed to say through her blush.

Ayuki looked over at Yasuna thoughtfully, "How did you find out?"

"Someone saw you down by the river," a warm smile curled Yasuna's lips as she revealed, "when you were kissing."

"Oh boy," Tomari blushed again. She looked over at Ayuki in silent appeal, clearly unwilling to continue to discuss this.

Ayuki rose smoothly, her dress swirling around her legs as she smiled at Tomari, "I think you promised me a dance?"

With a sigh of relief Tomari got up and smiled, "I'd love to."

Upstairs Arisugawa Juri pushed herself away from her desk and the paperwork, stretching out tiredly. "Poor baby," Setsuna Meiou murmured, the tall black haired woman curled up on the couch nearby.

"I swear this is the one bane of my existence," Juri confessed, her orange hair pulled back by a simple set of hair clips tonight.

"I know what you mean," Setsuna agreed warmly, "paperwork is a pain up at the hospital, too." She peered at Juri's desk, "What are you working on?"

"The accounts," Juri smiled wryly, "Nabiki's coming in to review them, today."

"How is she and Ayaka doing?" Setsuna looked curious.

Nabiki and Ayaka had been dating somewhat seriously for several moths now, carrying on through mutual stresses. Nabiki was working to establish herself as a freelance accountant while Ayaka's business was still getting back on it's feet, creating stresses on both of them.

Juri actually grinned, "Nabiki popped the question and Ayaka said yes."

Setsuna sat up, smiling, "Seriously?"

"Ring and everything," Juri confirmed. She sat back, her woman's tailored suit wrinkled a bit, "According to Nabiki she took Ayaka out for a picnic, they ate lunch then she snuck the ring out and proposed."

"That's so romantic," Setsuna sighed happily.

Juri slipped from her chair, walking over to Setsuna's side, She bent over and kissed the sitting woman gently, her eyes twinkling. "Do you want to go to bed early tonight?" she offered impishly once they broke off the kiss.

Setsuna chuckled softly, a blush coloring her cheeks as she purred back, "I think so, but you won't be getting much sleep."

"Promises, promises," Juri grinned just as they heard a tapping at the door.

"Arisugawa," Nabiki nodded, a wicked smile teasing her lips as she saw both women trying to look casual.

"Are we interrupting?" Ayaka purred, her red hair flowing in a glossy wave.

"No, we're fine," Juri said, "nice to see you."

The ring on Ayaka's finger glittered, gold and diamonds in a expensive but stylish design. "Congratulations," Setsuna said to them both, nodding towards the ring.

"Thanks," Nabiki grinned.

To be continued...

The Staff: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Setsuna is from Sailor Moon. Nabiki Tendo and Saotome Ranma are from Ranma 1/2. Ryouko is from the series Tenchi Muyo. Keiko is also from Utena. And finally, Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May.

Our Cast This Episode: Priss and Silvie are from original Bubblegum Crisis. Ayuki, Hazumu, Tomari and Yasuna are all from Kasimasi: Girl meets Girl. And finally Ayaka Kisaragi is from Phantom Quest Corp.

Notes: This is a continuationof my Kasimasi: Girl Meets Girl fanfiction, Take the Stage, set a short time after the end of the anime.


	76. Shadows of Night

Shadows of Night

"All right," Misaki Saiki said, the white haired young woman removing her long overcoat to reveal black leather fetish wear, "what's the problem?"

Aeisugawa Juri didn't even blink at the woman's odd choice of dress, having seen much stranger things over the time she had been running this bar. "It seems the place is haunted," Juri said with a casual shrug

"Huh," Misaki murmured as she looked around thoughtfully, her red eyes narrowed a bit in thought.

Her partner, the blonde haired business type Haruna Tamura asked, "What sort of things have been happening?"

Alpha smiled tentatively, the green haired android looking faintly nervous, "Objects have been moving around on their own, there's been writing on the walls..."

"In what looks like blood," Ryouko said, the blue haired former space pirate standing behind the bar.

"And it spoke through my partner Keiko," May said, the brown haired cyberdoll looking remarkably annoyed.

"Is that why everyone here is not human?" Misaki asked perceptively.

"This thing hurt Keiko," Juri said flatly, "I won't risk anyone else being hurt until I know what's going on."

"Yet you're still here," Misaki noted.

"I run the place," Juri shrugged, "it's my responsibility."

"Then I guess I'd better get this solved," Misaki said as she strode to the center of the room. There was a eerie calm around her, almost as if the air was afraid to move, then a odd blueish glow sprung up.

"She's starting," Haruna said as she gestured for all of them to stay back.

"Bet Washu'd love to see this," Ryouko muttered.

"You can say that again," Minagi agreed, the twin sister of Ryouko cleaning a glass refexedly.

"I hope we don't hurt it," Mahoro frowned, her black hair tied back in a pony tail.

"For a combat android you can be a bit too compassionate," Ryouko noted.

"I've never seen a ghost before," Alpha confessed as she saw the lights swirling around Misaki, "I wonder if it's like the Misago?"

"Shhh," Haruna waved them to silence as she saw Misaki was about to speak.

"Uhm, hello?" the girl's voice was tentative.

Juri waited a moment, then decided to answer. "My name is Juri," she said, feeling fairly foolish, "you're in my bar, Arisugawa's Locket."

"You can hear me!" the girl squealed happily, "I tried talking to all of you before but I never got through!"

"All that oddness was her idea of talking?" May frowned.

"Let it go," Ryouko patted her arm.

"And you are?" Juri asked.

"Sayo Aisaka," a short bow, "I came in with my friend, but...I can't seem to leave!" With that she began to sob softly.

"Who was the friend you came in with?"Alpha asked reasonably.

"Asakura-san," Sayo sniffled softly, "from Mahora academy."

"Mahora.. Mahora.." Juri snapped her fingers, "I remember!" She turned, "Get me a phone, I'm calling Setsuna."

"Yes?" Setsuna answered after a moment, the part time nurse and full time Sailor Scout of Time sounding faintly amused.

"The bad news is that we officially have a ghost," Juri answered, "the good news is I think I have a way of solving the problem." With that she quickly sketching in her idea to her lover and partner.

"That'll involve use of the Time Gate," Setsuna murmured, "but yes, I can get her there." A pause, "You're going to owe me, love."

"And I promise to pay you back," Juri purred sexily.

"I'll be right there," Setsuna said and Juri could almost hear the grin on her lover's face.

A few moment's later Setsuna came through the door, another young woman looking around her curiously. "Well, that was unusual," the young lady muttered, her short hair standing up in spiky clumps.

"Asakura-san!" Sayo exclaimed happily.

The medium jerked, tensing as a bright light rose from Misaki's body, then raced towards Kazumi Asakura, flitting around her happily as it resolved into the image of a young girl, her image washed out as many of the dead were.

"I was getting worried about you," Kazumi admitted as the ghost settled happily around her once more.

"I'm sorry," Sayo sounded cutely apologetic, "I came in with you, but for some reason I couldn't leave with you."

"Are you all right?" Haruna asked, rushing over to Misaki's side.

"I will be," Misaki smiled slightly, "communicating with the dead takes a lot out of me."

Haruna helped Misaki up to the bar, both taking seats as they watched the girl and ghost talking happily. "Coffee?" she asked and Ryouko produced a cup.

"Nice work," Juri said as she and Setsuna broke free from a romantic hug.

"I think this was one of my easier jobs," Misaki conceded as she sipped her cup of coffee, the strong brew restoring some energy to her again.

"I don't think I've seen a more capable medium," Setsuna smiled, her greenish black hair falling like a wave around her, "and trust me, I've met a few." Her simple work dress still looked lovely on her, hugging her body without revealing too much.

"Thank you," Haruna said, staying protectively close to Misaki.

Juri gestured with a thumb towards ghost and girl and asked wryly, "So is this going to happen again?"

"No, I don't think so," Misaki said thoughtfully, "when I came in I felt... there's a odd field around your bar. I think hitting that is what dislodged Sayo. Now that she knows about it, they should be fine."

"Thank goodness," Mahoro sighed in relief.

"Is she for real?" Haruna asked dryly.

"Afraid so," Ryouko teased.

"It's almost...beautiful," Alpha admitted, watching the ghost seemingly dance around Kazumi, the lady looking at her ghostly companion fondly.

"So," Minagi leaned over the bar to ask, "do you want to try opening tonight, boss?"

"I'd like to try," Juri admitted as she turned to May, "let's hit the phones and see if everyone will come in."

"Of course they'll come in," May scolded gently as she drew her phone from a pocket in her apron. She dialed then smiled, "Keiko? The coast is clear, the ghost is dealt with." She snapped the phone shut then looked at Juri, "On her way."

"I'll do Excel and Hyatt," Juri chuckled and a few moment's later they were all doing it.

"Hi," Kazumi approached Setsuna, Sayo still hugging her firmly, "I kind of need to get back to my dorm. It's already past curfew."

"No problem," Setsuna smiled. Looking at Juri she kissed her on the cheek then said, "I'll be right back."

"Thanks love," Juri stopped her a moment to kiss her again.

"Do you want to stick around a bit?" Misaki asked thoughtfully. A slight smile, "It's odd how these people don't seem to be bothered I'm a medium."

"I get the feeling they're used to the unusual," Haruna answered.

"Too bad I didn't bring along a change of clothes," Misaki looked down at her fetish wear clad body wryly.

"Trust me, we've seen racier outfits," Ryouko chuckled. "Mind you, you'll be fighting off the girl's dressed in that."

"She's with me," Haruna said firmly, taking Misaki's hand.

"Drinks are on the house, you two," Juri said as she rushed by to help push tables back into place.

"Yes, I think I like this place," Misaki chuckled.

To be continued...

The Staff: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, May is from Hand Maid May, Mahoro is from Mahoromantic, and Setsuna Meiou is from Sailor Moon.

Our Cast the Episode: Misaki Saiki is from Ghost Talker's Daydream and Sayo Aisaka and Kazumi Asakura are both from Negima.

Notes: I didn't feel like writing a regular Halloween episode, so I thought it might be cool to have a ghost haunting story instead. I introduced "Haruna Tamura" in my Ghost Talker fic Two Lives...


	77. Christmas '06

Christmas '06

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," a gaggle of people sang from up on the kareoke stage, making up for their lack of skill with enthusiasm.

"Merry Christmas," Jeena Malso said as she raised a full mug with her cybernetic left arm, the muscle shirt that the reddish brown haired woman wore revealing rippling muscle and a well developed chest.

"Merry Christmas," Motoko echoed, the purple haired woman tapped their glasses together. As a full body cyborg it was largely pointless for her to drink, but she did enjoy the social aspects of it.

"They seemed to recognize you when we came in," Jeena said, remembering the faint smile on the hostess' face as she welcomed them to the bar.

"Which is strange," Motoko admitted, "since I've never been here."

Arisugawa Juri fought back a smile as the orange haired woman turned back towards the bar. It was oddly amusing to see a woman who was so normally on the ball like Motoko being confused, but Juri'd explain the unique nature of the bar to her eventually.

"It's 'bout time, Juri," Haruka Tenoh said, the boyish sandy blonde woman sitting on a stool by the main bar.

"Your regular, boss?" Mahoro asked cheerfully, the black haired maid standing ready behind the bar.

"Yes, please," Juri nodded as Mahoro popped open a bottle with cranberry ginger ale and poured Juri a drink.

"So," Haruka took a drink of her scotch then asked, "I understand you've finally popped the question?"

"Yes," Juri smiled in a surprisingly goofy manner, "and Setsuna said yes. We'll have our ceremony in the new year."

Haruka slapped her on the back, "Congradulations." A grin, "Michiru is getting involved, and I can bet you the other senshi are, too. It's going to be one hell of a celebration."

"Now I just have to think of how to break this to the parents," Juri said wryly.

"Not going to take it well?" Haruka guessed.

"My father has pretty much disowned me," Juri admitted, "but I have started talking to my mother again." A sudden smile, "I think she'll freak."

"Send them a invitation," Haruka offered, "if they want to come, they'll come."

"Fair enough," Juri nodded.

Meanwhile, a pair of new arrivals were entering the bar. "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Alpha bowed, the green haired android bowing slightly.

"Thank you," the brown haired woman with glasses smiled, her hair tied back in a bun. She was a bit shorter than her companion, and both wore stylized uniform body-suits.

"Yayoi," her purple haired companion raised a eyebrow, "you still haven't asked how this place got ON the station in the first place."

"Ayaka," Yayoi smiled up at her, "does it really matter? I'm sure it's just a new business that the principal authorized."

"I suppose so," Ayaka sounded dubious.

"Would you care to have someone show you to a seat?" Alpha offered pleasantly.

"Please," Yayoi took Ayaka by the arm.

"Hyatt!" Alpha called.

"Here," a weak voice answered as Hyatt wiggled bonelessly towards them. Both Yayoi and Ayaka sweatdropped as Hyatt moaned, "Follow me."

"Interesting," Ayaka murmured as they followed Hyatt to a table.

The room, apparently some kind of converted storage chamber was large, broken up by several loosely defined areas. There was the main bar, of course, where three bartenders busily served drinks, a section of tables for dining, a library holding a variety of media, a dance floor and finally a kareoke stage. Over by the rear their were stairs going up, but what was there remained a mystery.

As if it was the most normal thing in the world Hyatt asked from the floor, "Would you like to order now, or later?"

Both Ayaka and Yayoi exchanged wary looks then Yayoi asked, "Could we just get some sodas first?"

"Of course," then Hyatt was off, snaking her way through the crowds. A few moments later she delived the drinks without spilling a drop. "Call if you need anything else," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Ayaka said, clearly amused.

Yayoi chuckled then leaned forward to kiss her, "Merry Christmas."

At a table not too far away, two other striking young women sat comfortably close. One was white haired, garbed in a simple red and black bodysuit with a white star on her chest. Beside her a bald young woman drank her strawberry mudslide, gold earrings glinting and garbed in a armor-like green costume.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" May asked, the buxom brown haired cyberdoll smiling at them in a friendly way.

"Thank you, we're fine," the white haired woman smiled. As May left she turned to her companion, "So tell me about Christmas, Heather."

"You don't ask the easy ones, Phylla," Heather Douglas, the sometimes adventurer known as Moondragon, smiled. The bald woman smiled slightly, "It's a holiday to exchange gifts on Earth, as well as carrying religious significance."

"Doesn't sound like anything we had on Titan," Phylla Vell admitted, "but it does seem interesting." She smiled fondly, "It reminds me of when my mother first gave me the Captain Marvel uniform."

"I mostly just remember it from before I left Earth," Heather conceded. She smiled at her faintly, "Battling against Thanos and adventuring hasn't given me much time to carry out those traditions."

"I don't have anything to give you," Phylla admitted, "but..." She leaned over, gently brushing her lips up against Heather's.

"Hmmm," Heather gently stroked Phylla's cheek, leaning into the kiss.

"You're not shocked?" Phylla asked as they drew apart.

Heather laughed gently as she said, "I've been trying to decide if I was going to have to make the first move..."

Phylla's voice was tender, "I know how much Marlo meant to you... I wasn't sure if you were still longing for her."

Heather sighed softly, "I do miss Marlo, yes, but she was in love with someone else."

Phylla made a face at that, "As much as I may like Rick Jones, Marlo was a fool to give you up for him."

Heather managed a smile at that, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," and Phylla kissed her once again.

"Isn't new love grand?" Ryouko grinned as the blue haired space pirate made up another eggnog mixture for a customer.

"Yes, it is," Mahoro agreed as the black haired combat android grabbed the drinks. "I'll deliver these," she said, "then check up on Cyber Six."

"Sasami's going to send out a rum toddy for her," Minagi said, Ryouko's twin gracefully tossing a bottle of beer to another customer.

"Thanks," Mahoro grinned, hurrying off to serve a customer.

The tall, black haired girl looked up with her red eyes as Mahoro delivered the drinks. "Thank you," Maggie said, moving their meal aside to help.

"Thanks." Mahoro grinned as she set the cups down.

Fay smiled slightly, the younger woman sitting close to Maggie, bith enjoying the other's presence. "You're so kind," Fay smiled, "I think that was the first thing I noticed about you."

Maggie blushed, "Thank you."

Fay sighed happily, "I'm so glad I can see again... if only to realize how cute you are, too."

Maggie, if it was possible, blushed even harder.

"You look like you sound, you know," Fay rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, "strong, yet also sensitive." A soft laugh, "I just wish you hadn't disappeared on me like that."

"I'm sorry," Maggie tentatively put her arm over Fay's shoulders, "things just got kind of crazy for awhile."

Fay smiled up at Maggie blindingly, "I'm just glad you're here."

To be continued...

The Staff: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Hyatt is from Excel Saga, May is from Hand Maid May, Mahoro is from Mahoromantic, and Cyber Six is from the series Cyber Six.

Our Cast the Episode: Jeena Malso is from AD Police, Motoko is from Ghost in the Shell, Haruka is from Sailor Moon, Ayaka and Yayoi are from Stellvia, Heather Douglas and Phylla-Vell are from the Marvel comic Annihilation, and finally Maggie and Fay are from the Read or Dream manga.

Notes: Jeena/Motoko are friends in my fic, 'Of Knights and Ghosts.' I haven't written Stellvia fic, but considering the obviousness of the couple it's only a matter of time. lol Heather Douglas/ Moondragon is as canon bisexual comic character, and her attachment to Phylla may be more than friendly.


	78. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

Arisugawa Juri took a deep breath, the orange haired woman honestly looking more than a little frightened. "She's here, right?" she asked softly, her black suit clinging to her form, "Something didn't call her away?"

"Calm down," the similarly tuxedo clad Haruka Tenoh said, her sandy blonde hair falling into her eyes, "she'll be out here soon."

"Are you all right, Arisugawa-san?" the Goddess Belldandy asked gently, standing there beside them in front of the bar of Arisugawa's Locket. Her long brown hair flowed down her back in a shimmering wave and her robes gave her a formal air that went well with the ceremony they were about to do.

"Just nerves, ma'am," Juri admitted.

"It'll be fine," Belldandy reassured her, somehow carrying pure confidence just in her tone of voice.

"How come Haruka gets to be best man?" Keiko softly asked from one of the front seats in the rows of chairs that had been set up for guests. Her brown hair was in it's usual braid, but this time she wore a dress in a soft blue.

"Keiko," May quietly scolded, the brown haired cyberdoll hitting her lover in the shoulder gently. "She's known Haruka for years."

"Not for my sake," Keiko whispered back, "but Utena's."

May smiled slightly, "I'm not sure Utena would be all that comfortable with the job, honestly. You yourself told me that Juri hit on Utena that time."

"Point," Keiko conceded.

"Do you think Shiori will cause trouble?" Hyatt asked from May's other side.

"Juri invited her?!" Keiko paled.

"Shhh!" both May, Hyatt and Excel shushed her. "I heard she got a invitation," Excel nodded, "you know she and Juri have been keeping in touch, sorta."

"Still," Keiko shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't think she'd cause trouble," Sasami offered from where the little princess sat beside Minagi, "I'm sure she just wants Juri to be happy."

"Occasionally, love," Minagi murmured, "I think you're too kind."

Nabiki Tendo nodded, "I'm glad Utena and the others are sitting with Shiori. That ought to stop anything from happening."

Ayeka and Ryouko sat a few chairs over, along with several residents of the Misaki shrine. "So," Ayeka murmured as she adjusted her formal Jurai robes looked up at Ryouko, "when are you planning to make a honest woman out of me, pirate?"

"Whenever you want, wench," Ryouko teased, wearing a more formal version of her battle suit, a cape and armor added to the one piece.

"A wedding?" Mihoshi squealed, eyes widening happily.

"Not now, damn it," Kiyone whacked her girlfriend and partner over the head.

"Kiyone, you're so mean," Mihoshi's eyes grew large with tears.

"Shhh," Kiyone leaned forward to kiss her gently, "don't cry, love."

"I was pleasantly surprised to be invited," Yosho admitted, still disguised in his old, grandfatherly form.

"Me too," Tenchi Masaki admitted, his black hair flowing down his back in a ponytail. He smiled slightly, "Juri may have relaxed her no males rule, but there's just us, Mamoru, Touga, Miki, Saionji, Saotome-san and Tendo-san."

"One other," Tenchi's grandfather added calmly.

"Huh?" Tenchi blinked.

"Brown haired woman, third row, middle seat. That's a woman," Grandfather pointed out to him calmly.

Tenchi tried not to look astonished as he took in the elegant beauty sitting in another row. "I can't believe it," he shook his head.

"You're being watched," Yoriko said with some amusement as the smaller woman pushed up her glasses, "slightly stunned guy two rows back."

Aoi shook her head as the taller woman sighed, "I assume that someone told the poor soul about me."

Yoriko leaned her head on Aoi's shoulder, "From what you told me I expected Juri to be the last person to get married."

"She's grown up a lot since I first met her," Aoi conceded. She smiled, "But from what I've seen, Setsuna will make her happy."

"I'm glad I threw the Tarot before we came," Hitomi murmured, the brown haired girl sitting beside her lover.

"Oh?" Milerna asked, the taller woman smiling down at her.

"Things are changing," Hitomi smiled, "but they'll be fine."

Standing over in the curtained off library Setsuna Meiou took a nervous breath even as she made the final adjustments the white gown she wore. "I have never been this terrified in my life," she smiled weakly.

Michiru smiled reassuringly, "You look gorgeous, SEtsuna. I'm sure that Juri won't know what hit her."

"Really," Hotaru agreed, the black haired teen smiling up at her adopted mother.

"Thank you," Setsuna took a steadying breath.

Minako grinned from where the blonde was sitting in one of the library chairs, "And Juri looks hot in that suit."

"Minako," Usagi chided as she carried the veil over to Setsuna, her golden hair falling down in twin streams.

"Hey, I'd do her," Minako winked.

"I swear," Michiru laughed, "Natsuna should keep you on a leash."

"Who says she doesn't?" Minako asked impishly.

"Oooh," Usagi visibly shuddered as she carefully put the veil on Setsuna's head, "mental image I did NOT need, thank you."

"I'm not sure I ever expected this to happen," Touga Kiryuu wryly admitted from where they sat in the crowd, his white suit gleaming, red hair flowing down his back.

"Big brother," Nanami scolded, the smaller blonde giving him a disapproving look.

"He does have a point," Miki Kaoru reached out to squeeze her hand gently.

Saionji smiled, his dark green hair tied back, a wooden boken over his shoulders. "I think it was almost worth breaking my training regimen for this," he noted.

"Thank you all for letting me sit with you," Shiori said quietly, the purple haired woman looking lovely in a stylish dress.

"It was no trouble," Utena Tenjou answerd, her pink hair shining on the simple pant suit she wore.

"Besides," her lover Anthy added wryly, "we wanted to keep an eye on you, too."

Shiori chuckled, "Thank you for the honesty."

Priss Asagiri saw Belldandy nod, and knew it was time. "Okay Nene," she ordered her friend on the keyboards.

"Right," Nene Romanova nodded, her blonde hair neat and AD Police uniform crisp. Her hands flew across the keyboard as Linna Yamazaki set the beat on the drums.

"This rose is our destiny," Priss sang as Sylia backed her up on guitar, "michibikare.Futari wa ima, mou ichido deau."

Juri felt her heart skip a beat as Setsuna emerged from the library, a shimmering vision in white that nearly took her breath away. Following the path that had been set up through the many guest she, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa walked up to the bar, the girls spreading roses as they went and cameras flashing as guest caught the moment on film.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked softly as she reached Juri's side.

"I am now," Juri smiled at her warmly.

"Beloved friends and family," Belldandy said, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two hearts." A sunny smile, "Despite different backgrounds and circumstances these women discovered one another, and in each they found the mirror of their soul."

"Aww," Ami Mizuno sniffled softly as she dabbed at her eyes, Rei Hino sitting beside her with an arm over her shoulders.

"Juri Arisugawa," Belldandy looked over at her, "like many here you are a person of destiny. Do you choose to wed your fate and life to Setsuna Meiou?"

"I do," Juri asked, not letting her surprise show. 'Person of destiny?" she thought wildly.

Turning to Setsuna Belldandy said, "Setsuna, guardian of time and defender of the ages, do you wish to join your fate and life to Juri?"

"I do," Setsuna declared.

"Then by my power and the higher authority I represent," Belldandy smiled, "you may kiss the brides."

Juri stepped close and flipped up Setsuna's veil, meeting those loving eyes. Bending close she kissed her gently at first, then as Setsuna firmly pulled her close kissed her again much, much more thoroughly.

"Should we really be here?" Ran Mizuno asked, the tall, blue haired young woman watching as Setsuna tossed the flowers then she and Juri being swamped by well wishers.

Erica Tenoh smiled, her sandy blonde hair giving her a even greater resemblance to her 'father' Haruka. "I couldn't resist," she said, "even if Setsuna's going to be annoyed we went joyriding with a time-key."

To be continued...

The Staff: Arisugawa Juri from Utena, May from Hand Maid May, Setsuna Meiou from Sailor Moon, Keiko from Utena, Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami from Tenchi Muyo, Hyatt and Excel are from Excel Saga, Nabiki from Ranma 1/2 and finally Hitomi from Escaflowne the movie.

Our Cast this Episode: Tenoh Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Rei, Usagi, Minako, Natsuna, Chibi Usa and Hotaru are all from Sailor Moon. Belldandy is from Oh My Goddess. Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi and Yosho are from Tenchi Muyo. Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest. Milerna is from Escaflowne the movie. Utena, Anthy, Touga, Miki, Saionji, Nanami and Shiori are all from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Priss, Nene, Linna and Sylia are from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. And finally Ran Mizuno and Erica Tenoh are from Eternal City Crystal Tokyo.


	79. Read or Die, Dream and More

Read or Die, Dream and More

"So, what's got you so down?" Minagi asked the good looking black haired woman in the Asian dress. She had a top knot added to her dark mane and most strangely a panther purred softly at her feet.

"My latest campaign to earn my true love's heart has failed," Lily confessed with a sigh as she sipped her drink. Even as she drank she kept half an eye on the book in front of her, the latest work by Hisami Hisaishi.

"Who's that, Lily?" Nancy Mukahari asked, dressed in her usual one piece black leather combat suit.

"Anita King," Lily sighed dreamily.

"The kid?" Minagi blinked at the woman in surprise, her long blue hair flowing in a wild looking mane, twin scars on her cheeks.

"She is not a kid," Lily protested fiercely, nearly bouncing up out of her seat.

"Yes, she is," Nancy forcefully yanked Lily back into her chair.

"Ow," Lily yelped in pain as her butt was forced back down onto the seat. "Okay," she conceded, "but I'm willing to wait till she grows up a bit." A dreamy look passed over Lily's face, "Anita's so fierce and true..."

"Aren't you on opposite sides?" Nancy noted dryly.

Lily hesitated for a moment then she softly said, "I think I'd give up my wicked ways just for her."

"Reminds me of me and Yomiko," Nancy conceded after a moment, taking a drink.

"True," Ryouko sweapt by on her way to deliver more drinks to a customer up the bar.

"Thank you," Wendy Earhart nodded to Ryouko as she took her two drinks. The lovely blonde tried to look serious in her sleek black suit, but a faint smile still tugged at the cute young woman's lips.

"You want to go talk to them?" Ryouko nodded significantly towards Lily and Nancy. "You have things in common."

"I'd better not, considering our pasts," Wendy answered her a bit sadly. Perking up a bit she worked her way past the kareoke stage over towards the library as she saw a familiar figure and said, "Here you are."

Nenene Sumiregawa looked up with a smile, the brown haired author holding up one of her own books. "Looks like I made it here, too," she noted, her overlarge glasses gleaming. She wore casual clothes, including a baggy sweater and jeans.

"I'm glad," Wendy chuckled as they sat down together. She offered Nenene a drink as she said, "Congradulations on your latest book, by the way."

"Thank you," Nenene took the drink and sipped a bit. "What did you expect to happen, when you showed up at my apartment after Joker's death?"

Wendy looked at her curiously, wondering why she was bringing this up now. "I'm not sure what I expected," she admitted, "I had just found myself remembering how good it had felt to talk to you, even when we were enemies."

Nenene chuckled softly at that. "You made a good villain," she noted, "but when I looked in your eyes I saw gentleness."

"You were always too perceptive," Wendy admitted. A little shake of her head, "You saw right to the root of things at the end, making me really see what we were doing to ourselves."

"I'm a writer," Nenene shrugged, "it's what we do."

Wendy chuckled, "A little egotistical love?"

Nenene grinned back, "Always."

Hurrying by May smiled, her maid's uniform swirling around her. Smiling at her boyish girlfriend she asked, "Did you notice we have multiples again?"

Keiko nodded, her brown braid bouncing against her black suit jacket. "I counted at least three Nenene's, I think," she said seriously. "Do you think we should try to keep them apart?"

"Probably not a bad idea," May conceded, "I'll ask Juri..."

Keiko smiled wryly as she interrupted, "You're in charge while Juri's on her honeymoon, remember?"

May blushed, "I forgot."

"Why don't you tell Nabiki," Keiko offered, "while I get Alpha, Excel and Hyatt to run interference?"

"Thanks," May kissed Keiko gently then hurried off through the crowd of women to look for their resident business manager.

Meanwhile, out on the dance floor, another Nenene patiently guided a taller woman in the steps of a dance. "I still can't believe you've never learned this," Nenene smiled up at her girlfriend warmly.

"Sorry," Maggie Mui said, the tall, black haired woman holding Nenene carefully in her arms as they swayed to the music.

"Still," Nenene sighed happily as she let her head rest on Maggie's shoulder, "you do learn fast."

Maggie blushed charmingly even as the music sped up a bit, "Thank you." Pulling them apart she carefully let Nenene swing out, spin, then drew her close without tripping this time. "Whew," she sighed.

"Nice," Nenene agreed, a bit of red coloring her own cheeks. A sly smile, "It makes me glad I got tired of waiting and just asked you out."

"I'm glad you did," Maggie said to her quietly. A slight smile, "I wanted to ask you, but I was too shy."

"I know," Nenene reached up to caress Maggie's cheek, "but it's one of your more charming qualities."

As Alpha collected a round of drinks the green haired android asked Ryouko, "So, multiple incarnations of the same person can be at the bar at the same time?"

Ryouko nodded as she poured a drink for another customer, "It has to do with parallel timelines. Each choice we can make leads to a new world, etc. It's just our good luck that the bar can access those various worlds."

"Must be difficult to keep track," Alpha noted.

"It can be interesting," Ryouko admitted. She smiled impishly, "Ask Sasami to tell you about the invasion of multiple Juris sometime."

"Right," Alpha smiled then hurried off to drop off her drinks. "Here you go," she passed a drink over then hesitated, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to card you."

"Why does this always happen to me?" Anita King complained, the young woman pulling out her wallet and showing it to Alpha.

"Because you're so cute?" Nenene asked, her grin wicked.

"Thank you," Alpha said once she finished checking the twenty year old's identification. "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked politely.

"No, we're good," Anita smiled. She looked over at Nenene, "Neat place you've chosen for our first official date."

"Considering how patient you've been with me, I figured you deserved something nice," Nenene admitted.

Anita put her hand over Nenene's and smiled. "I've loved you a long time, you know." A grin, "Even when you were irritating the hell out of me."

"Hey, join the club squirt," Nenene shot back, "you were cute even when you were being totally aggravating."

"So what took you so long to agree to go out with me?" Anita asked.

"I didn't want to get killed by your sisters Michelle or Maggie," Nenene said dryly, getting a snort of laughter from Anita. Softly she added, "And I wanted to be sure it wasn't just you getting over Hisami or me rebounding from Yomiko."

Anita sighed as she said, "Yeah, they were hard on both of us. But, I think things worked out for the best."

"Me, too," Nenene smiled.

To be continued...

The Staff: Arisugawa Juri from Utena, May from Hand Maid May, Keiko from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Minagi, Ryouko and Sasami from Tenchi Muyo, Hyatt and Excel are from Excel Saga, Nabiki from Ranma 1/2 and finally Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou.

Our Cast this Episode: Lily the Reader, Maggie, Michelle and Anita are from Read or Dream, Nancy Mukahari, Yomiko Readman, and Wendy Earhart are from Read or Die and finally Nenene Sumiregawa who is from ROD the TV and ROD the manga.

Notes: Lily the Reader is a Dream specific character with a VERY intense interest in Anita. Many of the other pairings come from my imagination along with the entertaining writings of Rhianwen. Go read her stuff on ffnet, it's VERY good.


	80. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

The realm of Gaia was usually peaceful, but apparently not this week. Explosions rang out in the distance as Sailor Pluto spun her staff in the abandoned shell of a village, the tall black haired woman's sailor skirt swirling as she struck. "You certainly know how to show a girl a good time," she teased her companion in the deserted home.

Arisugawa Juri grinned back, her energy sword glowing orange as she swept through another wave of attackers, carefully disarming them. A gift from the planet Jurai it was a formidable weapon, especially combined with her skills with a sword. "It's not my fault," the orange haired woman replied, "Hitomi and Milerna recommended this spot."

After firing off a dead scream into a band of attacking warriors Sailor Pluto smiled wryly, "I guess they didn't realize things had gotten exciting here."

"Either that," Juri said wryly, as the enemy's attacks seemed to trail off, "or they have a really interesting idea of what a vacation should be."

"Think they've given up?" Sailor Pluto asked warily.

"Ho, Arisugawa!" a male voice called out to them cheerfully. A few moments later a tall, nicely dressed blonde haired man made his way up to the house, his long hair nearly glittering in the sunlight.

"Friend of yours?" Sailor Pluto asked warily.

The blonde reached them then he bowed charmingly as he said, "My name is Allen Schezar, ladies. Welcome to Gaia."

Juri let her sword blade flicker out, even though she kept a wary eye on Allan. "What is going on?" she asked with a bit of amusement.

Allen's eyes gleamed with amusement, "When I and my comrades hear you were visiting, we thought we'd make your arrival a lively one."

"You were taking quite a chance," Sailor Pluto noted as she casually leaned against her staff, "you could have been killed."

"What's life without a bit of risk?" Allan shrugged. He smiled, "Now that the introductions are out of the way, Hitomi and Milerna instructed me to bring you back to our sky-ship for dinner."

"Shall we?" Juri looked at Sailor Pluto with a slight smile.

Sailor Pluto shimmered, her form shifting till Setsuna Meiou stood in her place. "Why not?" she laughed, "Though Hitomi had better make up for this little surprise."

"I believe she has every intention to," Allen cheerfully agreed as they set out, leaving the battered house and setting off down a stone walkway through the mountain village. The air was crisp and clean up there, and the sun shone down over a town that almost resembled some long lost European hamlet.

"I still can't get over how unspoiled Gaea is," Juri noted as they descended, seeing the young men and women they had fought gathering their comrades and returning either to their own vessels or to a larger ship floating nearby.

"The war was hard," Allen conceded, "but we've worked hard to rebuild."

They reached the bottom of the trail where the great ship floated, looking absurdly like some wooden cruiser from a hundred or more years ago. Women and men waved cheerfully from the railing, while a walk way had been extended to allow them to board.

"Setsuna," Juri waved for her wife to board first, then followed her up while keeping a wary eye on their hosts.

"How did you like our little surprise?" Milerna smirked, looking like some kind of pirate as the blonde haired woman lounged by the wheel.

"Enjoy your moment," Setsuna nodded to her as she said in a deadly purr, "because paybacks are a bitch."

Milerna paled as Hitomi stepped up, her short brown hair making the seer look oddly boyish. "Juri," she sighed, "can you keep your scary wife under control?"

"Why?" Juri smirked. "I'm pretty much in agreement."

"We'll bribe you with food," Milerna offered hopefully.

Allen added with a grin, "And I think the twins Eriya and Naria are going to preform for all of us tonight."

"That might just do it," Setsuna conceded after a moment's thought.

"Now," a older man said as the tall figure dressed in battered leathers hauled out a keg of beer, "let the revels begin!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So," May asked as the brown haired female cyberdoll helped close up the bar, "what do you think Juri and Setsuna are doing now?"

"I bet I can guess," Excel smirked as she energetically helped stack chairs.

"Excel," Keiko gave the other girl a frown, her brown braid bumping against her back. She wiped down a table as she mused, "I sort of wish she had said where they were going. What if something happens?"

"I think that's why they didn't tell us where they were going," Sasami noted, the dark blue haired girl emerging from the now spotlessly kitchen.

"You know what I mean," Keiko sighed.

Ryouko had a amused look on her face as the space pirate wiped down the bar. "Come on." she sighed, "we all know those two can take care of themselves no matter where they go."

"Hell," the black haired accountant Nabiki Tendo chimed in, "even if they get themselves into trouble, I'd bet they'll be fine."

"I guess you're right," Keiko conceded.

"Of course I'm right," Nabiki laughed.

"Here's the last of the table cloths," Alpha said as the green haired android finished bringing the dirty linens to the wash hamper.

"Thank you," May smiled brightly. "And thank you for agreeing to do some extra hours with Juri away," she added.

"Actually," Alpha smiled sweetly, "I rather like it here." Brightly she added, "I get to meet so many interesting people."

"And get hit on regularly," Midori Sugiura noted, the older woman still dressed in her flamboyant pink and red waitress outfit. The redhead had joined the staff recently, though everyone wondered how long she might last.

"Hit on?" Alpha blinked, clearly not getting it.

"Never mind," Midori waved it off.

Nabiki gave her a shrewd look, "Midori, I have a question." When the other woman looked at her obediently she continued, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," Midori lied boldly.

"Eh?" several people reacted in disbelief to this.

"Never mind," Minagi offered as Ryouko's twin finished putting glasses away at the bar, "if she says she's seventeen, she's seventeen." A smirk, "Ryouko and I lie about our ages all the time, why shouldn't she?"

"Hey," Ryouko growled.

"Uhh," Hyatt made a odd noise, the nearly blue faced girl having collapsed bonelessly over a nearby table.

"Does she always do that?" Midori asked a bit worriedly. "I could always call my girlfriend Yohko over to look at her..."

"No, she'll be fine," May reassured her.

"All right, all done?" Nabiki asked in a business like way, sweeping the cleaned up bar, dance floor and library with a critical eye.

"I think we're fine," Keiko agreed.

"Everyone, I hope you have a good evening," May said sweetly as they all headed out, "and I'll see you tomorrow."

The group split up, some heading for vehicles while others used more exotic methods to go home. Keiko smiled as she opened the car door to her little compact car then went around to the driver's side. Climbing in herself she said, "You're doing a good job, love."

"I'm trying," May smiled back, "even though I'm still not sure it was a good idea of Juri's to put me in charge while she was gone."

Pulling out onto the road Keiko drove carefully but well into the night. "You need to be more confident," she said, "everyone loves you there."

May actually blushed. "Keiko, it's not that simple," she said.

"It can be," Keiko said as she reached out to carefully squeeze May's hand.

May folded her hands over Keiko's, savoring the warmth. "I'll try," she promised quietly as they slowed in front of their apartment building.

"You'd better," Keiko winked impishly.

To be continued...


	81. Strangers in Paradise

Strangers in Paradise II

Tambi Baker and Casey Bullocks were the first to arrive at the club, the two blonde haired women arriving at Arisugawa's Locket early that night. It wasn't eagerness that brought them there, thought it was certain Casey was eager, but instead Tambi's usual wariness.

"You know this place has a reputation for the safety of it's customers," Casey said with some amusement as she and Tambi circled the room, her lover sweeping the place with her eyes for any kind of trap.

Tambi let her usual set of sunglasses slide down as the slightly taller woman said, "Maybe, but I am not taking chances."

Casey smiled slightly as they wove through the chattering crowds, "No, I guess not. You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you weren't concerned."

Tambi actually blushed a bit, still not used to hearing Casey say things like that. After a few more minutes of searching the club she finally felt satisfied that there weren't any assassins, kidnappers and other villains about, and they made their way up to the bar.

"Hi," the black haired girl in the maid's outfit hurried over to serve them, "my name's Mahoro, what can I get you?"

"Beer," Tambi said with a slight smile.

"Surprise me," Casey said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Coming right up," Mahoro took off, her long black ponytail swinging cutely.

Once she delivered their drinks Tambi continued, "We've got a room reserved for a party tonight, who would I see...?"

"That'd be May," Mahoro agreed. Flagging down a green haired young woman she said, "Alpha, can you go upstairs and get May?"

"Hai," Alpha responded, the smaller woman smiling cheerfully as she hurried off.

A few minutes later a tall, brown haired woman dressed, yet again, in a variation of a maid's outfit came down the stairs to smile at them. "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," she said, "I'm the assistant manager, May." She waved for them to follow her, "Let me show you the room we've set up for you."

May quickly led them towards the rear of the building, where a door opened up into a large back room with a gleamingly clean table, multiple chairs and nicely decorated walls, giving it a comfortable but private feel.

"Oooh, nice," Casey smiled. She grinned, "We'll probably need pitchers of beer before the night is through, and iced tea for Katchoo..."

May chuckled, "I'll have waitresses coming in and out regularly once your guests start arriving, we'll run a tab."

"Good enough," Tambi nodded thoughtfully, "music?"

"We'll pipe some in," May agreed before adding, "and we can set up a portable kareoke machine in here too."

"Kareoke?!" Casey exclaimed happily.

"Uh oh," Tambi sighed softly, already feeling sure she was going to be pressed into singing later that night.

Outside the bar two women made their way to the door, the taller woman chuckling softly. "You remember the first time you hauled me in here?" Francine Peters asked, smiling as her dress swirled around her legs.

"Heh," Katchoo Choovanski smiled, the smaller blonde dressed in jeans and t-shirt as she commented, "you were scared spitless."

"I was sure," Francine nodded to the redhead doing bouncer duty by the door, "that one of those scary lesbians was going to drag me off into a bathroom and have their way with me."

"Is that why you stuck so close to me that night?" Katchoo chuckled softly as she added impishly, "I'm hurt."

"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," the blonde haired door girl dressed in a one piece body suit smiled, "can I take your coats?"

"No thanks, Excel," Katchoo answered cheerfully. "Have Tambi or Casey arrived?"

"They're in the back with another of your guests," Excel confirmed.

"Wonder who got here first?" Francine asked a bit distractedly as they wove their way through the busy bar.

Katchoo gave Francine a gentle punch in the shoulder as she said, "Stop worrying about the kids, love."

Francine blushed a bit, "But what if my parents have a problem?"

Katchoo reached over to hug Francine comfortingly. "Your parents raised a fine daughter, and I'm sure they can cope with two babies for a night..." she said.

Francine sighed. "You're right," she conceded, "it just feels odd being away from them for the first time."

Katchoo chuckled softly as she noticed the many admiring glances Francine was getting, all of which she seemed entirely unaware of. "Your parents love the kids," she chuckled, "I'm pretty sure this gift to us isn't a hardship on their parts, either."

"Heh," Francine smile, feeling a flash of annoyance at the looks Katchoo was getting, but she was comforted knowing how strong her commitment to them was.

"Here we go..." Katchoo opened the door in the back to laughter and loud conversation.

Margie looked up, her brown hair still boyishly short, and though a few years had added some lines to her face she still looked good. "Hey!" she exclaimed, bouncing up to give both women hugs, "Good to see you."

"Been a long time," Francine chuckled, remembering Freddie's old secretary fondly.

"Hell yes," Margie agreed, "just been catching up with Casey about the douche-bag."

"Freddie?" Katchoo laughed.

"Freddie," Margie agreed.

"I still can not believe you're the executive secretary of the firm he works for," Casey said after exchanging welcoming hugs with Katchoo and Francine.

"He's a dirt bag," Margie agreed, "but he's a predictable dirt bag. As long as you keep an eye on him, you're okay."

Out at the bar a slim black haired woman in casual clothes ordered a drink. Ryouko, the light blue haired bartender refilled her glass, "You going to join the others?"

Sara Fitz smiled a little sadly as she took a drink, "It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Why not?" Ryouko asked as she took a cloth and wiped down the bar. "I thought you and Katchoo were friends?"

"Were being the oporitive word," Sara said as she took a drink. She sighed, "It's quite possible Katchoo doesn't hold a grudge, but I feel bad for my helping bust her."

"You were just doing your job," Ryouko offered.

"Yeah, true," Sara agreed as a dignified looking blonde woman cut through the crowd. 'What is it and blondes tonight?' Sara thought wryly.

Tambi had been reluctantly forced into kareoke, and to everyone's surprise she was carrying off the Griffin Silver tune pretty well. "When I wake up at night, Remembering my other life I scream. But every dawning day the faith in me beyond my reach more distant fades. My eyes are gallows and my heart's a nervous wreck My cries are fondled by the hangman's deadly kiss Oh believe me, I'm running out of time..."

"Next time, I choose your song," Casey murmured as she kissed Tambi on the cheek. Tears shone in her eyes. "Nice, though."

"Thanks," Tambi agreed as she exchanged a long look with Katchoo, both of them remembering shared history together.

The door opened after a fast knock and two familiar figures strode inside, one grinning sheepishly. "Hey boss," Cherry Hammer waved as she entered.

"Hello everyone," Carolyn smiled, the agent grinning slightly as she strode to the table. "May I?" she asked Margie as she grabbed the seat beside her.

"Be my guest," Margie purred, a speculative look in her eye.

"I remember when she used to get that look around you," Francine bent over to whisper in Katchoo's ear.

"I still think you were over reacting to that," Katchoo whispered back.

"Wanna bet?" Francine chuckled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cherry asked, her grin nearly frightening.

"Brace yourselves for Elvis' greatest hits." Tambi sighed.

Cherry stuck her tongue out then grinned as the music began, "A little less conversation, a little more action please, All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me, A little more bite and a little less bark. A little less fight and a little more spark. Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me Satisfy me baby."

"Not bad," Casey cheered. She looked around, "Francine, take a turn."

"Oh no..." Francine quickly said.

Katchoo reached out to squeeze her shoulder gently. When Francine turned to look at her she smiled, "Please?"

Francine blushed, reluctantly stepping up to sing. Scrolling through the list she smiled and chose a selection, then began, "You could say I lost my faith in science and progress. You could say I lost my belief in the holy church. You could say I lost my sense of direction. You could say all of this and worse but..."

Francine smiled tenderly at Katchoo, "If I ever lose my faith in you, There'd be nothing left for me to do..."

To be continued...

The Staff: May from Hand Maid May, Mahoro is from Mahoromantic, Ryouko is from Tenchi Muyo, Excel is from Excel Saga, and finally Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou.

Our Cast this Episode: Tambi, Casey, Katchoo, Francine, Sara Fitz, Cherry Hammer, Margie and Carolyn are all from the comic Strangers in Paradise

Notes: The song Tambi sings is from the SIP comic itself, by Terry Moore. This is a first draft that will probably be revised and expanded later...


	82. Mai HIme

Mai Hime

"All right, Midori," Natsuki Kuga scowled, the dark blue haired woman following as the group headed up the back street in Fuka. "What's so special about this club, anyway?"

Midori Sugiura smiled, the redhead's hair looking as rooster like as ever as she lead the way. "I'm working part time there for extra cash," she explained, wearing her usual red shirt, jean jacket and pants, "and figured it'd be right up your alley."

"Oh, a tea room?" Shizuru Fujino asked innocently, her red eyes half closed as she held on to Natsuki's arm.

"Not quite," Midori laughed.

"It isn't one of those divergent sex clubs, is it?" Haruka Suzushiro asked, the blonde wearing a simple green dress that hugged the younger woman's form.

"Deviant, Haruka," Yukino Kikukawa corrected, blushing faintly as the reddish brown haired girl walked beside her.

"If it is, that'd be so exciting!" Aoi Senoh said excitedly, her long brown hair flowing around her. She walked while holding Chie's arm, the two clearly a couple, both dressed casually for a night out with their friends.

Chie Harada grinned, her black hair cut boyishly short. "Yeah," she agreed, "maybe we'll get to see Natsuki and Shizuru making out like they did at the prom."

Natsuki blushed while Shizuru smirked.

"It's a nice club with food, drink and dancing," Midori laughed, "I think you'll all have a good time." She looked over at her companion, "Right Yoko?"

Yoko Sagisawa rolled her eyes behind her fashionable glasses. "Why are you asking me?" she asked, "It's the first time I've been there too." She looked most unlike a school nurse in the tight pants and tube top, but the sexy style suited her.

As they came around a corner Midori grinned, "Here we go!"

The nightclub, set nearby an alley, was very busy, with women going inside in small groups, chattering happily. Above the door was a neon sign reading Arisugawa's Locket, and beside it was a animated image of a locket opening up to reveal two women in a loving embrace.

"Hey Midori!" the woman watching the door waved, her red hair shorter than Midori's and a bit brighter colored. She was dressed in a red shirt and black pants of Chinese design, snug fitting and kind of sexy.

"This is Ranma Saotome," Midori smiled as she continued, "a absolute letch. Watch her hands, she's been known to pinch."

"Hey," Ranma protested, "it was just the one time."

"Oh really?" Yoko asked, the older woman looking surprisingly dangerous all of a sudden.

Ranma smiled winningly, "Ah, you're her girlfriend?" She backed up a bit as she added, "Sorry, I didn't know, really..."

Yoko eased off a bit, "It had better not happen again."

With that, the group headed inside as Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. 'Remind me not to annoy her,' she mused, turning her attention to other flirting possibilities.

"Welcome back, Midori," Alpha smiled, the green haired android taking a turn at hosting duties. She bowed to the others, "Can I take your coats or...?"

Aoi clutched Chie's arm as she squealed excitedly, "She's SO cute! Can we take her home with us?"

Midori laughed, "I think her girlfriend would object." She lead the way in as she added, "Let's find a table, shall we?"

The inside of the bar was surprisingly large, with a great deal of things going on. Towards the back of the large room was a busy bar, two women serving drinks, while to one side was a dance floor packed with people and a kareoke stage. On the other side was a set of tables for eating and taking, while just beside it was a library, rows of shelves and seats waiting for the interested.

"This is the first bar I've seen with a library," Yukino murmured, looking with surprise at the reading area as they sat at a large table nearby.

Haruka smiled slightly, "We'll go over and take a look later."

"Thank you, Haruka," Yukino smiled happily.

A waitress hurried over, her brown hair tied back in a long braid. "Hi, I'm Keiko," she said, "what can I get you?"

"A beef sandwich," Natsuki shrugged, still looking around the bar in awe, "with extra mayo."

"Why am I not surprised?" Shizuru murmured, smiling at her lover fondly. Looking back at Keiko she said, "Could I have a salad? With extra green onions, too."

"Yoko?" Midori asked, and the doctor waved that she could order for them both. "Burgers and fries, please," she grinned.

"You act like such a teenager," Yoko growled even as Haruka, Yukino, Chie and Aoi all gave their orders, the waitress then hurrying off.

"I am seventeen," Midori winked. Everyone groaned at that and she pouted, "I am!"

"You know," Natsuki mused, "I could always hire Yamada to hack the school database. I bet I could find out your real age that way."

"Don't you dare," Midori frowned.

"Bad Natsuki," Shizuru leaned close to purr into her ear, making the other girl blush.

"So," Minagi asked as the blue haired alien poured drinks for the table, "what do you think of 'em?"

"Nice kids," Keiko admitted, "but I get a interesting vibe from two of them, the blue haired girl and the one from Kyoto."

"Oh?" MInagi raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not sure why," Kelko added the drinks to the food trays as she mused, "but I think they're dangerous."

The food was quickly delivered, and as Midori had promised it was as good if not better than any of the places around Fuka. "I wonder if we could kidnap the cook and take her back with us?" Chie mused as they ate happily.

"What we really should do is get Mai cooking for the school cafeteria," Aoi pointed out. She frowned, "Too bad she couldn't come along today."

Natsuki snickered softly, "She's busy." As everyone looked at her she explained, "She, Tate, Shiho, Reito and Mikoto are all having dinner, probably with Reito and Tate glaring suspiciously at each other, Shiho watching Mai suspiciously and Mikoto trying to keep them all away from her Mai."

"Mai certainly is populous," Haruka noted.

"That's popular," Yukino corrected. She smiled as she took Haruka's hand then looked at the table, "Could you excuse us?"

"Those two look good together," Chie noted as Yukino and Haruka walked over to the library together, talking softly.

"Take a photo," Aoi added as Chie pulled her phone out, "it'd make good blackmail material if Haruka starts getting cranky."

Midori laughed softly as she asked them, "I wonder how long it'll take Haruka to realize all the books there are lesbian novels?"

"Seriously?" Natsuki blinked.

"Why," Shizuru asked innocently, "does my Natsuki want to borrow a few?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed.

"Come on, Chie," Aoi said after a moment, "I want to go do kareoke, and someone just quit." Chie willingly followed as they hurried off, the rest of them gazing after in amusement.

"Is it me, or are they scarily perky?" Midori mused.

Yoko sighed as she ate a french fry off Midori's plate, "If you and I weren't the supervising teachers for the Fuka Gay Society, I'd never put up with them."

Shizuru chuckled, "They're charming, in a innocent sort of way." A slow song came on and she smiled, "Natsuki, you promised me a dance."

Natsuki looked surprised, then smiled in realization. "So I did," she took Shizuru's hand and they both headed off, disappearing into the crowds.

"What was that about?" Midori asked.

"Excuse me," the waitress returned. Keiko set down the bill for the food and asked, "How will you be paying?"

"Heh," Yoko chuckled, "they stuck you with the bill!"

"Shizuru, Haruka," Midori yelled irritably, "get your rich butts back here!"

"Midori," Keiko scolded, "keep it down."

"Yeah, yeah," Midori reluctantly got out her wallet as she vowed, "I'm taking the cost of this meal out of their hides later."

To be continued...

The Staff: Ranma is from Ranma ½, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Minagi if from Tenchi Muyo and Keiko is from Revolutionary Girl Utena

Our Cast this Episode: Shizuru, Natsuki, Haruka, Yukino, Chie, Aoi, Midori and Yoko are all from Mai Hime.

Notes: I couldn't recall if I had done a Mai Hime invade Arisugawa's fic, so here you go. The only non-canon lesbians in this fic are Midori and Yoko, tho I suppose they might have had a school girl romance, once. Heh.


	83. Homecoming

Homecoming

In the deserted park in Tokyo the winter mists rolled and churned wildly near the ground as a ruby light flared brighter and brighter from midair. Finally in a burst of power the path between worlds was opened up and a very tanned and well rested looking Juri Arisugawa and Setsuna Meiou emerged from the rift.

"About time," Haruka Tenoh muttered, the boyish looking blonde stamping her booted feet in the winter chill.

"Cold!" Setsuna squealed, the black haired woman hurrying with as much dignity as she could muster to grab a coat held out to her.

"Here you go," Michiru Kaoru said with some amusement. The green haired woman looked at them with a bit of envy, "Was it warmer where you were?"

"It's almost perpetually summer on Gaia," Juri explained as the orange haired woman calmly grabbed at her coat, carried by Haruka.

"Damn," Haruka muttered softly, "remind me to borrow that thing and go there with Michiru when it gets colder."

Setsuna looked amused as they trooped towards the waiting car, "Just be prepared for a rather interesting trip."

"Oh?" Michiru looked curious.

They reached the car, Juri and Haruka moving to politely open doors. "Well," Juri took up the story, "first, Hitomi and Milerna arranged a false attack on us for fun. Then as we were traveling we were attacked by real pirates, and had to fight."

"You obviously won," Haruka said as she started up the car, Michiru putting on her seat belt in the passenger's side.

"Yes, but things got interesting after the ship crashed," Setsuna murmured as she tiredly rested her head on Juri's shoulder.

"Long walk?" Michiru chuckled.

"Not too bad after we ran into the catgirl village,' Juri grinned.

"Try and stay awake, by the way," Haruka added, "I'm pretty sure Hotaru's been waiting up for you."

"I'll do my best," Setsuna promised even as she fought back a yawn. She looked over at her partner with an indulgent smile, "It's okay, Juri."

Juri jerked her hand away from her pocket guiltily, "Eh?"

Setsuna chuckled softly, "We've been away for weeks, it's perfectly natural you want to check up on the bar."

Juri took her cellphone out as she asked, "You don't mind?"

"Go ahead.," Setsuna nudged her, "I want to know too."

Permission granted Juri dialed away. "It's me," she said as the phone was picked up. She paused, "What do you mean, who is it?"

Ryouko chuckled softly as she leaned up against the bar, "Just yanking your chain a bit." The blue haired space pirate had been cleaning up in preperation for closing time, the rest of their staff busy as they tidied up. Covering the mouth piece she called to the others, "Juri's back!"

"Is everything okay?" Juri asked, even though she felt in her gut it would be.

"The bar hasn't burnt down," Ryouko reassured her, "in fact, we've been as busy as ever. I really think May's grown into the assistant manager's job."

"Maybe I'll take days off more often," Juri said, a smile pulling at her lips.

"That may be so," Setsuna sounded amused, "but I doubt it."

"Oh, Juri," May's voice came on the line, "welcome home."

May was a beautiful, brown haired young woman who just happened to be fully cybernetic. That didn't stop her from being a great host and a kind person, in fact Juri Occasionally thought those qualities enhanced it.

"It's good to be back," Juri admitted. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you, too," May agreed. With a smile she added, "Things have gone pretty well, though I suspect some of our longer clients have missed you as well."

"Well," Juri sat back, loving the feel of Setsuna by her side, "I should be back in a day or so, once I've caught up on my sleep."

"Take your time," Minagi jumped in, the twin of Ryouko sounding amused, "no need to cut short your honeymoon."

"Thank you," Setsuna chuckled, "we appreciate that."

"Just about there," Haruka called from the front.

"We'd better go," Juri took the phone back, "but I promise to catch up in a few days."

"See you then," Excel jumped in, the blonde sounding as energetic as usual.

Juri chuckled as they pulled up the driveway, then climbed out of the car. "No yawning," Michiru cautioned, "we're tired too, and you'll put us right out."

"Right," Juri said before muffling a yawn.

"Juri," Setsuna gently punched her arm.

"We're home," Haruka yelled as she swung the now unlocked front door open.

"Mommy!" Hotaru Tomoe cried happily as the black haired girl hurried by Haruka to throw her arms around Setsuna, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, little one," Setsuna hugged Hotaru, feeling a surge of happiness. She loved Juri, but this young woman also held a piece of her heart.

"Juri," Hotaru slipped free to hug a visibly startled Juri too.

Watching Juri stiffen then awkwardly hug Hotaru back, Haruka had to fight down the urge to chuckle. "Have you been eating sugar?" she wondered at Hotaru's abnormally excited behavior.

Hotaru blushed faintly as she released Juri, "Just the last of my Halloween candy."

"That would explain it," Michiru agreed.

"If you're too hyper to sleep," Haruka warned, "you're on your own."

"Yes, Poppa," Hotaru said, sounding just like any normal put upon teenager.

Juri had to grin at that, then fought back a yawn. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "I think we'd better hit the hay."

"But we will see you in the morning," Setsuna promised.

"Just not very early in the morning," Juri felt obligated to add.

Hotaru laughed, "Okay, I'll see you then."

"She really is scary when she's that perky," Juri mused to Setsuna later as they settled into their attached suite.

"She does that occasionally," Setsuna agreed as she changed into her nightie. She gave Juri a amused look, "She really startled you with that hug."

Juri stripped off her dress and grabbed her older nightie, one well worn and comfortable. "Sort of," she agreed as they climbed into bed, "I knew Hotaru liked me, but..."

"You're now one of her group of mommies," Setsuna chuckled.

Juri lay back as she mused, "I suppose so." She reached out to gently pull Setsuna close, "But since she comes along with you, I suppose it's worth it."

"Charmer," Setsuna laughed as she snuggled close. Reaching out to turn off the lights they lay there in companionable silence, then she shifted a bit. "Juri?" she asked softly, letting her breath tickle her wife's ear.

"Yes?" Juri asked, shivering a bit as Setsuna stroked her arm.

"How tired are you, really?" Setsuna cooed.

Juri grinned as she turned to face Setsuna, "Not that tired..."

To be continued...


	84. Christmas '07

Christmas 2007

It hadn't snowed this year, the weather alternating between slush and rain and Tendo Nabiki felt a flash of annoyance with the season as she finished with the accounting paperwork. The table she borrowed in the corner was secluded but not quiet, women rushing too and fro as the Christmas party continued. The roof and walls were hung with red, green and gold garlands and all the staff wore antlers along with their usual clothes.

"Hey, Nabiki," Minagi dropped off a mug of spiked eggnog, her long blue hair shimmering as she gave a friendly smile. As usual she was wearing a simple dress, a soft blue green gown that highlighted her golden eyes.

"Thanks," Nabiki took the cup, gesturing for Minagi to sit. "Things busy at the bar?" the black haired woman asked curiously, her black pants and vest giving her a sleek look.

"Ryouko and Mahoro are handling things," Minagi informed her. Her lips twitched with a smile, "We tried Alpha behind the bar, but all she can make is coffee."

Nabiki chuckled, "I can imagine."

Minagi hesitated a moment, "I wanted to ask you something, but..."

Nabiki looked at her thoughtfully a moment, "Ayaka and I?"

"I haven't seen her at the Locket in months," Minagi looked a bit sheepish as she asked, "is something wrong?"

"You could say that." In a very soft voice Nabiki said, "She gave me my ring back."

"What?!" Minagi narrowed her eyes, looking at Nabiki in concern. "Why would she...?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Nabiki said flatly, her lips pressed into a hard line.

Minagi reached out to gently pat Nabiki's arm, "Sorry."

Nabiki forced a smile, "Not your fault."

Minagi got up, smiling wryly as she lied, "I think things are getting busy at the bar, do you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead," Nabiki answered as she drank a bit more eggnog.

Outside two young women hurried through the rain, one grumbling to the other. "If I had known it was going to rain," Chiko murmured as the blonde lead the way to the lee side of the Locket's building, "I'd have brought an umbrella."

"They did forcast it earlier," Bando noted, her short black hair falling into her eyes as she tried to shield her glasses from the rain.

"They were wrong before," Chiko shrugged, the two of them heading towards the front door.

A tall, brown skinned woman guarded the door, watching the comings and goings with a flinty expression. "Identification?" Mana Tatsumiya asked flatly, dressed in a leather jacket over a one piece combat outfit, her long black hair shimmering.

"Here," both Chiko and Bando passed over their cards.

"Hmm," Mana studied them then handed them back. "Be careful not to cause a disturbance," she added, "or you'll be... dealt with."

"Ah, right," Bando blinked as they headed up the hall into the nightclub.

Chiko shook her head, "There's something scary about that lady."

"Welcome to Arisugawa's locket!" the incredibly perky blonde smiled. "I'm Excel Excel, how can we serve you?"

Bando raised a eyebrow, "A seat would be nice."

"I'll get this one," a busty brown haired woman smiled at Excel before bowing to the girls slightly, her black and white maid's uniform swirling around her shaple legs. "My name is May," she said as she lead them to a table, "shall I get you a drink?"

"A cola?" Chiko asked.

Bando nodded her agreement, "I'll take the same."

Taking their orders May hurried off, soon returning with their drinks in lightly frosted glasses. "Enjoy," she said as she set them down, "and just wave if you need anything."

"Thanks," Chiko smiled as the older girl hurried away. Turning back to Bando she relaxed a little, "What a crazy few weeks."

"It's been pretty crazy since we found Task's cellphone," Bando agreed feelingly.

Task had organized a suicide club, a group of teens willing to kill themselves on the same day. Their only lifeline was a cell phone they had deliberately left at the train station, which would guide whoever found it to them. Chiko picked it up and originally didn't believe the calls about a death... until she witnessed the first suicide. Bando at her side Chiko had raced across the city trying to stop the suicides, in the process learning a lot about herself and her fellows.

"Bando?" Chiko said as she sipped her drink, "did I ever tell you what I did when I gave you the phone and left for a while?"

"I figured you went home and changed," Bando mused.

"Not quite," Chiko flashed a smile, "I went to a kareoke place with our classmates until my conscience made me rejoin you." She leaned a bit closer to Bando, "They told mt something interesting about you."

"Oh?" Bando tried to look casual.

Chiko reached out to squeeze her hand comfortingly. "Why do you seem to watch me so much?" she asked quietly.

Bando looked down, blushing a bit. "You're interesting," she admitted, "I've been trying to figure you out for a while now."

"Trying to see beneath the party girl exterior?" Chiko said gently.

"Something like that," Bando agreed.

Chiko stroked the skin of Bando's hand, enjoying watching the blush spread over her skin. "Just that?" she asked warmly.

"Chiko..." Bando's voice had a warning edge to it as she said, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Chiko picked up Bando's hand and kissed the back softly, "I think so."

Meanwhile Arisugawa Juri was up at the bar drinking some sparkling ginger ale, a frown on the orange haired woman's face. "Damn," she muttered to Minagi, "I never heard about it, either. I thought they were happy together."

Setsuna nodded, the raven haired woman wearing a green colored gown. "I feel kind of guilty we didn't notice, with the wedding and all," she admitted.

Alpha looked at both women earnestly from where the green haired android was sorting a drink tray. "Don't take this on yourselves," she advised, "I don't know Miss Nabiki well but if she wanted to tell you she would have."

"She's got a point," Ryouko agreed, Minagi's twin looking fierce in her standard black and red one piece garb. "However," she added with a scowl, "I think we should look into this..."

"Descretely," Juri quickly said, "Nabiki'd get very upset if she found out."

"Will do," Minagi nodded firmly.

Two women strode in, both grown women and dressed in fine clothing. The taller black haired woman shrugged off her coat to reveal creamy shoulders in a low cut dress. "Michiko, take my coat," she ordered, nearly tossing it to her companion.

The purple haired woman caught it, resentment vibrating from every pour as Michiko submissively answered, "Yes, ma'am."

"You can call me Keiko in public," the tall black haired woman smirked as they strode to a empty table. Keiko sat first, taking a seat in a commanding way while Michiko sat down a bit more nervously. Keiko had a mysterious smile as she looked at Michiko, "Scared I was going to use you as a chair in public?"

Michiko blushed pink, looking away as horrid memories boiled up. Shortly after Keiko took her job as a Weather Report girl she had humiliated Michiko on the air, nearly destroying her career and putting her at Keiko's mercy. Keiko had hired Michiko as her assistant, then proceeded to treat her as a virtual slave, even using her in place of a chair!

"What can I get you?" Hyatt asked weakly, the black haired girl swaying weakly.

"Long Island iced tea," Keiko calmly replied.

"Just a beer," Michiko sighed.

Hyatt collapsed as both women watched her snake the way to the bar, have the order set on her tray and then snake her way back over. "Anything else?" Hyatt asked.

"We might order later," Keiko shrugged.

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Michiko muttered to herself softly, "are you a pervert as well as a sex maniac?"

"I'm perverted?" Keiko reached out and pushed up Michiko's eyes to meet hers, "I'm just doing what you want me to."

"You're joking," Michiko protested weakly.

Keiko smiled back as she leaned over and purred, "I've never been more serious, my little masochist." She looked into Michiko's eyes, "Don't try to deny you got wet when I used you as a chair... or dressed you up sluty on camera. I could SMELL it on you."

"I'm not like that," Michiko protested softly.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Keiko smirked.

To be continued...

The Staff: Nabiki is from Ranma ½, Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon, Minagi and Ryouko are from Tenchi Muyo, May is from Hand Maid May, Mana is from Negima and Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.

Our Cast this Episode: Ayaka is from Phantom Quest Corp, Chiko and Bando are from the one-shot manga Line by Yua Kotegawa from ADV Manga and lastly Keiko and Michiko are from Weather Report Girl.

Notes: Weather Report Girl is VERY dark and more than a bit perverted, but it's also rather funny. No canon yuri except in my twisted mind. lol


	85. Love and Forgiveness

Love and Forgiveness

Ryouko cleaned the bar as the blue haired pirate grinned at the woman sitting opposite her. "So are you planing to tell her?" she asked, having heard her customers tale of deep friendship and possibly love.

:"I don't know," Yoruichi Shihoin admitted as the dusty skinned warrior looked a bit embarrassed. "I mean, what do I say to her?"

Midori hurried by, the busty young woman looking kind of sexy in her maid's uniform as she served a slim, Asian woman sake. "Here you go, miss," the redhead smiled.

"Oh hell," Yoruichi moaned, instantly recognizing that face, even tho she was across the room from her.

"What?" Ryouko asked.

"That's her," Yoruichi turned back to Ryouko, "Soi Fon."

"Looks kind of scrawny," Ryouko peered at her.

"Take that back," Yoruichi said fiercely, almost looking ready to lunge across the bar at Ryouko.

Ryouko held up a hand, "Just kidding." She dropped her voice as she leaned forward, "Have you two talked about this?"

"We haven't really had the chance," Yoruichi took a drink, "we only recently got back in touch with each other."

"Then don't you owe her some kind of explaination?" Ryouko asked, "If only for her own peace of mind..."

"Damn it..." Yoruichi sighed. "Waitress?"

Midori stopped in front of her, smiling as she answered, "Yes?"

"That girl you just served," Yoruichi said, "take her another sake on me."

"Certainly," Midori agreed, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement at being the participant in a romantic drama.

Soi Fon blinked in confusion as MIdori delivered her drink then looked up at her with a slight frown, "I didn't order this."

"The lady at the bar sent this," Midori answered, "with her compliments."

Soi Fon looked up curiously, then froze as her mouth dropped open and she gasped out, "Yoruichi-sama?"

From where she sat at the bar, Yoruichi gracefully rose then strode across the bar, her black hair shining in the lights. She looked like a goddess amoung the common denizens of the bar, a warrior queen among peasants. Soi Fon felt a quiver of anxiety as she reached her table, studying her a moment...

"Yo," Yoruichi smiled, sitting down.

"They look like they're getting along well," Mahoro noted, the pretty black haired combat android having arrived to assist Ryouko.

"As long as no fights start, I'm happy," Midori offered, giving them both a grin.

"I thought HIME like you liked fights," Ryouko noted.

"Hey," Midori held up her hands, "I'm just here to pay off my bar tab."

Outside, a orange haired young woman waited in the line to get inside the club. "It's crazy," Julie Power admitted to another woman in line, "I never expected to find a club like this in downtown LA."

"Neither did I," Karolina Dean agreed, the blonde standing by her lover Xavin. She flushed slightly, "No grudges over our teams fighting?"

Julie looked sheepish, "Well, it was our fault anyway." Quickly changing the subject she looked at the woman beside Karolina, "So this is your girlfriend?"

Xavin smiled, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she commented, "I still can't get over how easily you human's forgive. If a Kree did that, I'd have declared us blood enemies to the death."

"Eh?" Julie blinked as they shuffled forward towards the doors.

"Xavin's a Skrull," Karolina pointed out, "they tend to nurse grudges for a long time, apparently."

"We have tough nipples," Xavin said deadpan before cracking a smile.

"Get a sense of humor," Julie shook her head, but still chuckled softly.

A bit tentatively Karolina asked, "Are you here with someone? If you'd like we could keep you company."

"No, that's fine," Julie chuckled as they reached the door woman, "I have a date, assuming she gets here."

"Identification?" the woman dressed in black asked. Cybersix was fairly certain they were legal, but she felt obligated to check just in case. Seeing everything was fine she waved them in, "Have a good time."

"Thank you," Xavin said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Karolina asked softly.

"I can tell she's been mechanically augmented," Xavin murmured as they went down the hall, "it... disturbs me."

"You can tell?" the greeter girl asked, the brown haired woman dressed in a red and white maid's uniform. She smiled, "My name is May, welcome to Arisugawa's Locket."

"Ah, there she is," Julie smiled as a blonde woman waved to her. "Excuse me," she said before heading off to see her friend. "Jennifer, I thought we were going to meet outside?"

Jennifer Kale smiled as she got up from her seat and said, "Sorry, I got here a bit earlier than planned."

"No chain mail bikini?" Julie teased as she reached out to touch the conservative blouse the older woman was wearing.

"I could change into that later," Jennifer purred into her ear, "if you want."

Julie blushed, "Maybe so..."

"Chain mail bikini?" Xavin murmured as they were lead to a table.

Karolina looked amused, "I assume they dress up for fun."

May smiled as she passed them each menus, "In addition to renting rooms for a hour or two, we now offer costume rentals too."

"You're kidding," Karolina blinked.

"No," May shook her head, "in fact, our police girl, maid and soldier sets are often the first to sell out."

"That says something significant about humanity," Xavin mused after a moment, "but I can't quite decide what."

"Hush," Karolina blushed, "we have enough fun with your alternate identities."

May decided not to ask. "If you like, I can come back in a bit to collect your order?" she offered cheerfully.

"Thank you," Xavin smiled, gazing lingeringly in Karolina's eyes.

May headed back to the bar smiling, 'I should give them some time alone.' She passed by two other customers and lingered, seeing they were talking intently.

"So," Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi lingeringly, the drinks having given her unusual courage, "what do you intend to do now?"

Yoruichi smiled back as she quietly admitted, "I will be returning to earth, but..."

"But?" Soi Fon asked softly, looking into her eyes.

Yoruichi reached out to stroke her pale cheek gently, "I'd love to have you visit me some time."

Soi Fon sighed happily, rubbing her cheek up against that caressing hand like a cat. "And I'd love to visit you," she agreed, not mentioning what else she wanted to do with her.

"Then it's a date," Yoruichi agreed, her eyes twinkling warmly. She stretched out in a cat-like way, sighing as she said, "Now I think I'd better sleep this off, or I'm going to feel terrible in the morning."

As Yoruichi got up from her chair Soi Fon got up, grabbing her hand before she could leave, "Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yes?" Yoruichi asked.

Seizing all her courage Soi Fon leaned forward to kiss her gently. "For later," she smiled.

With a grin Yoruichi agreed, "Later."

Sighing happily May moved on, arriving at the bar as Excel and Hyatt were ready to go on shift. Relaying the details on the guests she had been serving she added, "I think Julie and Jennifer may need a room later, possibly Xavin and Karolina too."

"We'll keep that in mind," Excel Excel nodded cheerfully.

To be continued...

The Staff: Ryouko is from Tenchi Muyo, Midori is from Mai Hime, May is from Hand Maid May Cybersix is from the series of the same name and Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.

Our Cast this Episode: Yoruichi Shihoin and Soi Fon are both from Bleach, Julie Power is from Power Pack and Loners comics, Karolina and Xavin are from Runaways and finally Jennifer Kale is from various supernatural comics from Marvel.

Notes: Part of this story appeared in Reunited, by first Bleach fanfic.


	86. Blood Plus

Blood and Eternity

Juri Arisugawa relaxed by the bar, though in truth that relaxation was a illusion. As the owner and manager of the bar the orange haired woman's eyes swept the room, monitoring the women, feeling the tone of the room and being ready to move at a moment's notice.

The library was well populated tonight as Yomiko Readman lead a tour of college students through the rare books they had acquired, the dance floor pulsed and moved as women bumped and ground, the kareoke stage was occupied by one boozy singer after another and the café style tables were packed with women eating merrily.

"You seem tense," Setsuna Meiou murmured to her wife, the green haired older woman reaching out to massage Juri's shoulders.

"Sorry," Juri smiled at her apologetically, "there's been a odd feeling in the air, and I'm not sure I like it."

"That raid still bothers you?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah," Juri frowned in agreement, "that and what happened to Keiko..."

Less than a week ago, a band of armed men had attempted to break into the bar chasing after a customer, claiming they were affiliated with something called SHIELD. Making things worse they were trained in fighting superhuman foes, and if it hadn't been for the customers pitching in the staff of the bar could have lost the fight.

Setsuna smiled down at her comfortingly, "It was just one variant possible world, there's no telling if we'll ever encounter it again, and I'm sure May's pampering Keiko right now."

"We're not that lucky," Juri said wryly.

"Lighten up, boss," Minagi noted as she delivered a fresh colored gingerale to her. The blue haired space pirate with the cheek scars lingered a moment, "We got a bit soft, but it's not going to happen again. Ryouko and I are already drilling the staff."

"Even Alpha?" Setsuna blinked in surprise, thinking of the seemingly meek and mild green haired android.

"Actually, she's a crack shot with a pistol," Minagi informed them, "Mahoro has lent Alpha her spare gun, and I wouldn't want to run into Alpha with that at her side."

"Fair enough," Juri conceded, looking up as she noticed a group of young women coming up the hallway from the outer doors.

Excel Excel smiled cheerfully at the three young women as the blonde haired woman said, "Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket. Can I take your coats?"

"I suppose," Saya Otonashi said, the dark brown haired young woman shrugging off her coat, "I understand this place is neutral territory?"

"You'll be perfectly safe," Excel smiled cheerfully.

"We've got a sword with us," Mao Jahana said, carrying the modified weapon's case with surprising ease, "do we keep it with us or...?"

Hyatt leaned against the wall, bone pale as the black haired woman noted, "We'd prefer you turn in weapons at the bar."

Kaori Kinjou smiled as the light brown haired athlete said, "Then that's what we'll do."

"Have fun," Hyatt waved as they made their way through the crowds up to the bar.

"Interesting place you've brought us to," Mao noted dryly as she looked up to meet her Queen's eyes. Ever since Saya had shared her chirotopean blood with Mao to heal what would have been a deadly injury Mao had become one of her cavaliers, something both of them were still adapting too.

Saya smiled back wryly as she protested, "Hey, I've never been here before!" She gestured to the third member of their trio as she added, "It was Kaori who picked it out for us."

"Oh really?" Mao looked over at Kaori thoughtfully as she askedher fellow cavalier, "You wouldn't be trying to tell us something, would you?"

"No, I am not," Kaori answered, but a blush tinged her cheeks.

Saya fought back a chuckle as they reached the bar, waiting just a moment for the bartender to reach them. "Hiya," Minagi gave them her most engaging smile as she asked, "what can I do for you?"

"We've got a weapon to turn in," Saya nodded to Mao who hefted the disguised sword case up onto the bar.

"Always, ma'am," Minagi nodded respectfully, picking up the weapon and reverently putting it away.

"Welcome to the bar," Juri nodded as she sipped from her ginger ale, "I'm the host, Juri Arisugawa."

"You have a very interesting bar," Mao noted, taking in the library, kareoke stage and busy stairs going up to the second floor.

"We try," Juri chuckled softly.

"Anything to drink?" Minagi asked them as she tossed a can of beer to a customer waving from up the bar..

"Wine," Mao said, dropping a large bill on the bar.

Kaori chuckled, "Sake for me."

There was a soft gurgling rumble and both young woman looked at Saya. "Sorry," she sighed, "do you think I could get something to eat, first?"

Setsuna gave them a sympathetic smile as she said, "I'm sure our kitchen can make you up a snack."

"Better make it a meal," Kaori said, "Saya may be small, but she eats like a horse."

"Kaori!" Saya blushed even brighter.

Juri and Setsuna watched Saya and her friends carry their drinks over to one of the dining tables as May hurried over to serve them. "Ah, young love," Alpha noted, the green haired android carrying a tray of her specialty coffee.

"Not exactly young," Juri noted. As Alpha gave her a questioning look she added, "A similar looking girl came in a while ago... she claimed to have fought monsters in both World War II and Vietnam."

"She's a android?" Alpha guessed.

"Or some other kind of immortal," Setsuna agreed. "There are a lot of types of people possessing long life spans," she explained, "and not all of them are nice."

Alpha nodded seriously, "I'll keep an eye on her."

'Not quite what I intended,' Setsuna thought as she looked over the crowd, 'but it'll do.' Her eyes widened as a black haired woman in military style gear walked in, "Juri, trouble."

"I see her," Juri responded, recognizing the uniform as matching that of the agents who had tried to attack the bar. She noted the antagonistic vibe from the patrons and nodded as Mahoro left the kitchen to see what was happening, "Can you bring her to me?"

"Right," Mahoro headed off any of the customers from interfering with the woman and lead her up to where Juri was sitting.

"I've had friendlier greetings," the woman noted as she reached the bar.

"Some of these people had friends hurt when your goon squad attacked last week," Juri answered flatly. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is commander Maria Hill," she responded coolly, "I'm the second in command of the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate."

"I guess that explains the cute shield logos on the troops who tried to invade my place of business, shot innocent people and," Juri suddenly roared, "HURT ONE OF MY STAFF!"

Maria Hill jerked backward even as the bar went dead silent. "SHIELD troops were here in persuit of a wanted fugitive," she responded, "and we tried to use minimal force." After a moment's pause she continued, "How is the injured woman?"

"Keiko Sonada's recovering at home with her lover, May," Setsuna said dryly, "no thanks to your people."

Juri got her temper under control, though it took some effort. "I want you and your organization to understand something," she said flatly, "this bar is neutral territory, and we have the power to enforce that."

Maria Hill looked unhappy, but nodded. "Our psionics division has already briefed me on the unique nature of your bar," she admitted, "and Director Stark doesn't feel our mandate extends across alternate worlds."

Setsuna's lips twitched up slightly, "And you don't want to make yet another powerful enemy, correct?"

"That too," Maria willingly conceded. She looked at Juri, "I hope you'll pass on my apologies to Keiko, and let your people know we won't attack again."

"I'll do that," Juri said flatly.

"Thank you," and with that Maria walked to the door, back straight and head high.

"Damn, I was almost hoping for a rematch," Minagi muttered as her sister Ryouko teleported in, the unscarred woman looking amused.

"You might get it," Ryouko noted, "I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone who looks like a cop," Juri noted wisely.

Ryouko frowned, "So what? Cops can't be trusted!"

Setsuna chuckled softly as she looked at Juri, "Do you think they'll attack again?"

"I don't know," Juri admitted, "but there's no harm in being on guard."

To be continued...

The Staff: Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Juri and Keiko are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon, May is from Hand Maid May, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Mahoro is from Mahoromantic and Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.

Our Cast this Episode: Saya, Keiko and Mao are from Blood Plus and Maria Hill is from the marvel comic Civil War and related series.

Notes: Maria Hill and SHIELD tie in to my "Tales of Civil War" series and a upcoming crossover I'm planning with Arisugawa's locket. Blood Plus is a alternate timeline from Blood the Last Vampire, and this is MY version too.


	87. Artists and Others

Artists' and Others

Sae smiled as the black haired woman pushed her glasses up and finished explaining, "Would that be all right?"

May blinked, the brown haired cyberdoll looking at the young woman curiously. "To be concise, you want to sketch people in the bar?" she asked.

"That's right," Hiro agreed, the brown haired woman's hair tied up on each side of her face. Despite her youth she had a almost motherly quality that was very endearing.

"I don't see a problem," May said after a moment's thought as the woman in a maid's uniform continued, "but ask permission, and if anyone objects stop."

"Thank you very much!" both women bowed before walking off, sketch books in hand as they considered where to begin.

"They're really cute, aren't they?" Keiko had to chuckle, the brown haired woman's arm still in a sling. She wore a dark T-shirt and black pants rather than a suit, and her hair was in a ponytail rather than braided.

"That they are," May agreed before frowning gently at her lover, "Are you trying to help serve again? You know you need to go easy on that arm."

Keiko laughed, "May, I have Alpha, Excel, Ryouko and Sasami all offering to get me things. If I wanted to, I'd never have to move again."

"Getting a little tired of it?" May guessed.

"Exactly," Keiko laughed.

At the entrance a red headed woman in a slinky dress smiled a little shyly at Alpha, "Hello, you're new here."

"My name is Alpha," the green haired android bowed a bit, "I've been here for a few months, now."

"Ah," the other woman's smile faltered a bit as she added, "it has been a while. My name is Ayaka Kisaragi."

Alpha's eyes widened a little, "You're Nabiki's ex."

Ayaka sighed, "You could say that, yes. Do you know if she's in?"

She hesitated then Alpha said diplomatically, "Why don't we show you to a seat and someone can go check?"

"Of course," Ayaka nodded as she let Alpha lead her to a table.

Ayaka sat down at the table, toying with the glass of water Alpha left her as the girl hurried up to the bar to have a whispered consultation with Ryouko. She looked around at the older members of the staff and nearly cringed, seeing most of them glaring right at her.

'Which I can't really blame them for,' Ayaka silently conceded as she drank, 'I did dump their friend after all.'

"Okay," Midori Sugiura asked as she stopped up at the bar to pick up a order, "is the redhead a axe murderer or something?"

"She broke a friend of our's heart," Ryouko explained crossly as the blue haired alien woman poured drinks smoothly.

"Damn," Midori murmured as she saw Keiko going upstairs to see if the bar's accountant was in the manager's office.

Keiko paused by the door then knocked firmly, "Anyone in there?"

"Yo," Nabiki answered and Keiko used one arm and her shoulder to get the door open, looking in to see Nabiki Tendo hard at work, the black haired woman going over the nightclub's finances with her usual care.

"Sorry to interrupt," Keiko said wryly.

"Keiko," Nabiki looked up with a smile and asked, "come up to get away from all the mothering down there?"

"Not exactly," Keiko sighed and decided it might be best to be blunt. "Ayaka's down there asking for you," she said.

"She's WHAT?" Nabiki blurted, looking at Keiko in surprise.

Keiko decided that was a rhetorical question and ignored it before asking gently, "Do you want me to tell her you're not here?"

Nabiki sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know," she admitted softly before asking, "was anyone with her?"

"From what I could see," Keiko shrugged uncomfortably, "she was alone."

"Well, that's something," Nabiki muttered quietly, looking down at the paperwork on her desk as if it held the answers.

"Do you want us to tell her you left?" Keiko offered gently, a little surprised to see how torn Nabiki looked.

Nabiki sighed, "No, I'd better go see her."

Meanwhile, a group of young women were settling around the tables off to one side, all of them chatting happily. The blonde woman with glasses said firmly, "Iono, you can't try to grab anyone here as sobame."

"But Kyas!" Iono protested, the elegant black haired woman pouting cutely.

"No buts," Kyas said, "we're already over the number you promised earlier."

The taller woman in sunglasses looked around warily as she reported, "There's a number of unusual individuals here, but no immediate threats."

"Thank you Fletch," Aida chuckled, her boyish cut hair falling around her face as she urged Kyas to sit, too. She looked amused, "Shouldn't you be seeing to your girlfriend?"

"Aida!" Fletch blushed.

Arata Tagoto blushed too, the younger soba chef still staying close to Fletch's side. Since joining Iono's sobane she had made her interest in Fletch clear, and to all outside observers it was clear that she was wearing the other woman down.

"Don't worry mom," Arujent told Fletch seriously, "I'll keep an eye on the perverted queen while you two dance."

"Hey!" Iono protested the insult.

"Thank you very much," Arata smiled at Aru, glad the young girl had become her unofficial ally.

Iono chuckled softly as they watched the two of them walk off to where other couples were dancing slowly. "They do make a cute couple, don't they?" she said, smiling at the black haired woman with glasses beside her.

"They're adorable," Eto Hachibe had to concede, even tho her gaze was most focused on Iono herself.

Iono smiled, "Not as adorable as you, Eto."

"Iono!" Eto blushed cutely, looking away.

Nabiki had to smile slightly as she passed the table and wished she could linger a bit. But no, she stiffened her back and headed to the table where Ayaka waited. 'God, she's as beautiful as ever,' Nabiki thought, feeling once again the twisting pain she'd experienced when Ayaka gave her the ring back.

Ayaka looked up, her expression oddly gently as she said "Nabiki, it's good to see you."

Nabiki pressed her lips together as she rested her hands on the chair, looking down at her scornfully. "What do you want, Ayaka?" she asked flatly.

Ayaka sighed, "I'm sorry, Nabiki. I was a fool."

Nabiki gave her a look as she asked, "You drop out of my life for months then show up to tell me that?"

"Could you please sit down?" Ayaka asked with a blush, "You're making a scene."

Nabiki nodded curtly as she pulled out the chair, sitting down as the air between them practically shimmered with tension. Completely ignoring the tension Midori breezed in, "Can I get you anything, Nabiki? Refill, Ayaka?"

"Something strong," Nabiki sighed as Ayaka also ordered.

"Be right back," Midori nodded as she headed off.

Ayaka looked at Nabiki sadly, "I don't remember you being this hard."

Nabiki gave her a pained look, "Ayaka, I thought we had something good. Then you gave me my ring and told me you needed time... and the onje time I tried to see you I found out from you secretary you were out with a guy."

"I... needed to get that out of my system," Ayaka responded weakly.

Nabiki sighed, "Ayaka, I just don't trust you anymore."

Midori arrived with their drinks, setting a cocktail in front of Ayaka and a dangerously bubbling mug in front of Nabiki. "Here you go," she said cheerfully.

"What is that?" Nabiki asked, looking at her mug warily.

"According to Ryouko," Midori looked thoughtful, "it's a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster." She shrugged, "I guess it's strong."

"Thanks," Nabiki answered, nearly fainting from the fumes.

Ayaka fiddled with her drink, "You know, I had this whole scenario planned out in my head... you'd forgive me, I'd buy you the best dinner Sasami can make then we'd go upstairs... I guess I was dreaming."

"I..." Nabiki trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Ayaka tossed down her drink and got up, "It's all right, Nabiki." She gave her a sad smile, "I hope we can be friends... someday."

To be continued...

The Staff: Ryouko and Sasamii are from Tenchi Muyo, Keiko is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, May is from Hand Maid May, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Midori is from Mai Hime, and Nabiki is from Ranma 1/2.

Our Cast this Episode: Sae and Hiro are from Hidamari (Sunshine) Sketch, and Iono, Kyas, Fletch, Aru, Arata, Aida and Eto are all from Iono-sama Fanatics, and Ayaka is from Phantom Quest Corp.


	88. Superheroes

Super-heroes

"This all feels very weird," Sistah Spooky admitted, the brown skinned woman in the black cloak, tight top, shorts and mask sitting uncomfortably at one of the busy club's tables.

Mindf**k smiled at her girlfriend wryly, the lovely blonde reaching out to pat her hand. "Geing out in public?" she asked gently, "Or recovering from losing your powers?"

"A bit of both," Sistah Spooky admitted, taking that hand and squeezing it gently. She looked at Mindf**k tenderly, "Is the inhibitor working?"

"Oh yes," Mindf**k said with a smile, "if it wasn't blocking my telepathy, I couldn't even stand to be here."

"If it starts to hurt, let me know," Sistah Spooky said firmly, "I love you, and I don't want you to be hurt."

Mindf**k reached out to stroke her cheek, "I love you too."

Empowered watched with a dubious look as the blonde in a shimmering black bodysuit headed up to the bar with her date. "Man, is it creepy seeing Spooky being nice like that," she murmured.

"Tell me about it," Ninjette agreed, the slim Asian dressed in her usual tiny top and biker shorts, her name written across her ass.

"Hey," Mahoro smiled cheerfully as the black haired maid hurried down the bar, "what can I get you?"

'She reminds me of Maid-man,' Empowered found herself thinking. "Ah, two beers?" she managed to ask.

"Coming right up!" Mahoro smiled as she smoothly grabbed the beers and tossed them over as Ninjette put the money on the bar.

"Thanks," Ninjette gratefully caught the beers, passing one to Empowered and keeping one for herself.

"Thanks, 'Jette," Empowered said as she kissed the other woman on the cheek.

"That's not much of a thanks," Ninjette pouted as they reached their corner table.

Empowered wrapped her arms around Ninjette, "Let me do better." This time she pulled Ninjette into a lingering kiss, their bodies pressed together hotly.

"Now that's," Ninjette said huskily, "more like it."

Femifist shook her head wryly as she scanned the crowd, her red hair flowing down her back, a mask covering her eyes. 'I can't believe I ended up here." she muttered.

"And what's wrong with a bar?" Ocelotina smiled, her skimpy costume barely containing her breasts.

"It's not exactly the best place for a meeting of female superheroines," Femifist shook her head, "people will get the wrong idea."

"What's that?" Ocelotina asked as she stroked a gloved hand along Femifist's well muscled arm.

"You too?" Femifist blushed.

"Here's your food," Keiko said as the boyish young women dropped off their order, sliding a plate in front of each of them.

"But I didn't order...?" Femifist looked confused.

"Capt' Rivet paid," Keiko explained, "and left orders that everyone's meals are free." She paused, "Alcohol isn't covered, regretfully."

"Darn," Ocelotina pouted cutely.

"We don't need to drink that much," Femifist said virtuously.

Ocelotina laughed as she purred, "Speak for yourself, rowr."

Meanwhile, May hurried over to where several young women sat comfortably, listening to someone sing on stage. Jenny Quarks sang a song of love and loss, the Asian woman beautiful and sad as she gazed at her friends.

"Could we get some finger food?" Swift asked, her wings folded against her back as she smiled, "and another round of beers?"

"Please," Engineer nodded, her body coated by a shimmering steel skin, "and make it a dark ale for me."

Rose Tattoo just nodded slightly, the enigmatic woman smiling. Her red hair shimmered and her body was lush, revealed by the simple one piece body suit she wore.

"Are you all right, Miss?" May asked, strangely drawn to the young woman.

"She's mute," Swift quickly jumped in before Rose could seduce the poor woman, "but trust me, she's fine."

"Oh, right," May shook her head to clear it then headed off.

"We've got to keep her on a tighter leash," Engineer sighed as she watched her teammate Rose scanning the crowd like a huntress looking for prey.

"She's the spirit of life," Swift shrugged, "and she seems to mostly like expressing it through having sex."

"Tell me about it," Engineer blushed.

"What happened now?" Jenny asked them as she returned to her seat with a bounce in her step, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it.

"Rose nearly seduced that poor waitress," Swift sighed.

Jenny nodded glumly, "One of us needs to take Rose upstairs and tire her out." She looked around, "Who's turn is it now?"

"I did it last time," Swift said quickly.

"I suppose I can take a turn," Engineer offered, "but can I al least get some food first? I'll need the energy."

"Too much information," Jenny sighed.

Jane Vasco shook her head, the redhead listening in to the conversation from a table nearby. Known as 'Painkiller Jane' she was a adventurer and occasional hitwoman for her friends the 22 brides. 'This is a very strange bar,' she noted, seeing everything from future women to knights in armor walking, drinking and even dancing.

"Jane," the familiar voice sent a chill down her spine, "how good to see you."

Jane turned to see the black haired woman sauntering up to her table, the pale woman dressed in a revealing one piece bikini split down the middle to reveal her cleavage. "Vampirella?" Jane said weakly.

"You remembered," Vampirella purred as she took a seat at Jane's table. She casually called, "Waiter!"

"Yes?" Alpha hurried over, the green haired young woman smiling in a friendly way.

"I'd like a Bloody Mary with real blood," Vampirella said casually then looked at her companion, "Jane?"

Jane looked a bit startled but recovered fast. "A Screwdriver, please," she said, "and nachos if you have them."

"No problem," Alpha nodded then looked at Vampirella, "anything for you, Miss?"

Vampirella smiled slightly, barely revealing her fangs as she cooed, "I don't eat... food."

"Oh," Alpha blinked then cheerfully hurried off.

"That girl's not quite normal," Vampirella frowned, surprised the girl was unaffected by her supernatural powers.

"I don't think anyone in this bar is exactly normal," Jane pointed out dryly.

Vampirella chuckled softly, "Good point." She studied Jane thoughtfully, "I remember when I was hurt...."

"I offered you my blood," Jane nodded slightly.

"It was delicious," Vampirella leaned forward to rest her hand on Jane's arm, "and I've always wanted to repay you."

"I don't really need....," Jane blushed.

Vampirella smiled and gave her a saucy wink, "Please, I think I can come up with something to do for you."

Jane blushed as Alpha delivered the food, "Let's talk about it."

Meanwhile, up at the bar Juri Arisugawa nodded as the orange haired woman talked to a teen, "So you're not sure how you feel about her?"

Cassie Hack nodded, her black hair falling around her face as she admitted, "I like Georgia a lot, but...."

"Take it slow," Setsuna Meiou offered gently, "you have time."

"I fight undead serial killers for a hobby," Cassie said dryly, "I dunno how much time I really have."

"I've heard of crazier hobbies," Juri admitted, remembering her year as a duelist.

To be continued....

The Staff: Mahoro is from Mahororomantic, Keiko is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, May is from Hand Maid May, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Juri is from Utena and Setsuna is from Sailor Moon.

Our Cast this Episode: Empowered, Ninjette, Mindf**k, Sistah Spooky, Femifist, Ocelotina and Capt. Rivet are all from Empowered, Jenny Quark, Swift, Engineer and Rose Tattoo are from the Authority, Jane Vasco is from Painkiller Jane, Vampirella is from Vampirella, and finally Cassie Hack is from Hack/Slash.

Notes: Sistah Spooky, Mindf**k and Ocelotina all have had canon bisexual/lesbian moments, Swift is stated to be bisexual, Painkiller Jane had a lesbian fling in her latest series and Cassie Hack has a canon romance with a striper named Georgia.


	89. Out of the Locket: Pre Christmas

Out of the Locket: Three

Alpha's Café was just off a old road, the café itself built into the side of a older house. The grass had grown tall along the driveway, and a fish designed weathervane moved gently in the chill afternoon breeze. The two women pushed the door open and a bell rang, the owner and manager looking up with warm smile.

"Juri," Alpha said with a surprised smile, "I didn't expect to see you here." The green haired woman bustled over, carrying a menu as she added, "And thank you for coming, Setsuna."

Setsuna Meiou smiled as she looked around the quaint café, her green-black hair shimmering as she said, "It's so charming." She wore a simple black dress, the cloth styled to accent her shapely form.

Alpha chuckled as she corrected, "It's small and old fashioned, but it's mine."

"I like it," Juri said honestly as she turned, her black jacket hugging her shoulders as matching pants did her legs, "it has a warm, welcoming air to it."

"Thank you," Alpha said as she lead them to a table. Coffee was poured, all three women taking their cups and savoring the finely made brew. "So," she asked as she set her cup down, "what brings you to these parts?"

"How's business?" Setsuna asked, noting they were the only ones in the café.

"Quiet," Alpha conceded, "thankfully I don't need much to get by."

"When you left the bar you said you wanted to put more of your efforts in here," Juri said, "but I wanted to offer a proposal."

"Oh?" Alpha looked curious.

"Setsuna and Washu have come up with something they're calling a warp corridor," Juri said, gesturing for her lover to explain.

Setsuna looked slightly amused, "I'll skip over the technical details... last time I tried explaining it Juri fell asleep."

"Please do," Alpha murmured.

"Essentially," Setsuna smiled, "the corridor will instantly transport you between her and the Locket and no matter how long you stay at the bar, only a second will pass here."

Juri sipped her coffee, "This way you won't be depriving your café of your presence while also keeping your job at the Locket." She smiled, "You could even buy newer equipment through the club, I bet Nabiki would arrange a discount,"

"You really want to keep me on staff that much?" Alpha sounded surprised.

"You fit in very well," Setsuna said honestly, "you're like one of the family."

Alpha smiled as she looked at Juri, "Then thank you, I'd be honored to continue to work at the Locket."

"Good to have you back," Juri reached over to squeeze her shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon they drank coffee and talked, the three of them pleasant. Alpha willingly gave them a sketched in account of her quiet, deserted world and the people in it. Finally as Juri and Setsuna prepared to go Alpha asked, :"Should I expect Washu later?"

"She'll be by in the next day or so," Setsuna said seriously, "installing the warp corridor will be fairly simple, we think."

"I'll look forward to it," Alpha bowed a bit as Juri and Setsuna left.

"Should we have told her about the staff Christmas party?" Setsuna quietly asked as they walked down to the road.

"I don't want to pressure her to get a gift," Juri said quietly, "besides, she might decide not to be in on that day."

"True enough," Setsuna conceded as they walked along the cracked, broken pavement. Around them they could hear crickets chirp, the rustle of the wind and the near complete absence of human generated sounds.

"Is this our world's future?" Juri had to ask as they took shelter from the sun under a massive tree by the road.

"No," Setsuna shook her head firmly, "it's a divergence, probably splitting off from our timeline before you even existed."

"Do you think you're here somewhere?" Juri had to ask.

"It's possible," Setsuna admitted, "but I don't think I'll look up myself." With a gesture she summoned up her time staff, the giant key-like artifact comfortable in her hands as she said, "Shall we go home?"

"Lets," Juri agreed and in a burst of light the two women were gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Nabiki Tendo asked as the black haired young woman looked up from where she was working at Juri's desk, the surface covered by books, invoices and receipts.

"Bad," Juri shrugged as she closed her door behind her. It was such a odd feeling going from the warm fall of Alpha's home to the chill of their Tokyo winter, Juri rather thought she'd never get used to it.

"The economic downturn is going to hit us too," Nabiki said bluntly as she pushed away from the desk, a plain white blouse hugging her muscular arms, "Tho probably not as bad as most. We're buffered by the interdimensional aspects of the bar, I think."

"Good to know," Juri said as she took her jacket off tiredly. "Do we still have enough to do bonuses this year?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nabiki said after a moment's thought, "just don't be too extravagant this year."

"All right," Juri nodded firmly. She sat down across from Nabiki and gave her a thoughtful look as she asked, "Should I pick up something for your date?"

"It's a little soon," Nabiki said with a sigh.

"Not seeing anyone?" Juri asked her friend gently. "You're pretty popular down there," she noted, "you could take your pick."

"I'm not really interested right now," Nabiki shrugged. She gave Juri a glance then added, "You know that before I met Ayaka I just dated casually."

"True," Juri agreed.

Nabiki shrugged sadly, "I think Ayaka was the first girl I seriously considered making a like with. It takes some time to get over that."

Juri reached out to gently squeeze her hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Nabiki smiled back, "I'll let you know when it gets irritating,"

"You do that," Juri chuckled. She gestured to the papers, "You want me to take over for awhile, give you a break.?"

"Oh no," Nabiki covered the sheets of paper protectively, "I just got them organized the way I want them. I'll be finished in a bit, I promise."

Juri nodded but said, "Okay, but if you're not done and downstairs in half a hour I'm coming up after you, Nabiki."

"Yeah, yeah," Nabiki made a face as she pulled the calculator over and got back to work.

Juri made her way downstairs, noting that the crowds were starting to thin out. "How is she?" Minagi asked, the space pirate with light blue hair pouring Juri her regular, a glass of colored ginger ale.

"Still not interested in dating," Juri said with a shrug as she sipped her drink.

"Do you think we should try introducing her to someone?" May asked, the brown haired cyberdoll dressed in one of her favorite outfits, a maid's uniform brought by her lover Keiko. She smiled, "I'm sure we can make it seem casual."

"No," Keiko said as the boyish young woman carried over a tray full of empty glasses, "she'd spot it for sure." Her brown braid bumped against her back, swinging like a tail as she set the tray down, "And I do not want to piss her off right now."

"She is a bit cranky," Ryouko agreed, Minagi's twin pouring a few last beers. She passed them down as she collected keys, "Someone call up a taxi, okay?"

"Right," Mahoro said as the android maid efficiently began to organize rides for their last remaining customers.

"Anyway," Juri said briskly, "pass the word around we're having out staff party on Saturday the twenty-seventh. Go easy on buying me stuff this time, please?"

"Aww," May pouted cutely.

"Are we inviting the usual suspects too?" Minagi asked.

Juri chuckled, "Yeah, I'll be bringing in the Sailors, I assume you and Ryouko will bring in the Jurai crowd and so on...."

"Sounds fun," Keiko agreed as she hurried off to clear more tables.

To be continued....

The Staff: Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma ½, Mahoro is from Mahororomantic, Keiko is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, May is from Hand Maid May, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Ryouko and MInagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Juri is from Utena and Setsuna is from Sailor Moon.


	90. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Arisugawa's Locket

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: After A's, Before Strikers

The sixteen year old reddish-brown haired young woman hurried home, her heart racing joyfully. "I'm home!" Nanoha Takamachi called out, her long ponytail bouncing against her back as she hurried in, taking off her shoes at the door.

"Welcome home," her sister Miyuki called, her short brown hair giving her a almost boyishly handsome look. "Is today the big day?" she asked.

Nanoha blushed slightly, "Yes, we're meeting there later this evening." She walked over, giving her sister a concerned look, "Are mom and dad still okay with this?"

Miyuki smiled back comfortingly, "Trust me, they're fine. It was really less of a surprise than when you revealed your magic to them."

"All right," Nanoha turned and hurried up the stairs, "Then I'd better start getting ready."

Part of Nanoha was tempted to dress in a variation on what she had first worn when they met, but she decided on something a bit more mature. She picked out a nice white skirt and matching jacket, wearing a rose shirt under that. After a moment's hesitation she picked up Raging Heart on it's special chain and hung it around her neck. She didn't expect to need it, but she wanted to be ready.

"When should I tell them you'll be back?" Miyuki asked, smiling as Nanoha hurried back down stairs.

Nanoha paused at the door as she slipped a set of dress shoes on. "Not till later," she said with a smile, "I'll phone if I'm really late."

"Have fun," Miyuki nodded as Nanoha left. Quietly she murmured to herself, "Looks like my little sister is all grown up."

Meanwhile, the nightclub Arisugawa's Locket was already jumping. A line up of young women waited , talking together and gathering together in the spring chill. Signum Needes looked cool and composed in a simple pants and jacket combo, her pink hair flowing down over her shoulders in a ponytail. Beside her Shamal smiled in her long dress, her blonde hair framing kind eyes as she talked to Ishida, the other woman casually standing close by. Not far away Hayate Yagami and Vita talked, both young women laughing softly.

"I still find it hard to accept," Ishida admitted, "thought learning about the magic explained a great deal." She gave all of them a scolding look, "Like why medicine wouldn't help Hayate."

"It's not all their fault," Hayate spoke up, her brown hair falling into her eyes, "they didn't know my illness was caused by the book."

Shamal put her hand on Ishida's shoulder as she smiled warmly, "And if it hadn't been for that we'd never have met."

Ishida blushed even as Vita rolled her eyes. "Mushy stuff," the little girl muttered, shaking her head as her red braid bounced. "Too bad Zafira can't come," she added.

"I understand men are forbidden here," Signum noted coolly. Around her neck her sword amulet dangled, much like the ones her comrades Shamal and Vita had.

"I'm looking forward to this," Hayate agreed, a smile teasing her lips. There was a interesting aura between her and her three knights, a sense of tenderness and caring.

A redheaded woman stood by the door, checking Ids with a cheerful smile. Midori Sugiura nodded to the group of them, looking them over. She frowned at Hayate and Vita, "Can I see your Ids?"

"I'm immortal," Vita muttered with a sigh, "and I'll get carded forever."

Hayate nodded to Midori, "I'm underage, but I'm being escorted by my friends." Wryly she added, "I'm sure they have no intention of letting me drink."

"You may be our master," Shamal noted with a smile, "but drinking is very bad for someone your age."

"Exactly," Ishida agreed.

"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Alpha smiled, the green haired coffee shop owner having taken up greeting duties that day.

Meanwhile, in a apartment in another part of Tokyo a blonde haired woman fretted as she turned in front of the mirror. "Does this look good, Bardiche?" Fate Testarossa Harlaown asked, looking as her black pants and jacket, all trimmed in gold.

"You look fine, Sir," Bardiche answered with his usual formality, the triangle shaped device sitting on the dresser.

"Yes, you do," the other woman's voice noted, her voice kind. Fate turned to see Lindy Harlaown looking at her with a slight smile, the green haired woman adding, "I came up to remind you it's nearly time to go."

"Thank you, Mother" Fate said as she picked up Bardiche and put it in a inner pocket of her jacket.

Lindy walked over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she said, "You really don't need to be nervous, Fate."

Fate gave her adopted mother a sad smile, "After Nanoha got hurt, I realized I needed to let her know how I feel." She sighed, "But this is our first date...."

Lindy surprised her with a hug, then let her go. "She loves you," she told Fate firmly, "it'll be all right."

Fate blushed then she hugged Lindy back. "Thank you," she said then turned to the door, "and I'd better get going."

"Good luck," Lindy called as Fate activated Bardiche and soared off into the evening sky.

Nanoha smiled as she hurried up to the bar, coming up behind another of her friends. Suzuka Tsukimura turned, her purple hair shining as she hugged Nanaho and said, "I thought you'd never get here."

"Sorry," Nanaho chuckled, "I tried to hurry but I didn't want to use magic to get here." She looked a bit nervous, "Is Fate here?"

Suzuka looked up, her eyes widening, "I think that's her now."

Shimmering gold wings glowed on Fate's boots as she descended from the sky, her expression rather sheepish. "Sorry," she said as she landed, the wings disappearing and Bardiche's scythe mode reverting to a amulet.

"I thought we weren't going to use magic," Nanoha scolded even as she rushed to hug Fate close to her.

Fate let her arms wrap around Nanoha, holding her close tenderly even as she felt the love she carried for her well up. "Sorry," she repeated with a lopsided smile.

Suzuka laughed softly as she said, "You two are making a scene." She smiled as she gently added, "Can we please head inside?"

"Lets," Nanoha agreed, keeping a arm around Fate.

Within the bar women chatted and danced happily, swaying to the pounding beat of the music. Off to one side the library was filled with people reading and talking, while up at the bar women vied for the attention of the bartenders and posed prettily for each other.

Hitomi smiled as the brown haired part time waitress lead the three to the table their friends were at. "I hope you'll have a good time," she said warmly, "just signal a waitress if you need anything."

"Thank you," Fate nodded happily.

"Suzuka," Hayate cried as she looked up happily, getting up to draw the other woman close. They kissed a bit shyly under the other's gazes, then Suzuka drew her close, kissing her a bit more eagerly.

"I've missed you," Suzuka sighed happily as they finally parted.

Hayate blushed a bit, her gaze tender and loving. "I'm sorry my work has been keeping me away," she apologized as they all sat down.

Suzuka put her hand over Hayate's, squeezing it softly. "I understand, Hayate, believe me," she said softly.

"It's hard to believe this started from a few library meetings," Signum noted as they greeted their friends.

"Thanks for saving us a table," Nanoha said, sitting down beside Fate on one end, the couple of Shamal and Ishida, Vita and Signum then Hayate and Suzuka.

They talked happily and ate eagerly, drinking cautiously and taking turns to get up and go out on the dance floor. Shamal and Ishida swayed together gracefully while Suzuka and Hayate danced more energetically. Surprisingly Signum was approached by several ladies and danced, even as Vita scowled in her seat.

"More food?" Mahoro asked, the black haired android dressed in a typical black and white maid's uniform. "Drink refills?"

"Not for me," Nanoha said as she got up, offering Fate her hand.

Fate got up, the two walking out to the dance floor. "Nanoha," Fate murmured as they slow danced. She swallowed, summoning her courage, "I've wanted to sat this to you for a long time... I love you."

Nanoha let her head rest on Fate's shoulder, "I've loved you almost as long as I've known you, fate."

"Will you.... be with me? Forever?" Fate asked as she looked down at Nanoha.

"Always," Nanoha agreed, kissing her again, tenderly.

To be continued!

The Staff: Midori Sugiura is from Mai Hime, Mahoro is from Mahororomantic and Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou.

Our Cast this Episode: Nanoha, Fate, Lindy, Miyuki, Signum Needes, Shamal, Ishida, Hayate Yagami, Vita and Suzuka Tsukimura are all from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's.


	91. Out of the Locket: Kendo

Kendo

Arisugawa Juri felt a odd mix of emotions as the tall, orange haired woman walked through the training hall. While kendo was not her specialty she was still quite familiar with the sport, and when called on by the local community center felt a obligation to help out.

'Though if they're desperate enough to call in a notorious lesbian,' Juri mused wryly, 'they must really be in trouble.'

Young men and women practiced strikes with their bamboo blades, some in the correct form others rather less so. Juri moved through the group, correcting forms and giving advice then officiating over a few matches. The kids were generally pretty poor, though a few volunteers from a local high school helped guide them to improve.

"Come on, then," Ryoko Mitsurugi smiled beneath the protective gear, the redhead taking a guarded stance. She inched forward in the heavy protective gear, then called, "Men!"

The other fighter tried to move to block the strike to the head but wasn't fast enough. "Point to Ryoko," the judge called, "you win!"

"Once again the fearsome Samurai Girl wins again," the teacher murmured. Toraji Ishida taught at Muroe High, as well as being the teacher in charge of that school's kendo club. He didn't strike Juri as the most dedicated person, but on the other hand, he was there helping out.

"Samurai girl?" Juri raised a eyebrow.

"She's out of Daimon High," Toraji told her, "one of their K-Fight champs."

Juri grimaced almost involuntarily. While she knew the K-Fight brawls as Daimon High were nothing like the Duels at Ohtori, it still struck a uncomfortable chord within her. "I guess she's very good?" she asked.

"Longest unbeaten champion," Toraji nodded. He smiled wryly, "Has a army of fangirls too."

"I noticed," Juri nodded to the stands, packed with various groups of cheering girls.

Toraji smiled wryly, "Well, some of them are fans of a few other girl's too. Like Tamaki Kawazoe from my high school team."

Tamaki's short brown hair fell around a face that would normally be called shy, but her eyes were alive as the small girl talked to a competetor. She seemed to come alive carrying her sword, and more than one girl in the crowd followed her with her eyes.

The third woman everyone focused on was a black haired older teen, one whom Juri felt she should recognize. Her long black hair flowed down her back as she practiced with the sword, a much smaller blond girl standing nearby.

"That's Hazuki Azuma," Toraji said wryly, "and that's her adopted sister Hatsumi."

Juri felt her eyes widen. The reason she hadn't recognized the girl was that when Juri met her she was a little older, traveling through her bar in search of her sister. Juri was tempted to talk to the girl, maybe give her a warning or two, but then she remembered Washu's warnings about time tampering. No matter what your good intentions, things rarely went well.

"Hyaa!" Tamaki cried as she charged, striking swiftly as she struck her foe in the side.

"Point!" Juri called, having been watching over that fight. 'Glad I caught that,' she admitted to herself ruefully.

The hours raced onward as they helped the kids train, then finally it was over. Juri watched Hazuki and Harsumi walk away, the mute blonde signing away to her younger sister. The other kids tricked off as they closed up and put away the equipment.

"Thanks for your help," Toraji smiled as he shook Juri's hand. "Any chance you could help out again?"

"Sure that's a good idea?" Juri cautioned. "I'm rather notorious."

Toraji shrugged, "You're a reasonably successful small business woman. And to be honest, I think some of these kids could use a... certain kind of positive role model."

Juri raised a single eyebrow, "Oh?"

Toraji actually blushed a bit as he said gruffly, "Anyone who thinks there are no lesbians in girl's sport is deluding themselves."

"I'll think about it," Juri agreed as they finished locking up.

Back at the house, Haruka Tenoh looked rather amused as the sandy blonde haired woman relaxed on the couch after a hard day's promotions. As a race car driver a large part of her work was public appearances and preforming in advertisements. It was a pain, but it also helped her make a very good living.

"I have to admit," Haruka admitted, "you'd make a good role model, now. Not like your younger days, of course...."

"We all have to sow our wild oats sometime," Juri smiled slightly.

"Are you ever going to tell me more about that?" Setsuna asked teasingly as the tall black haired woman emerged from the kitchen. Juri's wife casually cuddled beside Juri in the love seat, resting her head on her shoulder.

Juri hugged her as she mused, "It's mostly pretty boring stuff, honestly Haruka rather likes exaggerating."

"Don't let her fool you," Michiru noted as she sat down beside Haruka and cuddled too, "Juri was a wild one."

"I'm trying to save my reputation," Juri sighed as all three women laughed.

Giving in to Juri's blushes Setsuna asked, "Do you really think the kids need a role model?"

"Well, a few of them look to be having the sort of problems I had in school," Juri admitted.

"Attracting mobs of fangirls?" Haruka nodded.

"Yup," Juri agreed. "And two of them had that sort of unconscious boyishness about them, too...," she mused.

"Baby dyke's are so cute when they're clueless," Michiru remembered. She looked at Haruka, "Not that you ever went through that phase."

"Oh?" Haruka looked offended, "I"ve had plenty of girls call me cute."

Michiru chuckled softly, "But you never went through that innocent phase."

Haruka gave a wicked grin, "So true." She looked up at Juri as she admitted, "I had lady teachers charmed when I was just fourteen."

"I don't doubt it," Juri admitted.

"I'm home!" a voice called as they heard the front door open. In a few moments Hotaru walked in to the living room, still dressed in her school uniform. "Juri-papa," she laughed, "you made some new fans."

"Oh?" Juri asked.

"A bunch of our school kendo club were down at the rec center today," Hotaru said cheerfully as she wandered into the kitchen for some juice, "and I heard a few of them talking about you on the way home. They're very impressed."

"Don't tell them she lives here," Setsuna laughed, "we'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't," Hotaru teased, "if I get that new lamp I want."

"Blackmailer!" Juri laughed.

"Do you think you'll be helping out there again?" Hotaru asked as she sat down. "I think a few more girls were going to go next week."

"If so, I'm coming too," Setsuna laughed, "gotta keep a eye on the competition."

"Trust me," Juri murmured into her ear, "no one could compete against you."

To be continued....

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary girl Utena, Washu is from Tenchi Muyo, Haruka Tenoh. Michiru Kaoru, Hotaru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon.

Characters: Ryoko Mitsurugi is from Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School. Toraji Ishida and Tamaki Kawazoe are both from Bamboo Blade. Hazuki and Hatsumi are from Yami to Boshi to Hon no Tabibito.


	92. Halloween 09

Arisugawa's Locket

Halloween '09

"So," Alpha asked as the green haired girl reached up to touch the metal 'rabit ears' that had been attached to either side of her head, "who am I supposed to be dressed as?"

"Chachamaru," Ryouko told her, her swirling almost blue hair flowing over her shoulders, "from that cartoon Negima." She was dressed in a black bodysuit and had a prop sword over her back, looking a bit like a ninja.

"And if Chachamaru actually shows up?" May asked curiously, the brown haired maid sweeping up before opening. Unlike her normal, fairly practical maid outfit May was decked out in full gothic lolita style, with extra lace and ruffles by the score.

"Lie," Minagi laughed, Ryouko's twin dressed in a variation of a pirate's outfit, a cape over her shoulder, leather vest containing her full breasts and tight satin leggings.

"You'd better not take a deep breath in that outfit," Nabiki Tendo noted, her slim body dressed in a stylish tuxedo, "or you'll have important bits pop out."

Kokone smiled at Alpha, the pink haired delivery driver and fellow android visiting her girl friend at work. "You look adorable," she told Alpha, wearing a police woman's costume she had borrowed from upstairs.

Alpha smiled back, clearly pleased as she said bashfully, "You too."

"This is very embarrassing," Juri Arisugawa muttered, the tall woman wearing a school uniform fitted to her size. The skirt was short enough to be sexy, and her full figure wasn't what the yellow jacket was designed to contain.

"Looking good, boss," Excel Excel offered cheerfully, the blonde haired woman dressed in a pink waitress outfit, cut to show off cleavage and her long, sexy legs. Her partner Hyatt wore a similar outfit, though hers was in shades of blue.

"I bet Setsuna will like seeing you in that," Minagi grinned.

"It was her idea," Juri admitted, blushing.

May looked amused but decided to save their boss. "Let's get the cleaning finished," she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "we open soon"

Not long afterwards the place was clean and tidy as the female customers began to enter from the line outside. Ranma Saotome was back on bouncer duty, the redheaded woman dressed in a semi-street fighter like costume that left her middle bare and her arms and legs exposed.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Midori Sugiura apologized, the busy redhead dressed in a magical girl costume, the short skirt she wore almost too revealing.

"Damn," Ranma leaned over to watch her running up the hall.

"Pervert," Akane Tendo complained, the black haired girl swiftly punching Ranma in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Ranma winced, knowing she could have dodged, but also knowing the slight bit of abuse turned her girlfriend on. Yes, it was kinky but.... the sex was really, really good.

"Are you two done yet?" test pilot Kallen Kouzuki asked her wryly as she and her friends waited to get in. Unable to put together a costume in time Kallen merely wore her flight suit, the skintight red and black cloth leaving little to the imagination.

"For now," Akane winked, wearing one of her karate gi's as a costume.

Milly Ashford snickered softly, the light brown haired school teacher shaking her head with amusement. Over a flesh colored leotard Milly was dressed in a set of fetish leathers, looking nearly nude in her black leather bustier, thong, thigh high boots and matching opera style gloves. "Good party?" she asked Ranma curiously.

"There's a good variety of people," Ranma grinned.

"I can't believe you wore that," Nina Einstein shook her head, the slim black haired woman having chosen the safety of boy-drag. The research scientist was wearing pants and a white shirt, a long lab coat thrown over it.

"If you're going to do something, go for the gusto," Milly said as she, Nina and Kallen headed inside. She was well aware of Ranma sneaking a look at her nearly bare butt and gave a extra wiggle, just for her.

"Hello, I'm Nabiki Tendo. Welcome to the Locket," Nabiki said politely as she smiled at the three women, temporarily doing greeter duty.

"Hi," Kallen found herself looking over the woman thoughtfully. She was boyish enough to be cute, but the womanly body underneath that suit promised some fun.

Nabiki felt herself blush slightly, feeling two predatory and one curious gaze on her. "Can I help you get a table or ...?" she asked the only one who didn't look like she wanted to jump her.

Nina smiled sympathetically to the other woman, "I think we'll head up to the bar first, but thank you." She tossed a wry glance at her friends, "And they're not as bad as they look."

Milly grinned at Nabiki, "We're worse."

"Have a good night," Nabiki laughed as she waved for them to move on.

"You should have worn something like that," Haruka Tenoh noted as she, her girl friend Michiru and Setsuna lounged up by the bar with Juri. The light brown haired woman had chosen to dress in her racing gear, team jacket, armored pants and all.

Setsuna shook her head wryly, her long green hair shimmering as she noted, "I might wear something like that in private, not in public." She wore a matching school uniform to Juri's, her slightly fuller figure making it even more daring.

"Nice to see more newcomers too," Michiru noted, her mermaid outfit drawing glances too. She frowned a bit, "Wasn't putting Nabiki on door woman duty kind of cruel? She might run into Ayeka Kisaragi again."

"Not my idea," Juri said honestly, "I think May decided on her getting first shift." Juri took a drink of her sparkling ginger ale, "And to be honest, I think whatever feelings Nabiki had were snuffed when she saw them out together, practically hanging off each other."

"Ayeka and her boyfriend?" Haruka asked for clarity. When Juri nodded Haruka grimaced as she muttered, "That really stinks."

"Tell me about it," Ryouko agreed as the space pirate/ninja poured more drinks.

A young woman with a odd gray/violet tint to her hair walked by, a witch's hat and cloak on over a school uniform. "I fail to see the point of these uniforms," Yuki Nagato noted calmly.

Ryouko Asakura took her girlfriend's hand, the catgirl costume she wore giving the dark haired girl a sexy, playful air. "There's no point," shje told Yuki as she lead her through the crowd, "it's just for the fun of it."

"I see," Yuki frowned thoughtfully. "Is that like when you used that...."

"Shh!" Ryouko clapped her hand over Yuki's mouth. "Not in public."

Up front Nabiki puffed out a sigh of relief as Excel Excel came up to replace her as greeter. "Thanks," she smiled at Excel then warned her, "the natives are more restless than normal."

"Understood," Excel nodded then saluted her, "for the greater glory of Arisugawa!"

"Yeah, yeah," Nabiki waved as she headed up to the bar and received a weak drink. She slowly sipped the rum and coke, seriously considering retreating to the office upstairs and working on the accounts or something.

"Miss Tendo?" the quiet voice asked, causing Nabiki to turn around. Nina gave her a slight smile as she moved up to the bar, "I had hoped I'd see you again."

Nabiki felt a flash of relief it wasn't one of the aggressive girls she'd been fending off for the past hour. "Thank you," she smiled, "miss...?"

"Nina," she said as she ordered a wine cooler. "I wanted to apologize for me friends, again," Nina blushed, "I'm pretty sure I saw Kallen pinch you."

Nabiki had to smile at the cute awkwardness of the other woman. "Not your fault," she said, "not unless you're dating both of them."

"Oh, no!" Nina yelped, blushing. After a moment she added quietly, "They kind of hauled me out here to get over a break up."

"Ah," Nabiki nodded sympathetically. She hesitated a moment, then quietly offered, "Wanna talk about it?"

Nina looked at her in surprise, then apparently saw something in Nabiki's eyes as she answered, "Yeah, I think so."

To be continued....

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, May is from Hand Maid May, Excel Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Midori Sugiura is from Mai Hime, Nabiki Tendo and Ranma Saotome are from Ranma ½, Haruka Tenoh. Michiru Kaoru, Hotaru and Setsuna are from Sailor Moon

Characters: Kokone is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Akane Tendo is from Ranma ½, Kallen, Milly and Nina are from Code Geass and Ryouko and Yuki are from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Note: Kallen and the other Code Geass characters are their counterparts in the 'Sailor Moon/Utena' universe I write, NOT the original Code Geass.


	93. Nabiki's Day

Arisugawa's Locket

Nabiki's Day

The after Christmas rush was over, and Nabiki Tendo was upstairs in Juri's office going over the year end books. So far, the bar looked like it had made a reasonable profit this year, though not as well as some years. The financial crisis had hit the bar just like everywhere else, though probably not as bad as most places.

"We really need to try to get our liquor costs down somehow," Nabiki sighed as she noted their highest area of overhead. Her black hair fell into her eyes as she silently mused, 'Maybe we can get it cheaper in an alternate Tokyo?'

There was a tentative knock on the door, then it opened a bit as Keiko looked inside. "Hey," she smiled, her brown hair falling down her back in a neat braid.

"Hi," Nabiki wrote down a final figure in her journal then closed it with a soft thump. "Busy night?" she asked curiously as she stretched, wearing a blouse and knee length skirt.

"Not too bad," Keiko admitted, walking in dressed in her usual long pants and shirt. Her lover May prefered her in variations of that outfit, though Keiko did mix it with dresses for variety.

The two women got along quite well, in part because they were the most 'normal' of the staff. They weren't magical heroes, robots, aliens or destined champions, but instead basic human beings. Of course, Nabiki still had the Tendo style of 'Anything Goes Martial Arts' to fall back on, and Keiko was pretty good with a sword or knife....

Sitting down on the opposite side of the desk Keiko smiled impishly, "May was telling me you seemed awfully cozy with a newcomer...."

Nabiki looked a bit sheepish, "We just talked a while." She smiled wryly, "She's a scientist with the worst name ever.... Nina Einstein."

"That must make things interesting," Keiko agreed. "Probably got teased a lot as a kid too," she noted with gentle sympathy.

"I think so," Nabiki agreed then she admitted sheepishly, "We ended up mostly trashing our exes, to be honest."

Keiko raised a eyebrow, "Which you haven't really done here. In fact, I think everyone's been surprised at how... gentlemanly you've been."

Nabiki made a face, "Talk to Akane if you want to hear me badmouth her. When I saw Ayaka and her boyfriend, I was livid and I called Akane to vent."

"Well, she is your sister," Keiko agreed, making a mental note to call Akane. She was kind of curious about how mad Nabiki had been.... Getting back on topic she asked, "So I take it Nina has a similar tale of woe?"

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed. In some ways she thought Nina's was a bit worse, with Nina dating a woman deeply uncomfortable with her sexuality, whom was also dating a nice guy as a 'beard' and then finally dumping Nina to marry the guy.

"Gonna tell me about it?" Keiko asked.

"Sorry," Nabiki said, "but I don't think she'd want the story spread around."

"Fair enough," Keiko agreed, but still feeling curious she asked Nabiki, "so what else did you talk about.?"

"Oh, work," Nabiki hid a smile, thinking that Keiko would have been bored to tears hearing about Nina's work in physics, "coming out to family, that whole thing." Nabiki had been able to keep up only because of her own interest in mathematics from her younger gambling days, and it had stretched her limits a bit to follow Nina's swift thoughts.

"Well, you did spend nearly two hours talking to her," Keiko grinned.

Nabiki blinked, "It wasn't that long."

"Alpha timed you," Keiko winked, "and we both know her time sense is pretty good." She looked at Nabiki thoughtfully, "So you like her and you had a great conversation," she said patiently, "so why haven't you phoned her? She did give you her number, right?"

"Nina did," Nabiki admitted as she looked uncomfortable, "and I don;t know why I haven't called."

Keiko got up, noting she had spent as long up here as she could and gently said, "Well, maybe you should."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The dojo was a small, less well known place not too far from the apartment Nabiki rented, near to the Shijuku district. The master of the dojo had sparred with Nabiki and had quickly determined that the mixed martial artist had nothing to learn from him, so except for the monthly membership fee he left her alone to work out. Well, except for occassionally asking if she'd give a class.

'It's strange,' Nabiki thought to herself as the karate gi clad woman practiced her kicks against a punching bag, 'compared to Ranma and some of the others in Nerima I'm a amature, but I'm incredible compared to normal karate students.'

Nabiki switched to alternating front and side kicks, watching the bag move and jerk as she kicked it, taking only a second or two to aim. She didn't use the ki techniques her father had taught her, instead letting the fatigue gradually burn through her body. She wanted to tire herself out, still the restless thoughts that sometimes haunted her.

Finally, panting softly Nabiki stepped back, the bag swinging to a halt. She was sore but it felt good, as if she had pushed herself past a new level. She felt the eyes of students on her as she stepped away, picking up her towel and walking towards the woman's changing room. Emerging later in jeans and a sweatshirt she saw the sense waiting nearby and went over to talk.

"Miss Nabiki," Sensei Murasame nodded respectfully, the leader of the North Pole school smiling at her wryly, "I suppose I cannot convince you to lead a class?"

"Sorry," Nabiki smiled at the older man as she honestly answered, "no time." In between her accounting and occassional waitress duties at the Locket, she felt like she had very little time to herself.

"Hmm," Murasame looked at the students practicing katas as he noted, "I was also hoping I could ask you to speak with my daughter."

Nabiki gave him a curious glance, "Oh?"

"My daughter, Sumika, is a natural," he admitted with a sigh, "but she's quite katate because it's not cute." He gave her a wry glance, "I was hoping you could be a example."

"I'm not particularly cute," Nabiki chuckled softly, politely excusing herself before heading out into the January weather.

Grocery shopping was fairly easy, then Nabiki headed home to her annoyingly quiet and empty apartment. As she dropped the bags of food on the counter she mused that while she wished she and Ayaka had lived together here, she was glad that there were no little reminders left of her former lover. She packed away the food then peered into the refrigerator, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. Moodily she shut the door and walked over to the living room couch, sitting and turning on the stereo with the remote.

Finally Nabiki made herself ask, 'Why haven't I called Nina?' Clearly she liked the young woman, they got along well and it was easy to talk with her. Yes, they were both emotionally vulnerable but they didn't have to date, they could just be friends. But deep down Nabiki realized she was scared, frightened to reach out to someone else and find out they weren't what they seemed.

"What does Ranma always say?" Nabiki smiled to herself, "The life of a Martial Artist is fraught with peril?" She snorted softly, "He should try dating."

Despite her comments Nabiki dug out her wallet and took out a piece of paper with a name and number on it. She picked up her phone, dialing before she could stop herself. "Yes?" that soft voice asked after a moment.

"Nina?" Nabiki smiled as she summoned up her courage and said, "This is Nabiki Tendo. We met about a week ago at Arisugawa's Locket."

"Nabiki, it's good to hear from you," Nina answered, and Nabiki could almost imagine her smile. She cheerfully confessed, "I was trying to get up the nerve to call you."

She had to smile as Nabiki admitted, "I was nervous to call you, too." She looked around her quiet home as she asked, "Do you want to go out or something? I don't think I could stand cooking tonight...."

"I'd love to," Nina said eagerly. Her voice sounded a bit sheepish as she admitted, "I haven't been out in a while. Can you suggest something?"

"Why not meet somewhere with a couple of good choices?" Nabiki suggested, giving the address of a neighborhood nearby. "There's a lot of different but good places to go."

"All right," Nina said cheerfully, "I'll meet you there in twenty or so, okay?"

"Will do," Nabiki agreed, both of them saying goodbye almost at once.

Quickly Nabiki ducked into her bedroom, swiftly pulling off her jeans and shirt. She opened up her closet, thinking of the boyish clothes Nina had worn on Halloween. 'What the hell,' she decided, grabbing one of the few medium length dresses she wore, colored a soft blue. She pulled on stockings then slipped the dress on, firmly telling herself that this was not a date. It was just two new friends, having dinner, that's all. Putting keys and wallet into a purse her father bought her Nabiki slung the strap over her shoulder and headed out.

It took Nabiki only ten minutes to walk to the busy street lines with shops and a few resturants, known for their quality around the community. She was a b it early so Nabiki chose to wait by a store, wishing she had picked out something warmer to wear.

"Hey, pretty lady," a young man leered, the scruffy looking man in what was probably the latest style followed by several friends. "Wanna go do some kareoke together?"

"Kid," Nabiki said to him, feeling far older than her twenty something years, "I am way too old for you. Go away."

The boy looked offended. "Hey, we're just being friendly," he complained as he forcefully tried to grab at her arms.

Instinct took over as Nabiki swept up her hands to break the grip, then took a firm step forward as she drove the base of her palm into his chest, sending him staggering backwards. As another boy moved she kicked gracefully, stopping with the edge of her foot a inch from his nose.

"Eep," the boy froze.

"Go away," Nabiki ordered again, "or you will not like what happens next." The men chose the better part of valor, running away as the men and women watching cheered.

Nina Einstein was clapping as the black haired woman smiled at Nabiki, "That was very impressive. Can you teach me to do that?"

Nabiki noticed that Nina was wearing trousers again, her glasses giving her a intellectual look. "Only if you want to train," she shrugged. "To be honest, it's a pain staying in practice."

"I guess so," Nina admitted. She smiled at Nabiki as she added, "That was very brave."

"Thanks," Nabiki blushed. Deciding it might be best to change the subject she asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

To be continued....

Our Cast: Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma ½, Keiko is from Revolutionary Girl Utena and May is from Hand Maid May.

Characters: Master Murasame is from Sasameki Koto, Nina Einstein is from Code Geass.

Notes: I'm operating under the assumption that Nabiki trained in the anything goes style as a child, but dropped it as a teen, possibly when her mother died and Soun Tendo kinda fell apart. After that she concentrated on her money making, of which I assume she used at least part of to keep the family afloat. In my canon she restarted training after Soun kicked her out for being a lesbian, partially to channel her anger and also to stay fit.


	94. Nina's Side

Divergence (Nina's Side)

Imagine a world like our own, and a history that followed along more familiar paths. England was never taken over, the royals never fled to North America and the power of Geass never appeared to change the fate of the world. Yet even with all those changes some lives would end up much the same, and touch upon each other on familiar ways.

Nina Einstein unlocked her townhouse with a shaky hand, the wine she had drunk at the wedding reception lingering in her system. The black haired woman got the door open and staggered inside, her slinky glue bridesmaid dress flowing around her. She casually set the matching purse on a end table and walked into her bedroom, intent on getting the hell out of the damned dress.

After a fast detour into the shower to get the accumulated day's perfume off, Nina emerged in her usual nightwear, pajama top and a pair of ratty sweat pants. She saw her answering machine light blinking red and hesitated, but worried there might be a call from work she pressed the play button.

"Nina, this is Lloyd from the lab," her boss said, his English accent stronger than usual, "Cecile asked me to tell you that you could take a few days away from the lab. Not that I see anything wrong with you wallowing in unrequited love, but she seemed concerned...."

"Lloyd!" Cecile's voice cut in.

"Anyway," Lloyd continued breezily, "take a few days if you need to."

Nina had to bite back a sad giggle as she erased the message. Lloyd was the head of her research lab and was probably the worst person she had met in terms of human interaction. If it wasn't for his assistant Cecile keeping him straight he'd probably have lost most of his employers and offended all of the investors. He was lucky he was brilliant....

"This is Milly," the warm voice said, "you were a real trooper at the wedding today. I was really surprised at how well you kept your composure, considering." Milly hesitated, "I'll leave you alone a few days, but please call me."

Kallen didn't introduce herself, but Nina recognized her voice. "You're a real lady, Nina," she growled out, "in your place I'd have punched them in the face." She also ended her message with a request to call her.

Nina sighed, knowing that she would have to call them both, eventually. The three of them and a few others had congregated at Ashford Academy, and Kallen and Milly probably knew her about as well as anyone could. They had also had ringside seats for much of this whole drama, right from the very beginning.

Another of their academy classmates called next. "This is Lelouch," his calm, usually tightly controlled voice said, "I wanted to thank you for today." He sighed, "You have to be devastated, my cousin has handled this whole situation terribly, but you didn't act out or ruin the ceremony. Thank you, and I'm sorry."

'Lelouch always was classy,' Nina admitted as she erased the messages and walked over to her couch, sitting down with a sigh. She could still remember when she had first met him and his cousin Euphemia, both attending Ashford to 'broaden their horizons' supposedly. Later she learned that Lelouch was there because the charming young man had seduced half the maids at his home, while Euphemia was there for... other reasons.

Nina sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, letting the memories bubble up once again. Beautiful, pink haired Euphemia who charmed the whole class, not to mention much of the school. Working together on school projects, Nina becoming fascinated by Euphemia and the other girl developing a interest in her. That first night in the dorms as the more experienced Euphemia taught Nina the secrets of their bodies, showing her how to please and be pleasured. They stayed together all through their school days, and even after they graduated and Nina went off to work at Camelot labs.

Nina had been introduced to Suzaku Kururugi at Camelot, where he was escorting his relation Kaguya who was interested in investing. He was a kindly, warm young man who's family was involved in politics, and was also connected to the Lamperouge clan. When he began coming around to see Euphemia Nina was a bit alarmed, but Euphy had reassured her.

Apparently Euphemia's father had been putting pressure on her to settle down, and her dating Suzaku was just a beard. Nina had not wanted to seem jealous and controlling so she accepted that, but became increasingly aware of how Euphy kept her apart from her family and even her circle of friends. But Nina bore it because she loved Euphemia, and knew that love could conquer all. Well, maybe so but it seemed what they shared wasn't love.

Early in September Euphemia and Suzaku had announced their engagement! Nina was shocked, but Euphy wouldn't answer her calls or email. Finally Milly had brought a hand written letter over, Euphy having begged her to do so. In the letter Euphy was apologetic but revealed that when she slept with Suzaku she had realized her feelings for Nina were merely a girlish infatuation. She hoped that they could be friends, but she loved Suzaku now.

Nina had been so stunned she couldn't even form a response, and had burst into tears. As Milly comforted her she sobbed out months of stress and subtle rejection, babbling incoherently. It felt so good to get it all off her chest, especially talking to someone she knew would understand. Back in their Academy days Nina had walked in on Milly and Kallen in a very compromising position, and even covered for them later. It forged a strong bond of friendship between them, not to mention a completely inappropriate offer of a threesome from Milly.

The invitation to be a bridesmaid at the October wedding that arrived days later added a even more surreal touch to the situation. Kallen had suggested going and when the priest asked for someone to speak up, to spell out their relationship. Which had been tempting, but Nina thought she had more class than that. So instead she went through the dress fittings, rehersals and finally the wedding itself as stoically as possible, and if anyone noticed she was more tearful than the other bridesmaids, they could chalk it up to how long she knew Euphy.

Looking back at the wedding Nina felt oddly... relieved. She had lived through the nightmare of seeing the woman she loved married and it had burned over the wound of her loss, somewhat. It still hurt, of course, but seeing how happy Euphy was helped shift some of that pain into anger, and that felt at least a bit better.

Getting up Nina hesitated by the fridge, debating having a glass of wine then shook herself. 'The last thing I need is Euphy driving me to drink,' she thought as she headed to bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The phone call came later in the month, about two weeks after the wedding. Cheerfully Milly demanded, "What's going on with you?"

Peering into the fridge Nina asked mildly, 'What do you mean?" She sighed, deciding that nothing looked appetizing and closed the door.

"I got a call from Lloyd telling me you were being unsociable," Milly said dryly, "apparently all you're doing is working and staying home." She paused, "And for Lloyd to notice something like that means it's pretty bad."

Nina reasonably pointed out, "It was probably Cecile telling him to call."

"Either way," Milly waved that off, "it's time you went out. Kallen and I have something planned, and you're coming along."

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Nina tried to refuse.

"Threesomes have never stopped me before," Milly purred.

"Besides," Kallen came on the line, presumedly at the apartment the two women shared, "if you don't agree to come along Milly will just make me come over there and help her kidnap you. So just make it easy on all of us, huh?"

Nina had to laugh, even though she knew Kallen was half serious. Checking the date she sighed, "This isn't some theme Halloween party, is it?"

"No theme," Milly promised, "though we are dressing up."

"No," Nina said flatly.

"We'll see," Milly laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As promised Milly and Kallen showed up on Halloween dressed up, and forced Nina to improvise a 'mad scientist' outfit out of clothes and a labcoat. Then they piled into Kallen's sports car and were off, ending up in Shinjuku in front of a converted warehouse with a garish neon sign reading 'Arisugawa's Locket.'

Nina got in line with the others, smiling wryly at the tight flight suit Kallen had chosen, right out of her job as a test pilot. At the far other end of the spectrum was Milly, who had chosen to wear fetish leather panties and corset over a flesh colored body suit. They moved up the line pretty quickly, only slowed by the door woman bantering with another lady.

"Are you two done yet?" Kallen asked wryly.

"For now," Akane winked, wearing one of her karate gi's as a costume.

Milly Ashford snickered softly, the light brown haired school teacher shaking her head with amusement. "Good party?" she asked Ranma curiously.

"There's a good variety of people," Ranma grinned.

"I can't believe you wore that," Nina shook her head.

"If you're going to do something, go for the gusto," Milly said as she, Nina and Kallen headed inside. She was apparently well aware of Ranma sneaking a look at her nearly bare butt and gave a extra wiggle, just for her.

"Hello, I'm Nabiki Tendo. Welcome to the Locket," Nabiki said politely as she smiled at the three women, doing greeter duty.

"Hi," Kallen looked her over, soon joined by her partner Milly.

Nina watched them, slightly appalled at their behavior, yet also a little envious. The brown haired greeter was cute, after all./

Nabiki felt herself blush slightly, feeling two predatory and one curious gaze on her. "Can I help you get a table or ...?" she asked the only one who didn't look like she wanted to jump her.

Nina smiled sympathetically to the other woman, "I think we'll head up to the bar first, but thank you." She tossed a wry glance at her friends, "And they're not as bad as they look."

Milly grinned at Nabiki, "We're worse."

"Have a good night," Nabiki laughed as she waved for them to move on.

"I can't believe you two," Nina murmured as they headed up to the bar and ordered drinks from the striking bartender.

"Carpe diem," Kallen laughed, "seize the day."

"Seize the ass," Milly poked her jokingly, "I saw you pinch that woman."

"Go easy on Nabiki," the odd bartender warned, her multicolored hair flowing down her back, "she just had a bad breakup."

"I see," Nina nodded, tossing Nabiki a sympathetic glance.

They found a empty table and relaxed, drinking and talking for a bit. Nearly half a hour passed before Milly and Kallen decided it was time to dance, and Nina excused herself to get a refill on her own drink. On the way to the bar she saw Nabiki sipping a drink and looking kind of lost, a sad almost wistful look on her face. It was that look, more than anything, that gave Nina the courage to do what she did next.

"Miss Tendo?" Nina asked quietly, causing Nabiki to turn around. Nina gave her a slight smile as she moved up to the bar, "I had hoped I'd see you again."

"Thank you," Nabiki smiled, "miss...?"

"Nina," she said as she ordered a wine cooler. "I wanted to apologize for my friends, again," Nina blushed, "I'm pretty sure I saw Kallen pinch you."

"Not your fault," Nabiki smiled as she gently teased, "not unless you're dating both of them."

"Oh, no!" Nina yelped, blushing. After a moment she added quietly, "They kind of hauled me out here to get over a break up."

"Ah," Nabiki nodded sympathetically. She hesitated a moment, then quietly offered, "Wanna talk about it?"

Nina looked at her in surprise, then saw nothing but mutual sympathy in her eyes. "Yeah, I think so," she agreed. They went over to a small table by the library and Nina had to ask, "What kind of bar has a library?"

"An unusual one," Nabiki toasted her. "Seriously," she said, "when Juri founded this place she wanted to make a place where women could comfortably hang out, not just a bar."

Nina looked around at the women laughing, talking and dancing and smiled, "Well, I'd say she succeeded."

"Me, too" Nabiki agreed. Gently she asked, "You had a break up, you said? Knowing Ryouko she told you about mine, too."

Nina felt that familiar stab of pain, but somehow it was easier talking to a relative stranger. "We were together for nearly two years," she admitted softly, "but she dumped me without warning and married a man."

Nabiki winced, "Not quite the same, but close. I had given her a ring and proposed, but she told me she needed some time." She sipped from her drink, "The next time I saw her she was out with a guy, and he took her back to a hotel...."

"I'm sorry," Nina patted the woman's hand, glad she had never been confronted with direct proof Euphy had been unfaithful.

"I'm... I was going to say I'm over it, but that'd be a lie," Nabiki admitted. "But it hurts less every day, and my friends have been a big help," she added.

"Mine, too," Nina admitted, "when they aren't embarrassing me."

They traded embarrassing friend stories then moved over to talking about their jobs. When Nina talked about being a nuclear physicist most people's eyes glazed over, but Nabiki kept up quite handily, even asking intelligent questions. Nabiki explained her interest in math from being a accountant for the bar, as well as taking on a limited number of other clients. They talked for a while, Nina losing track of time until one of the waitresses came up.

"I'm sorry," the brown haired woman in a old fashioned maid uniform smiled, "but we need Nabiki for something."

"Sorry, Nabiki got up, then hesitated. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a number, "I really enjoyed talking to you. Call me?"

Nina took one of her business cards out and scribled her own number on the back, "You too."

"Thanks," Nabiki waved before striding off confidently.

Nina watched her go then got up, walking back to the table she had been sharing with Milly and Kallen. Both women looked rather amused as she returned, Milly practically bouncing in excitement. "Well?!" Milly demanded.

"Well, what?" Nina asked mildly, knowing it would drive her friend nuts.

Kallen chuckled softly, "You were gone for two hours, Nina. We were wondering if you had stood us up, or something."

"I was just talking with Nabiki," Nina said with a slight blush.

"About what?" Milly asked, giving her a very school-teacher look.

Nina smiled, "Oh, things." As steam nearly vented from Milly's ears Nina realized that she felt happy, happier than she had in weeks. Talking with Nabiki hadn't cured the pain of Euphy's betrayal, only time would do that, but she felt a bit better having talked to someone who had been there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Over the next few days Nina tried to be a bit more outgoing, so as to not send up warning flags at work again. The think tank Camelot was a lot like a extended family lead by disfunctional parents, but Nina liked her co-workers and didn't want to worry them as much. She also felt a bit better after the Halloween night party, smiling a bit more and generally being a bit more upbeat.

"Could you kindly return to the doom and gloom?" Lloyd asked at one point, "I think I prefer it to the mood swings."

Cecile bopped him on the head, "Lloyd!"

At home Nina found herself fiddling with the number Nabiki gave her, nearly dialing it several times. Still, she was too shy to take the first step, no matter how much she wanted to. Sitting on the couch a week later Nina had her hand on the phone, thinking about calling when it rung suddenly.

"Yes?" Nina asked once she recovered from her surprise.

.

"Nina?" Nabiki's surprisingly familiar voice asked, "This is Nabiki Tendo. We met about a week ago at Arisugawa's Locket."

"Nabiki, it's good to hear from you," Nina answered, smiling as she cheerfully confessed, "I was trying to get up the nerve to call you."

Nabiki admitted, "I was nervous to call you, too." After a moment she asked, "Do you want to go out or something? I don't think I could stand cooking tonight...."

"I'd love to," Nina said eagerly. She knew she sounded sheepish as she admitted, "I haven't been out in a while. Can you suggest something?"

"Why not meet somewhere with a couple of good choices?" Nabiki suggested, giving the address of a neighborhood nearby. "There's a lot of different but good places to go."

"All right," Nina said cheerfully, "I'll meet you there in twenty or so, okay?"

"Will do," Nabiki agreed, both of them saying goodbye almost at once.

Nina got up and dashed for her bedroom, uncharacteristically fretting about what to wear. Looking in her closet she picked out formal looking trousers and a white shirt, going with her glasses instead of contacts tonight.

There was a bit of fall chill in the air as Nina set out, but she warmed up as she walked to a area not far from Shinjuku ward. There she many different businesses and plenty of people hanging out. At the corner Nabiki specified she saw the brown haired woman, but several young men were surrounding her. As Nina was summoning her nerve to jump in she watched Nabiki break free of one boy's grip, strike him to send him staggering backwards then kick so that her foot stopped just short of another guy's face.

"Go away," Nina got close enough to hear Nabiki order, "or you will not like what happens next." The three men chose the better part of valor, running away as the men and women watching cheered.

Nina found herself clapping as she smiled at Nabiki. "That was very impressive." she noted, "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Only if you want to train," Nabiki shrugged. "To be honest, it's a pain staying in practice."

"I guess so," Nina admitted. She smiled at Nabiki as she added, "That was very brave."

"Thanks," Nabiki blushed with a surprising amount of cuteness, "Where do you want to eat?"

'An accountant, waitress and she knows martial arts?' Nina thought as she walked beside Nabiki. "You pick," she offered, "surprise me."

"Will do," Nabiki agreed as they walked off together.

End.

Notes: This is about ½ new material, the rest based off two chapters of my Arisugawa's Locket fanfic retold from Nina's perspective. And no, I am NOT a Euphy hater, in fact I like her character quite a lot, normally.

In a piece of backstory I didn't work into the fic, a young Euphy was seduced by her older sister Cornelia. (It's arguably canon that Cornelia is WAY too attacked to little sister) Her parents innevitably found out and punished both girls, as well as shipping off Euphemia to get her away from her sister's corrupting influence. So she arrives at school with 'Lesbians are bad' branded in her brain... and falls for Nina. Which messes her up a LOT. Several years follow of her dating Nina while keeping Nina a secret, and her dating Suzaku too. Eventually she can't cope with the pressure, breaks things off with Nina and marries Suzaku.


	95. Warhammer 4000

Arisugawa's Locket

Warhammer 4000

It began with a explosion.

Ranma Saotome yelped as the women staggered out of the blast, the five battered figures reaching the doorway as a battlefield flickered in and out of existence. The time space device under the bar brought them to the war, for a moment, and Ranma was mildly stunned to see the mad chaos of biological mecha, weapons fire and valiantly fighting humans. Then the chaos was gone, leaving a group of battered women who nearly collapsed as soon as they hit the entrance way.

"What the...?" Ranma yelped as she got a good look at them, feeling a sinking sensation as she recognized all of them. "Excel, Hyatt!" she yelled down the hall, "Give me a hand!"

Setsuna Meiou felt a chill as she saw the women getting hauled inside, knowing they were from another time frame. She went over to her lover, smiling fondly as Juri helped a group of newcomers calm down after arriving there unexpectedly.

"Don't worry, Miss Sakamoto," Juri told the black haired woman with the eyepatch, "you'll be returned home shortly after you left. I doubt anyone will notice you're gone."

Mio Sakamoto bowed slightly, "Thank you, Miss Arisugawa. I still don't understand how a door to your bar opened up on the Strike Witches' base...."

"Well, at least your friends are having fun," Juri smiled, noting the teens dancing and eating at a nearby table. She did wonder why they were all just wearing gym shorts with various tops, but decided not to ask.

"Juri," Setsuna cut in politely, "I think we might have a situation developing."

"Excuse me," Juri nodded to Mio as they saw the group of women stagger inside, some supported by Ranma and Hyatt.

"They're injured?" Mio tagged along, "Yoshika has medical training...."

"You don't mind helping?" Juri asked, as they hurried over to the entrance through the crowded bar, surveying the women in unfamiliar military gear.

"It would be our honor to help," Mio said, peeling off to find where Yoshika Miyafuji had gone.

The woman who seemed to be the obvious leader of the group looked up, and Juri nearly stumbled. The woman was HER, or at least some variation of her. The same orange hair, but trimmed short, and part of it had been burned away some time in the past. Scars marred her cheek and side of her head from a serious burn, but her eyes still blazed clear as she looked around in relief.

"We made it," the other Juri murmured. She stood, swaying with pain and met her counterpart, "My name is Captain Juri Arisugawa, leader of the 401st Brigade of the Army of Humankind." She looked past Juri and winced slightly, "Setsuna...."

Ranma looked over the group of women in the military gear and with a sinking feeling realized she recognized them. Mohoro was looking around her as if she was worried of a attack, her black hair tied back in a ponytail and lugging a big gun. Minako Aino was bloody down one side, wearing a black overcoat and Germanic looking cap, her blond hair trimmed short. A black haired woman in tattered clothes looked around warily, her eyes glowing in a unearthly way, while a familiar woman with pink hair supported her, holding a wicked sword in hand.

"Excuse me," the brown haired girl broke through the crowd and hurried to the wounded Minako's side. She knelt down beside her and began to glow blue, while a fox like tail and extra 'ears' popped up on her head.

"Yoshika's healing spell is very powerful," Mio told both Juri's calmly, "your comrade will soon be fine."

"Thank you," Captain Juri smiled tiredly. She looked at Juri, "We need to talk, urgently."

"As soon as Minako is healed, "Juri agreed.

Yoshika gasped with effort as the spell faded, one of her comrades jumping forward to support her. "Are you all right?" Lynette Bishop asked worriedly, her light brown hair falling into her eyes.

"I'm fine," Yoshika smiled, "just tired."

"Thank you," Minako smiled, sitting up with only a wince at how tender her side felt.

Juri looked at Yoshika gratefully as she said, "Free drinks to you and your friends, on me. Thank you very much."

Yoshika blushed, "You're welcome."

"May, Hyatt," Juri took charge, "we're taking these women upstairs." She looked at Ranma, "Back out front, in case something was chasing them."

Ranma nodded as the redhead jogged down the hall, "Got it."

Juri, the alternate Juri and her team headed upstairs, taking over a clean empty bedroom as a impromptu meeting place. "It's been a long time since I've been in here," Minako noted wryly as she sat down on the bed with a sigh, the others standing around nervously.

Juri looked at her counterpart, "You said it was urgent?"

Captain Juri nodded grimly, "Hopefully my arrival has already prevented my time line, but I need to be sure." She looked around, "What year is it?"

"Two thousand and ten," Setsuna answered quietly. She studied the women, "You're from the future, of course."

"We're early," the other Mahoro growled, shaking her head as she added, "Wish we had landed near three thousand."

Captain Juri shrugged, "It'll do." She looked over at the other Juri and Setsuna, "I... can Setsuna leave, please? It's painful to see her."

Setsuna's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "I'm sorry," she said gently, stepping outside and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"What...?" Juri gave her counterpart a frown.

"It's complicated," Captain Juri sighed.

"Let me," Minako said, taking off her cap and running her hand through her hair. She looked at Juri, "Things started going bad in our time line after the 32nd century, more or less. That's when we first encountered the Tyranids."

"Tyranids?" Hyatt asked curiously.

"They're a incredibly dangerous life form," Captain Juri said grimly, "they grow their organic star ships and consume any organic matter to replicate themselves. They have a hive mind and no fear of death, attacking with combat units, genestealers and other forms."

"We think they came to the Milky Way from the Andromeda Galaxy," the black haired woman added flatly. She smiled, a twisted, odd looking smile as she added, "I don't think we've met yet, I'm Jun Fudoh."

"Devilman Lady," Juri nodded, "you were by, once. It was a while ago, though."

"The Tyranids hit us all along the rim of what we thought of as civilized space, rolling up galactic empires with ridiculous ease," Minako said grimly. "The Jurai, the Khanite and the Independent Worlds all fell in a matter of weeks."

"I thought Crystal Tokyo was pretty powerful," Nabiki Tenoh said, the martial artist frowning slightly, having followed them up from the common room below.

"On a ship to ship basis we could kick their asses," Signum said, the pink haired woman adding bitterly, "but they outnumbered us nearly a hundred ships to one. They just chewed up our fleets and spat them out."

"Through expending a lot of ships and men we slowed them to a crawl," Minako said bleakly, "then things got worse."

"Worse?" Hyatt blinked.

"The Orcs followed close behind the Tyranids," Captain Juri said bleakly, "they're civilized, sort of, but function as a race of brutal scavengers. They fell on worlds already battered by fighting off Tyranid attacks and took over, slaughtering any survivors."

"And there were the Tau, too," Mahoro said flatly. "They're... a super advanced alien race, and say they want to help us but they don't think in human terms. They're constantly talking about something they call the 'Greater Good' but they'll bombard a planet to lifelessness if needed."

"Crystal Tokyo fell?" Juri guessed.

"It did," Minako agreed. She looked disgusted, "A movement rose up on Earth claiming we had been too soft on aliens and hadn't given our all to the war, despite our losing Ami and Rei helping hold the line. They demanded a referendum and won, putting their representative as Prime Minister."

Signum continued, "They instituted a draft on superhumans, and put warrants out on anyone who defied it." She looked over at Juri as she added, "They ordered a orbital strike on the Locket when we resisted them."

"It's how I got these lovely scars," Captain Juri said flatly.

"Where's Queen Serenity in all this?" Hyatt asked, frowning.

"They're got her imprisoned in the Palace," Jun said grimly, "they've cybernetically tied her to the planetary defenses as a power source. Officially she's the 'Empress of Mankind' but in reality she's pretty much a slave."

"Is there anything we can do?" Juri asked grimly. Part of her wanted to ask the other Juri what happened to her Setsuna, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Hopefully our coming here has already done it," Captain Juri admitted. As Nabiki, Hyatt and Juri looked at her curiously she added, "I never met 'me' in the time line I'm from. Hopefully forewarning you will divert the history we're from."

"Get Setsuna back in here," Juri told Hyatt.

Fetched back in she listened to Captain Juri's suggested and nodded, though she also looked worried. "Yes, your coming here will change details of the future," she agreed, "but there's no way to tell how much."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Nabiki asked respectfully.

Minako smiled slightly, "We're listening."

"Get together and make a account of your time line," Nabiki suggested, "including as much combat data on the attacking aliens as you can. Then we'll put it in a time capsule, with a release date at least a hundred years before the first attacks. With advanced warning and enough lead time...."

"We can keep it from happening," Jun nodded thoughtfully. She grinned as she added, "It's at least worth a shot!"

"Commissar?" Captain Juri looked at Minako.

"I like it," Minako agreed, "let's do it."

To be continued....

Our Cast: Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma ½, Setsuna Meiou is from Sailor Moon, Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, May is from Hand Maid May and Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga.

Characters: Captain Arisugawa Juri, Commissar Minako Aino, Jun Fudoh, Signum and Mohoro are from a time line based on Warhammer 40,000. Mio Sakamoto, Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop are from Strike Witches.

Notes: Yes, this is an alternate future, NOT where the prime Crystal Tokyo history is going. I've been reading the Ciaphas Cain Warhammer 40,000 novels, and thought it might be interesting to do a tip of the hat to that series.


	96. Warriors and Bards

Arisugawa's Locket

Warriors and Bards

The red-brown haired Asian woman looked around with a scowl, taking in the crowds of dancing woman, crowded tables and a busy bar. "What the fuck?" Revy muttered, dressed in her usual tight muscle shirt, cut off shorts and leather boots,.

With liberal use of her elbows and a deadly look Revy made her way up to the bar, well aware of a few admiring female gazes. "Welcome to Arisugawa's locket," a brown haired woman in a maid's uniform smiled warmly, "I'm May."

"Revy," she shot back, wondering if the woman was another of Roberta's heavily armed friends. "Hey," she growled at the bartender as she leaned against the bar, "gemme the best run you got!"

May decided the tattooed gunslinger was best left in Ryouko's hands and moved off to take care of another newcomer.

Ryouko smiled as the blue haired woman poured her a shit, sliding the glass along the bar, "Here you go."

Revy caught the glass then tossed it back. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "DAMN that's good!" Putting the glass down with a thump she looked at the bartender curiously, "How long have you been open? I don't think I've ever seen your club in Roanapur..."

"We've been around for awhile," Ryouko answered as she poured her another, "it's kind of complicated."

"The booze is a damn sight better than the Yellow Flag," Revy noted, sipping her second drink slowly and respectfully.

"Anyone tell you about the weapons rule?" Ryouko asked warily. She knew she could take the woman in a fight, of course, but she also knew the woman had a dangerous glint in her eye. If a fight did happen, it would be very, very messy.

"I have to surrender my guns?" Revy guessed as she sipped her drink. She smiled slightly, "I noticed no one else was carrying,"

"That or we'd have to ask you to go," Ryouko nodded.

Revy unsnapped and shrugged out of her holsters, leaving the guns snug in their leather sheaths. "Take good care of my cutlasses," she cautioned as she handed them over, "or I'll pound your head in."

"Got it," Ryouko agreed, carefully stowing the weapons behind the bar.

Revy got a refill, sipping the rum and sweeping the room with her eyes once again. She was used to the Yellow Flag, where every deviant went armed and you were always ready for a fight, but this bar was almost as odd.

First of all, there wasn't any guys around. Second, the women were dressed in some of the oddest outfits she had ever seen! Maids, school girl outfits like she had seen in Japan, a woman in old fashioned armor, some kind of space suits and girls slinking around in latex body suits. It was all pretty fucking odd, but kinda interesting too.

Revy nearly choked on her drink as she recognized Balalaika sitting in the corner, drinking. 'What the hell is SHE doing here?' she wondered.

Meanwhile, Shiori smiled as she chatted with Juri. "I'm glad to see the bar doing this well," she noted, "you've been open...?"

"Getting close to five years," Juri admitted, sipping her glass of colored ginger ale.

She and Shiori had gradually made their peace over the years, though it had taken some time. Their school romance had left scars on them both, but time heals wounds, as does learning about one another. It helped that the romantic spark between them was well and truly out, too.

"I'm surprised you've kept so much of your staff," Shiori noted thoughtfully.

"I pay well," Juri flashed a smile, "besides, for some of them this job is just a hobby anyway." She nodded towards the bar where Ryouko and her sister Minagi were at work, "Neither of them really needs to work, for instance..."

"That makes sense," Shiori conceded. "Have you made May your official assistant manager?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, not that long ago," Juri admitted, "it was a toss up between her and Nabiki Tendo."

"You seriously considered Nabiki?" Shiori looked amused.

"Hey, she's settled down a lot," Juri laughed. "Besides," she added somewhat more seriously, "I wanted to keep her occupied after what happened with Ayaka."

"That was pretty tacky," Shiori conceded, having heard about the breakup through the grapevine. Not that how she had treated Juri had been much better, but still... "But she's seeing someone now?" she asked.

Juri smiled slightly, "Yeah, a woman named Nina. They really hit it off when Nina first visited, and I understand they've been out once or twice."

"Good for her," Shiori nodded firmly.

Gently Juri asked, "And how about you? Seeing anyone?"

Shiori shrugged awkwardly, "I seem doomed to be single."

As they talked a group of women came into the bar, looking around them in a certain degree of awe. All of them were in their mid to late twenties or so, and were dressed in stylish outfits. "How did you find out about this place, Ritsu?" the taller black haired woman asked.

Ritsu Tainaka smiled as the scruffy brown haired woman answered, "I heard about it from a fan at the concert, actually."

"This is so cool!" Yui Hirasawa breathed out excitedly, her shoulder length brown hair shimmering in the light.

"Wow," Mugi Kotobuki murmured, the pretty blonde watching in fascination as two women kissed at one of the nearby tables.

"Don't space out on us," Azusa Nakano murmured to the older woman, the smaller black haired girl walking beside her.

"Sorry," Mugi laughed.

Nodoka Manabe stood beside her lover Mio, her stylish glasses catching the light as the brown haired woman looked around. "Think Ritsu picked this place out because she knows about us?" she asked softly.

Mio Akiyama smiled slightly, "Could be, but I don't really mind."

"Yeah, me too," Nodoka agreed as the group of six made their was through the crowd up to the bar. She still found it strange, being back with the group, strange but nice.

Over six years ago, Azusa, Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Yui had all been part of a band named After School Tea Time. They played together for fun as well as part of their school club, and had begun to develop some popularity outside of their school. Sadly, just after graduation things went... very wrong at a concert. Mio had been so humiliated that she quit the group and told off the others, staying out of touch for nearly six years.

"Have I said thank you lately for agreeing to come back and play?" Azusa murmured, the younger woman carefully shielding her cast enclosed hand.

"Yes, but you can repeat it as many times as you wish," Mio smiled wryly.

After Azusa's arm was hurt, the band was in a serious bind. They had a critical show to play, and swallowed their pride and appealed to Mio for help. She was understandably reluctant to return, but she felt she owed her friends in the band that much. The show that night went great, and she agreed to continue to fill in until Azusa recovered.

They passed a positively scary looking woman with tattoos on the way to the bar, then the six women reached the massive bar with two bartenders serving booze. "Can I see your ID?" the one bartender asked Azusa, her cheeks marked with twin scars.

"Everyone asks for my ID, Azusa sighed as she passed it over.

"That's because you're so cute!" Yui said, hugging her from behind.

"Yui!" Azusa squeaked, blushing.

"Here you go," the woman handed back the ID, "I'm Minagi, what can I get you?"

The girls ordered even as someone started up the karaoke machine. All of them blinked as a girl got up to sing, 'Girls who like girls.' Thankfully she could carry a tune, and the song was kinda catchy.

"I can't believe someone wrote a song like that," Mio noted wryly.

"This from the woman who wrote Light and fluffy time?" Ritsu teased.

Mio blushed, "I was young."

"Don't tease," Mugi recovered enough from being overwhelmed by the yuri to point out, "it's still one of our most popular songs."

"You're a band?" Minagi asked, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah?" Ritsu responded a touch warily.

"Wanna play a song or two?" Minagi asked, "I'll put your drinks on the house."

Ritsu looked thoughtful, then she turned to the rest of the group. "What do you think?" she asked them curiously.

"I wouldn't mind," Mugi shrugged, the others all answering in the affirmative.

"I wish I could play," Azusa sighed, holding up her busted hand.

"Keep Nodoka company," Yui suggested, "and makje sure no one picks you up."

"Yui!" Azusa blushed.

To be continued...

Our Cast: Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma ½, Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena, May is from Hand Maid May and Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo.

Characters: Revy and Balalaika are from Black Lagoon, Shiori if from Revolutionary Girl Utena and Azusa, Mio, Mugi, Nodoka, Ritsu and Yui are all from K-On.

Notes: This is sorta a sequel to my K-on fic, the Return, and refers to that story. You don't have to have read it, but it would probably help.


	97. Out of the Locket: Five

Arisugawa's Locket

Out of the Locket: Five

The restaurant was quite posh, as some would say, with people in suits and gowns eating fine dishes with expensive silverware. In a reserved dining room there was a more relaxed atmosphere as men and women gathered, talking merrily.

Touga Kiryuu smiled as the red haired man raised his glass of pop in a toast, "To the profits my investment in your club has made."

"Here here," Nanami agreed, his blond sister smiling warmly.

"Thanks," Juri smiled, the orange haired woman tapping glasses with them. "It's been a slower year," she cautioned the others at the table.

"It's fine, sempai," Miki Kaoru smiled at her. The blue haired young musician looked poised in his suit as he added, "We bought shares because we trust you, Juri."

"And we've all done quite well, thank you," Saionji smiled, his long green hair flowing down his back. He had changed a lot from the moody duelist of years ago, sitting relaxed in his seat as he sipped some wine.

"I sometimes wish you'd let us buy larger shares," Haruka Tenoh noted, the sandy brown haired woman sitting beside her lover, Michiru.

"Sorry," Juri said apologetically, "but I want to retain a majority stake in the bar." She smiled, "It's my name over the door, after all."

Setsuna Meiou chuckled as she patted her wife's arm. "It's fine," she reassured her warmly.

The decision to actually have 'Arisugawa's Locket' become a company with shareholders was suggested by Nabiki Tendo, and to be honest Juri had been resistant to the idea. In the aftermath of the SHIELD attack money had been tight, what with the rebuilding and all, and Nabiki had suggested this as a method to help raise funds. With spreadsheets and other documents she showed Juri how the infusion of cash would help the bar as well as let them provide a good return to their investors.

Nabiki Tendo herself smiled, the boyish young woman dressed in a snugly fitting tuxedo. "All right," she addressed the group, "do we want to get to business?"

"Go ahead," Juri nodded.

"Currently forty five percent of company stock is held by the people in this room and the Locket staff," Nabiki summarized, "and no new shares are planned to be sold. You all have your check by your places, we did pretty good for a recessionary period."

Nabiki gave everyone a chance to open up their envelopes and see how much they had made on their shares. The only one who didn't have such a check was Juri, who was plowing her profits back into the Locket itself.

"Nice," Touga smiled, tucking the check into his suit coat.

Nabiki continued on, "We've received another request from a company looking into opening another Locket restaurant. Juri is opposed, but I thought I should float it to the shareholders."

Juri scowled at Nabiki, but otherwise didn't say anything. "I tend to think no," Haruka offered, "the Locket is unique. I don't want a second rate copy out there, you know?"

"Exactly," Saionji agreed.

Just then the door to the dining room opened an d Utena Tenjou and Anthy hustled in, both looking sheepish. "Sorry," Utena apologized, her long pink hair shining, "we got caught up in something over at the Hinata Inn."

"No problem," Nabiki smiled as she caught them up.

"I also vote no," Anthy said firmly, and murmurs of agreement circled the table.

Juri smiled as she said, "The only other big business thing to bring up is that I've been getting some discrete feelers from the owner of the building next door. He sounds like he might be willing to sell it to us."

"Connect the two buildings and expand the bar?" Nanami mused, looking thoughtful.

"It would be a large capital outlay," Nabiki cautioned the group, "but with how crowded the Locket gets, I think it could be worth it."

"More people buying drinks and food is always good," Saionji noted. He frowned, "But how much is he asking for the building?"

"Too much and there'd be no point," Utena said seriously.

"Why don't I set up a meeting with him?" Nabiki asked the group. "If he's completely out of line, we'll just walk away."

"Good enough," Juri nodded. She looked around the group, "Anything else?" There was a beat of silence and she smiled, "Meeting over!"

"So, how does it feel to run a corporation?" Touga teased, as they ate.

"Don't you start," Juri laughed, shaking her head. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Why?" Utena asked, smirking. "Do you think we'll get together and vote that you have to take a vacation?" she asked with a wink.

"What a good idea," Setsuna said, batting her eyes at Juri.

Haruka snickered softly and asked, "When was the last time you took more than a weekend off, Arisugawa?"

"Probably the honeymoon," Juri conceded, blushing a bit.

Miki reached out to pat her hand, "No pressure, of course, but you can take off occasionally. You have May as assistant manager, right?"

"Yep," Nabiki nodded, "and she's very good." Covertly she looked at her watch then smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I have to take off. Have a good dinner, all."

As the door shut behind Nabiki Utena murmured, "That's unusual, her rushing off like that. What's going on?"

Setsuna smiled slightly, "She has a new girlfriend."

"Really?" Touga asked curiously, "What's she like?"

"You gossip like a school girl, brother," Nanami teased him, laughing, at they all ate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nabiki felt a little overdressed as she left the private dining room, walking through the restaurant and flipping open her phone. Pressing speed dial she waited a moment to hear the ring, then smiled as she heard, "Yes?"

"It's me, Nina," Nabiki smiled.

"Nabiki!" Nina sounded happy to see her, and Nabiki smiled. "I was hoping you'd call," Nina added warmly.

"I said I would," Nabiki agreed, smiling, "sorry I'm late, the meeting took a bit longer than I expected. Did you want me to come over?"

"I would," Nina agreed, "but I have to warn you that Milly and Kallen dropped in unexpectedly. Do you mind?"

Nabiki hesitated a moment, then nodded to herself. She had to get to know her girl friend's best friends eventually. "Sure," she answered firmly, "I'll be right over."

"Thanks," Nina answered and they both hung up.

Nabiki had been seeing Nina for the past month, and both of them were being reasonably cautious around each other. Both of them had been hurt romantically, and were understandably taking things fairly slow. They met at the Locket, went out to movie and had dinner, but so far at least they hadn't gone any farther.

The townhouse wasn't that far away, so Nabiki took the bus as she sat back and relaxed. A few people eyed the suit but she gave then a cool look and they backed off. Getting off the bus she walked to the building, driving back a surge of fear as she went up and rang the bell.

"Coming!" Nina called, then quickly answered the door. The black haired shorter woman smiled up at Nabiki as she murmured, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Nabiki said, leaning forward and brushing her lips across Nina's. Nina pressed them together to return the kiss, only pulling back reluctantly.

"Whoo-hoo!" Milly Ashford cheered, the light brown haired woman looking amused from where she sat on the couch with her lover Kallen Kozuki.

"Hush!" Nina chided, blushing sweetly as she led Nabiki inside.

"Nice to see you again," Kallen nodded politely, the redhead wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Nice suit," Milly smirked, wearing a somewhat more dressy skirt and blouse.

Nabiki calmly shrugged off the suit jacket and tie, then she undid the top button of her white undershirt with a relieved sigh. "Sorry," she smiled at Nina as she explained, "I was at a business meeting before I called."

Quite proudly Nina told then, "Nabiki is the accountant at Arisugawa's Locket as well as Chief Financial Officer of the company."

"We all wear several hats," Nabiki shrugged casually as she and Nina sat in the oversized love seat together. Almost instinctively Nina cuddled into her side and Nabiki casually wrapped a arm around her shoulders.

"Is the Locket usually as crazy as it was on Halloween?" Kallen had to ask.

"Not really," Nabiki answered frankly, "the Locket gets some odd customers, at times, but it's really a place where a woman can get a drink and a meal, and not be harassed by some ass."

"God knows that's happened to me a few times," Milly admitted. She looked at Nabiki curiously, "So how did a martial artists and con woman like you end up there?"

Nina flushed slightly, "Milly! You don't have to interrogate her."

"No, it's okay," Nabiki patted her arm gently. She looked at Milly frankly, "I guess it started when I got thrown out of my home..."

Over the next few minutes Nabiki sketched in how she ended up being helped by Juri Arisugawa, then helping the other woman out opening her club. She also didn't white-wash her own rather mixed past, including her teenaged con-artist days.

"Wow," Kallen murmured after a moment, "I think I'm impressed."

Milly gave her a sympathetic gaze as she asked Nabiki gently, "Did you and your father ever reconnect?"

"Sort of," Nabiki admitted, "we're not best friends, but I'm welcome back at the family home again." She took Nina's hand as she admitted, "I have no idea what he'd do if I brought a girlfriend home, though."

"I think my mother would like you," Nina patted Nabiki's arm.

"I'd like to meet her," Nabiki agreed.

Both Kallen and Milly embarked on telling their meet the parents stories and Nabiki relaxed, glad that this was going pretty well. Nina relaxed at her side, smiling as she listened, and as they sat there Nabiki decided there was nowhere she would rather be.

To be continued...

Characters in this chapter: Touga and Nanami Kiryuu, Juri Arisugawa, Utena Tenjou, Anthy Himemiya, Miki Kaoru and Saionji from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Nabiki Tendo from Ranma 1./2, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna from Sailor Moon and Nina, Kallen and Milly from Code Geass.

Notes: Why is Arisugawa's Locket a company? While Juri is wealthy enough to run the Locket and it makes good money, unexpected costs can make balancing the bills hard. The shareholders provide added resources, and are kept happy with dividends from profits the club makes. This was a idea I was batting around earlier, and this is the first chance I've had to work it into a chapter.


	98. Christmas 2010

Arisugawa's Locket

Chapter 98: Christmas 2010

May was a little disappointed it wasn't snowing this year, but the brown haired Cyberdoll didn't let it get her down as she supervised the staff. They had opened for the evening only half a hour ago, and already the bar was bustling with people, familiar faces mixed with strangers. Like many other Christmas Eves the bar had eased up on age restrictions, with Ryouko and the other bartenders checking Ids before serving anything alcoholic.

Juri Arisugawa and May had developed a fairly good system, for the nights they worked together. One of them would stay anchored to the bar itself and play the hostess, greeting newcomers and welcoming regulars, while the other would move about the bar making sure things were all right. Then they'd switch, giving each woman some variety.

Nabiki Tendo was dressed in a tuxedo, the brown stylishly moving through the crowd and drawing eyes. Both her and Keiko cut very boyish figures, though Keiko had a more 'Duo Maxwell' feel due to her long brown braid. There were any number of girls sighing dreamily over them both, though the two women mostly ignored it.

The other waitresses were Midori, Excel, Hyatt, Alpha and Mahoro, all of whom were being kept busy by the crowds. They wore a 'uniform' of semi-waitress like outfits, but each brought their own style to it. Alpha wore trousers, a blouse and a apron, Excel and Hyatt wore short skirts, Mahoro stuck with her maid outfit and Midori wore a flamboyant waitress outfit she claimed she got from her last job.

"May, how are things going?" Setsuna asked, the green-black haired woman weaving through the crowds in a stylish black dress.

"Oh, pretty well," May smiled back, "it's busy as usual."

"Good," Setsuna smiled slightly, "and it's going to get busier I think." May looked at her questioningly and she smiled, "Nabiki phoned us last night, looks like we will be buying the building next door and expanding."

"That's good," May decided after a moment's thought. "We'll need more full time staff, though," she cautioned.

"I'm sure you and Juri will have that well in hand," Setsuna said seriously, then excused herself to go meet Juri herself.

May swept the room again, touching base with each of the waitresses as well as nodding to any of the customers who were familiar to her. She was satisfied to see the Kareoke stage busy, the small dance floor packed, the tables filled and several people frequenting the library. Even the upstairs rooms were doing good business, despite it being fairly early in the evening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At the entrance there was a bit of a disturbance as a group of young women came in, and Nabiki Tendo frowned slightly. It was obvious to her that several were martial artists, even without noticing the wooden sword the one girl carried. Excusing herself from the customer she had just finished helping, Nabiki headed over towards them.

A young woman with long brown hair looked around, even as several of the girls space themselves around the group protectively. "President, is this some new facility you didn't tell us about?" she asked calmly.

The light purple haired woman was looking around with interest, her eyes shining. "No, this is as much a surprise to me, too Kuon," she admitted. She looked at the boyish woman beside her, "How about you, Nanaho?"

"I don't know either," the red-brown haired woman noted, clutching a yo-yo in one hand. Nanaho's eyes widened slightly, "I do remember hearing a rumor..."

Nabiki was stopped by two young women, one carrying the wooden practice sword while another move with the fluidity of a skilled fighter. "Ladies," Nabiki nodded, "you should probably let me through, so I can explain where you are to your superior."

"Sayuri?" the fighter looked to the girl with the sword questioningly.

The woman studied Nabiki a moment. "Let her through, Kaori," Sayuri decided then looked at Nabiki again, "I will be keeping an eye on you."

"As expected from a good bodyguard," Nabiki nodded calmly then walked on. She walked up to the purple haired woman, instantly assessing she was in charge. "My name is Nabiki Tendo," she nodded respectfully, "welcome to Arisugawa's Locket."

"See? I told you...!" Nanaho murmured softly.

"Hush," the woman murmured back. She smiled at Nabiki, "My name is Kanade Jinguuji, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Nabiki bowed slightly, smiling.

Kuon looked at her with a faint smile, "Would it be impolite to ask how this bar ended up on our Academy campus?"

Nabiki smiled wryly, "It's rather complicated, but putting it as simply as possible the bar moves to where it's wanted."

"Seriously?" Nanaho blinked. "I had heard of the 'ghost' club, but I don't think I had ever expected to go there..."

Nabiki nodded, "Why don't you go up to the bar itself? You can meet the club's owner and talk to her about it."

"I'll do that," Kanade nodded eagerly, and the small group set out once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kirie Kojima shook her head wryly, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders as the dress swirled around her. "I don't know how you talked me into this," she grumbled softly.

Kosame smiled back, the bodyguard and agent dressed in one of her usual suits, though it this case it was a cut above her usual. That and her boyishly short dark brown hair gave her a very butch aura, only softened by her small earrings.

"The dress or visiting this club?" Kosame asked, waving down a waitress for drinks.

"Both!" Kirie laughed softly.

"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Midori smiled, her long brown hair flowing around her. The waitress outfit had a short skirt and tight top, drawing many glances from single women. "What would you like to order?" she asked politely.

"Thank you," Kosame nodded politely, "I'd like to have a fuzzy peach, I think," she decided then looked at her guest, "and you?"

Kirie smiled shyly, "Just a rum and coke, please, and go easy on the rum."

"Just a splash, then," Midori nodded, "I'll be right back."

"The dress, well...," Kosame looked thoughtful a moment, "while I like your fierce side, you have a very charming feminine side too." She smiled as she noted, "Despite your not being entirely comfortable with it."

"I am entirely comfortable with my feminine side," Kirie growled.

"Then why hide your stuffed toy collection?" Kosame teased.

"I should never have told you about that," Kirie groaned.

Midori returned with their drinks, setting them down on the table. "Enjoy," she smiled, "and yell when you want to order."

"Thanks," Kirie nodded as the older woman hurried off. "And this place?" she asked Kosame and waved around covertly at the club.

Those first moment when they walked in had been pretty disorienting to Kirie. She was used to being in school or out in public, surrounded by mixed crowds. Guys always paid attention to her or hit on her, much to Kirie's concealed annoyance. Here there were only women, and even stranger women who were paired with each other or planning to be paired with each other.

"I found out about this club from a friend," Kosame admitted, "but I wanted to share my first time at this club with you."

A faint blush colored her cheeks, "Thank you."

Kosame leered, "I hope it's one of many first times I share with you."

"Pervert," Kirie growled, but she was smiling a bit too.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, Juri," Priss Asagiri grinned as she and her girlfriend, Misato Katsuragi, were ambling up to the bar together. It had been awhile since this pair had been in the club, and they quickly caught up.

"You got married?" Ryouko yelped, the space pirate looking both offended and amused. "Damn, Asagiri, I thought you'd stay single forever."

"Yeah, yeah," Priss laughed, having the hand with the nice white-gold ring.

"It took me some time to bag her," Misato admitted, her matching ring gleaming. She looked at Juri and Setsuna, "You too, I hear?"

Juri smiled back, "Been a while too." She looked curiously at the two of them, "What's been going on in your world?"

"It's been... pretty hectic," Misato admitted.

Other beers the group then began to cover several years of intrigue and plotting between global powers. Sometime after Gendo Ikari's dirty dealings came to light NERV came under UN control. SEELE, the secret conspiracy of old men trying to rule the world, were forced to make their play early. The small scale war that followed was pretty messy, but NERV had three Evangelions to field, so they had a major edge.

"Of course, then the bastards fielded the Mass Production Evangelions," Misato growled.

"How did you handle that?" Juri asked curiously.

"We cheated," Priss smirked. "I saw End of Evangelion on my home timeline, and snuck a copy over to Misato. We used it to figure out our weaknesses and beat the Mps."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you migrate across universes," Setsuna muttered, but was smiling slightly. She shook herself, "So SEELE is done?"

"And on trial for war crimes," Misato said smugly. She raised her glass, "To just deserts!"

"Just deserts," everyone clinked their glasses together and drank.

"Did you bring Rei and Asuka with you?" Juri had to ask, remembering the stir both young women had caused sauntering around in their plug suits.

"Not this time," Priss said, "besides, Asuka shouldn't be drinking right now anyway."

"Why is that?" Ryouko asked, having lingered with her sister to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, alcohol isn't good for the baby," Misato said, sipping her drink to hide her smile.

It took a second to sink in then everyone yelped, "Baby?"

To be continued...

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, May is from Hand Maid May, Excel Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Midori Sugiura is from Mai Hime, Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma ½, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon

Characters: Kuon, Nanaho, Kaede, Kaori and Sayuri are from Best Student Council, Kosame and Kirie are from Girls Bravo, Priss is from Bubblegum Crisis and Asuka, Misato and Rei are from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Notes: The Misato and Priss pairing is from my old fic Evangelion: Girl's Night Out. The Kosame and Kirie bit continues from my fic Romance 101. I really need to do a chapter two for that, as well as another Girls Bravo fanfiction or two.


	99. One Night Waitress

Note: this chapter has spoilers for the movie Trigun: Badlands Rumble.

Arisugawa's Locket

Chapter 99: One Night Waitress

The strange nightclub was loud and busy as Amelia Sakura sipped at a beer, a sense of dread slowly building within her. The bounty hunter from planet Gunsmoke had purchased her beers thinking she had enough to pay for them, but after her order arrived she realized she didn't have enough money.

It was bad enough being a inexperienced gunfighter and bounty hunter, but this was too much! Knowing her luck Amelia would end up beaten within a inch of her life and tossed out into the desert. And honestly, part of herself thought she deserved it. She sipped some more beer for courage, then took a nervous breath.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Amelia waved, and the cyan haired bartender turned towards her.

The tall woman was distinctive looking, her hair starting with a odd blue shade but with streaks of red, dark blue and other colors mixed in. She also had scars on each of her cheeks, giving her a strangely cheerful look. "Yes?" Minagi smiled, "Is the beer not to your taste?"

"No, it's fine," Amelia said, then smiled weakly as she added, "but it turns out I may not have enough to pay for it."

Surprisingly Minagi didn't get angry as she said, "Well, dump what you have on the counter. Might be more than you think."

Glumly Amelia dumped her wallet onto the bar, and after Minagi seemed unfamiliar with her bills they called the money changer over, a woman named Nabiki. The brown haired young woman had the eyes of a banker, weighing the money with a glance, but she moved with the grace of a longtime fighter too.

"Gunsmoke double dollars," Nabiki noted as she shifted the change and few bills, "pretty badly devalued by our standards." She gave Amelia a apologetic glance, "You could maybe cover a beer with what you have here, but that's about it."

"I figured," Amelia said, pushing her money over to Minagi's side of the bar. "I can work off the rest, if you'll let me."

Minagi and Nabiki exchanged a glance as Minagi said, "Well, we're pretty full up for the kitchen, but we could use a waitress. How about it?"

"Get orders, go to the bar or kitchen, pick up the food or booze and bring it back?" Amelia smiled slightly, "I can do that."

"Good," Nabiki said briskly, "let's get you a apron and a nametag."

If felt a little odd putting a apron over her dusty clothes, but honestly she wasn't the strangest dressed woman in the bar. One of the more attractive women, May, wore a full maid's outfit, while others ran around in tight body suits or tuxedos.

Amelia watched curiously as May hurried to greet someone, mentally taking notes. "Welcome to the locket!" the buxom brown haired woman dressed in a maid outfit smiled, "Can I show you to a table?"

"Nah, I'm meeting a friend," the brown haired woman answered.

"I hope you have a good time, Miss Kyoko," May smiled cheerfully.

"Hey!" Kazue Takanashi waved, the divorcee lawyer sitting and having a small drink. She had short brown hair and glasses, giving her a almost boyish look.

"Hi," Kyoko smiled as she sat down. She waved to one of the waitresses and asked, "Could I get a parfait?"

"Coming right up!" Excel Excel said cheerfully, rushing off and nearly plowing several people under her relentless feet.

"That girl scares me," Kazue noted, shaking her head. She looked over at Kyoko, "You're late, Did my idiot brother cause you problems again?"

"He's not that bad," Kyoko chuckled, knowing that the other woman was just concerned about her brother. It was kind of cute, really.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Kazue acknowledged, nodding slightly as the waitress returned with Kyoko's food. "I still can't get over how much you can eat...," she noted, shaking her head.

"You're one to talk," Kyoko chuckled even as the other woman blushed slightly.

After hearing about Wagnaria from her brother Kazue had decided to visit the restaurant, talking with the servers and looking around. The somewhat prickly woman was soothed by meeting the very cute Popura, and found she liked talking to Mahiru. Kyoko introduced herself later, and they hit it off nicely, sensing a kindred spirit.

"Is this place what I think it is?" Kyoko had to ask her friend as they saw two women kissing at a nearby table.

"Yeah, it's a gay bar," Kazue shrugged casually, "I like it because I only get hit on by women here. Besides, some of 'em are cute."

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" Kyoko asked wryly.

"This from the woman leading a employee on," Kazue noted dryly, making Kyoko blush faintly. "You should take that girl home and make a woman out of her."

"She's eight years younger than me," Kyoko said with a soft growl.

"So!" Kazue said, "There are plently of men who have girlfriends much younger than them."

"And they look tacky as hell doing it," Kyoko shot back.

"The difference in age isn't as noticable between two women anyway," Kazue waved that off. "Tell me, what's the real reason you won't go out with her?"

Kyoko looked away, then puffed out a sigh. "I'm not a good person, I've done things I regret," she said flatly, "she could do so much better than me."

"Miss Yankee with a nailbat, she KNOWS all about that," Kazue gave her a skeptical look, "Hell, that's when she first met you!"

Kyoko looked down at her nearly finished parfait. "She's sweet and innocent," she said through clenched teeth, "I don't want to sully that."

"You have issues, woman," Kazue shook her head, waving for a drink. After the waitress arrived she ordered herself a beer and a milkshake, then gave Kyoko a look. "Or is it you're not comfortable being a lesbian?"

"Ack!" Kyoko nearly choked on her drink, coughing. "This from the divorcee?" she growled.

Kazue moved around the table like a shot, giving the other woman noogies while holding her in a headlock. "What did I say about bringing that up?" she growled.

"Uhm, ma'am?" Amelia hurried over from where the cowgirl had been listening in between orders, "Could you please not do that? I'd hate to have the bouncer throw you out."

"Yeah, yeah," Kazue let her go, both women settling into their seat. "So," she said briskly, "you need to get over your issues around being gay."

"I suppose so," Kyoko conceded after a moment, looking more sheepish than usual.

"So sleep with some women!" Kazue declared, nearly making poor Kyoko choke on her drink again. "I volunteer my sisters for experimentation. You can borrow either Izume, Kozue or myself."

"I don't think your sisters will appreciate being volunteered," Kyoko choked, laughing softly.

Kazue leaned forward to study her, "Don't bet on that. I've had my suspicions about Kozue, and frankly Izume NEEDS to get laid."

"You have a strange family," Kyoko sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, yeah," Kazue laughed, grinning.

Amelia had to fight down a chuckle as she left that section, cutting through the women on the dance floor and going by a stage where a woman was singing very off key. She reached the table and smiled, "May I take your order?"

"Sake, please," the black haired woman smiled, the school girl looking sad as she sat with her back to the wall.

"Aren't you a bit young, Miss...?" Amelia had to ask.

"My name's Yomi Isayama, and I'm technically dead," the woman noted wryly, "I don't think the normal rules apply."

"Ah, I'll be right back," Amelia said, slightly unnerved.

Heading up to the bar she talked to Mahoro this time, the black haired and energetic woman nearly bouncing behind the bar. "Ah, Yomi," she said with a hint of regret, "she's a special case. It's fine to serve her."

"Thanks," Amelia nodded as she headed back.

Then Amelia was called over by May to help serve a private party that had taken over a side corner of the club. They were all surprisingly attractive and dressed in strange outfits, including leather mini-skirts, full body suits, capes and other gear.

As Amelia hurried back to the bar to get another pitcher, the green haired waitress smiled. "How are you managing?" Alpha asked gently.

"It's easier then most of my bounty hunting jobs," Amelia shrugged eloquently.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Hyatt asked, the purple haired girl limply hanging onto the bar.

"Well, more accurately I was a bounty hunter," Amelia admitted, "I'm not sure what I'm doing now." She saw another customer waving and hurried off, "Excuse me."

Amelia found herself so caught up in chatting with the customers and rushing about serving that she lost track of time. It wasn't until the manager Juri Arisugawa flagged her down that Amelia realized she had worked right up to closing. The tall, orange haired woman had a strong presence about her, like some of the better bounty hunters she had met.

"I'm sorry if Minagi and Nabiki dragooned you into this," Juri said gently, shaking Amelia's hand, "we'll pay you for the extra hours you worked."

"It's no problem," Amelia shook her hand, noting she was wearing a wedding ring. 'Lucky guy,' she mused silently.

Another figure emerged from the busy women starting to ready the club for closing, a striking figure with long, dark green-black hair and a warm smile. "Juri, I've missed you," she noted, kissing Juri on the cheek and taking her hand.

'Matching rings,' Amelia noted, 'lucky woman, then.'

"Sorry about this," Nabiki Tendo said, also wearing a apron, "it got so busy they asked me to waiter, and I forgot to relieve you." She looked Amelia over as she added, "Though you don't look like you minded too much."

Amelia blinked, but had to admit that she had enjoyed the work, mostly. It had been nice taking to the people and even flirting a bit. "It's not bad," she admitted, "and I only had to stomp on people having grabby hands twice."

Juri bit back a laugh as Nabiki sighed. "Well, we'd prefer if you didn't do that...," she said wryly. She looked at Amelia curiously, "Want a job? We're seemingly always short of staff, and I think you'd fit in well."

Amelia thought a moment then shrugged, "What the hell, why not?"

To be continued...

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, May is from Hand Maid May, Excel Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Nabiki Tendo is from Ranma ½, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon.

And joining us is Amelia from the Trigun movie, Badlands Rumble.

Characters: Kyoko Shirafuji and Kazue Takanashi are both from the anime and manga Working! also sold in the US under the title Wagnaria! Yomi Isayama is from Ga Rei and Ga Rei Zero. The table that has the girls in crazy costumes are from the DC Comics universe.

Notes: Part of this was published as Working for Love! I also reference my other story The two dreaded Rs: Retcon and Reboot. I just saw Trigun Badlands Rumble and was rather charmed by Amelia, so I figured I'd toss her in here. She'll likely be a part timer...


	100. Anniversary

Arisugawa's Locket

Chapter 100: Anniversary

"Ladies, thank you for coming so loyally to Arisugawa's Locket," Juri smiled, raising a cup in a toast. "Tonight is not just the anniversary of our opening," the orange haired woman smiled, "but also the day we'll be opening up the new expansion to the building."

As she said that Ayeka and Ryouko let the cables they were holding drop, letting the curtain they held up fall and revealing the next door warehouse that the club had bought, now connected to their building and renovated over the past few weeks. The old dance floor had nearly doubled with the new area, while the dining section was in the 'old' section of the Locket. The karaoke stage straddled the new middle of the building, while the library had been moved farther away from the music and dancing. The second floor had also been expanded, with more rooms for women to rent by the hour or the night.

"I hope everyone has a good time," Juri finished, hopping down from where she had been standing on the bar with a hand from Setsuna Meiou. "How was I?" she whispered.

"You were fine," Setsuna reassured her lover, the green-black haired woman once again amused at how un-confident she could be.

"Thanks for inviting us," Aoi Futaba smiled at her friend as Minagi bustled about behind the bar, ably assisted by Mahoro. The tall brown haired woman was there with her lover Yoriko, both of them dressed in police uniforms.

Thankfully, most people thought it was just cosplay as Yoriko sighed. "We nearly didn't make it," she admitted, "there was a police incident and..."

"Nothing too bad I hope?" Juri asked.

"Thankfully no, but it was messy," Aoi said, shrugging. She looked around with a smile, "I like it, it's much more spacious."

"We needed the room," Minagi said cheerfully as the multicoloured haired pirate served them drinks, "it was getting so we couldn't breath some nights."

"The recession hasn't hit you?" Yoriko asked curiously.

"Not too much," Juri shrugged slightly, "we phased out some of the really pricey drinks, because they stopped selling, that sort of thing. Overall, I'd say business hasn't dipped much."

"The other dimensions the bar accesses helps too," Ryouko noted as she joined her twin Minagi behind the bar.

Outside a group of young women joined the line up for the bar, dressed to party the night away. Sumika Murasame looked nervous as she held her girlfriend Ushio Kazama's hand, but she was also quite happy too. Azusa Aoi walked with them, the slightly smaller girl looking with a bit of envy at the other two. Rounding lout the group was Tomoe Hachisuka and her girlfriend Miyako Taema, the two who had first heard about the club.

"I'm really not sure about this," Sumika muttered as they waited in line.

Ushio squeezed her hand comfortingly, "It'll be fine."

"Besides," Tomoe pointed our reasonably as the black haired girl in a tux added, "you are out to Ushio's brother and your father. How can it hurt?"

"There's always school," Miyako pointed out dryly, the smaller brown haired girl wearing a fancy dress.

"And did you two have to dress up?" Sumika added, dressed in a much more casual sweater and jeans, while Ushio was in a dress that was slinky without being too much.

Tomoe shrugged, "We don't get to do it all that often."

Aoi shook her head wryly as she took in the crowd around them All women, all couples and all very obvious, in a lot of ways. It was so different from the romantic vision she had nursed over the years. Speaking of... she looked at Ushio with a pout, "I still can't believe my favourite yuri author is really your brother."

"I'm sorry, I promised to keep it a secret," Ushio shrugged helplessly. "And really, would you have wanted to know that Orino Masaka was really Norio Kazama?"

Aoi sighed as she admitted, "Not really."

"I wish we could have brought Mayu and Koino with us," Sumika noted as the line moved up again towards the doors.

"Too young," Tomoe opinioned, "besides, if we did Lotte would have insisted on coming along too, and you know they'd bar her."

"That must be tough," the girl with odd black and white hair noted sympathetically. She smiled slightly, "I'm Susan, this is my girlfriend Deedee."

Death of the Endless rolled her eyes, the pale young woman in black looking amused. "You know I hate being called that," she grumbled.

Susan, granddaughter of the Discworld's Death, grinned, "I know, that's why I call you that."

Cyber Six was doing door duties that night, as well as being a bouncer when needed. She was dressed in her 'Adrian' drag outfit, which made a few ladies do a double take, at least until they actually recognized her. "Come on in," she smiled as she let the latest bunch enter.

Priss Asagiri nodded to her cheerfully as she and Sylvie went in, then she waved as she saw Arisugawa. "Hey, Juri!" she grinned, "Been a while."

Juri smiled back as she said, "Yes it has. How's the band and all?"

"Eh, we broke up," Priss shrugged, "but Sylvie and I are doing a duo thing. I just have to make sure the studio doesn't package us as bubblegum pop."

"It's fun, though," Sylvie smiled, keeping a hold of Priss' arm.

A voice called for Juri and she gave them a apologetic smile. "Sorry," she said with a shrug and headed off.

The majority of the Sailor Senshi were at one table, sharing a pitcher of beer as they talked. "So Setsuna, is Juri making you happy?" Minako asked archly, the blond winking saucily. She was sadly without her girlfriend tonight, as the captain was busy with police work. On the other hand she brought her own handcuffs for when she and Minako played, so it was a acceptable trade off.

"Very," Setsuna practically purred, her green black hair shimmering.

Rei Hino laughed and Ami Mizuno blushed cutely as the black haired woman sat by her blue haired lover. They were often called the 'Fire and Ice' couple, even by people who didn't know they were Sailor Senshi, but they seemed to suit each other. A lot of it was that Ami was quite capable of figuring out Rei's extremes, while Rei provided a added spark to Ami's steady existence.

Haruka Tenoh looked over at Ami thoughtfully as the sandy haired woman noted, "You're pretty close to graduating, right? Are we going to have to call you Doctor Mizuno soon?"

Ami chuckled softly as she took a drink. "I'm debating going for advanced courses, but I'm not sure," she admitted, "I don't want to hold Rei back..."

Rei hugged her girlfriend gently, "You're not holding me back, Ami. Grandfather shows no signs of planning to retire, remember?"

Ami laughed softly as she poked Rei in the side. "But do you want to keep living at the Hinata Dorm?" she teased.

"Well..." Rei drew it out thoughtfully then admitted, "I'm actually kind of liking the place."

"We really need to get out there one of these days," Michiru mused as she snuggled close to Haruka, resting her head on her shoulder.

Two women were up on the karaoke stage singing, and they were surprised to realize it was Nabiki Tendo and her new girlfriend Nina Einstein. "Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high," Nina sang warmly.

"Love makes us act like we are fools," Nabiki countered even as she took Nina's hand, "throw our lives away, for one happy day..."

"We could be heroes!" Nina cried, "Just for one day..."

Just then Juri Arisugawa reached their table even as Nina and Nabiki kept singing from Moulin Rouge. "Sorry I've been neglecting you, love," Juri apologized as she gently kissed Setsuna.

"I'm glad your busy," Setsuna noted, "it means the grand opening of the new section is a success. I noticed a lot of familiar faces tonight..."

"Yeah, the regulars turned out and we got a fair number of newcomers too," Juri agreed. "Which is good, because we got the old warehouse for a song but the renovations aren't cheap."

"Hey, when we talked to those kids from the future, they told us that the Locket was still open in their time," Minako frowned, "doesn't that mean you're going to be successful?"

"It doesn't mean we didn't go out of business and restart later," Setsuna pointed out gently. "The future's not set in stone."

"Can I get you all a refill?" Keiko asked cheerfully, the young woman in her usual suit, her brown hair tied back in a braid.

"Yes please," Haruka grinned. "This round is on me."

"Is May doing okay up at the bar?" Juri asked as Keiko refilled everyone's drink but her's. Juri didn't drink on the job, other than coloured ginger ale.

"It's fine, Juri," Keiko reassured her, "we've got things in hand. Take a few minutes and relax with your friends."

"Thanks," Juri smiled wryly as Keiko hurried off.

Keiko ducked into the kitchen, watching the staff work away. Sasami Jurai was in her adult Tsunami mode as she ran the kitchen, Shampoo and Ukyo ably assisting her. They worked together but apart, each preparing dishes to be sent out. It could be faster if they assembly lined, but Sasami felt they would lose much of the flavor in the cooking.

"More orders," Keiko smiled at them sympathetically as she put the slips in the rack waiting to be attended to.

"Here's the order for table six," Sasami said with a grin as she put the three plates on a tray to be carried out, "and we're just about ready for table three. Then we'll get to your latest order."

"Got it," Keiko agreed as she scooped up the order and hurried out.

Meanwhile, in another part of the bar the android watched with some amusement as her companion ate. The black haired Chell scarfed down the food hungrily, then followed it with a long drink from her glass of beer.

"Is your friend all right?" Amelia had to ask, the former bounty hunter now dressed in a simple waitress outfit.

"Chell is fine, she mostly just communicates with hand gestures," the android said calmly, "I am GlaDOS, this is Chell."

"Hmm," Chell nodded slightly.

"Uhm, how will you be paying?" Amelia had to ask, noting that Chell was just dressed in a orange jumpsuit and GlaDOS appeared to have no pockets.

GlaDOS picked up something from the floor beside her and thumped it onto the table. It appeared to be a nugget of pure gold. "Will this be sufficient?" she asked calmly.

Amelia blinked then nodded. "I think so, we'll have to get our money changer to make change," she offered mildly.

"Keep it, I'm sure that Chell will eat enough to make up the difference," GlaDOS noted dryly. Chell calmly flipped her the bird then continued eating.

Amelia just decided they were too odd and went to serve someone else.

Over by the library, Maggie Mui, Michelle Cheung and Yomiko Readman were happily exclaiming over the new books and expanded selection, while Nenene Sumerigawa, Nancy Mukahari and Anita King watched with some annoyance.

"I can't take you three anywhere," Nenene noted, the brown haired woman shaking her head.

Michelle pouted, "Don't be so mean."

"And look, new Bella books! And a new selection of erotica too!" Yomiko exclaimed, the bosomy woman practically jumping between sections of books.

"Maggie, don't try to set up a fort under a table and start reading," Anita scolded her sister, "the waitresses will get cross."

Midori bit back a laugh as the redheaded waitress assessed where everyone was. Hyatt and Excel were serving in one section, Amelia was moving between tables at the other side, while May was holding the fort at the main bar. Ryouko, Mahoro and Minagi were slinging drinks, while Alpha took up the slack for food and drink deliveries. They were busy, but not overwhelmed thankfully.

"Hi, is there anything I can get you?" Midori asked a attractive blond and her companion.

"Just sake for me," the redhead smiled at her companion, then Rika Minami asked warmly, "how about you, Shizuka?"

Shizuka Marikawa smiled back, "Bring a bottle, I think we'll share it."

Rika put her hand over Shizuka's and squeezed gently. "Thank you for coming along with me tonight," she said as the waitress rushed off.

Shizuka bent forward a bit and kissed her lingeringly. "Where else would I go, silly?" she teased.

"I dunno, I just... had a bad feeling," Rika admitted, "it's probably nothing."

Shizuka winked, "Wanna go upstairs later? I bet I can make those bad feelings just go away."

To be continued...

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri and Keiko are from Revolutionary girl Utena, Cyber Six is from the series of the same name, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Mahoro is from Mahoromantic, May is from Hand Maid May, Excel Excel and Hyatt are from Excel Saga, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Midori is from Mai Hime, Nabiki Tendo, Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma ½, Setsuna is from Sailor Moon and Amelia from the Trigun movie, Badlands Rumble.

Characters: Aoi and Yoriko are from You're Under Arrest, Sumika Murasame, Ushio Kazama, Azusa Aoi, Tomoe Hachisuka and Miyako Taema are from Sasameki Koto, Susan is from Soul Music, Death is from DC Comics, Priss and Sylvie are from Bubblegum Crisis, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru are all from Sailor Moon, Nina Einstein is from Code Geass, Chell and GlaDOS are from Portal 2, Maggie, Michelle, Anita, Nenene, Nancy and Yomiko are all from Read or Die the TV, and finally Shizuka and Rika are from High School of the Dead.

Notes: For the 100th episode I tried to bring back some characters as well as feature a few new ones. The Portal bit was mostly inspired by fanart, though there are hints in canon that GlaDOS might actually like Chell. The Shizuka/Rika bit is set before High School of the Dead starts, more or less.


	101. Investigations

Arisugawa's Locket: Investigations

This was one of those really ODD ideas that came up around closing time. They were stacking chairs on tables while May and Nabiki swept the floor when the conversation started. They were based in Shinjuku, but really the staff didn't get out into the district much. Or at least that was Juri's opinion.

"It's kind of sad," Juri admitted as she helped lock up the booze, "when I lived out here in my apartment I really knew the area. Now, not so much."

"Yeah, you've moved out to the sub-burbs and gone domestic," Ryouko teased, making sure the kegs were fine then locking them up. Not that the Locket had ever actually been robbed, but eh, why take chances?

Juri snickered as she brushed off her hands. "You know what I mean," she said, shrugging.

"So what do you think we should do?" Nabiki asked, wearing a simple dress today. She had started to dress a bit more feminine the past few weeks, though she alternated as much with trousers and suits. It made for a interesting style for her.

"Go out into Shinjuku and see the district," Juri shrugged, "god knows we could use the chance to catch up with the neighbors."

"You're just looking for company because Setsuna's away for a nurse's conference," Ryouko offered with a chuckle.

"That too," Juri conceded as the others laughed.

Midori Sugiura finished shutting down the electronics over by the kareoke stage. "What the hell," she shrugged, "sounds like fun."

"Besides," Juri said cheerfully, "what's the worse that could happen?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Yasuke Club wasn't that far from the Locket, but it served a different class of customer. Businessmen tired from work came in to drink and talk to pretty hostesses who did their best to get them buying expensive drinks and food. Of course, sometimes things got a little out of hand...

"Let her go, you bastard!" the manager yelled to the wannabe gangster who was holding a knife on one of her girls.

"You tried to throw me out!" he slurred drunkenly, swaying a bit. "Disrespecting me!"

He didn't even see his attacker move, the woman just appearing as she yanked his knife hand away then punched him in one smooth motion. "The lady said let go," Nabiki said flatly as she pushed the girl towards the manager.

"Don't hurt mah buddy!" another guy roared as he and his buddies clambered out of their booth, shoving hostesses around.

"Oh dear," May sighed.

"Back Nabiki up," Juri ordered as she took on a fighting stance and met the biggest one with a powerful blow.

Things went downhill from there, at least for the poor club manager. The punks and the Locket group went at it, the working girls jumped in to support whoever was helping their friend, and much property damage followed.

"Shoulda just let me cut loose," Ryouko growled as she stomped on one gangster for good measure, as the fight was winding down.

May put down the damaged chair she had clobbered one punk with as she shrugged, "I think Juri would like to keep a low profile."

"This is a low profile?" Midori asked, chuckling impishly.

"Thank you very much," the manager bowed to Nabiki as they stood in the wreckage of the bar.

"I'm sorry about the damage," Juri bowed back. Wryly she added, "I didn't expect there to be trouble dropping in on a neighbor."

The older woman laughed, "It's fine..."

The front door slammed open, and a black haired short woman with braids burst in yelling, "Who's causing trouble?"

"Oujo," the older woman smiled "it's fine, things are under control."

"Hey, Kumiko," Juri nodded to her friend politely. Well, kind of friend They knew each other off and on, from back when the Ooedo clan had tried to muscle in on the Locket.

"This is under control?" Kumiko noted with some amusement. The young woman got the story and nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks for your help." She nodded to Nabiki, "You wanna job? I could always use a fighter like you."

"She's mine," Juri said firmly.

"Hey!" Nabiki laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This is a VERY bad idea," May noted as Kumiko joined them on their trip around Shinjuku.

"Just my being here will help keep fights like that last one from happening," Kumiko argued reasonably. She smirked, "Besides, I don't get out as much as I used to."

"It'll be fine," Juri reassured them, feeling a touch tipsy from their victory celebration back at the club. It wouldn't have been polite to turn them down, and they had poured generous drinks for all of them.

"Where to next?" Midori asked reasonably as they walked together in the evening.

"Well, there's a friend I was meaning to look up...," Juri admitted.

The office was in a run down office building, but the interior was reasonably neat. It reminded one of a private eye's office, but the woman in the office was no private eye. Kaori Makimura smiled warmly as she hugged Juri, the black haired woman dressed in a snazzy suit. Then she punched her in the gut, hard.

"Ooof!" Juri gasped.

"Damn it, Arisugawa! We haven't seen you in months? Where the hell have you been?" Kaori demanded crossly.

"I kinda moved away from Shinjuku," Juiri confessed, rubbing her stomach tenderly. "That hurt," she said plaintively.

"I have no sympathy," Kaori told her. She smiled at the women who filed in, "Sorry about this, I'm not usually this rude to guests."

"No, it's fine," May said warmly.

"Besides, this is damn entertaining," Ryouko offered, making Midori snicker.

"I have the tea," Emi Makaze said, the young woman entering with a tray, cups and teapot.

Nabiki smiled slightly. The woman moved like a dancer, in fact she was pretty sure she WAS a dancer, recognizing the name. She also had a hickey on her neck that looked pretty fresh, and from the way she and Kaori had been blushing when they came in she suspected they were a couple.

"I meant to check in after Ryo left town," Juri admitted, "but that was when the Locket was hit by that army, and things got pretty crazy."

"Army?" Emi blinked, her eyes widening.

"It ain't the craziest thing I've heard about the club," Kumiko noted wryly.

"So, what happened?" Juri asked as they sat around a table off to one side of the office, a battered couch and chairs surrounding it.

"Ryo was always pretty good about my dating Emi," Kaori admitted, "but I think he always hoped I'd... get over it, or something."

Emi took Kaori's hand, squeezing it a bit. "But that never happened," she said with a smile.

"He finally realized I wasn't going to return his interest," Kaori said. "So he sold his interest in our detective agency to me for a yen, packed his stuff up and left."

"Huh," Juri sipped her tea. "Well, I liked Ryo, sort of, but I'm glad things are working out for you." She looked at them, "They are working out, right?"

"Oh yeah," Kaori laughed, smiling casually. "We get a lot of work from Saeko over at the police department, and I do the usual PI stuff."

Emi looked deeply amused as she offered, "And I'm her girl friday."

They spent awhile catching up, as well as trading embarassing Juri stories, then the women set off again into the darkening night. "You know the most interesting people, Juri," Kumiko said, shaking her head. Curiously she asked, "They really all right?"

"I don't think Kaori would lie," Juri said, "but I think things are probably a bit tight. I'll see if I can get some business referred to 'em."

"You like to take care of your friends, huh?" Midori noted as they walked along. She smiled slightly, "You remind me of my friend Mai."

"Any other errands we have to run?" Nabiki asked archly. "Because this really does feel like we're running errands, Arisugawa."

Juri grinned, unashamed. "Well, I was thinking we should crash the Strawberry club, but I think they'd get cranky," she suggested.

"That would be a bit much," May agreed. "How about that new dance club, Angel Beats? I'd like to see if they'll be competition."

"I've heard the live band is very good," Ryouko admitted, "wanna check it out?"

"Yeah, lets," Juri agreed.

The place was, frankly, a dive. It actually reminded Juri and Nabiki of the old warehouse they converted to the Locket before the renovations. It was dingy, the furniture was crap and the lighting was bad. But when the four young woman took to the stage it didn't matter at all.

"Wow," Midori breathed out as the woman sang.

"Who are they?" Juri whispered to a young woman dancing in place nearby, guessing she might know about them.

"Girls Dead Monster," the dancing girl said cheerfully, "Masami is the lead singer, Hisako is the guitarist and Miyuki plays drums. Aren't they incredible?"

"Damn right," Ryouko agreed. She looked over at Juri, "We gotta hire them for a few shows at the Locket, boss."

"How do you know they'd be so inclined?" Juri had to ask.

Nabiki snorted with amusement. "Look at how Hisako looks at Masami. If they aren't at least interested in each other I'll eat my shirt," she said.

"She's got a point," May agreed, "though we may not be able to get by all the fangirls to talk to them." She looked around at the screaming fangirls, "Do you think we could try later?"

"Sounds like a plan," Juri agreed as they resolved to head out again.

"I'm staying to dance," Kumiko admitted, "catch ya later."

"Have a good time," Ryouko agreed, the group leaving.

To be continued...

Notes: The Yasuke Club is from Gokusen, along with Kumiko. She also appeared in my fanfic 'Echoes of a Final Duel' about starting Arisugawa's Locket. Emi and Kaori are from my City Hunter fanfic Continuing Studies. Finally, I just saw the anime Angel Beats and wanted to slip them in.


	102. Madoka Magica

Note: This chapter has MAJOR spoilers for the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the various manga spin-offs. If you have not seen the series yet and do not want to get spoiled, I suggest you hit the back button.

Arisugawa's Locket

Madoka Magica

_Once upon a time there were two girls, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi. Both were ordinary girls, for certain values of ordinary, and found themselves caught up in the affairs of Puella Magi. As the dark destiny of magical girls crashed down on them, each fell, only to have Honura's magic give them a second chance. In the end they won against fate and destiny, but in the process everything changed..._

"So," Ryouko said as she poured the young woman a drink, "you transcended reality and became a semi immortal incarnation of hope?"

Madoka Kaname nodded, her long pink hair flowing down her back as she answered, "Yes, pretty much." She waited to see the woman's expression of disbelief, knowing how she would have reacted to such a revelation.

Ryouko shrugged casually as she said, "Well, it's not the oddest story I've heard."

That made Madoka blink in surprise, wondering what kind of place she had landed in. "Though I don't quite understand what I'm doing here," Madoka conceded as she looked at the drink, "I mean, I thought I had lost my ability to interact with normal people."

"Huh," Ryouko looked thoughtful. "I think I know someone who might figure it out at least, but I need to get a hold of her first. You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine," Madoka reassured her, then sipped her drink as she took in the bar.

Madoka hadn't really expected to be standing in a bar, having a drink after all she had been through. After watching magical girls die one by one, being manipulated by Kubey, then finally making her wish and becoming a magical girl, it had all been kind of overwhelming.

Not to mention the whole ascending to godhood thing and becoming a embodiment of hope. When Madoka made her decision to save all magical girls, everywhere, she had been prepared for the consequences. But understanding it mentally was a entirely different thing than finding yourself jumping through all space and time, finding magical girls when they reached their limit and helping them reach a sort of magical girl valhalla.

For a moment Madoka wondered what was happening with the magical girls she had saved, but she couldn't... feel, for lack of a better word, that aspect of herself that grabbed and saved them. She decided that things would take care of themselves, at least for now, and decided to have another drink.

Alpha smiled as she served the two young women sitting at the corner table by the library their sodas. "I'm sorry I can't get you alcohol." the green haired woman said respectfully, her skirt swirling around her legs.

Oriko Mikuni smiled sweetly, the white clad girl sipping her glass of pop. "It's fine," she reassured Alpha. "In fact I was rather surprised to find ourselves here."

"It's a pretty cool place," the black clad girl beside her agreed. Kirika Kure looked relaxed, or at least as relaxed as the tightly wound girl ever got as she looked around. "Hey, there's kareoke! Oriko, can we go sing?"

Oriko laughed. "Let me finish my drink first, at least," she chided her girlfriend. She looked at Alpha, "So, do people just appear from nowhere here very often, like we did?"

"Well, they don't usually appear from midair, but I assume it happens," Alpha admitted, "I've only been working here a year or so."

"I thought it was fun," Kirika said cheerfully. She looked at Oriko curiously, "If something's wrong, can your vision power tell you?"

"Visions?" Alpha asked.

"I can see the future occassionally," Oriko admitted. She looked thoughtful as she mused, "But it doesn't seem to be working now."

"Well, it probably doesn't matter," Kirika shrugged. She tugged at Oriko's arm, "Finish your drink! I wanna do kareoke!"

Oriko laughed, "Just a few minutes..."

Meanwhile Midori Sugiura was bustling between tables, noting the decidedly odd young women who seemed to be in the club tonight. There were a lot of teenagers mixed into the crowd tonight, and unlike usual when the bar seemed to 'appear' as needed, the girls were just popping into the bar in bursts of pink energy.

The busty girl (And what was it about well stacked girls lately? This kid rivaled Mai!) in germanic looking clothes was looking at the girl in white robes in disbelief. "You're Joan of Arc," she said weakly.

The girl looked at her mildly, her hair cut severely short and her face unmarked by makeup. "Some have called be that," Joan conceded.

"Why is this so strange?" the other woman asked. She looked like the image of a Egyptian princess, with the stylized headdress and brief robes. Which made sense, since she claimed to be Cleopatra. THE Cleopatra.

Incidentally, while the girls with the boobs spoke english, each of the other girls was speaking her own language. Thanks to the genius of the eccentric scientist who modified the bar years ago everyone understood everyone else, but it was a bit surreal.

"So this is... tea, Tomoe Mami?" Cleopatra noted as she swished the fluid around dubiously. "I would rather have wine."

"Apparently the staff here think we're too young to drink," Mami said mildly. "And you can just call me Mami is you wish."

Deciding this would be a good time to step in again Midori smiled at them cheerfully. "Would you like to order something to eat?" she offered.

"You are most comely for a serving girl," Cleopatra noted, looking Midori over. "How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"Seventeen!" Midori answered promptly. Before any of the girls could point out how impossible that was she swiftly rattled off the day's specials, leaving two of the girls looking quite perplexed.

Mami ordered quite quickly, while Cleopatra and Joan looked rather confused. "Could I get a serving of roast boar?" Joan asked meekly.

Midori blinked, but she recovered pretty readily. "I think Sasami can whip up something," she told the girl. As she trotted off to the kitchen she wondered what else was going to happen...

In the bathroom at Arisugawa's Locket, Kazuko Saotome kissed the other woman nervously, the young looking teacher leaning against her partner. She had been invited out with friends but they disappeared on her, and she ended up being chatted up by this quite attractive lady. One thing led to another, and she ended up in the bathroom being smooched.

"Shiori, is this..." Kazuko gasped as the purple haired woman unclasped her bra.

"Hmm," Shiori purred as she kissed the older woman's breasts. Things were going just fine for a seduction when the girl fell from the ceiling.

"Aaaah!" the blue haired girl cried out in alarm as she crashed down on them and sent poor Kazuko sprawling.

"Well crap," Shiori blinked. Random people falling from the ceiling was not the strangest thing she'd seen, and she tried to make sure the newcomer and her potential lay were okay.

"Oww," Kazuko sighed, sitting up with her blouse open. Realizing they had company she switly did her bra up as she took in the strange girl dressed in a top, skirt and a cape... then froze. "Sayaka Miki?" she breathed out.

Sayaka Miki went dead still, the blue haired girl's eyes going very wide as she recognized her teacher. In a bar. Possibly having sex with a WOMAN. Sayaka practically felt her brain overloadfing as she mumbled, "Uh, hi."

Shiori sighed, deciding that sexy fun time was officially over. She helped both of them get up as she said, "You two all right? You seem to know each other..."

"Yeah, you could say that," Sayaka said dryly. Hoping someone would explain what the heck was going on, she followed them out into the bar.

Up at the main bar, Kyoko Sakura was arguing with the other bartender about surrendering her spear weapon. "Come on," the redhead waved, "it's magical. And it's not like I want to hurt anyone here anyway."

"This from the woman who tried stabbing someone when she arrived," Minagi noted dryly.

"I was startled," Kyoko said defensively as she took a bit from her apple.

Before they could argue more Minagi's twin Ryoko emerged from the back, accompanied by a redheaded midget and a pink haired girl who looked oddly familiar. Unable to explain the urge she moved nearer, trying to overhear them.

"What do you think, Washu?" Ryoko asked the midget.

"I think I've figured it out," Washu admitted with a excited smile, "it's quite simple really."

"Really?" the pink haired girl asked tentatively.

"Madoka, when you made your wish to save all magical girls across space and time," Washu said, "you became a kind of anomaly, a space/time disruption. When you passed through the bar my Time/Space engine here locked onto you, making you physical."

"Is that why the magical girls are turning up here?" Juri Arisugawa had to ask, the owner of the bar investigating the scenario. Not that she minded, exactly, but the new girls were only buying the less expensive non-alcoholic drinks.

"I think so," Washu nodded.

Madoka looked miserable, "I'm so sorry..."

"So it's your fault I appeared here?" Mkyoko demanded, rushing over to the pink haired girl.

"Wait I..." Madoka started as Kyoko grabbed at her arm.

Kyoko stayed angry for maybe a second, then gasped as memories rushed in. She suddenly remembered another timeline, where she kept running into a normal schoolgirl named Madoka. Kyoko died in battle, but she saw Madoka make a choice, turning magic against their tormentors and becoming a savior to magical girls everywhere.

"Madoka," Kyoko started then grabbed her in a bear hug, "MADOKA!"

Madoka made a uncomfortable meeping noise. "You remember me now, I guess?" she asked.

"Of course I do, you idiot," Kyoko said. She saw Sayaka and dragged Modoka over to her, "Let's see if this works again..."

Up at the bar Juri watched the happy reunions taking place even as she looked at Ryoko and Washu. Washu shrugged as she answered the unspoklen question, "I can probably set it up so she doesn't appear here, but she'd turn into a conceptual entity again."

"A what?" Minagi asked.

Washu gave her a look, "A ghost, pretty much."

Juri sighed as both women looked at her. There was no way she was hard hearted enough to condemn a girl to non-existence as she philosophically mused, "I suppose we can add on a back room or something for the magical girls."

Just then the main door to the club slammed open as a grey haired young woman in purple and black strode in. "It took me days to find where everyone disappeared to..." she started, then seemed stunned when she saw Madoka. "Madoka...?" she breathed out, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Homura!" Madoka exclaimed and ran across the room and ended up in her arms.

"Awww," Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami and even Kazuko sighed. The younger girls looked at the teacher who shrugged, "What? They're adorable."

Meanwhile, outside the bar part-time bouncer Cyber Six stared down at the odd creature that was trying to get in. It looked vaguely like a cross between a cat, a bunny and a alien, with a almost desurbing kind of cuteness.

"I need to go inside to see my charges," Kubey demanded.

"Sorry, male familiars are not allowed," Cyber Six answered, deciding that the thing was male. Or at least that it creeped her out enough not to let it inside.

To be continued...

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri and Shiori are from Revolutionary girl Utena, Cyber Six is from the series of the same name, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Ryouko, Washu and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, and Midori is from Mai Hime.

Characters: Madoka, Kyoko, Mami, Sayaka, Homura, Kazuko and Kubey are all from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as are Cleopatra and Joan of Arc. Oriko and Kirika are both from Puella Magica Oriko Magica, a spin-off manga.

Notes: I haven't read Kazumi Magica yet, or I'd toss them in too. As it is I'll probably do a rewrite later to work them in...


	103. New Years 2012

Arisugawa's Locket

New Years 2012

Juri Arigugawa had seen the steel skinned woman enter the bar, and immediately felt there was something... off about her. She walked awkwardly, almost as if she expected to hover. And there was a subtle sense of menace about her, though it seemed like it wasn't anything she was doing intentionally.

Most people would either try to kick the woman out of their business, or if not then avoid her. Juri was not most people, so instead she met the woman at the bar, introduced herself and then started getting the woman's story.

"So..." Juri looked at the steel skinned woman after she casually introduced herself, "you're a Dalek? I thought they were pepper pot shaped killing machines."

"It's complicated," Oswin Oswald admitted cheerfully as she sipped her drink. She still didn't know how she ended up in the middle of this busy, exciting New Years bash, and intended to find out.

"We deal with many impossible things before breakfast," Ryoko Asakura noted cheerfully from where she was sitting on a nearby barstool.

"You stole that line," Yuki Nagato noted, shyly pushing up her glasses as she sat by her girlfriend.

"Heh," Oswin murmured, amused. "Well, long story short I was a human being who was forcibly made into a Dalek. I figured out how to hack their security, and with the help of some others I escaped. After some modifications to my body, I tried to get back to Earth..."

"Must have been hard for you," Alpha said compassionately from where she was running the section of the bar. She, Mahoro and Minagi were on duty tonight, Ryouko having been called off on Jurai business with Ayeka.

Oswin shrugged slightly. "I hate to ask, but... is this Earth? I mean it's not like how I remembered it."

Juri had to admit, her bar wasn't exactly a cross-section of normal life. There was a oni in bikini

and with cute little horns up on the kareoke stage, belting out some classic rock hit. Queen Iono was occupying a corner of the dance floor with her harem, while trying to pick up random women. And getting slapped occassionally.

"It's Earth," Juri reassured her, "just a... slightly unusual part of it."

Oswin smiled back, a slightly eerie effect considering her steel face. "Well, at least the company seems good," she noted.

The cyberdoll May was mingling with the New Years Eve partiers outside, smiling and charming the young women who were waiting patiently to get in the club. The outside of the warehouses was lit up not only by their neon sign, but also by two retro street lamps the club had picked up cheap.

"Hey, May," Kallen Kozuki waved, the reddish haired young woman smiling. Beside her was her busy lover Milly Ashford, both dressed up for the night's festivities.

"Kallen, Milly," May smiled and nodded to both. Apologetically she added, "I saw Nina inside earlier. Did you plan to meet her?"

"We meant to be earlier," Milly admitted, "but I was caught up with work." Interestedly she asked, "You see Nabiki more than I do... do you think she and Nina are doing well?"

"I think so," May said honestly. "I wish Nabiki would be a bit... well, braver maybe. They've been dating for awhile, but don't seem to be moving forward much."

"That might be Nina too," Kallen had to point out. "I mean, Euphemia lead her on for YEARS... that'd make any girl gun shy."

"True," Milly admitted reluctantly. She pouted, "Too bad, really. We could get them together then send Euphie a invitation to the wedding."

Kallen looked at her girlfriend wryly, "Payback?"

"Something like that," Milly agreed willingly.

May did her best not to chuckle too. She could certainly relate, considering how she and other members of the staff had considered avenging themselves on Nabiki's ex. "Well, let's hope," she said. "You should be inside soon, so..."

"See you," Kallen waved as May moved down the line, greeting familiar faces and welcoming newcomers.

Back inside Amelia ducked into the kitchen, the gunfighter wearing clean trousers and a shirt, with a apron tossed over it. She still felt a bit uncomfortable with no gun belted to her side, but she was slowly getting used to this odd waitress life.

"Hamburgers, Sushi and something called blood pie," Amelia called, waving the order sheets as she entered the kitchen, dodging around a hurrying out Shampoo.

"Blood pie?" Ukyo echoed as she blinked in confusion, the martial artists and combat spatula wielding cook standing nearby.

"Alien food," Sasami noted cheerfully, "I'll get that. You handle the burgers and Shampoo can deal with the sushi. Works?"

"Works," Ukyo agreed.

"So," Sasami addressed Amelia as she assembled ingredients, "are you settling in okay?"

"It has been a few months," Amelia noted wryly. "But yeah, I actually think I like the work." She grinned, "And DAMN is the pay better than anything on Gunsmoke."

"You're still living there?" Ukyo asked, concerned.

"It's a dump, but it's home," Amelia shrugged. She scooped up another set of orders as she smiled, "I'd better get these out there."

"You work harder, Cowgirl lady," Shampoo noted as she wiggled by, the busty girl's breasts bouncing a bit.

Meanwhile, out at the bar things were jumping as usual. Despite the added space that expanding the Locket recently had granted, the bar was still packed with women. There was a lot of booze flowing, as well as good spirits as people excitedly talked.

Over in one corner, a woman in a veil talked to her companion. "What a strange bar," Madam Vastra noted, the green skinned dinosaur woman cautiously drinking her drink.

"I think it's quite charming, actually," Jenny Flint noted. She frowned, "I don't know how we ended up here, though... we were trying to find the tavern Clara worked in."

"I believe we have been displaced in both time and space," Vastra noted. As her lover looked at her in confusion Vastra calmly checked off the elements in the bar that clearly were not from their era. "However," she noted, "I don't get any hostile intent here."

"So this bar is like the TARDIS, then?" Jenny mused.

"Possibly, but I suspect the mechanism behind it is different," Vastra said calmly.

Midori had been shamelessly listening in, and was rather impressed at a woman deducing all that from just casual data. It was remarkable, really. She tucked her notepad in her waitress apron and approached as she asked, "Can I get you a refill?"

"Yes, please," Jenny asked brightly. "Do you have any good ale? This beer is pretty mild."

"I'll get Mahoro to open one of the older casks," Midori said as she made a note. She looked at the lizard woman, "Anything more for you, ma'am?"

"This is fine, thank you," Vastra smiled. "Could I get some segments of finely diced, fried meat? I am rather peckish."

"Will do," Midori nodded and trotted away.

Over by the entrance, Ranma Saotome blinked at the two young women who were next up in line. "You're... superheroes?" she blinked.

Spinnerette beamed, the six armed spider heroine looking around excitedly. "Yeah," she said, "is this really a lesbian bar? It's my first time!"

Her companion, Mecha Maid, sighed. "Don't mind her," she told Ranma, "she's new to all this."

"Its fine," Ranma laughed. "You may need to show IDs to get drinks, or we can just serve you non-alcoholic beverages. If it helps, our staff promises client confidentiality."

"We'll see how it goes," Spinnerette decided as she and Maid headed inside, arm in arm.

"Oh wow, this is incredible!" Erika Karisawa exclaimed as she looked around her. She pointed, "That may be the best Rei Ayanami cosplay I have ever seen! And look at that Shana over there!"

Her companion, Anri Sonohara, noted quietly, "I'm not sure that is cosplay, actually." She looked around them curiously, "How could such a strange club as this exist in Ikebukuro, and we not notice it before?"

"Maybe it's a kind of ghost club that ensnares young women and drains their souls!" Erika suggested excitedly.

"That would be SO cool," another girl noted. They turned to look at her and she smiled apologetically, "Sorry for jumpin in like that. I'm Saten, this is my girlfriend Uiharu."

"Hi," Uiharu waved, blushing a bit.

Anri smiled at her sympathetically. "Still new to all this?" she asked politely.

"We haven't been dating long," Uiharu conceded.

"You get used to it," Anri said. Dryly she added, "And having a outgoing girlfriend has it's advantages too."

Both Erica and Saten ignored that. "It's pretty crowded, do you think we'll have more luck getting a table as a group?" Erica suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Saten agreed as the group of four forged their way through the crowd, looking for a table.

Up at the bar, there was a general sense of anticipation as the minute hand gradually neared midnight. Juri smiled as she saw her wife, Setsuna, make her way through the crowd, reaching her side. "Rough night?" Juri asked, seeing how tired she looked.

"We helped stop the Mayan apocalypse, pretty much," Setsuna admitted tiredly. She waved to Mohoro, "I could use a drink."

"Coming right up," Mahoro said cheerfully.

"Everything go okay?" Juri had to ask.

"It was fine," Setsuna reassured her, "we actually had too much help, really."

"Oh?" Juri wondered.

"The time travelling Doctor showed up," Setsuna noted, "in two different incarnations, as well as Utena, Goku and others. Our biggest problem was just avoiding getting in each other's way..."

"Heh," Juri chuckled as in the background a countdown began.

"Five... four... three... two... one! Happy New Year!"

To be continued...

Our Cast: Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary girl Utena, Alpha is from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Sasami, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May, Nabiki, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ranma are from Ranma ½, Amelia is from Trigun, Midori is from Mai Hime and Setsuna/Sailor Pluto is from Sailor Moon.

Characters: Oswin Oswald, Madam Vastra and Jenny Flint are all from Doctor Who. Ryoko and Yuki are from the Yuji Nagato manga. Kallen, Milly and Nina are from a alternate Code Geass. Spinnerette and Mecha Maid are from the webcomic Spinnerette. Erika and Anri are from Durarara! and Saten and Uiharu are from A Certain Scientific Railgun.

Notes: Dunno if Oswin is entirely consistent with what will be happening in the latest Dr Who season. I'm also banging around a fanfic on her, if I can figure out how to write it.


End file.
